The Second Chance War
by wilkins75
Summary: in a desperate last move to save humanity from the White Walkers, Bran using the magic of the Children of the Forest sends everyone still alive at the battle of Winterfell back through time appearing within Winterfell during the war of the Five Kings with all the knowledge of what is coming in the war and the real threat to humanity. (Jon/Dany) (Arya/Gendry) (others)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 A Second Chance**

Death and the dead themselves ruled the night as the living made a desperate stand against the army of the Dead and the White Walkers. As much as the living had prepared the fight was coming out heavily one sided and was only getting worse. A charge of the Dothraki horse lords, brought over to Westeros by the Dragon Queen Daenerys Targaryen had been broken, even with the addition of flaming swords thanks to the fire magic of the Red Priestess Melisandre of Asshai all they did was slow down the undead by a few minutes at best. The Unsullied, the eunuch soldiers slave soldiers raised from boyhood to be the best foot in the world, soldiers without fear, master of the short and long spear and short sword who fought in tight interlocking formations had lasted longer but not long they were broken. The Northern and Vale forces who were native to Westeros and fought in heavy plate armor which could protect them almost all harm where slaughtered by the tidal wave of the undead. The ancient tall walls of Winterfell home to house Stark for thousands of years provided some defense for a while but the undead crawled over each other climbing the walls like ants and then an undead giant bashed in the thick oaken gates and the undead came pouring in. Only the two dragons flying above the battle provided any hope of killing the undead in mass as they burned easily however the White Walkers commanded by the Night King also had a dragon and had prevented them from using the Dragons as effectively as they should.

Screams filled the air mixing in with the howling of the wind and the screaching sound of the undead, as the defenders kept being forced back. The outer Northern wall had fallen and the dead now ruled the central courtyard, the outer buildings of the castle were either burning or now had the dead roaming the halls. The newer part of castle, itself being over 500 years old was in the process of being overrun with the dead, however there where pockets within the wall where the living still held out. The only parts of the Castle where the living still controlled everything was the oldest part of the Castle, the ancient drum tower and small southern courtyard. They hadn't fallen yet simply because the dead had yet to reached the location, the Castle had fallen everyone knew this. Still the living defenders of the Castle were not the actual main target of the White Walkers who commanded the Army of the Undead. Their targets weren't even the two living dragons or their riders, Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow. No the target was a single man sitting under the red leaves of a weirwood tree in the ancient Winterfell Godswood and now they had him.

This man who from the outside looked like nothing more than a crippled young man, not even capable of growing a beard or raising a sword to defend himself was their target. He had been their target for thousands of years, he was the last gifted and trained in the ancient magic of the Children of the Forest, he was the last one who could look into the past and possibly do more. He was the three eyed raven and he had to die and die he would. He was trapped surrounded by the undead and with no defenders left to him. He would die but he wouldn't die at the hands of some undead puppet, no he was too important, this moment of victory over humanity, over life was too important to have some nameless corps do it. He would do it himself, the Night King the first White Walker, the one who created them all, he was made to be a weapon against humanity and even after the Children who created him had made their peace with humans he would carry out his mission, his duty. The Children where gone now, all animal life above the size of a rabbit was dead North of Winterfell now and in time not even rats or spiders would be left alive in the world he would make.

The Raven's last defender fell to his knees before him, as the Night King looked down for a moment at this man who had foolishly charged him in an attempt to kill him. He would have been better trying to throw the spear, it wouldn't have made any difference in the out come but he would have had a few extra moments of life. He wouldn't have those moments now as he drove his dagger deeper into the man's chest, the icy weapon piercing through the steal breastplate like it was thin cloth. Then he raised his blue eyes and looked toward the Three eyed raven, the boy with the experience of thousands of the most powerful magic uses in human history looked on with a sad detachment. With that done he pushed the now dead body to the side and stepped over it, the blood pooling on the snow-covered ground.

He stepped through the bodies of the defenders followed by the dozen walkers who came with him, they would bare witness to this event, the defeat of the Raven. As he walked forward, the Raven struggled a bit, not in an attempt to escape, there was no escape instead he turned his chair in the snow to face him head on instead of from the side. All the better for him so that he would see the final look on the Raven's face as he died and the living memories of humanity with him. With him gone, there would be no one who would know how to defeat him and humanity would fall. The snow covered blood crunched under his black armored boots and flecks of snow moved past him toward the Raven who still sat motionless after finishing the struggle to face him, before them both was the weirwood tree, the heart of the Godswood and the focus of the faith of the Old Gods. They would bare witness to the death of their champion through the eyes of their carved tree.

"I am sorry what happened to you." Said the Raven as the Night King stood before him. "I saw the man you once where, you had a life, a family, a wife, a son."

For a moment the Night King paused and looked down, his blue eyes looking at the blood and gore around him. His "sons" he turned children of the Wildlings Craster and so many others before him who had made a deal with him for their protection in return for their sons to be handed to him to become walkers across the centuries some of his "sons" where almost as old as he was, it was them who stood with him now. He looked at the undead, all of them had families, had loved ones, had wives, husbands, daughters and sons, now they were his. He paused for a moment, as he remembered his son's face as he killed him and the cut off scream of his wife as he snapped her neck with his bare hand. He had never raised their bodies; he had burned them and his home village all those thousands of years ago. None of them marched with him now. He paused for only the time it took a normal human heart to beat for a few seconds before shaking those memories away. With care he reached up and grabbed the hilt of his sword, it wasn't a sword by the standard of most men, a pole with a blade attached to the end but he had used a similar weapon when he was a man, before he became the first white walker and he liked it. He would end the Raven with it, and he would enjoy it.

The Raven didn't look away, he would give him that amount of credit as he would die with some dignity. That is when he felt it, a stabbing hot pain in the back of his neck he raised his hand and pulled the dagger out of his neck. It rippled with a strange steal; valyrian steel he knew. It would have killed anyone else, even his "Sons" would have fallen and shattered if the steal had broken their skin but not him. He spun around and saw a figure of a young woman, hiding among the trees, she was bloody and had a sword on her belt. Still he was impressed, she had thrown the dagger with skill from that distance. All around him his sons drew their swords and began to move toward the girl only to stop when he raised his hand. She was no threat to him and a living witness would be good for the moment.

"Bran…" said the women with fear in her voice.

"It's alright Arya…." said the Raven as suddenly he reached out and grabbed the Night's Kings Arm causing him to spin around and look down at the Raven. "I will see you on the other side, I will see you on the other side as well. I couldn't do this without you."

With that the Night's King eyes widened as the Raven touched the weirwood tree and he felt the magic flow through him and into the Raven and by extent into the tree. The raven eyes rolled back in his head as both their magic flowed into the tree whom face began to glow bright white. The Night King only had seconds as he brought his weapon swinging around to take the Raven's head, he wouldn't allow this. He wouldn't allow his chance to kill the Raven to end here. His blade was inches away when the Raven's eyes opened again and a blinding flash of light.

That light fan out engulfing the entire Godswood and cutting through the very stones of Winterfell, making the crypts where Sansa Stark was preparing to fight and die with Tyrion Lannister and the other women and children against the newly raised Stark dead. It cut through the stones filling all the halls where small bands of the living remained fighting for their lives. It cut though the yard where even less stood, among those Jon Snow with the Valerian sword Long Claw in his hands as he yelled up in rage against the undead Dragon. The bright light went past the walls of Winterfell engulfing Daenerys Targaryen and her wounded protector Sir Jorah Mormont as they fought for their lives outside the Gates of Winterfell. The light even cut through the scales of the black dragon Drogon and the green dragon Rhaegal as it sat on the ground outside of Castle still recovering from the crash landing. The light went out before fading away and with it everything else.

**The wind was howling out down the length of the wall as the two figures struggled to climb the final couple of feet. **Their muscles screamed in pain even as their bodies where freezing as they hug tight to the wall of ice before them. If they didn't hold tight and sink their ice picks deep into the ice they would fall to their certain death. Finally the man reached the top and reached down and pulled the women the last couple of inches, with that done both of them fell down on top of the giant ice wall looking up at the crystal blue sky. Slowly the women stood up and looked to the North, from here she could see an endless forest of thick pines, oaks and ancient trees, it took her breath away as she looked down on the land of her birth for the first time. Then she turned and looked to south into the Lands of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, where lords and ladies ruled just because of who they were born to not who had earned the respect of those ruling them. It looked remarkable the same only in the distance she could see square fields where farmers grew crops. It took her breath away, as she looked around her, she had never been this high before.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Said her lover, Jon Snow as he stood watching her more than the scenery around him. He had been up here before, not this spot per say but he had been here before. It was something else for sure this section of the wall had likely not been traveled for months or even years. Still being so high up would take everyone's breath away. He never felt it but the others Free Folk nearby saw it, he began to turn to dust disappearing from the legs up.

"JON!" yelled Ygritte as she leaped forward trying to grab him but he passed through her head like dust. "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

None of her fellow climbers had an idea as they turned to look toward where the leader of their raiding party, Tormund Gaintsbane was only a moment before. He was gone, the only thing remaining where flecks of dark dust in the air. He had disappeared just like Jon had. With both of them gone the Free folk raiders looked at each other confused as Ygritte feel to her knees and looked to the South with tears in her eyes.

**Far to the South in the ruins of Harrenhal Lord Roose Bolten sat at a table across from Ser Jaimie Lannister and Lady Brienne of Tarth. **Both he and Brienne watched as the recently mauled Ser Jaimie tried to cut a piece of meat using only one hand. His other hand was now only a stump and had only been recently tended to and was still in a sling.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Lady Stark was the boy's mother, she would have been hung for treason for letting you go." Stated the Northern Lord Roose Bolton "Instead he lets her sit on his councils and guide his hand like a child."

"Now with the fall of Winterfell and Mount Cailin to the Greyjoys the Starks are cut off from the North." Said Jaimie

"My bastard son Ramsay has already retaken Winterfell from the Iron Man and taken any survivors to the Dreadfort." answered Roose "Now what I am to do with you, maybe I should send you back North to Robb Stark."

"But instead you sit here watching me fail at dinner." said Jaimie "Why is that?"

"Wars costs money." answered Rooose

"And we all know who would pay the most for me." said Jaimie with a grin under that untrimmed and horrible beard. "And we know who would make you pay the most if something should happen to me."

"Your right, maybe the safe answer is to kill you and burn you…" started Roose only to stop mid-sentence as both his guests began to disappear in front of him, they began to break apart as if they were dust and soon two empty chairs sat across from him. He slowly stood up and looked around the room before calling for guards.

**Elsewhere in the Riverland a group of men were busy pushing a cart up a small hill while a group of figures walked behind them. **One of the figures was cloaked in red while the other two had swords at their hips.

"I don't like that women." said a young girl with a short hair who had in the past pass as a boy herself.

"That is because you're a girl." Laughed the older of the three gathered there. He held a bag of arrow tips in his hands and had just shown them to the other male in their little group. Both of the guys laughed as the women came closer flanked by the two leaders of the brotherhood without banners.

"Forgive me lad." said the leader as two Baratheon soldiers moved toward him with ropes in hand. They never touched him as he began to disappear into a cloud of dust, beside him the young women who he had been talking with also disappeared in a cloud of dust. The soldiers jumped back in surprise as did the red women, however she never said another word as she too disappeared in a cloud. Leaving everyone rather confused as three figures all disappeared before their eyes.

**To their west a large group of Northman and Riverman where on the march, they moved down the roads and over hunting paths as they headed toward the twins.** As they marched, they passed by a large tent hidden among the trees.

"We will head to the twins where my Uncle will marry one of the Frey girls." said King Robb Stark as he looked at the multiple lords around him. "We will not liger long, once the wedding is done, we will take Moat Calian."

"Moat Calian has never been taken." stated Lord Edmure Tully

"From the South, the Blackfish is already leading an advance team to scout out the Iron Born positions and to make contact with house Reed." Corrected Robb "Roose Bolt men have retaken Winterfell but they do not have a proper Lord to lead them. Lord Manderly sent a raven to White Harbor and a have a ship meet you here."

Robb pointed at a small fishing village in the Bite, north of the twins but south of Moat Cailin.

"Take which ever lords you feel will be most useful and then sail to White Harbor, gather a host and then on the 1st of the year we march from the twins North and you will march from White Harbor and we will take Moat Calian back." stated Robb

"Aye, my Grace." said Lord Manderly before he named several minor lords and second sons who would join him in raising an army at White Harbor. Several of the Lords looked disappointed at missing the wedding but it had to be done.

"Thank you, I know it will mean missing the wedding of my Uncle, but it can't be helped." started Robb as suddenly every single Lord that Lord Manderly had mentioned disappeared before his and every other lords' eyes.

**Far to the South King Joffrey Baratheon swaggered into the throne room followed by his Kings guard in white armor with flowing white robes. **He himself was dressed in a golden doublet of the finniest silks with a red shoulder cloak over his right side. On the cloak was the lion of Lannister across from the crown stag of House Baratheon, his personal coat of arms showing his mother and father's house as equal in his eyes. In true they were far from equal, the Lannister of Casterly Rock had full control over the Kingdom, the Hand of the King was Tywin Lannister, Cersei Lannister widow wife to King Robert was Queen Regnant while King Joffrey was in his minority. The only threat to their power currently was the Tyrells of High Garden who had just became allies with the Lannister and whose daughter Margaery Tyrell would soon take King Joffrey as her lord husband.

Standing by the throne where multiple lords and Ladies of the court, they were here to listen what he would declare. None of them knew what he would say, likely it would be another proclamation of which minor western lord or reach knight would get which castle in rebellion against the Iron Throne should they not surrender by the new year. Standing with the Ladies of the court was the daughter of a traitor and sister to a false king in the eyes of everyone at court, Sansa Stark of Winterfell. Her head was down as Joffrey's cold eyes scanned the ladies of the court, she prayed to all seven Gods and the old Gods of the North that his eyes would pass over her without drawing his attention.

"Ah…Lady Stark, I heard your brother is running away from our forces, heading back North." Laughed Joffrey as he stood before her with a smug look on his face. "Once I am married to Lady Margery, I will ride North and cut out his traitorous heart."

"So you say your grace." said weakly Sansa as Joffrey eyed her, he raised his hand to strike her only to hear a throat clearing behind him.

"Your grace, the people are waiting to hear your words." said his mother Queen Cersei as Joffrey's hand was stayed for the moment.

"Yes, we must not keep the court waiting." said Joffrey listening to his mother for once as he moved toward the Iron Throne. As he did a scream went up and all eyes turned first to the screamer and then to what she was pointing at. Before their eyes Tyrion Lannister, Uncle to the King was fading away into nothingness, he wasn't alone as the Ladies of the Court Jumped back as Sansa also disappeared. The court began to panic as the Kings Guard rushed Joffrey out of the room swords drawn but seeing no threat, none of them noticed Lord Varys the Spy Master disappearing in the back of the room. His disappearance was seen only by one man, Lord Petyr Baelish.

**The sun was setting outside of the city of Yunkai as Queen Daenerys Targaryen sat on a cushioned bench before the emissary from the slave city of Yunkai. **All around her stood the unsullied army, behind her stood her two knights Sir Jorah Mormont and Sir Barristan Selmy as to her side her three young dragons hissed and snapped at each other.

"Take these ships and go back to Westeros, you do not belong here. We are Yunkai, we will not bow to you." Stated the emissary as Daenarys smiled a bit at the threat. Then before the eyes of the emissary and her army she began to vanish, two of her dragons the ones standing on top of the gold given by the emissary began to vanish as well. Sir Barristanie began to pull his sword to defend his Queen only to see that she was now gone, he turned toward Sir Jorah only to see that he had disappeared as well. Looking outside he saw multiple unsullied where also disappearing.

"By the Gods what is happening!" questioned Sir Barristanie but before he could do anything a spear went into the back of the emissary, he turned to see the spear in the hand of an unsullied.

"Murder…the Yunkai have murdered our Queen our liberator!" yelled the Unsullied as the cry of rage went washed over everyone. The Unsullied had been trained only for war and nothing else, Daenarys had freed them and now had disappeared in front of a slaver embassy, the only answer they could think of was murder by some magical means. Before he could do anything the Unsullied where on the move and Yunkai would pay for what they did to their queen.

**Far from the Yunkai in the North, light smoke still rose from the remains of Winterfell as the great castle the heart of the North remained abounded. **The dead from the capture of Winterfell by the forces of Ramsay Snow remained where they had been skinned alive. Fires still slowly burned in the remains of the once great Castle. Crows and other birds feasted on the remains of the dead and all was quiet and still. Then as one all of them took flight and began to fly away in a panic, with a flash of light people, animals and items began to appear in the abounded halls. Their bodies forming out of clumps of dust which flew together until they began to take on form.

In the yard a body began to form, his armor was dented and his sword was raised even as he screamed out in one "last" rage filled act.

"FINISH IT YOU…." he yelled at the top of his lungs before blinking and falling to his knee his sword tip pressing deeply into the soil as he used it to help him stay up. His head down, his black hair pulled back but loosen from combat. He was breathing heavily and his eyes where unfocused as he looked around, this was Winterfell but there was no snow, no army of the dead no undead dragon about to breath fire on him. He had to be dead, that is what he thought as he stood up on shaking legs only to fall back down and vomit on the ground. After wiping away the vomit he stood back and looked around again.

"What the hells." said Jon as he stood up on shaky legs and looked around, all around him he could see other people, a lot of them in worse shape than he was. They were still having trouble standing or where wrenching like he had done moment earlier. Winterfell was different, yes it was in ruins but the old buildings the ones which hadn't been rebuilt after the Boltons took Winterfell where still there. They were in ruins but they were still there. It was warm, it felt almost like summer or early autumn, the bone deep cold was gone.

"Bran…it has to be Bran." stated Jon as he moved toward the Godswood. As he did he saw more and more people all in a similar horrible state, were everyone one of them dead? He didn't know he had to get to the Godswood and to Bran. He stumbled into the Godswood and moved toward the Heart Tree only to see both Bran and Arya there. Arya was recovering as well, she was standing against a tree using it for support as she vomited as well. Bran for his part looked like death warm over, he was gaunt and thin looking, his cheeks and eyes where sunken.

"Bran? Arya?" inquired Jon

"Good, we made it." said Bran weakly as he coughed a bit of blood. "Don't worry about me Jon, I am recovering that is all."

"Bran? Arya?" inquired Jon again as he put his sword away and moved closer to the two figures. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, I had just thrown this dagger into the back of the Night King's neck it didn't kill him but then there was a flash of light and Bran and I where here and everyone else was gone." answered the Arya as she tried to stand straight up only to vomit again. Then she looked around and noticed all the leaves on the trees and the lack of snow on the ground. "Now I am even more confused, what in seven hells is going on?"

"Bran." said Jon as he got one knee before the man in the wheelchair. "What is going on?"

"I see it work." said Bran weakly as he looked around "I wasn't sure it would, but it did. We have a second chance, now."

"If what worked." inquired Arya as she walked toward Bran on unsteady feet.

"It was my fall back plan, to save humanity and give us a fighting chance after a battle lost but I couldn't do it alone I needed my power and that of our enemy to give us a chance again." Said Bran in a monotone voice as he looked toward Jon and Arya. "We are not dead, we are in the past."

"The past?" inquired Jon as he looked around, this did look like Winterfell and it did feel like autumn but he could be dead.

"No one is dead, this was my doing. I used the magic of the children to rip those people still alive in the battle to send them back in time." explained Bran his voice soft and weak, he sounded as if he had done a great challenge his breathing was short and weak with sweat pouring down him. His robes where already showing stains from his labors.

"What?" inquired Jon clearly as confused as Arya.

"Using my magic combined with the magic of the Night King I sent everyone still living within Winterfell back in time, to give us a second chance." answered Bran still breathing heavily. "To do so I used my magic and the magic of the Night King, as well as taking every little bit of energy from the people traveling past soul to bring their current selves here. It destroyed their past selves but it had to be done, there was no other way. Magic has its limits and that is one of them, no one soul can share two bodies from different times, one has to go."

"And that means?" inquired Jon

"That your past selves, the one who had just climbed the wall is gone." answered Bran as he turned to Arya. "The one who was just about to see her lover taken by the Red Priestess everyone is gone. Everyone who was still alive inside and slightly outside Winterfell during the battle were transported into the past, however their past selves disappeared into nothingness. The energy their souls had used to transport the ones from the battle back to this point in history."

"You killed them?" inquired Arya hoping Jon didn't notice the lover part of Bran's statement.

"In a way, you still have all their memories but outside of the memories those events never happened." admitted Bran as he looked at his arm, the mark of the night king, he had hoped that would have gone but clearly it hadn't. "I used any extra energy to bring as many items of usefulness through and healed the wounds of those still standing. Since they don't have souls, they came back without much of an issue. It was the only way to give humanity a chance. If the Night King had won, then all of humanity would have been fallen and the world would enter an unending Winter."

"I see." said Jon not really understanding what was going on. He knew he had to get everyone together to figure out what was going on, he turned toward Arya. "You should go free Sansa and the others in the crypts they are confused."

"As is everyone else." confirmed Bran

"Much needs to be explained, but not here." answered Bran as he looked at Jon. "Gather the others so that we can all explain it at once."

"Aye, Arya…go get Sansa, I need to see if her Grace is still with us…hopefully she is." said Jon with concern in his voice.

"She is, she is outside the main gate right now." confirmed Bran as he leaned back in his chair. "I will remain here; I need to rest. Bring everyone you can here, I will explain again."

"Lord Snow!" came a voice Jon looked to see a man in battle scared armor holding a blood covered short spear and a shield.

"Grey Worm." answered Jon

"Lord Snow." said Grey Worm in a thick accent. "What is going on? Where is the enemy? Where is the cold?"

"Not totally sure but it seems that we have been sent back in time." explained Jon "Rally your men, I am going to her grace, gather everyone here or the courtyard."

"Yes." stated Grey Worm as he began to yell orders in a mixture of common and a tongue she didn't know.

With that information of Daenerys' location in hand he began to head toward the main gate, stumbling a bit as he moved through the halls and out into the courtyard. Everyone seemed just as confused as him as he reached the gate. It was broken not having been rebuilt when the castle fell, he moved out of the castle and he could see them. Both dragons where there on the ground flapping their wings in anger and confusion as they looked around.

"Daenerys!" yelled Jon

"Jon?" came a voice in reply as Jon headed toward the sound of her voice, it led him toward the dragons. Both dragons stepped aside for him and he saw her, her white coat was bloody, and a sword was in her hand, but she was alive.

"Daenerys." said Jon as he embraced her pulling her to him as she dropped the sword and wrapped her arms around him pulling him toward her as hard as she could. Tears ran down both of their faces as they embraced each other outside the destroyed Winterfell. Daenerys pulled Jon into a gentle kiss which was returned by him as both of them placed their foreheads against each other and closed their eyes, neither one of them thinking about the information that the other knew only about each other. They were brought out of their own little world when something brushed up against the two of them. Both of them looked down to see the massive dire wolf Ghost rubbing up against them.

"Are you alright?" inquired Jon still holding her close.

"I think so." answered Daenerys as she looked past Jon and around her. "What is going on? How did we get here?"

"How am I still alive?" added Jorah as Jon finally looked toward the knight only to see multiple blood stains on his armor but he was up and alive. "I should be dead?"

"Your grace, Bran according to him, sent us back in time." explained Jon as he looked over his shoulder and around at the destruction. "If I were to guess I think we are about 6 or 7 years in the past, before Winter came, before the battle at the wall or even the Red Wedding."

"How, is that possible?" inquired Daenerys as she took a step only to catch by Jon.

"I don't know and I have am not totally sure we aren't all dead." admitted Jon as he helped her grace up and together they headed into the destroyed castle of Winterfell. All around people where coming out of hiding some of them holding weapons others dropping them out of amazement. Some blinked at the sudden sunlight when before it had been pitching darkness. Some cried believing they were dead, while others slapped or pinched themselves believing that if they were dead they would feel no pain.

"JON!" yelled Sansa as she ran across the yard and embraced her brother, Jon for his part pulled her close and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I am glad to see you." said Jon

"As I am to see you all." said Tyrion as he moved forward, he was slower because of his shorter legs but he got to the small group. "So are we dead? Because I find the whole in the past thing a stretch."

"As do I." admitted Arya "However I was there I saw Bran grab the Night King and then there was a flash and I was falling out of a damn tree."

"After the flash I was where I was a second before only, I wasn't facing down an undead dragon." admitted Jon

"We were still hiding behind a tomb and the Dead hadn't found us yet." admitted Tyrion "Maybe we are in the past?"

"Your grace!" yelled anew voice as they turned to see Lord Royce of the Runestone walking toward them, unlike the others he wasn't covered with dirt and grim. He had been in command of the reserves located in the old keep. That part of the castle had been more to the south and the dead hadn't reached that point when the flash happened.

"Lord Royce, good to see you." said Daenerys as the elder Lord bowed his head to his Queen.

"Same to you, my grace and you all as well." Said Royce as more high lords who had been in command of other forces moved forward. Lord Manderly who had been in command of the supply wages located near the southern gate in the old keep. "What is going on?"

"According to Bran we have all been sent to the past, about 6 or 7 years ago I believe." explained Jon as everyone within hearing eyes widened at his words. "I can't be sure of the date or if he is telling the truth, but if he is telling the truth then we are likely some point just after the battle of the Blackwater, before even the Red Wedding."

"Well if that is true these changes everything." said Tyrion "Unless we are dead and that flash was us dyeing."

"I was taken in that flash my lord and the old keep had yet to be broken…as much as I don't understand it I am thinking it may be possible." admitted Royce

"Who would have thought an army of the Dead was possible?" inquired Manderly

"We need to talk to Bran; he may have the answers we need." Stated Daenerys as they headed toward the Godswood. They weren't alone, a lot of people were heading to the Godswood. When they entered the woods was packed with people, the high lords had to push their way to the weirwood tree where Bran sat in his wheelchair waiting for them. Vale Knights stood beside Wildling Raiders, Northern Warriors with Unsullied eunuch soldiers, High Lords and Commoners brushed shoulders and all eyes were on this one man in a wheelchair before a tree.

"You all have many questions." Said Bran as the whole woods began quiet, it was as if they were all in a tomb. Even in his weakened state his voice seamed to carry reaching everyone in the Godswood, maybe it was another display of magic or just everyone paying attention to him, no one cared. "I will attempt to answer some of them, please do not interrupt me."

"Very well…" said Bran as he took a breath. "I had a backup plan to help prepare for the possibility that humanity would lose the battle against the undead, a desperate last move. Using my magic, the magic of the children of the forest and taking the power from the Night King himself I was able to transport everyone living within Winterfell back in time to this point in history. The year is early 300 AC. For those who are concerned that there are now two of you, don't be your past selves are gone. They gave their lives to help bring you here, they also healed your wounds and other issues. They gave their lives so you can live."

"So we won?" inquired a voice from the crowd

"No, the Night King also was sent back." answered Bran "However a soul can't be in two bodies at once, his soul merged with his past self in the lands of Always Winter, he is there now and will move against us in new ways. We must prepare for him."

"And so we shall." Said Daenerys as she stepped forward and looked around her at all the different people gathered in the Godswood, her laic eyes falling on everyone of them. "We have seen the army of the dead, we have seen dead. We have been given this second chance and we will take it. We will prepare and we will win, for humanity we must win."

There was a pause as Jon pulled Longclaw and raised it into the hair, the valerian steal rippling in the sunlight, even with dried blood on it.

"Queen Daenerys!" he yelled, moments later every Dothraki raised their arakhs, the Unsullied raised their spear in the air, the Northman and Vale Knights raised their swords, axes or other weapons into the air, even the free folk where doing the same. Those without weapons began to cheer and clap at their Queen. Even Sansa and the other Northern lords where clapping and raising their hands to their new Queen. Daenerys looked around taking it all in then her eyes fell on the man who had started it this whole thing, he was smiling at her and she was smiling back.

"Now…." said Daenerys as the claps and crews died down and the woods became quiet. "We have much work to do, let's get started."

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and like how I am changing up a story type I have seen before. I know this type of story has been done before and I wanted to add my own spin so instead of sending just a single person back through time I sent everyone who was alive within Winterfell during the battle back through time and sent them to the middle of the war of the five kings. Until next time Thanks Wilkins75. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Gathering the Pieces**

Even as the cries anointing Daenerys Targaryen their Queen began to fade the monstrous task before them was only beginning to wash over them. They are in the middle of a destroyed castle in the middle of the war of the Five Kings, they had no allies at the moment and they where deep within possibly enemy land. A Targaryen would be seen as an enemy by every King in the field and aside from the force they had here they had nothing. Still they held Winterfell and they had work to do, first of which was getting people feed. This task proved easier than expected, when Winterfell was sacked the Boltons had cleared out all the food and everything of value, leaving the castle mostly empty. This would have been a major issue for the newly arrived occupants however when Bran had transported them to the past he had brought their horses, their horses had been attached to carts ready to be pulled out of Winterfell in a retreat south to White Harbor. These carts where stacked high with food, that had been stored up from all over the North and was more than enough to see to their needs. Other carts had supplies ranging from armor and weapons to lumber and tools to cloths and blankets. Among the carts where multiple heavily armored charts containing gold and silver, a fortune of money from the Northern houses and carts brought North by Daenerys as her royal treasury.

Teams of people were put at work, even in their tired state they went to work, unloading the carts refilling the granaries of Winterfell even as the ovens began to be heated up and food was being prepared. They lacked furniture, that hadn't been packed but that didn't concern people as they were just happy not to be dead. Multiple carpenters where already at work on that task making tables and beds out of the lumber they had. They had been refugees turned soldiers during the battle and now where doing something they were used to. The forges where already relight and raw metal was being heated up for nails and other items. Still others simply rested and found out who was among the living.

While the food was being prepared others went to work removing the dead left behind by the Boltons, these dead where thrown for the most part onto a funeral pile outside the gate to be burned later. A small handful those who had been Stark men who died defending Winterfell where laid respectfully to one side, they would be burned just like the Iron Born left up by the Boltons as a warning, but they would be shown more respect.

"Walls all seam good." said Jon as he rode beside a handful of lords and an elderly commoner man who was a stone mason. The mansion was studying the wall and pointing out small bits of damage here and there and while he was a commoner and not used to even riding a horse, he had skills Jon didn't have.

"Aye, my grace...walls are very good." said the mason, eyeing Ghost who padded along beside Jon's horse. The direwolf while not as big as a threat as a full-grown dragon was still the size of a large pony and had razor sharp teeth which could and had ripped a man's throat out. "Could use a good cleaning to get rid of some of those burn marks from the fires but aside from the tops of those towers we can handle it with ease."

"Good, get what man you need to help you and get to work." said Jon "There is some stone in a storeroom in the old keep, I don't think the Boltons would have taken stones."

"I will see my grace." said the elderly Mason as he moved off slowly back toward the castle. Jon hoped that the Boltons hadn't taken those stones, he recalled Eddard had kept a storeroom of stone to be used for repairs of the castle or to throw at an enemy in a siege. They were now on the Southern wall of Winterfell, the massive stone walls looked untouched by any damage from the attack from the Boltons, there were some stone towers at the corners which had their roofs burned down but they saw that within the courtyard so it wasn't worth bringing up.

"Stone doesn't burn...well not without a lot of dragon fire, Harrenhal is proof of that." answered Lord Royce of Runestone as Drogo flew to a resting spot beside one of the walls. The dragons seamed to like that spot. "The roof repairs will not take long and the old keep looks untouched by the Boltons and it will serve until the repairs are done to the rest of the castle."

Jon turned his gaze to the oldest part of Winterfell, the old keep was the most ancient part of the castle and had held the Kings of Winter for hundreds of years until one of the many King Brans had built the newer addition to the castle. He couldn't remember if it was Bran the 7th or the 8th which had built the new addition, there was at least 15 kings of Winter named Bran possibly more Maester Luwin and other Maesters theorized that Brandon the builder which founded house stark and lived for hundreds of years was a series of kings of Winter all named Bran. He could ask their Bran for that information; he would know but he didn't really care all that much. He was more focused on more pressing issues.

The newer addition laid more to the North and the old keep which had become nothing more then a fall back position, a castle within a castle and guest quarters for when Winterfell filled up most often in Winter. It was also where they wagon containing all their supplies had been kept during the battle against the dead. He lifted his eyes to the top to see the Dire wolf of House Stark flying from the roof as well as the Moon and Falcon of house Aryan, however from an even taller post flew the red three headed red dragon of house Targaryen.

"It has been a many of years since I looked upon that banner with pride." stated Royce as he followed Jon's eyes up to the Targaryen banner. "Our grace has given me respect for that ancient house, she isn't like her father that is for sure."

"Aye." confirmed Jon as Lord Royce rode closer to the much younger man.

"I know you are concerned about your relationship with our grace." whispered Lord Royce as Jon's eyes widened, he had been thinking about that but not in the way Lord Royce was likely thinking. "We all know how…close you two are. It doesn't take an Arch Measter to see that something is worrying you and I can guess it is because of our new situation. She is a Queen, a beautiful Queen and you are no longer King in the North, your brother Robb is. She could make an alliance with any of the living 5 kings and find herself in a position of high power in Westeros but fear not. I can see in her eyes and in yours that you two love each other."

"But I am…" started Jon only to stop as Lord Royce raised a hand to stop him.

"Lord Jon please allow me to speak informally for a moment. I knew your father since he was in his teens living as a ward of Lord Arryn, I hunted and hawked with him multiple times. I even trained him and Robert in the yard at times. I knew him well and I will give you the same advice about our grace that I believe Lord Eddard would give you if he was still with us." said Royce as he placed his hand on the younger man's shoulders. "If you love her and she loves you, then nothing else matters in the end. You can overcome anything else in your way if you two keep that in mind and work together."

Jon let out a deep breath and relaxed a bit as he looked at the flapping banners of house Targaryen and House Stark.

"I will take your advice Lord Royce…" said Jon "Thank you."

"Not a problem my Lord." Said Royce as he patted Jon's shoulder making him feel for a moment like a boy not a man past his 23rd name day. "It is what your father would have done."

**While Jon was riding around Winterfell taking measure of the walls Daenerys followed Sansa Stark deep under the old Keep of Winterfell. **She wasn't alone, behind her was her constant protector Sir Jorah Mormont and with Sansa was her protector Sir Brienne of Tarth. For her part Daenerys wasn't sure why she was down in this part of Winterfell, she hadn't been down here while they were in their own time and she had no idea what lied before her in the old passages. The passages themselves seamed old and not maintained as well as the upper passages but there was still signs of upkeep and it wasn't as if she was walking through mud with crumbling walls. It was more of cobwebs, dust and empty holders on the walls for torches.

"We are under the old keep, one of the oldest parts of Winterfell." explained Sansa as she held a torch as she moved forward down the hall. "It is actually older than some of the upper crypts because the newer part of the castle was built over the crypts which were outside the ancient walls. However down here is something we could use to lift everyone spirits."

"What is that?" inquired Daenerys as they reached a series of large oaken doors. Sansa didn't answer instead she pushed the door open to show a large empty bath chamber, in the center was a currently drained stone tub which had to be capable of holding 50 people at any one time. Daenerys walked in and looked around at the old chamber, the walls where dark with the scorch marks for wall mounted torchers but overall it was nice.

"There are six more of this size with an additional 10 private baths located to the side." explained Sansa "We don't normally use them aside from within Winter when the population of Winterfell and the Winter Town outside our walls fill up. Helps keep the cold away if you can take a hot warm bath. With what everyone has gone through maybe a warm bath would raise everyone spirit."

"Agreed, getting and keeping the water warm will be an issue." stated Daenerys, she had been in baths like this in the free cities, they had large rooms under the baths to heat massive fires to keep the water warm. "But it can be done, we have scrap wood to burn from the remains of the towers."

Sansa chuckled a bit as Daenerys looked at her, confused.

"Sorry your grace but Winterfell was built over a natural hot spring, the walls have pipes going through them like veins and that keeps it warm in winter." explained Sansa as she walked over to a small wooden plug hammered deep into the stone beside the bath. "Sir Brienne if you would?"

"Of course, my lady." Said Brienne as she pulled a dagger and drove it deep into the plug, she pulled it out breaking away wax which helped hold it tight. When she did water began to flow out. To Daenary's amazement it was already steaming, she reached out and touched it and confirmed that it was hot water.

"All we have to do is open some old pipes and it will fill up with warm water. A little gift from the founder of house Stark Brandon the builder, he designed the system thousands of years ago and it is still working." explained Sansa as water began to run down into the bath washing away dirt before it disappeared into a drain. "Jon didn't have time to show you this with all our preparations for battle too much to do."

Daenerys nodded her head but remained silent remained distant as she paused for a moment looking at the water thinking.

"Sir Jorah, Sir Brienne will you please wait outside." requested Daenerys as the two knights looked at each other and then at the other two women. Sansa for her part looked slightly confused but nodded her consent before the two knights went outside closing the thick oaken door behind them leaving the two women alone, as the water slowly began to fill up the bath. "Lady Stark, I wish to speak to you as a normal women, not a Queen to a Lady, but I will request what I say here doesn't leave the room."

"Alright." said Sansa as Daenerys nodded her head and let out a sigh.

"I messed up and I may have driven Jon away." said Daenerys, this was something she would normally had spoken with Messisandie about but this but she was focused on dealing with the orphans and helping the civilians. "I assume you know about me and Jon."

"Remember or talk before the battle and to be honest, the entire castle knows about the two of you." answered Sansa as Daenerys mentally hit herself for forgetting their last talk. "And I wouldn't be concerned about my brother, he forgives easily and with all the pressure with the upcoming battle with the dead. We all make mistakes, hell he forgive me for not telling him about the Vale army before the battle of the Basterds. Wish I could forgive myself for that mistake. Like I said don't worry about my brother, he loves you and he…"

"That is the thing…" said Daenerys as she took a breath. "Jon isn't your brother."

This caused Sansa to pause and look at her for a moment.

"Half Brother by blood but he is still…" started Sansa

"He is your cousin." corrected Daenerys as Sansa looked at her. "Jon told me before the battle, he had just found out. His mother was your Aunt Lyanna and his father…."

"Rheagar...Rheagar Targaryen" finished Sansa as her eyes widened at the news. "Your brother."

"Aye, my brother never raped your aunt, they ran away together and got married, that makes Jon the true heir to the Iron Throne. His name isn't even Jon, it is Aegon." confirmed Daenerys as Sansa lowered her head processing the information. "It also makes me his Aunt even though I am likely younger than him. Not a huge deal to me, before I was married off to Khal Drogo I expected to marry my brother, it is what house Targaryen does."

"To keep the blood of the Dragon Pure, but that isn't how Jon was raised." said Sansa as Daenerys nodded her head as she looked at the filling pool of water. It was now deep enough that she couldn't see the bottom.

"When he told me, I was a fool, I told him that he had a better claim to the throne then me. I must of come off so focus on the throne, that damn chair I haven't even seen it and Jon must have thought I wanted it more than him." admitted Daenerys with a shake of her head fighting back tears of anger at her own stupidity. "I shouldn't have focused on the throne but for a brief moment, I actually though Jon's claim would be a threat to me. I should have trusted him, he proclaimed me Queen in the Godswood even after what I did, I should have trusted him."

"Yes, you should of." confirmed Sansa as Daenerys looked at her through watery eyes. "But everyone makes mistakes and you have lost nothing in the end. Just talk to Jon, come to an understanding and admit you made a mistake. If he can forgive me for all the horrible things, I did to him while we were growing up he can forgive you for being upset when he dropped something like that before a battle. Hell, he should have waited until after the battle."

"But I am his Aunt, that will…."

"Will change nothing." finished Sansa before giving her a reassuring smile. "By blood you may be his Aunt, but the two of you were never raised as blood relatives, he and I are cousins by blood but he is my brother in my heart and I am sure he sees me as his sister. Give him some time and he will come back to you."

Daenerys nodded her head.

"Thank you." said Daenerys

"Don't thank me yet, Jon doesn't want the throne I know that but others may still want him over you. Because he is a male for no other reason." admitted Sansa as she took a breath. "We will need to find a way to address that issue for sure. If I may ask who all knows?"

"Beside you? Bran and Sam." answered Daenerys not adding Jon or herself because it was clear they knew.

"Alright, we will need to bring some others in on this." said Sansa as her mind began to work through the problem, the years with Little Finger and her time in Kings Landing had given her a gift for dealing with political issues. Still this challenge was beyond her ability to handle alone. "Tyrion for sure, he is your hand, Arya because Jon will want her to know, Varys as well. Sam and Bran have the information so they should be there to explain it. Maybe others who can be trusted with this information."

"I'll assembly a small council some time soon, right now we have a lot to do. Also I want to talk to Jon about this." said Daenerys as she turned her attention back to the baths. "Six baths like these and 10 private baths you say?"

"Aye." confirmed Sansa

"Alright, two for the women and children, two for the commoner men, one for the unsullied and another for the noble men." said Daenerys as Sansa nodded her head. "There aren't many noble women here, they can have the private baths."

**The people who were still alive where gathering in the courtyard, many more then Sir Davos Seaworth though would have lived through the battle**. He overheard talk about how small bands of men and women held even smaller pockets of space within Winterfell from the dead. A lot had large groups of survivors had been either held up in the old keep or other small towers where they were able to funnel the dead into a bottle neck and hold them off for a time. All of them knew that they were going to die, but now there where here in the past. As soldiers did they began to swap stories telling each other what they had seen and heroic stories began to rise to the fore front, stories about Daenerys firing down on the undead with her dragon, of Arya knocking down the dead wielding some kind of staff, Jon on foot striking down undead with longclaw, the stand of the Vale knights on the left, the Wildlings and Norths men fighting side by side and back to back and the discipline of the Unsullied. It was quickly becoming a legend and the men and women who before had only been allied based off the oaths of their lords became true friends and allies. Davos watched as Northern soldiers who would have stabbed a wildling without a second though shared food with them and same Westeros who spat at the Unsullied and the Dothraki now looked at each other with respect. It went the other way as well, Unsullied began to admit the fighting spirit of the Westeros knight even if they lacked discipline in their eyes and the Dothraki showed respect to the men in the iron suits as they called them. A brotherhood had joined these groups together, a brotherhood formed in battle and now they were all stuck in the past together. As he moved among the living he saw a figure dressed in red silk robes which didn't belong this far North or this side of the Narrow Sea.

"Lady Mellisandre?" stated Davos as he moved up to the Red Priestess of the Lord of Light.

"Ser Davos." said Mellisandre her voice weak and breaking as if she struggled to breath. "Come to kill me?"

"No, not my intent at least I thought you said you would be dead by dawn." Admitted Davos as he looked up at the bright sky, he would say it was past midday but not far past midday. "I am surprise to see you alive."

"I am surprised myself." admitted Mellisandre as she looked at her hand. "The Lord of light may have some plans for me if I am still alive, I should be dead but he has gifted my life with new fire to keep going when I burned all my life force to do the magic to buy us time."

"Well, I don't know about the lord of light but Bran said he took power from past selves to heal people." Admitted Davos

"Bran Stark…the Three Eyed Raven." said Mellisandre with some distain in her voice, "A symbol of a false god and an emery of the Lord of Light."

"Yet he used his magic to save you, to save all of us to give us a chance against a larger threat." countered Davos "Hard to say he is an enemy to your god now."

"Perhaps." admitted Mellisandre

"You know I should cut you down where you sit, however that would raise a lot of questions about why I am killing you after what you did. I have heard the stories about you being spread by the men. The red priestess who light a thousand swords that charged into the night, which burned the trench buying time. Killing you would not be welcomed in any way. But you committed a crime and you were banished from the North only to come back."

"Yes, I burned Sheerin Baratheon as a sacrifice to the Lord of Light." said Mellisandre as Davos tightened his hand around his sword, he wanted to pull it and take the red witches head off. The red priestess suddenly looked Davos right in the eyes. He paused his anger cooling slightly as he looked into those eyes, the pain there was something he had never seen before. "But she isn't a sacrifice."

"What are you talking about?" inquired Davos

"Sheerin, she is still alive right now on Dragonstone with her father, mother and I recall you being there as well." Stated Melisandre as Davos realized that as well, Stannis was also alive, his eldest son was still dead but he had never heard from his wife and other sons in the Stormlands since heading North. "If we are right after the battle of the black water then she is still alive. So are a lot of people, the young wolf Robb Stark, King Stannis, King Jefferey so many people are still alive who we saw die."

"This is such a mess." Admitted Davos as he sat down beside Mellisandre. "I swore an oath to follow Jon, he is a good man for sure but Stannis is my King he raised me from nothing to where I am. Then he did that to his own daughter…"

"He did, but he hasn't done those things yet." stated Mellisandre "Does he still hold your loyalty, Onion Knight or does the Dragon Queen and her Wolf King?"

**In one of the meeting halls Tyrion Lannister stood by a table which while not destroyed by the Boltons, it had multiple cuts in it from where an ax had bite into the hardwood of the table.** In fact an Ax head was still in the table, a broken handle on the floor. The user must have broken the ax and decided not to mess with pulling it out. Jaimie had and now used the ax head to hold down a map of Westeros with multiple small wooden markers on them.

"If I recall at this time, the Northern Army is on the march to the Twins and their date with the Red Wedding." said Tyrion as he pointed as best he could to the wooden Dire Wolf marker south of the Twins.

"The Boltons hold Harrenhal and the Riverlords hold other position across the Riverlands. Smaller forces hold the Ruby Ford and a dozen other fords across Red and Blue Fork of the Trident." added Jaimie as he pointed the positions as best as he could remember them. Varys added markers to each spot even putting down which Northern and Riverlord houses held each ford. Tryion didn't know if the Spy Master was correct but he would bet his last dragon he was correct. "Father's main army has been joined by the Tyrells and the other houses of Reach at Kings Landing for Joffrey's Wedding. There is a smaller force at the Goldentooth and at the Rock but neither of them move until after the war is over. If I recall another forces was being planned to be raised at Highgarden but it never formed due to the Red Wedding."

"The Greyjoys hold Moat Cailin and several smaller castle along the Western shore of the North." Added Varys "Stannis forces are regrouping at Dragonstone and he will soon attempt to go to Braavos to get gold to hire free companies to fight for him."

"Well that will not happen." said Tyrion "Davos knows when he sailed for Bravos and his route we can have some of Lord Manderly's ships intercept him and take him on route."

"A wise move to remove one of the threats but maybe a more peaceful method should be used." Inquired Varys "Lord Stannis never wanted the throne, he never really wanted to rebel against the mad king but he followed his brother's orders. It may be possible to get him to bend the knee to our Queen."

"Maybe, but he may think that her grace will burn him. He is the brother of the man who took her throne." Stated Jaimie

"And you're the man who killed her father and you're not burnt meat." Stated Tyrion with a slight laugh. "Still maybe another demonstration would be in order, we have Davos and Melisandre they could advice him to bend the knee. Give him lordship of Storm's End and he may be happy enough to bend the knee."

"There Gendry to consider." added Varys as Tyrion nodded his head in agreement and Jaimie looked at him slightly confused.

"Gendry, is Robert's bastard son which is with us now." explained Tyrion "Good kid, reminds me of Robert but without the womanizing ways and not as high on himself."

"Well he is bastard born, so he doesn't have the name of one of the great houses behind his name so that explains the more humble ways." noted Jaimie, he had been around Robert enough that he couldn't imagine a humble Robert Baratheon. "The womanizing ways is kind of surprising considering his father."

"Well he is in a relationship with Lady Arya Stark." added Varys as Tyrion laughed a bit.

"Well then he may be afraid to do anything to get on her bad side." Laughed Tyrion as he turned back to the map. "Well we may be able to remove Stannis from the field, maybe even get him to bend the knee to our Queen. Father, the Greyjoys and even the Starks will be an issue."

"Well we have four Starks siding with our Queen, they should be able to convince the others to bend the knee and embrace the Dragon Queen." Added Jaimie "Saving the Northsman from the Red Wedding will help a lot, if I recall Lord Mandrels own heir was at the Red Wedding."

"Correct, along with either the fathers or heirs to many Northern Lord and Lady here who have bent the knee to our grace." Confirmed Varys

"That has me worried, some of the Lords may turn back to Robb now." Admitted Tyrion

"Normally I would agree with you lord hand but not so here, it took seeing the army of the dead to get the Northerns here to embrace our Queen." countered Varys

"The Northerns are basically split at the moment, we have White Harbor because of Lord Mandry and that gives us a lot of power and the about half the North is also loyal to us now." Added Varys "But there is still a lot of North not with us. A show of our Queen's good graces could help, removing the Iron Man from Moat Cailin and the Stoney Shore will help. If I didn't know that Robb Stark was already married and that our Queen wouldn't go for a marriage alliance with him, I would recommend that."

"Well a marriage to Snow might work just as well." Said Jaimie, even he had seen the two young people looking at each other and how they acted. "He is the brother to a King."

"Could work." Said Tryion, not sure if it would as a knock at the door cause all three men to look up.

"Enter." said Jaimie as a women entered.

"Excuses me, my lords but her grace Queen Daenerys and Lady Sansa Stark have opened up the baths under the old keep for everyone to use to clean up after the battle." explained the women "They are available when you want them my lords."

"Thank you." said Tyrion as the women nodded her head and headed out.

"Another wise move by our Queen." said Varys

"I am not sure." countered Tyrion as Varys looked at him. "I believe this is Sansa's move not our Queen, I don't know how our Grace would have known about those baths but it is still a good move. Get everyone clean, relax and buy time for the kitchen to make some food for the feast tonight all in one go."

**Down to the South the people of Kings Landing for the most part carried on with their day as if nothing was happening.** The streets where full of people buying food which had come up from the Reach and the banners of House Tyrell and House Lannister flew side by side under the much larger personal banner of King Joffrey Baratheon which was the golden lion of Lannister and the crown Stag of House Baratheon. While the people where carrying on with their day, the high lords and ladies inside the Red keep an emergency meeting of the small council was taking place.

"How could she disappear like that!" yelled Joffrey as the young king moved back and forth like a caged animal. "I want her found!"

"And we will find her." reassured his mother Cersei as she looked toward her father. "Where is Varys?"

"Nowhere to be found." answered Lord Tywin Lannister "It is unknown if this is one of his normal disappearance or if he suffered the same fate as Lady Stark and my son Tyrion."

"Two people disappeared for sure, maybe a third any others missing?" inquired Measter Pycelle. "Lord Hand I have studied the Great Hall including the spots where Lady Stark and your son disappeared and I have yet no answer of how they disappeared."

"Magic?" offered King Joffery only to get a glare from his grandfather. He paused for a moment before putting his hand on the table. "Are you saying they disappeared by Magic? Have you grown so old that you are useless Grand Maester?"

"Of course, not your grace." said Pycelle looking more at the Hand of the King then at the King himself. "There are some illusionary tricks done by mummers in the free cities, I hope to prove one of them did this trick and to find where they disappeared to."

"Now that we are aware of that, without Varys network it is hard to say for sure." stated Lord Tywin as he turned to his master of coin, Lord Petry Baelish better known as Little Finger. Next to Varys, the Master of Coin had the best network of spies and informants.

"I just recently got some information from one of my sources on the docks that a minor Vale lord who was in the city to pick up some armor disappeared before the eyes of the dock master." reported Lord Baelish as the other lords looked at him, processing the news. "I have no confirmation about this, and it could be a tale because word is already spreading about how Lady Stark and Lord Tyrion disappeared in the throne room."

"But it may not be a falsehood?" inquired King Joffrey

"No, your grace but one doesn't make rash moves based off likely falsehoods and drunken tales." stated Little Finger "Truth be told, if I wasn't in the throne room and saw them disappear before my eyes I wouldn't believe it and this is one of my less reliable contacts who reported this to me. I have sent messages out to my better contacts across Westeros and the Narrow Sea. I don't expect to hear back for some time, it takes time for raven to fly and messages to spread."

"Good, we need as much information as possible." Stated Tywin before turning to the Grand Measter. "Send a letter to the Citadel in Old Town and inquire if they have any information about this. Also send messages to all loyal high lords to inquire among their banner mans to see if anyone else is "missing""

"Yes, Lord Hand." Confirmed Grand Measter Pycelle

"Good, now go do your jobs." ordered Tywin as the small council stood up to leave only to stop when King Joffrey slammed his hand onto the table, causing everyone to look at the young king.

"I am the King, you will not leave until I give you leave to go." ordered Joffrey "This meeting is not done, we need to decide on how to crush Robb Stark and my traitorous Uncle, Stannis."

"Until the marriage alliance is consummated with the Tyrell they will not march beyond Kings Landing." Stated Tywin with a stern look. "The wedding preparations are already underway, in two months is the new year and you will be wed that day. A fortnight after that, I will march North and crush Robb Stark."

"Not good enough, I'll just wed the Tyrell girl now put a child in her and then march to cut off Robb Stark's head myself." Countered Joffrey

"Military force is not the only way to win a war my grace, a show of our magnificence with a grand wedding on the 300th anniversary of Aegon's Conquest will show how great we are and impress the rest of the realm." stated Tywin "Besides Robb Stark is cut off from the North by the Iron Man in Moat Calin let him bash himself against the same fortress which was supposed to protect the North from invasions from the South. It will make our job easier when we crush him."

"Besides your grace, everyone is looking forward to the wedding." explained Lord Baelish "The Gold is already spent, it would be a waste to not have it."

"Agreed, and it will take time to get information about these disappearances." added Grand Measter

"Fine, if not Robb Stark can I lead our forces to finish off my traitorous Uncle." stated Joffrey

"The Redwyne fleet is already on it's way to King's Landing but it will take at least a two months for the fleet to arrive." explained Tywin "They are coming from the other side of Westeros. The best move is to wait, we can finish off Robb Stark in time and Stannis is no longer a threat to us. Once we crush them, we can deal with the Greyjoys."

"Very well, but I want warships to be built, the royal fleet must be rebuilt at once." ordered Joffrey as he put his finger on the table with each word. "I don't want to trust the Redwyne Fleet."

"As you will, your grace I will give the orders." said Tywin, most of the council already knowing that those orders had gone out two days after the battle of the Blackwater to raise sunken ships and rebuild the royal fleet. Work was already underway and so giving the king this meant nothing.

"Good, you are all dismissed." stated Joffrey as he stormed out of the room followed by two of the Kings Guard.

"Something isn't right." Said Tywin to himself, he had no idea how right he was.

**Far to the North, in Winterfell the commander of the Unsullied forces walked beside another member of his team. **

"This is a full count of our losses." Inquired Grey Worm as the man nodded his head.

"We lost six in ten of our numbers." reported a Dothraki Horse lord as he came up to Grey Worm. "And of those still alive half of them are without their horses and a rider with no horse is not a man."

"Still they are alive which is good for our Queen and our goals." countered Grey Worm as he placed his hand behind his back as a Northsman with image of a black tree with a white sword on it covering his breast plate armor walked forward the man was young with brown hair and a slightly darker beard. Beside him was a Vale Knight, in shining armor also dented by battle but still glinted in the sun. This one had a sigil on his breast which was in truth four different sigil united into one, one being a checkerboard, one with a broken wheel while the other two showed the blue falcon and moon which was the main symbol of the vale forces. Neither man where known to Grey Worm but they came to a stop in front of him.

"Lord Grey Worm." said the Northsman with the tree on his sigil.

"I am Grey Worm I command the Unsullied but I am not a lord." answered Grey Worm.

"Sorry, I am Lord Rodrik Ironwood of house Ironwood and Lord Snow tasked me to gather how many the Northerns and free folk lost and report back to you." explained Rodrik as he looked toward the Vale knight.

"Sir Harrold Hardyng and Lord Royce sent me to gather our total strength as well." explained Sir Hardyng as he pulled a sheet of parchment and held it out. "We have the numbers for you to give our Queen."

"Thank you." said Grey Worm as he looked down at the paper, he couldn't read the common tongue of Westeros and if it was in valerian he would be able to read and write it with ease because that was what the slavers taught him but not the common tongue. It was Rodrik who spoke up, he must have noticed that Grey Worm was unable to read the common tongue.

"The Northern forces lost about 50% of our strength and same with the Wildlings, the few Nights Watch is all but gone only two of them remain. The Vale forces did better only about 40% dead." explained Rodrik as Grey Worm nodded his head. He knew that the Unsullied had lost just under 50% of his men, in all they had lost about half of their forces, still they had a massive army within Winterfell.

"Thank you." Said Grey Worm

"Good, I need to go check on my sister and my wife." said Rodrik as Grey Worm did another look around the yard. There were a lot more civilians then he had realized, a lot of commoners had fled South to Winterfell to avoid the dead. Whole villages had come south and now they were all here. They couldn't stay here, he knew that the food situation wasn't desperate but there was just to many mouths to feed at Winterfell at the moment. Then he remembered that a large group of the warriors they had countered where in fact not warriors but commoners who where forced to fight the un dead, meaning he actually had no idea the real strength of the forces under her grace. It was at that moment that Lord Snow and Lord Royce rode though the still broken main gate.

"Lord Snow." said Grey Worm as Jon brought his horse to a stop and got off. "I have the numbers of dead."

"Thank you Grey Worm." said Jon as he took the papers from him and scanned it. Then he lifted his eyes and looked around the yard. He stood there for a moment running his eyes over the group, he knew that they where in no condition to fight even the unsullied famous for their stamina seamed beaten and requiring rest. Everyone needed rest and to gather themselves, they where in no condition to do much of anything.

"How bad?" inquired Jon pushing that and other issues aside.

"At least 50% loss across the entire force, the Dothraki took the most almost 60% of them are gone, the Vale knights did a little better than average but still in general terms we lost 50% of our strength." stated Sir Harding "They are too tired to move."

"We can march if we have to." counted Grey Worm as he placed his hand behind his back, however he looked beat like everyone else, however his warrior pride wouldn't let him admit that.

"March yes, fight no." answered Jon as Grey Worm glared at him, he didn't want to say that the Unsullied couldn't fight when required but he didn't correct Jon.

"In total we lost half our strength." admitted Grey Worm

"I thought as much, I actually feared we would loss more." admitted Jon. "I guess more people where fighting in small groups within the castle then I thought."

"Yes, I myself was leading a group of 50 fighters in the remains of a bed chamber." Explained Sir Harding. "Lord Snow, I must admit the food situation…"

"Will hold for the moment, we have enough food for a few months and it is still summer so we can get more harvests in. The fields are full at the moment and the autumn rains haven't destroyed them, so we will not go hungry." stated Jon "Still it is a concern, we will have to deal with. In the mean time get some rest. We all have been though a battle and now is a time to rest up. We need to rest but we also need to have a guard force. Sir Hardening, I want you to select some of the freshest Vale knights and while I select some fresh Northman. Grey Worm I know your Unsullied was on the front lines and are the most needed of sleep but I am sure her grace would want some of them guarding the castle and her personally. We will man the walls tonight, those who are duty first will be feed first so that they can go straight to their duties but only 4 hour shifts everyone needs rest."

"It will be done." stated Grey Worm with a nod.

"Lord Snow." said a dark skin beauty as she walked up to the three men, Jon noticed the smile that graced both Grey Worm and Messisandie face. "Our Queen wishes to see you at your earliest moment before the feast tonight."

"Alright right now works." said Jon

"Very good please follow me." Said Messisandie as she turned and headed down on the corridors toward the old keep. "Lord Snow correct me if I am mistake but isn't there a war on right now? The war of the multiple kings?"

"The five Kings yes." confirmed Jon as he rubbed his chin as they kept walking, he didn't even notice how crowded the hallway had become and that Messisandie was leading him down toward the lower levels. "Down to four at the moment, since Renly died."

"One of them, is your brother correct?" inquired Messisandie as Jon paused for a moment.

"Aye." confirmed Jon "And this raises nothing but issues, he is King in the North and he has several lords who are all still alive at the moment who have all declared him King. It was their heirs which declared me King and who accepted our grace in the Godswood today. Unless we do something there is a strong chance the war of the five kings become the war of the Five Kings and the Dragon Queen."

"Which doesn't help us because the more we fight among ourselves the weaker we are against the dead." Said Jon as he noticed the amount of people in hallway, forming a line. For a second he thought maybe he was heading to the kitchen but no he was under the old keep. "The bath chambers?"

"Yes, Lady Stark recommended we open them and her Grace agreed, she is currently in one of the private baths awaiting you." explained Messisandie as Jon gulped and gathered himself for a moment before moving forward.

**While everyone was rushing around, Bran Stark sat in his wheelchair in front of the Weirwood tree in the Godswood.** He sat under the thick blood red canopy of leaves as he let his strength return to him. It had taken so much effort for him to do what he did. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do anything like it again, he wouldn't have been able to do it without the magic of the Night King which equaled his own at the least. No this would be their last chance, the Night King wouldn't fall for a similar trick again, no he wouldn't give the Three eyed raven the chance to pull anything like it again. He lowered his head resting it against his chin as he reached out and touched the bone white bark of the tree, the second he did his eyes rolled back in his head and he was no longer in his body.

Instead he stood beside a large riverbank surrounded by trees under the warmth of a summer sun. He stood there for a moment, enjoying the view as he waited, the river was covered in mist which was destined to burn off in the rising sun. He didn't have to wait long as another figure walked out of the woods and up to him. It was a much older man who wore thick black wool clothing with raven feathers spread out across his tunic. Bran for his part wore a lighter clothing then what he wore on his body currently, but he was still much better dressed in light leather jerkin.

"Bran." said the man "Or should I call you Raven?"

"Hard to call me that considering we are both the Three Eyed Raven." answered Bran as the old man moved up to him. The Three Eyed Raven was a complex title, it wasn't even fully understood by the Ravens themselves. While they both pulled on the same magic source and each had the power of the Three Eyed Raven, they didn't share a soul which allowed two of them to existed at the moment. They didn't even know everything, they where just able to look into the past to discover anything that had happened, but no mind could hold everything. "Maybe we should use our birth names considering the situation."

"Agreed." said the old man "I watched what you said through Winterfell's weirwood tree, you must have been in a no-win situation to attempt that move."

"I was Bryden." answered Bran as the old man nodded his head as he sat down beside the river looking out.

"It has been a long time since anyone called me that." answered Brynden "I believe it was the last three eyed raven before me, the women who trained me who last called me that before I took the title of the Raven from her."

"You could go back and look." advised Bran as he looked out over the water with the older man. "He will come for you, he knows where your hiding place is."

"I know." answered Brynden with a resigned tone in his voice. "The Night King knows where I am, just like the mark on your arm tells him where you are. He will come for both of us. I am only closer, and I can't run away, so I will fall first. I would have died when you came back if our souls where bonded, but they aren't only our memories and our pool of magic are linked. I felt the drain on my power when you did it, if it wasn't for the tree growing through me I would be dead already."

"I could asked Jon to send some people North to cut you out of the tree." offered Bran, both of them knew that would kill Brynden but the offer had to made.

"The Children could do that if I wanted to attempt that." said Brynden before shaking his head. "No…I am sending them south, the magic protecting his location was destroyed when you traveled through time…no reason to let the last of the Children die with me when they have a chance to get away. They will be of some aid to you in the war to come."

"Thank you, I will inform the others so that they can prepare for their arrival." stated Bran as he looked at the man. "I wish there was more we could do to help you?"

"I should have died a long time ago." stated Brynden. "The tree will keep me alive until the Night King comes to kill me, until then let us attempt to discover his secrets. I didn't press my search hard because I didn't want to be discovered by him, but that is no longer an issue so we should push into events he has guarded from us no matter the risk. There is no point hiding anymore and time is short, he will not wait as long as he did before."

"Agreed, between the two of us we should be able to discover his secrets." said Bran as Brynden stood back up. "We have learned that he is immune to dragon fire and from Valyrian Steel but even someone like him will have a weakness we only need to discover it."

"Shall we begin then?" inquired Brynden as Bran grinned a bit as he put his hands behind his back and looked out toward the water.

"We already have." answered Bran as out of the morning fog around the river taking care to cross in what they believe to be shallow water came a bunch of bearded man in leather armor with primitive metal weapons in their hands. Out of the tree line beside the two green seers came a dozen children of the forests with spears of their own. The two sides looked at each other in man and children of the forest meeting for the first time. Then without warning one of the children threw a spear at the nearest man which fell short, in return three man threw spears of their own. Each one of the spears of man found their targets dropping the children. "We start at the beginning, when to bands of hunters first meet and blood was spilled starting the war between man and the children of the forests. Let us hope that we find a way to defeat the Night King in time."

**First, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter and I hope you keep reading. Now I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 and I will be bringing in some book only characters but they may be slightly different and I will also bring in some from the Telltale Game of Thrones game as supporting characters to flesh out things. I hope no one really minds. So until next time please keep reading, thanks Wilkins75. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Rest and Reflection**

Daenerys Targaryen let out a sigh as she lowered herself into the hot water of this ancient stone bath below the old keep in Winterfell. Being the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, she had been given one of the private baths, the others were being shared by the few other noble women and very high lords. She rested her bare back against the ancient stone, the stones where warm from the heat from the natural hot springs which felt good on her sore muscles. The water was steaming and would have been boarder line painful for normal people, but she was the blood of the dragon she liked the heat. Her mind was racing, not only did she had to process the fact that she was now somehow back in the past but she was no longer the last Targaryen in the world, Jon or Aegon was her nephew the son of her brother and the rightful heir to the throne she had worked for her entire life. She loved Jon with her all heart, she had never felt this way about anyone else not even her sun and stars Khal Drogo, he was her second half they were made for each other. He now stood before her when it came to the Iron Throne, her birthright could she really give it up for him and doing something she couldn't even bring herself to think about without making her sick. Now she had more issues to deal with, they were in the past, a past which haunted her, she remembered what her brother had done to her, all the times she was told to not wake the dragon because she asked to go home when they lived on the streets.

"Go home?" whispered Dany as she remembered those nights with her brother crying about wanting to go home, to the house she only remembered by the red paint on the front door and a lemon tree in the courtyard. When she was a child, before all this all she wanted a home, a family who loved her not some stupid Iron chair. She still wanted it of course but now she had Jon's love she wasn't going to throw his love away for a cold chair she had never seen. "Maybe we can rule together, me as Queen and him as King consort or the other way around, him as King and me as Queen. Would that work? Would he accept that? He didn't want to be King in the North, would he want to rule all of Westeros? Would he still want…me? He wasn't raised as a Targaryen he would he feel conformable sleeping with me anymore? I am his Aunt, he is my nephew? What to do?"

A knock at the door caused her to look toward the thick oaken door.

"Enter." she said out load as a server walked into the room carrying a small pitcher of a liquid.

"Your grace I found it." answered the server as she poured the liquid into the tube, almost at once the room filled with a wonderful sent, one she loved. It was a perfume that she had brought with her from the east and was rare but not unheard of in Westeros.

"Thank you." said Daenerys as she closed her eyes relaxed a bit her mind still processing the information formulating her next move.

**Gendry Waters was waiting in line washed away the grim and stink of battle from his body in the communal baths, there were six communal baths which could hold about 50 at any one time each but that was unconformable so they normally held about half that number.** The baths where divided into a bath two bath for common men, another pair of bathing chambers for the women and children under six years, a bath for the unsullied and last one was for knights and lower lords. The higher lords where waiting for the private baths, he didn't attempt to try to get one of the handful of private baths, that was for the highborn lords and he was nothing but a bastard blacksmith. There was a pile where men were throwing their dirty cloths and another pile where clean and new cloths where being handed out to the men coming out of the tubs. He assumed that it was similar in the women's baths which where separate, the unsullied had taken a bath for their own while the westerous and the free folk mixed together. The Dothraki didn't want the bath, they were happy with their traditional dirt and sand bath which made no sense to Gendry but considering he was in the past he would let it go.

He heard a few men telling an approaching figure that she was in the wrong place but she paid them no mind as she walked toward him, she still had her needle on her belt and she hadn't cleaned up in any mean fully way. His heart soared as he saw that she was still alive and that she was whole, he had seen her at a distance but not up close.

"Lady Arya…" started Gendry but before he could get out another word she grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him down to her level and kissed him hard and with force. He was socked for a moment before returning the kiss, a few of the men took note but not many they were too focused on their own issues and reunions where happening all around the castle this was no different. When she pulled a way she looked into his eyes and he saw nothing but want and what he believed or hoped at least was love.

"Follow me." she ordered as she turned on her heals and he paused for a moment not wanting to get out of line and lose his spot but instead he followed her toward one of the private baths for the high lords and ladies. He stopped and looked at all who were around him waiting for their turn. These where some of the higher lords of the North and Vale, there was only a dozen private baths and the high ladies such as the Queen and Lady Sansa Stark would get their own private baths first. Some of them looked at Gendry wondering why someone who didn't have a sigil on him was in this area, they didn't raise any questions since he was with Arya. She opened one of the doors which lead to a small chamber with a tub capable of holding maybe four people in a tight space. The water was steaming filling the chamber with steam and moister. She closed the door and dropped a bar over it, so that no one would get in without their leave.

"Get in." ordered Arya as she began to strip, Gendry stood still watching her his eyes moving up and down her body. She turned back to face him as nude as her birth. "Get in and then once we are clean, we are going to go to our chambers."

"You mean your chambers?" inquired Gendry

"No…our chambers." restated Arya before grinning as she walked forward and pressed her body against his before running her hands down his back and his black hair. He could feel himself hardening and his body was hot even as the room was steaming from the spring water.

"Arya…I am a bastard I am not worthy of a high-born lady like you and besides isn't your mother still alive at this time, don't I have to ask…." started Gendry only to be stopped by Arya kissing him. That shut him up as he moved his hands to embrace her before they parted.

"I don't care about your fucking last name or anyone else's. That means nothing to me, I would rather be a no one with you then Queen of the whole fucking world." whispered Arya "As for my mother, don't worry about her. I am the second daughter not the first. I sleep with whoever I want and that is you. Now if you don't want me, tell me and…"

She never got to finish as this time it was he who made the first move as his hands shot from her side like a crossbow bolt and grabbed her ass lifting her small frame into the air, that caused a surprised yip from her as he carried her into the hot water lowering themselves down into it with her on top of him.

**The thick walls prevented any sounds from reaching in or out as the two Lannister's brothers shared one of the private baths.** They had done this many of time while growing up at Casterly Rock so neither one of them where that put off by the other.

"Well this changes everything." said Tyrion as he took a thick brush and scrubbed out some of the dirt, he could see the dirt go off his body only to be carried away to a small pipe which would take it somewhere else he didn't know.

"Yes, it does." said Jaimie as he winced a bit as hot steaming water reached a few of his freshly healed cuts from the battle. The cuts had healed but not fully in his voice and he still retained bruises from the army of the undead, but he was still alive unlike a lot of people. "I wonder what father will say when he finds out you killed him?"

"I wonder more what he will say when he finds out that his two sons fought for the Starks and turned their backs on their house." stated Tyrion before grinning as he reached for a goblet of wine which sat beside the pool. "And what Cersei? It will be strange to see her with long hair again. You may actually be older then her now, hard to say for sure how that will work. Either way you are free to be heir to the Rock now as well, no more white cloak for you."

"And I…don't care about the Rock or...her for that fact." countered Jaime

"Really?" inquired Tyrion in amazement.

"Cersei is a horrible heartless person, so am I. We were meant for each other but I don't want her anymore, I don't want the pain she brings." admitted Jaime with sadness in his voice as his brother watched him. "I love our children, even Joffrey Seven save me but Cersei is a monster. I am a monster too for all the crimes I have done but just because I am a monster doesn't mean I want to be with a monster."

"Well in a way you haven't committed some of your crimes in this timeline. You have still waged war against the Starks but you never took Riverrun and you never killed house Tyrell. You did push Bran out the window which would mean you head if the Starks found out and our Queen wouldn't stop them." said Tyrion as Jaime looked at him in amazement. "It was kind of clear to me at least how you reacted when Brann said the things, we do for love…I would venture that was what you said or will say at least before you pushed him out."

"Yes." confirmed Jaime with shame in his voice as Tyrion swirled his goblet looking down at his wine.

"Our current situation is one in which there are many threats but also many possibilities." Explained Tyrion "With you on our side, it will be harder for him to say you are lying about fathering Cersie's children. That will cause issues with house Tyrell because if Lady Olenna was willing to murder a King because he was cruel, image what she will do if she had it confirmed he is a bastard. That may cause a break in the Lannister Tyrell alliance. If we play the cards right, we may be able to make father realize he can't win. He will put House Lannister first and may bend the knee to our Queen to save it if he got say you as heir. You are already out of the King's guard and free to marry and have an heir to the Rock."

"Father always wanted a Lannister on the Iron Throne, he tried to marry Cersei to Rhaegar when she was eight. He will not give up a chance to have a Lannister on the Throne." countered Jaime avoiding the whole marriage for himself issue, there was a time when their father attempted to form a marriage between Jaime and Lysa Tully of Riverrun but that had failed, thank the gods and before another match could be attempted he had joined the King's Guard. "Maybe if all hope was lost and it was the only way to save our house he would bend the knee to Daenerys but not before that."

"Maybe and we have other issues to deal with before that." said Tyrion as Jaime raised an eyebrow. "We are maybe a fortnight away from when the Red Wedding is suppose to happen and even when we stop it I am not sure the Northerns under Robb will want to bend the knee as fast as others believe that they will. We have many challenges ahead of us and we aren't even yet discussing how to deal with the real enemy yet."

"The Night King." answered Jaime as Tyrion downed his wine and nodded his head in agreement.

**Dany was thinking about what she had to do, she was trying to process everything was going on**. A knock at the door caused Dany to look up from her thoughts as Messandei walked toward the thick oaken door. She opened it briefly and talked to someone on the other side of the door, she nodded her head and turned around to face her best friend and Queen.

"My Queen? Jon Snow is outside and wants to speak to you." said Messandei, she knew that the two of them where lovers. Dany thought for a second and nodded her head.

"Yes, and please leave after you let him in." ordered Dany as Messandei nodded her head and opened the door and allowed Jon to enter the steaming hot bath room, thick amount of steam filling much of the room. From her position she could just make him out, dressed in black, his armor still stained with blood and dirt.

"Jon." said Dany

"My Queen…" said Jon with some reservation as he looked toward the wall away from her, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her in the nude before, she had seen him before. "I have the numbers from the army and…"

"Get in here." ordered Dany as Jon tensed a bit. "The baths are large enough for two and there are things we need to talk about. I would rather talk to you as a man and women, not as Queen and Lord. Things have changed in more than one way."

"Yes, they have." answered Jon as he undid his armor and let it rest against the wall. He pulled off his shirt, to show his well-defined chest and the scars which always caused her heart to hurt. That he had been that close to be taken away from her only to come back to his world and by extent her. He slipped out of his shoes and his small clothes and slid into the water across from her, the baths where just large enough so that only their feet brushed against each other under the hot spring water. He ducked his head under the water only to come back up, the water dripping down his face. All this he did under the watchful eyes of Daenerys and he couldn't hide his erection and she couldn't hide the way she looked at him as he disrobed in front of her. "They have changed, Dany."

"They have indeed…Aegon." countered Dany as Jon nodded his head, he knew his real name Aegon of House Targaryen true born son of the Late Crown Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen and Lady Lyanna of House Stark. That name, it sounded strange to him, not right and he didn't like it at all.

"Dany, I am trying to process that information myself and when I told you in the crypts maybe it was the wrong time." admitted Jon, looking back it had clearly been the wrong time. "I thought you should know the truth, I don't want the Throne. It is just some Iron chair in the South that I have never seen."

"No, it is your birthright." countered Dany "You are the blood of the Dragon and that is the Dragon's chair.

"I am not a Targaryen." Said Jon

"Yes you are, it makes sense why my dragons liked you right away and how they allowed you to ride them. You are a dragon raised by wolves, but you are still the blood of the Dragon, fire of old Valyria flows through your veins like it does mine." explained Dany with firmness in her voice. "Both of us will have to get used to that."

"Dany you are my Queen, I don't want to the Iron Throne and it is your birthright not mine." repeated Jon

"And what about me?" asked Dany in a soft voice as she got up and let the water run down her nude body as she walked forward toward Jon. She could feel Jon's eyes running up and down her nude body, she loved the look in his eyes as he looked at her, as if she was a goddess. She bent back down and parted his legs her hand brushing up against his hardened manhood as she sat knelt before him until their faces where inches apart, the steam from the water rising between them as they looked into each other eyes. "Do you still want me?"

"Dany…." said Jon his voice breathless as he ran his hand over her thigh, he remembered Lord Royce advice about how as long as they had each other nothing else mattered. "Yes, I love you, I love you with all my heart…I just need time to get used to that you are my kin. Just give me some time to fully understand the information if that is ok."

Dany nodded her head in understanding, she couldn't expect much more in fact she had expected less it was something both of them had to get used to. She knew she would have an easier time processing the information, before she had been married to Khal Drogo she had expected to be married to her brother, something she had never wanted but that was what her house did. She hadn't wanted him to die with molten gold running down his face but it was his own fault. He was truly mad just like their father and he would only get in the way and cause nothing but issues. As for their blood relations that was house Targaryen marrying brother to sister, Uncle to Niece and Aunt to Nephew all to keep the blood of the Dragon pure, she had expected to marry her brother, luckily that didn't happen so being with her nephew who was older then she was didn't seem out of place. For Jon it would take more time to get over the information, he was just now getting over the fact that he was a dragon not a wolf.

"I love you Jon. I'll wait for you." answered Dany as she kissed Jon and Jon returned the kiss, not as forceful as normal but his reservations came slowly down and soon he was kissing her with as much passion as she was kissing him. Finally when they parted it may have not been all she wanted but he needed to figure out this new development and this was a good beginning in rebuilding their relationship. Dany raised rested her forehead against his, Jon was smiling at her and she was smiling at him. Gently his hand breached the water and moved some of her hair which had fallen out of place and placed it behind her ear.

"I love you Dany." added Jon with passion and love in his voice, she didn't question the words just like he didn't question her love for him. She took a breath let out a little sigh before looking down at his bare chest and those scars which had taken his life only to have it return to him. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart even has his hands ran down her back, in her hair and on her ass. She smiled as the warmth of the water and the warmth of Jon began to lure her to sleep. Jon was holding her pressing her gently against his chest with one hand on her back and the other resting on her but. "I just wish I knew what to do. I don't want the damn Throne but I know others once word gets out will try to force it on me, try to use the fact that I am male to put me ahead of you. You are the true dragon…I only wanted to be a wolf."

Dany turned Jon's words in her half-asleep mind, she knew that others would attempt to put him in front of her because he had a cock which was a key requirement for some. This issue could drive them apart, something she didn't know her heard could take. She had lost so much in her life, she wasn't about to loss Jon, she couldn't lose him.

"Marry me." She whispered as Jon's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Will you marry me, Jon?"

"Dany….I…" Started Jon as she put her finger to his lips stopping him as she looked into his eyes, the firelight from the torches on the wall passing through the steam caused both of their eyes to shimmer as they looked into each others.

"Before you answer ask yourself this do you love me? Do I make you happy? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" inquired Dany with love and fear of rejection in her eyes. "If so, nothing else matters Jon…only us. Not some damn chair, not our blood, not some titles…I will melt the Iron throne down and throw it into the sea before I loss you…we will figure this out… we will figure this out together...So will you marry me?"

Her answer came first in the form of a smile as Jon removed her hand from his lips and kissed it.

"Yes, my Queen." Answered Jon his eyes burning with love as well. "Yes my love."

His love, that was a title she enjoyed more than any of the others she had earned, love of the man she loved with all her heart was more important than anything else.

"Good, my love." said Dany with some tears in her eyes as she kissed Jon and he kissed back with the same burning passion she was used to from him. Both her half tempted to do it right there in the bath however the warm waters was relaxing both of them as she laid down on top of him using his shoulder as a pillow while his hands moved up in down her body. Neither one of them knew when they fell asleep but the gentle pushing of a hand on their shoulders caused both of them to open their eyes. It was Missandei who had come in to check on the two of them.

"Sorry my Queen, my lord." answered Missandei "However if I may recommend if sleep is what you wanted a bed would be best."

"Aye." said Dany as her body kept screaming for sleep even after getting some sleep. "Can you please get some clean clothes for myself and Lord Jon, nothing over the top we are just going to go straight to bed."

"Of course, your Grace." Said Messandie as she came back a few minutes later with clean cloths from the supply wagons which had come with them to this time due to being attached to a couple of horses at the time. It wasn't anything special, in fact it was an older outfit her blue one from her time in the east it was better for the now much warmer North. Jon being Jon had black tunic and pants with the same boots. He didn't put his armor back on but he did strap his sword belt back on.

When they came out the same guards standing post but they weren't alone as Ghost lied in front of the door they followed them up the stairs until they reached the top floor of the old keep, at the end of the hallway was an old Kings' Chamber. The Lords Chambers in the newer part of the Castle had been damages and this was the second best in the castle. When they opened the door, ghost walked in and sniffed around the mostly bare room, it wasn't much but it had a bed which was what they wanted most of all. She quickly got into her small cloths while Jon did the same thing, he did place his sword against one side of the bed within arm's reach if needed. Ghost for his part had found a spot on top of a rug at the foot of the bed and had already curled up and a sleep when his master and Dany lied down in the bed.

Dany relaxed again as Jon pulled her close, they were too tied to do anything more than embrace but each and she knew Jon wasn't ready for that yet. He was still coming to grips with the issue with his blood but judging from where his hands where resting he wasn't as put off by it as she thought he would be. It wasn't even midday and the sunlight came streaming in through a window/arrow slit but the combination of a curtain which separated the bed chamber from the rest of the apartment and their tiredness allowed both of them to quickly ill asleep.

**The Stranger ruled the night as Ser Barristan Selmy walked through the streets of Yunkai, the streets where red with blood and he had stepped over multiple bodies as he moved down the street. **Bodies covered the streets, bodies of the Unsullied who fell as they sacked the city, the bodies of slaves who rose up against their masters and the bodies of the masters themselves. Fighting was still going on and he could hear the cling of metal as sword meet sword, cries for help in a tongue he didn't know and over it all the screams. It reminded him of so many horrible battles he had seen in his long life.

"This must be what the sack of King's Landing was like." said Selmy as he shook his head. The Unsullied who were legendary for their order where acting more like Dothraki horse lords. They had charged straight at the gates; they would have been slaughtered however slaves within the city had opened a side gate allowing them to enter. Once inside the Yunkai where doomed, with only slave soldiers some of whom now turned on their masters to defend them it was only a matter of time. "What will we do after this? What will I do?"

**The sun was low in the western sky casting long shadows over a now changed North. **After cleaning and gathering as much information as he could possibly get with the eight hours he had since they arrived, Varys the Spider, the spy master headed toward his Queen's chambers. He knew what he would find as he got near the door, the guards being guards did question why he wanted to see the Queen but he was one of her main council members, so he was allowed to reach the final door.

"I need to see her grace." said Varys to one of the guards who nodded his head and opened the door. He lead him in along with two other guards, the room was quickly darkening in the setting sun cast it's fading light through the window/arrow slit. Varys stood by the door with two of the guards while the lead headed toward the bedroom. After calling for her grace he entered and moments later the tired voice of Daenerys Targaryen could be heard asking who was at the door.

"Yes…we will be there, let him in the solar." order a tired Daenerys as the sound of movement could be heard, the solar was only a few steps away and was a couple of camp chairs, a small table in the corner with a flagon of wine and another flagon ale along with some glasses on it waiting for the need and a small low table in the center of the room. It wasn't meant for a Queen to use a chamber but given the situation it would work. While he waited, he poured himself a small glass of wine all under the watchful eyes of the guards. He wasn't surprised when Jon Snow walked in from the bedroom. Dressed in black like normal, he had buckled on his sword belt but hadn't put on any armor, the sword wasn't really needed but that was a habit among men and the few women of the sword. Behind him Daenerys came in a light informal dress, she had a belt on with a silver dragon head as it's latch and she had put on a few rings but nothing over the top. Beside her padding along was the white Dire Wolf, ghost which was more deadly than a normal sword given his side, speed and strength. Clearly both of them had just awoken and judging by how fast both of them had gotten out to him, he would bet they had gone straight to bed without any personal activities.

"My Queen…Lord Snow, I am sorry to wake you." said Varys as Dany sat down while Jon fetched her some wine and some ale for him. He sat down between the two of them, all of this Varys had expected.

"What time is it?" inquired Daenerys

"About an hour before sundown, your grace" Answered Varys "You two have been asleep most of the day, but that isn't uncommon right now. Most of our forces are asleep at the moment or on guard duty for those who are asleep. They have just been through a battle afterall, I have the numbers."

"About 50% casualties the Dothraki lost more than that but the Vale knights did better." answered Jon "Sorry your grace I meant to inform you but it slipped my mind."

"That is very understandable my lord, it is a complex time and you were on the front lines, so you were tired." stated Varys as he came to Lord Snow defense, but it wasn't needed Dany brushed it away with ease. She would have forgotten the information if he had told her when they were in the bath together anyhow. "I believe we need to discuss what our plans will be in the future and we need to do it soon."

"Agreed." confirmed Dany as she looked at Jon. "And there are other matters we need to discuss but this is information that needs to be kept very close and very guarded."

"I am going to inform Sansa and Arya in the morning, they are family." explained Jon

"Well I already talked to Sansa." admitted Daenerys as Jon's eyes widened a bit at the news. "I needed some advice on what to do."

Dany paused for a moment considering before nodding her head.

"Well we will not wait for morning." ordered Daenerys as she leaned back. "Lord Varys will you please gather my Hand, Ser Jorah Mormont, Grey Worm, Missandei, Samwell Tarly, Sansa, Arya and Bran Stark and please bring them here as well as yourself. There are some matters that need to be discuss with them before we can possibly advance to our next move."

"Yes, your grace." said Varys as he stood to leave his mind trying to figure out what to do.

"Bran will be an issue with her chair, should we hold the meeting elsewhere?" advised Jon "The Godswood maybe?"

"This would be the most secured place my Lord, if this is to be secret it should remain here. I will get some men to help carry him up the stairs." advised Varys as he finished his drink and stood to leave. "Lastly the men and some of the minor lords are preparing a feast in the main hall to celebrate being alive, I recommend after this meeting you attend to be seen by the lords and small folk"

"Very good Lord Varys we could use the meal." said Daenerys as he disappeared out the door. When he left she turned to Jon and smiled, before reaching out and placing her hand on his knee. "You ready for this?"

He responded by placing his own hand on hers, they moved so that their fingers interlocked, then he raised her hand up and kissed the back of her hand.

"As ready as I am going to be." answered Jon as Ghost laid down in front of Dany and Jon, his head resting on feet Dany's feet.

**King Robb Stark looked around the Lords and the few ladies gathered around the table in his tent, the war council hadn't been one he had liked all that much. **The list of lords missing and the number of man missing was concerning to say the lest and all of them had disappeared in the same way. There was terror in his army and some of the less educated Northerns who had all the missing lords and men, not a single river lord or their man had disappeared had started saying the Old Gods had taken them as punishment for leveling the North and the fall of Winterfell. He didn't like that and he didn't need that in his army, he had halted the army to get a count and to carry out a search to see if the missing could be found.

"I want another search of this ground and the surrounding area." ordered Robb "The army will hold a day to search and if we find them all well and good, if not we will march onward to the Twins the day after tomorrow leaving a small mounted force to kill searching for them."

"Yes, my King." Said Lord Jon Umber

"Our Father will not be happy with this delay." Stated the two Freys. "The Wedding shouldn't have to wait."

"I will apologize personally to Lord Frey when we arrive at the twins but we just had dozens of lords and their heirs disappear on top of hundreds of men." Countered Robb "We need to find out where they are."

"I must admit you are correct." admitted the second Frey earning a glare from the first, both of them had seen people disappear before their eyes.

"Very well your grace but I request either a rider to send word to our father." Said the head frey.

"You will have a Raven." stated Robb as the Frey bowed his head at the offer.

"Now, if you will excuses me I will see you all in the morning." Ordered Robb as the tent cleared out until only his mother remained, his wife was currently looking over the medical supplies a task he had given her to help endear her to the other lords and ladies. "Is there something else you need mother?"

"I am just wondering, have you heard anything about your sisters." admitted Catelyne Stark as she looked at her son, he had the look of a Tully even though his name was Stark.

"No mother." answered Robb "If I hear anything I will tell you personally and I will do so in front of my lords bannerman. They are now part of this deal you made when you let Ser Jaimie go free to get my sister's back from the Lannisters."

"I am sorry about that Robb, but…." started Catelyne as Robb raised a hand stopping her.

"I understand why you did it mother, even those Lords and Ladies mad at you understand a mother's weakness toward her children." explained Robb without looking at her. "Still you made an unforgivable error, if we win all and good and once we retake the Moat Cain we stand a better chance. Now excuses me, but I need my rest and so do you mother."

"Yes, my King." answered Catelyne as she walked out of the tent to find her Uncle the Blackfish waiting for her.

"Any word?" inquired the Blackfish

"None." confirmed Catelyne "I know I shouldn't have taken the word of the King Slayer but to get my girls back I had to take it."

"I understand little one." Reassured the Blackfish with a warm smile, "All we can do is pray to the Mother above that she will bring your girls back to you."

"Agreed." stated Catelyne as she looked toward the South, toward where King Landing was where her girls are. "Let's hope my little girls are ok."

**For her part Arya was half asleep, Gendry was snoring softly beside her in the bed. It wasn't much of a bed but better than what they used their first time.** She also had to admit, it was better this time around both of them where not as shy and both had learned a little about what the other liked. They both needed to learn more, but that was something they were happy to work on. As a Stark of Winterfell, she could have forced her right to one of the larger and nicer rooms higher up but then she would have to deal with other high lords looking down on Gendry besides she would rather have him then a larger bed. She rolled over to face him, she studied him for a while running her hand gently down his chest, her fingers just brushing his skin. She smiled as she closed her eyes, she couldn't recall later if she had actually slept or not but then she heard someone approaching her door. She lifted her head off her lover's chest a couple of moment before a knock at the door rattled the bar which they had dropped over it.

"What?" inquired Gendry still half asleep.

"Just stay there I will tell them to fuck off." stated Arya as she got out of bed and threw on Gendry's tunic, it was long enough to cover herself. She didn't even grab needle which sat on her side of the bed, or even the Warhammer Gendry left beside it. She did however grab a small knife and slid it into the sleeve, a little trick from her days on the streets of Braavos.

"Alright." said Gendry as he rolled over and fell asleep, he likely never even really woke up and wouldn't remember it later.

She lifted the bar, there was no lock on it, only a simple bar which prevented the door from opening all the way. She opened it slightly ready to tell her sister or brother off, either that or send whoever else it was away. If it was just a server she would show respect they were only doing their job but her family she would curse out all in good fun. She had expected to see either Jon, Sansa and it turned out to be her sister standing outside waiting for her.

Sansa's eyes widened as she saw that Arya had answered the door in only a tunic, a tunic which was far too big for her and not cut for a woman. It was just long enough to cover her womanhood, her hair was a mess and she was barefooted, that was no way for a proper lady to answer the door in any way. Then she looked past her and saw into the room, there laying on the bed was a man in her little sister's bed. He had his back to the door and was sleeping, it didn't her long to figure out what had happened.

"Well I was going to ask in private if the story I heard was true about you taking a bath with a man." admitted Sansa as Gendry rolled over and sat up in bed covering himself.

"Lady Stark." said Gendry with a blush as Sansa didn't bat an eye at the man in the bed.

"I am afraid you have the advantage on me, I don't know your name." said Sansa with a grin.

"Gendry…Gendry Waters." Introduced Gendry "I am King Robert's Bastard."

"I see." said Sansa before turning back to her sister. "Jon and our Queen need us for a meeting, so get dress and follow me, please."

Arya was about to protest being ordered around by Sansa then she saw the playful smile on the corner of her sister's face. It wasn't just amusement at finding her little sister like this, there was something else going on, she could tell.

"Thanks, I'll be up shortly." said Arya as she closed the door, Sansa waited outside for her sister who came out a few minutes later buckling her sword belt as she did. The two sisters turned and started walking down the corridor, for a while neither of them said a word.

"So…he looks good." said Sansa "Muscular for sure."

"Yes…yes he is." confirmed Arya trying to hide a blush from her sister and for the most part she did but Sansa could still see it.

"You know we will all have to have a talk about this." stated Sansa "You, me and Jon at least."

"I am not giving him up." stated Arya forcefully.

"You are a woman grown, as long as he makes you happy, I don't care and neither will Jon." confirmed Sansa "Mother, may have issues once we see her again and so will Robb."

"Mother is dead, what is down in the south is a ghost just like Robb as far as I care only you, Jon and Bran are my pack we are the last true Starks. The others are dead in my eyes." countered Arya as Sansa said nothing as they headed up the stairs. They got stuck behind Bran who was being carried up by a few men along with his chair toward the chamber where the meeting would be happening, Sansa had an idea what is was about, his sister didn't.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter; I would like to thank everyone who has been giving this story a chance and I hope you still enjoy this story and where it is going. Until next time, thanks Wilkins75.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Meeting**

Jon and Daenerys had changed into more formal cloths by the time everyone arrived. Jon had cleaned his armor and put it on while Daenerys had done her hair and put on some jewelry, that was common among noble man and women alike. Still everyone was in a more relaxed state, more chairs had been brought in along with more wine, ale and water for those who wanted it. Bread, cheese and some meat and fruit had also been brought in and was being snacked upon. Once the men who brought Bran in had left and the door was locked, and bard did Tyrion spoke up.

"Well we are in a situation I never thought I would ever consider?" said Tyrion repeating what was on everyone's mind.

"We are in the past that is all, we need to focus on our goals which haven't changed." counted Ser Jorah as he stood behind the seated Daenerys.

"Yes, instead of dealing with my sweet sister, we have to deal with her, my father, Joffrey, Robb Stark, Stannis and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms in the middle of the war of the five kings on top of the army of the Dead." stated Tyrion "I believe it is safe to say the situation has changed."

"That adds some complexity for sure." confirmed Varys "The political issues are puzzling; would Ser Jaime be the heir to the Rock now? He is out of the white order in our view, but it was King Tommen who did that and there is no King Tommen? Is Jaime older than Cersei now, are you older then your sister now my lord Hand? This is will mess up inheritance claims for everyone. I mean who is the oldest child now of Lord Stark's children? Would it be Sansa or Robb, even Lady Arya would be extremely close to being older than Robb? The Lordship for many of lords in the North are now in questioned because their current lords have yet to die at the Red Wedding, are they still lords? On top of that is the issue with marriages, some of the fighters have wives who they haven't married at this point in time, are they still married, we have many issues. We need a plan of what to do."

"We need to unite, that is what we need to do." stated Daenerys as she looked at Jon and smiled. "We will unite and prepare for the Night King."

"I know you two love each other, but no offense Jon you don't carry the same political weight you used to. The Lords of the North not here already will not follow a Bastard while true born sons of Eddard Stark still lives." explained Tyrion as he charged the dragon of an issue head on.

"I would have to disagree with you Lord Hand." counted Varys "I have studied some of the Northern and Vale Lords since we arrived and while they loyalties are to House Stark and Arryn, they know what Lord Snow did and they will follow him. We may no longer have the full North but most of the Vale and about half the North would still follow Jon Snow as Warden of the North and our Queen."

"Over the Young Wolf?" inquired Tyrion in amazement not fully believing the statement his friend was giving. "I saw them declare her Queen in the Godswood but that could just be them caught up in the moment."

"No, I don't believe so, seeing the undead played an important role in that change." confirmed Varys "Also Dragons, they have seen the power of the Dragons and what their Queen put on the line to save them. Also the pride of the Vale Knights play a role, they wanted in the war of the five kings but Lysa Ayrran held them back now they have a chance. On top of that they want another go with the Night King's forces to regain their honor."

"I see." Stated Tyrion still unsure of how to approach the next idea. "If we want to end the war of the Five Kings as fast as possible and we need to do so with as little lost of life possible."

"Agreed, everyone who dies is one less living to fight the real enemy." Agreed Jon

"I hate to say this my Queen but maybe you should offer your hand to Ser Loras Tyrell." advised Tyrion bracing for the storm which was about to hit him. "It would bring the Tyrell to our banners and take them out of my father's camp. With the Vale, North and Reach even my father would have to bend the knee."

"I am surprised you didn't offer up the idea of having her marry my brother Robb?" inquired Sansa

"Robb is already married and expecting his first child, if I recall and we already have half the North and hopefully his siblings and half-brother will be able to convince him to bend the knee." countered Tyrion "With the Tyrells we gain the Reach the most populous region in Westeros with the largest army on top of that we take away from my Father's power."

"Sorry, Lord Tyrion but no. I am already betrothed." answered Dany as she looked at Jon and smiled.

"I knew it." said Arya as she assumed that was the news that her brother wanted to share with her earlier in the day but pushed back. "Congratulations."

Jorah nodded his approval, even as his heart broke a little from the news. He had expected this but it wasn't a welcomed bit of news. Missandei was all smile and Sam said congratulations even as he inner voiced his concerns, Bran remained quiet.

"I am happy for you both." said Sansa with a true smile.

"I hate to be the one to drop rain on this happy moment, but once again we have the issue that Jon is a bastard and when he was King in the North it would have been more then acceptable for you two to marry the situation has changed." stated Tyrion, he had to be the realist "The Lords and Ladies of Westeros who didn't come back with us will not accept a bastard as King Consort to the first Queen to sit on the Iron Throne. We will have an issue with just getting them to accept a Queen ruling over them, throw in a Bastard King Consort and a challenge becomes an impossibility."

"That is a concern." agreed Varys "While I can see many benefits with a union of the two of you, it would also raises many issues with other lords, issues which would lead to more war and death which needs to be avoided. We all saw the horrible effects of the war of the five kings, we need to avoid that and having you two join would only raise more conflict between the Lords which cost the common folk their lives in pointless battles."

"I hate to say this Jon but I agree, the political landscape will not allow the two of you to be together without damaging our overall goals." explained Sansa as Jon and Daenerys eyed her slightly confused "If we hadn't gone back in time and this match happened post a victories battle against the undead it would be very different. Jon would be a former King, the Warden of the North and a war hero…any one of those three would be hard to stand against a match with a Queen. Now while you are still all that, you or for that matter myself don't carry the same weight we do now. For most of the North you are a bastard and a Queen doesn't marry a bastard, even if they are in love. The only way to solve this issue, you will have to tell the realm who you really are, that can't remain hidden if you and Daenerys marry."

"What?" inquired Varys as everyone looked first as Sansa and then at Jon and Daenerys.

"Lord Tarley…show them." ordered Daenerys as Sam blinked and Jon turned and nodded his head. Sam stumbled for a few moments before pulling out a book from a pack he had been carrying. He handed it to Tyrion who looked confused and read the marked page. As he read his eyes widened as he handed it to Varys who sat across the low table from him. Like him the spy master was taken aback as he handed the message to Sansa who knew what it meant but hadn't read the evidence yet.

"What?" inquired Arya as Varys read the passage.

"Well this changes a lot." confirmed Varys

"What is going on?" inquired Jorah confused about what is going on.

"There is another living Targaryen, Ser Jorah and he is sitting right next to me." answered Daenerys as she looked at Jon. "His name is Aegon of House Targaryen the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen the Crowned Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell."

"Jon?" inquired Arya as she looked at her brother, he didn't look like a Targaryen he had dark hair and the look of a Stark. Yes he was shorter then every Stark man and slightly thinner but not too far out of the normal. He didn't have the silver blonde hair or purple eyes of the Targaryen's.

"It's true, Father or Uncle I guess promised my mother Lyanna that he would protect me." answered Jon as he shifted a bit leaning closer to Dany as he did. "I am still getting used to that, Sam told me about a day before the battle and I told Daenery's."

"He lied to keep you safe, King Robert would have killed you." stated Tyrion as he ran his hand through his beard. "More so, because you're a symbol that his rebellion was based on a falsehood, Lyanna wasn't kidnapped she ran away from Robert and to a man like Robert, he wouldn't like that. He would be the but of every jap from the wall to the Summer Sea and across the Narrow Sea as well if that came out while he was alive. Think all the wars of the past 20 years can be put in one way or another on the fact that King Robert loved a woman who couldn't love him back."

"We may have traded one problem for another, this means Jon or Aegon is the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms." noted Varys with concern. "This is a major concern, there will be multiple lords who would want Aegon to sit on the Iron Throne, Queen Daenerys."

"We follow our Queen, not Jon Snow." stated Grey Worm as Dany and Jon eyed him. "Forgive me your grace but we Unsullied and the Dothraki follow you, we all know Jon is a great and skilled warrior and I would be proud to fight beside him but you are our Queen, he is not our King."

"You may but there are some powerful lords of the realm who would rather follow a male heir then a female heir." noted Varys "I could see many lords of the Reach wanting to sit Aegon the VI on the Throne over Daenerys the First. If the choice is between a female ruler and a male ruler even those who sided with Robert may side with Aegon over our Queen."

"I am getting tired of saying this but this changes everything again." added Tyrion as he tried to find a way to solve this issue. Marriage is a good solution on some fronts, but it still raised who would sit on the Throne, only one of them could. They had to solve that issue before announcing anything because that would only lead to political backstabbing which helped no one. Jon didn't want it but as a male he would be the favorite of many powerful houses, Daenerys wanted the Throne and had an army to back her but she was a female and the army was not from Westeros.

"And this raises an issue, in order to make Jon an acceptable King Consort to Queen Daenerys he needs to not be a bastard but to announce the truth would make him the heir to the throne over her." stated Sansa working out the same problem as Tyrion but outload. "As Aegon he would be King not Daenerys."

"Doesn't matter to me, he is my brother not this Aegon." countered Arya with force. "He is Jon not Aegon."

"I don't want to be Aegon either, but it is my name." stated Jon "I wish there was a way I could be "acceptable" to the Lords of the realm without the issues of me taking Dany's rightful spot to rule. I don't want the damn chair. I could lie and say I am lord Stark's son but I don't wish to do that either."

"That would raise issues with Robb and his claim." added Sansa "Jon may be older than Robb and with the time travel issue he is for sure older. If Jon is falsely legitimizing as Lord Eddard's son then I would be in front of Robb to inherited Winterfell and he would be Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell. Robb would never accept that, and Mother wouldn't for sure, she would bring the Riverlords to fight for her son's right and many of the Lords currently with Robb would side with him. That would lead to civil on top of the war we already have and no one wins there."

"Accept the Night King." added Bran solemnly.

"If you declare yourself a Stark you risk a war within our pack, if you are declared Targaryen would drive a wedge in our own forces the and you would have to take the throne something you don't want." Stated Sansa "We are stuck between deciding which road would be worse to travel down, a road of civil war within the North or a road of internal conflict within our own ranks?"

"If this union is to happen those do seem to be our only two options, either announce the world that you are the son of Rhaegar or the Son of Eddard?" stated Varys "One of the two, Rhaergar or Eddard."

"There is another way." announced Tyrion as he grinned as a clever idea formed in his head. "Don't be a Rhaegar's son nor a son of Eddard Stark."

For the longest time everyone looked at Tyrion as if he had just said the most idiotic thing ever.

"What are you talking about, the only way to make him acceptable pattern for a Queen to the other Lords of the realm is to legitimize him as either a Stark or a Targaryen." Countered Sansa as she looked at her ex-husband. "If we do nothing, then there is no way any Lord or Lady will accept Jon and Daenery's union and any children born could have to fight for their throne later on in a civil war. It would lead to more wars and wars are to be avoided."

"I agree wars are to avoid but you fail to see that there is a middle road." countered Tyrion as his grin grew wider.

"What?" inquired Jon growing frustrated by Tyrion's game.

"I just remembered our histories, there were many Princes of Royal blood who married the Ladies of great houses across Westeros history and in some of those cases their children kept their mothers last name and titles." countered Tyrion with a cocky grin. "Prince Daemon Targaryen when he married a daughter of house Royce had a similar deal if I recall. He never fathered any children by that marriage so a cousin got Runestone in the end but still that was the deal. We can do the same, he would be the trueborn son of Lyanna Stark not Eddard Stark. True, he would enter the line of succession for Winterfell but he would be after all of Lord Eddard's children, so that wouldn't be an issue worthy of note. It is perfect solution."

"But in each of those cases, it was a 2nd or 3rd son who married into a house with only female heirs." countered Sam as he remembered his history "We are dealing with the Crown Prince not a 2nd son?"

"I don't see why that would matter all that much if Jon doesn't want it." stated Tyrion with shrug "It would provide us just enough cover to get around the issue to those Lords who wouldn't want a female on the throne."

"So let me see if I follow you, he would be legitimizes but as a Stark not a Targaryen?" inquired Sansa

"Yes, as the Jon Stark the trueborn son of Lady Lynna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen." stated Tyrion as Varys nodded his head.

"That could work, he would be the son of a Great House yet not a threat to Robb's claim or any of Lord Eddard's trueborn Children, so the Tullys and the Riverlords will not be slighted by him going above Catelyn's son." stated Varys "He would be a great fit for a King Consort to a Queen and as a warrior he would appease some of the Lords of the South who would balk at being ruled by a woman. It could work, it will take some work to get done but harder tasks have been done in the past and it is the best solution we have."

"It will work." stated Sansa warming to the idea. "The Northern Lords will like it, Robb would be Warden of the North and house Stark and the North in general would have strong links to the Iron Throne, something we never had in almost 300 years of Targaryen rule."

"The Dornish may not like it but if you give them justice for Elia Martell and her Children they will likely go along with it." stated Varys "Add in two full grown dragons and a lot of Lords will agree to almost anything reasonable or unreasonable for that matter. I would recommend a change of the sigil to mark the difference just to be safe."

"Maybe a white Dire Wolf on a black field, ghost is white and house Targaryen has a black field." offered Arya.

"A good idea." confirmed Tyrion "That would help make sure there is a difference between Jon's branch of house Stark and the main branch of house Stark. It will help a lot."

"No offense, but to me Jon will always be my brother not my cousin." stated Arya "I will call you brother no matter what."

"Same here." confirmed Sansa as Jon smiled, it wasn't until the two of them meet up after her escape from Ramsay did she call him brother. It was always half-brother at best and Bastard-brother more often.

"We are a pack, even if I am a white wolf not a gray." Stated Jon, as noted the gray dire wolf on the banner of house Stark.

"Besides would it really matter in the end, any children Jon and Dany have together would be the next ruler, so who really cares which one of them sits the Iron Throne and which one stands beside them." offered Arya as Daenerys gave a sad look and Jon looked down as well. "What?"

"Years ago, a witch cursed me…I can't have children." answered Dany as the room went silent, that was among her most personal secrets, most of her council didn't know. Jorah knew and Jon knew because she had told him when their relationship first started to form, Tyrion as well because he is her Hand of the Queen but no one else.

"And as we have all seen, Magic is very real." added Jon as he placed his hand on top of Daenerys.

"I am sorry." said Sansa as everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

"I am sorry your grace but if that is the case, then we have a major issue." added Varys "Few high lords will follow you, if they know that there will not be another Targaryen after you of your direct blood. The last thing any lord would want would be a war over succession. The best case then is to have Jon marry someone and be your heir, then his children will follow you. Maybe marry Jon to Margaery Tyrell, it would be the same deal she has with the Lannister's currently only they would have to wait to be ruling."

"Succession will not be an issue." stated Bran as all eyes moved toward him. Slowly he turned his gaze and looked at Daenerys and Jon. "Did you not listen to what I said in the Godswood, transporting to the past heals wounds, it healed Ser Jorah's wounds like it did so many others, it also healed you Daenerys. I didn't have enough magic to heal more drastic wounds like Ser Jaimie's hand but your wound was rather simple."

"What? I wasn't wounded?" inquired Dany confused by the statement.

"Magic can be broken, only death may pay for life and your past self-died so that you could carry on in her place. The curse that Witch put on you has been broken when I healed others of their wounds when I brought you all to the past. Your past self died and payed the price but…your womb is fertile once again…you can have children." Explained Bran with what now passed for him as a smile.

"By the Gods." stated Jon as he looked toward Dany, before he could do anything, she pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, which Jon quickly returned. When they separated, they still remained close, Dany's hand in Jon's hair and he had his hand on her back between the shoulder blades. If it wasn't for the fact that they were sitting in chairs they would have been closer.

"Jon…this is wonderful…we can have a family." said Daenerys with some tears in her eyes a family, a child, a home that was more important to her then some Iron Throne. She had given up on it ever happening and now they had been given a chance.

"Yes…it is a miracle." added Jon as he moved to kiss her again only to have Varys clear her throat breaking the moment. The two of them remembered where they were, Daenerys was all but in Jon's lap and her hand was moving toward his belt while his hands where on the small of her back and the back of her neck. Both turned bright red realizing what was happening, Arya was grinning like an idiot, while Sansa was looking away to give them some privately even as she clanked back every once in a while. The blush on both Jon's and Dany's faces whereas red as dragon fire even as others either smiled or looked the other way to give them some privacy.

"Well before you go work on an heir, we have to deal with how we are going to address Jon's parentage. It would be better if we didn't just have the word of Bran and the records of Lord Tarly as evidence." Added Tyrion as he turned to Bran. "Where there any other Lords or even small folks who were there to see Jon's birth?"

"Yes, Lord Howland Reed was there, a wet nurse, a midwife and five serving men all from Starfall all of them still live and are at Starfall in Dorne." Stated Brann "And while the current lord wasn't there, he knows as well, his late Aunt Ashara Dayne who was there with Lyanna as a Noble Lady friend informed him when they returned to Starfall."

"The Daynes were both close allies with your brother, your Grace and what is best of all is that they are among the most honorable houses in Westeros." stated Varys "And not from the North. That may be enough to prove the truth of Jon's birth."

"Isn't riding a dragon enough proof?" countered Arya

"Not for sure, during the Dance of the Dragons there was a rider named Nettles who tamed a wild dragon by feeding her it sheep until it accepted her as a rider. True she may have been a Targaryen Bastard but she didn't look it according to the records she never claimed to be of the blood of the Dragon, so we can't hold Jon's riding a dragon as solid evidence." explained Sam as he rubbed his chin. "Some Measters have even put forward that Dragons smell the blood of house Targaryen making them easier to ride for them, but no solid evidence is around."

"Well there hasn't been any dragons for what a hundred and fifty years?" inquired Arya "Now there are two…"

"Three." Corrected Varys as all eyes fell on him. "Remember your grace, Viserion hasn't been killed yet, he is in slaver bay with the rest of the Unsullied."

"And Ser Barristan, we need to send a message to him and find a way to get that army over here and my Dragon." said Daenerys

"And what of the slaves in slavers bay? The Dothraki horse lords which not united at the moment?" inquired Varys as Daenerys leaned back a bit thinking. She hated slavery, one of her crowning moments in her view was removing slavery from slaver's bay or Dragon's bay as she renamed it but it had been a long and messy process. She now had duties over on this side of the Narrow Sea and a threat who wanted to make everyone undead slaves.

"We need to focus on preparing for the army of the dead, once Westeros is united and the army of the dead defeated, then I will focus on removing slavery from the world." Said Daenerys "In the meantime we need to get those forces who are loyal already over here."

"Difficult for sure, we need to bring in Lord Manderly, he has the ships in White Harbor." offered Jon

"Not enough, but we have gold which we can use to hire transport for them over here." advised Varys

"I have some news." stated Bran as eyes turned back to him. "I have been in contact with the Three Eyed raven from this time..."

"Wait, aren't you the Raven?" inquired Arya

"Yes, we both are the Raven, he was the one before me who died." Explained Brann "There has been hundreds of Man and Women who have been the Three Eyed Raven since the pact was forged between the Children of Forest and Man. We all share the same access to the pool of magic and knowledge, but it is up to each Raven to discover what lies within that pool and to decide how best to use it. This is in fact the first time there has been two Ravens."

"So he can help us?" inquired Jon

"He is helping me search through the long history of Westeros to discover how the Night King was defeated last time." explained Bran "That knowledge has been guarded and protected by the Night King so past Ravens never attempted to find it out of fear of being discovered and hunted down. That is no longer an issue, he knows where we are and will be making his moves soon. He has to."

"Why, he is immortal right? He can't be killed so why not sit in the North a few hundred years until no one believes in him anymore and swing down on an unexpecting Westeros." Inquired Tyrion

"Three reasons, he may be a White Walker but he was once a man, a prideful man and his goal was within reach and was taken from him. He wants revenge for that, to finish his mission. Second I am not immortal, thanks to the magic of the children I will have a longer life but I will die and I can pass my gifts on to the next raven once he or she is born, that new Raven will not be marked like I am and therefore could hide from him." explained Bran "Lastly is the Dragons, if he waits the two Dragons already in Westeros will grow even larger making them more dangerous to his army and a third may join them. He may be immune to their fire, but his army is not. On top of that, if the three dragons were to breed, he may have hundreds of Dragons to deal with in time. Even he can't stand against that…he will make his move soon."

"Deanery's dragons aren't done growing?" inquired Arya as Tyrion shook his head.

"No, Aegon the Conquers dragons where almost double the size of our Queens when he took Westeros and Dragons never stop growing until they die." explained Tyrion as he remembered the skull of the Black Dread under the Red Keep.

"Any idea what his move will be?" inquired Varys

"Not fully, but I can make an educated guess if you wish." offered Bran

"Do so." ordered Daenerys

"His first move will be to kill the Three Eyed Raven closest to him, he is in a fixed location above even the marching free folk and cannot escape he will die. Then the Night King will move south in an attempt to kill the Free Folk host before they can get to the Wall, as he approach we can expect Winter to come sooner than it had in our own time, he brings it with him." explained Bran "At least that is what we guess he is going to attempt to do. Bryden is sending the remain children of the forest south with Uncle Benjen with them. They are currently behind the Free Folk host but they are smaller group, Uncle Benjen doesn't require sleep anymore and the children can move better in the forests then any human could."

"Wait…if they are heading south could you send them to the Free Folk host?" inquired Jon as everyone looked at him. "Mance Rayder doesn't know about this or the fact that dragon glass can kill them, if he knows that and knows that the Wall will be open to them, he can push his people forward faster to get out."

"Would Mance believe the children of the forest and a raised dead man?" inquired Tyrion

"Worth an attempt at least, if we can get the children the message but if they already left…wait Bryden?" inquired Tyrion

"Yes, Bryden Rivers a Targaryen bastard, former Hand to the King and later Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He is the Raven before me." explained Bran "As for getting the message to the children that will not be an issue, the stories about the Children of the Forest talking to animals was semi correct. They can talk to them but only when a warg or a greenseer is controlling the animal. That can be done with ease? Do you wish me to do so?"

"Yes, send a message to Mance Raider warning him of the Night King, their weakness to Dragon Glass and that as long as he fights alongside us against the undead and doesn't attack us he and his people will be welcomed south of the Wall." stated Daenerys as Bran nodded his head before lowering it slightly as his eyes turned white for a moment, then less than a minute later his eyes came back.

"I informed Bryden he with form the Children of this plan, but he warns they will not risk themselves too much…these is the last clan of children left in the world and there is only 36 of them." explained Bran

"Understood." Confirmed Daenerys

"Raven…" said Grey Worm as Bran looked at the Unsullied commander "If I may…you see into animals and into past correct?"

"Within reason." confirmed Bran "I don't know everything, no mind can hold all that knowledge, but I can search for it and discover it, like a Measter through a record book but I do not have the book memorized."

"What is going on with my man outside of Yunka?" inquired Grey Worm "When we disappeared not all of my soldiers appeared, those who had already fallen to the enemy didn't return. They are alive now but over in Slaver Bay."

"I am sorry." Said Bran "That is outside of my reach, my powers are limited to the just off the shores of Westeros. I can not see them or anyone in Essos, I am sorry."

"I see, thank you." said Grey Worm slightly defeated as Missandei placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to focus on our current threats." stated Sansa "Right now, the Free Folk are heading south and that is all we can do about that for the moment, we need to focus on uniting humanity as soon as possible so we can better deal with the Night King. Which means ending the War of the Five Kings and uniting the Lords, Ladies and common people under Queen Daenerys."

"I would also advise forming more of a ruling council beside us, our opponents in the Lannister's have more legitimize with small folk and minor lords a council with title instead of a group of advisors." advised Varys

"Agreed, we have overlooked that for too long." Confirmed Tyrion as a new debate started, they where about finished when a knock at the door caused everyone to look toward it. Arya stood and opened it to see an unsullied guard standing there.

"Excuses me your grace, my lords and ladies but the feast is about to being in the great hall." announced the guard

"Thank you, we will be down in a moment." said Daenerys as the guard nodded his head as Arya closed the door.

"Well then, the question is do we announce your grace and Lord Snow engagement tonight?" inquired Tyrion

"No…" snapped Sansa before grinning. "Announce the engagement of Queen Daenerys of house Targaryen and Lord Jon of house Stark, he is a snow no longer."

"Only a King or a Queen can legitimize him." counted Arya looking at Daenerys "but that shouldn't be a problem."

"It will not be." confirmed Daenerys

"Shall we go then, we have an announcement to feast to get to and I for one am hungry." said Tyrion

"Actually." Said Sansa as all eyes turned to her. "I need to speak with my family for a moment alone."

"Not a problem." Said Varys "I believe I know what you are going to discuss."

Slowly everyone started to leave, even Daenerys started to rise only to be stopped by Sansa.

"You are family, or will be soon enough you are welcomed to stay." explained Sansa as a smiled crossed Daenerys face as she sat back down.

"Grey Worm, will you have some man waiting outside to help Bran down once we are done." Requested Daenerys as Grey Worm nodded his head before leaving.

"Something wrong?" inquired Jon

"Nothing much, however there is something we need to discuss." said Sansa eyeing Arya, Jon followed her eyes toward Arya.

"Do I want to know what trouble she got into?" inquired Jon before looking at Arya. "Who did she kill?"

"No one." answered Arya growing slightly frustrated, this was private in her mind. It made no difference to them who she was sleeping with, who she loved. If Jon could be with his aunt then she could be with her Gendry. "If you must know, Sansa kind of walked in on me."

Jon raised an eyebrow not really understanding, however Daenerys understood and leaned back with a smile.

"So will I have a…what do you call a cousin's husband? Cousin-in-law?" inquired Daenerys as Jon began to understand.

"First, Jon is my brother I don't care if by blood he is my cousin, he is my brother." countered Arya as Daenerys took the backtalk with a smile and a grin. "So if it gets that far, you can call him brother-in-law, I plan to call you sister-in-law."

"Very well." said Daenerys in her heart she was actually enjoying Arya talking back to her as if she was a normal women not a queen and better yet like she was a sister. She may be a Dragon but she seamed to be about ready to join a wolf pack. "But who is it?"

"Gendry." answered Arya as Daenerys looked confused again, she had never heard of this man. Was he a vale knight, no it couldn't be that, a knight unless he was of an extremely low birth wouldn't be a bad match for a second daughter of a main house.

"Gendry is Robert's bastard son." explained Jon as Daenerys nodded her head in understanding.

"I was unaware that we had one of Robert's bastards children with us?" inquired Daenerys, she had heard stories about how big of a womanizer Robert had been. "Who is his mother?"

"He doesn't know, a Tavern Wench most likely." answered Arya "But that doesn't matter."

"He is a good man, skilled at the forge made a lot of the dragon glass weapons we use. He went with me beyond the wall to get a weight and ran back to East Watch by the Sea to contact you." explained Jon "From what I know of him, he is kind, gentle and humble but not afraid of a fight."

"I have no issues with the man. I wish to know more for sure before I give my full approval, but I don't think my approval is really needed." said Sansa "Arya is a woman grown and I support her making this choice for her, however what about mother and Robb in the south? They most of all mother will not take kindly to a bastard."

"No…" said Jon his voice going cold, as cold as Daenerys had ever heard it. "No…she wouldn't take kindly to that news at all, she hates bastards."

That is when Daenerys understood the coldness in Jon's voice, he was raised as a Bastard of the Lord of Winterfell, Lady Stark would have done anything to hurt Jon because in her view he was a living breathing symbol of her husband's dishonor to her.

"If Gendry Storm is willing to make an oath to me I will legitimize him as a Baratheon and name him Lord of Storms End?" offered Daenerys, that would be an easy move in her view. Lady Stark couldn't raise an objection to her youngest daughter marrying the Lord of the Stormlands. That was actually a very good match, one any lord or lady would want for their daughter.

"Thanks Daenerys, but he was born in King's Landing so he is a Waters." corrected Arya, even though he wasn't sure if Gendry would be a Waters or a Storm, in truth Gendry didn't seem to know either.

"Also, this would raise a problem with Stannis, he is Robert's brother and claims the Iron Throne." added Sansa "If name Gendry Lord of Storm's End then what can we offer Stannis to give up his claim and support our Queen. Still I am not even that would be enough for our mother, given how she treated Jon."

"I am not giving him up, I don't care if Lady Stark tries to disown me." added Arya "I don't even think of what is to our South as our mother, our mother died at the Red Wedding what is south is a ghost. Only family I have is in this room and Gendry."

"It will not come to that." said Jon as he thought about it.

"No, it shall not." confirmed Daenerys as she thought about it. "Alright, if Stannis doesn't bend the knee then I will name Gendry Lord of Storms End if not then we will deal with that when it arises. I am sure we can find some lordship position for Gendry somewhere in Westeros."

"I will need to have a talk to Gendry, man to man." stated Jon as Arya eyed him for a moment, clearly not liking the idea. "There are somethings he needs to understand and so do you."

"Like what?" inquired Arya wondering where Jon was going.

"I know what it is like to be a Bastard, if you become with child I will drag both of you before a Weirwood tree to be married." stated Jon with firmness, a firmness which caused both Stark girls to recall their father's tone of voice. "Every child needs a mother, a father and a name, so keep that in mind."

"Understood." confirmed Arya "Is that all?"

"Well don't sleep with him in the stables and keep stuff of that nature in your chambers." Added Sansa as Arya blushed a bit and bite her lip, a telltale sign of a lie to her siblings. "You already slept with him in the stables didn't you?"

"Not the stables." Admitted Arya

"Alright I don't need to know those details, just keep that activity to your chambers." Said Jon as Arya nodded.

"Good, we better head to the feast." Said Daenerys as she got to her feet.

"We will meet you there." confirmed Sansa as she stood and left. Bran with Arya's help was pushed out to be carried down by Grey Worm men.

"We have so many issues to deal with I am almost looking forward to dealing with a simple issue like Gendry." admitted Jon when his sisters and brother had left leaving him and Deanery's alone but they weren't alone for long as not a few seconds after Arya had wheeled Bran out did Tyrion request to enter the chamber. Once admitted he didn't take a seat and instead stood before the two of them.

"I wanted to say something but didn't feel that it was right to do in front of the whole council." stated Tyrion as he braced himself once again. "When this comes out, not just that Jon was born a Targaryen but that Lyanna ran away with Rhaegar and that he Robert's Rebellion was built on a lie and everything else about us coming to the past there will be a storm the like of which none of us have ever seen. People will claim we are fakes, that we are lying, you remember how hard it was convince people about the army of the dead, it will be harder to convince them that their loved ones or total strangers have come from the future. There will be many challenges before us and a lot of them will be focused on you two."

"We understand." said Daenerys

"Good, now is there anything…and I mean anything that would be able to drive a wedge between you two? Are any of you keeping secrets from each other, if so I recommend you tell each other." advised Tyrion as Jon and Dany shared a look. "There will be many people trying to turn the two of you against each other for their own gain, if we are all to succeed you two must and I mean must trust each other without question. You must give each other strength help the other when they fall and support each other. Your duties now are to each other, the realm and now all of humanity, use your love for each other like armor to protect yourselves and trust each other."

"Love is the death of duty." whispered Jon as Tyrion and Dany looked at him. "That is what Measter Aemon told me when I wanted to ride south to join Robb's war when I was in the watch."

"He isn't wrong." agreed Tyrion "However I would add that love also gives duty it's strength and purpose, Lord Eddard's love of his sister and for his nephew gave him the strength to do his duty to keep you safe, Jon. As long as you two love each other, support each other then I don't think anything will really stop you two. Just don't let anyone or anything turn the two of you against each other."

"Thank you, Lord Hand, we will see you at the feast." said Daenerys as Tyrion nodded his head and headed out the door. Once the door was closed again and the two of them where alone they looked at each other. "He isn't wrong."

"I found he is hardly ever wrong." admitted Jon before taking a deep breath. "There is one other thing I haven't told you yet?"

"And that is?" inquired Daenerys

"Since we are now in the past, my…old lover Ygritte is still alive." explained Jon as Daenerys stiffened a bit. "She died in my arms during the battle of Castle Black, which hasn't happened yet."

"I see, do you still love her?" inquired Daenerys fear building up once again.

"In the same way you will always love your Khal Drogo." answered Jon as Daenerys nodded her head in understanding. "I burned her body North of the Wall; I don't think I could look at her the same way I did before. She would be a ghost to me, a painful one. If you are concerned you don't have to worry about her being with child, she took moon tea constantly, every morning in fact a lot of free folk women do that. They don't want to bring a child into the world with the White Walkers coming for them…they don't want to put that child's life at risk, so they don't have him or her. I am not leaving you Dany, I love you more than anything."

Daenerys thought about Jon's words, it was how she believes she would feel if her Sun and Stars returned to her. He would be a painful ghost, one she wouldn't want to be with because of all the painful memories it brought up. Jon felt the same way about this Yrgitte woman, he would always have a place in his heart for her, just like he had one for her Khal but her Khal wasn't her true love, her second half, Jon was and she believed Jon felt the same about her.

"I murdered my first husband." admitted Daenerys as now it was Jon's turn to look at her. "It wasn't a Witch like I always say, I did it. He was dyeing and she promised to bring him back and she did. It cost us our son before he was even born and when he came back, he was a breathing yes, but that was it. He couldn't eat, sleep, or ride he was a shell of the man he was…so I killed him."

"You didn't kill him." said Jon as Daenerys looked at him confused.

"You showed him mercy, there is nothing wrong with that. I killed a man who was burning alive because I respected him." stated Jon "You did nothing wrong."

"I guess we still have much to learn about each other." added Daenerys

"I look forward to learning." Added Jon with a smile.

"I have to ask, are you over the whole Aunt and nephew thing?" inquired Daenerys

"In some ways." stated Jon, the way he had acted when Bran had told them at the magical curse on Daenerys was gone was proof that he had pushed that fact of their blood to the back of his mind. "I think it will help that I will always think of myself as a Stark not a Targaryen, a wolf not a dragon, Jon not this Aegon. Don't expect me to shoat fire and blood any time soon."

"Good, that is the man I fell in love with." said Daenerys as she moved toward him and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he placed her hands on her. "My White Wolf."

"Gods, I would take you now…" admitted Jon as he ran his hands down her side. "But the people await us at the feast."

"Well then," said Deanery's as she pulled herself closer before whispering into his ear. "Just wait until tonight, I'll really show you what a Dragon could do."

"**Here is to be being alive!" yelled drunken Tormund Giantsbane as he raised a large horn full of a strong Northern Ale into the air of the great hall. **The hall was packed with people sitting on simple wooden benches with rough tables. There hadn't much time to assemble much more than that but the people where more happy to alive. The food had been prepared while most people slept or got cleaned and while on the simple side it tasted great to everyone in the hall and those gathered outside.

"Here…here." Said Jon as he lifted his simple metal goblet, while most people used wooden goblets the high lords and ladies had metal ones or in the case of Daenerys hers was made of glass with three silver dragons on it. Everyone took a drink of either wine or ale. "To our Queen!"

"OUR QUEEN!" roared the crowd as the cheered for Dany again and drank again as Jon sat down beside her. Listening to their cheers a wave of happiness washed over Dany as Jon leaned toward him.

"Is something wrong?" inquired Jon slightly confused at the look of Dany's face.

"Days ago, I was seen as the outsider and now they embrace me as their Queen." explained Dany "It is slightly odd."

"Well they saw what you all put on the line to defend them." explained Jon "They know who you really are now."

"Well then." Said Daenerys as she looked at Tyrion who nodded his head before she turned back to Jon. "Time for them to learn who you are."

Jon tensed as Daenerys stood up.

"Attention." said the Dragon Queen, it took a few moments but soon every eye in the hall was upon her. "We have all seen things that no one would believe, we have seen the dead and now we are in the past and we have a chance to prevent the dead from winning. This means we will have to adapt to new situations before us. Long dead loved ones are still alive, dead enemies are as well. Still we have adapted to much, enemies can become allies look around this room. We have Free Folk dinning with Northsman, we have Unsullied feasting with Vale Knights and Lords celebrating with former slaves. We are all united against the real threat, the dead. We all know that the forces here are not enough to defeat the dead, we must bring others to our banners and to do so it will cause issues. We are in the middle of the war of the Five Kings and we must bring that to an end to prepare for the real war and we shall do so."

"And we will!" yelled Tormund "Fuck just let my people through the wall at Castle Black and you will have a massive army to fight the dead and they will not fighting for the dead."

"Correct and we shall do that." confirmed Daenerys rolling with the interruption "Tomorrow we will begin to draw up formal plans but for tonight I have some announcements. Lord Manderly, Lord Royce, Ser Seaworth, Cothollo and Grey Worm will you please come forward and stand before me."

There was a pause as Lord Manderly with his stained covered doublet with the merman of his house moved forward, Lord Royce was faster to getting to the front, Grey Worm and the Dorthraki blood rider Cothollo was faster to their spots. Ser Davos was actually the last to arrive since as a knight he had been more to the back of the hall while the high lords sat closer to the front.

"You have all done great deeds to the realm, the throne and myself I will ask you to serve again on my small council along with my Hand Lord Tyrion and my master of Whispers Varys." announced Daenerys

"Your Grace it would be an honor." confirmed Royce as Manderly nodded his head in agreement. Davos just looked somewhat confused at being up here. Grey Worm slammed his fist against his armor and bowed his head in a salute while Cothollo who only somewhat followed the common tongue raised his arakh in salute.

"Good, Lord Royce I would like you to serve as my Masters of Laws. Advising me on legal issues and helping bring justice to the land." said Daenerys as Royce smiled and got down on one knee drawing his sword and placing it before his Queen's feet.

"It will be my honor. I will serve you will all my abilities." said Royce, and it was an honor Master of Laws was arguably the third most powerful position in Westeros behind the Hand and the ruler itself. Many great and powerful man have been Master of Laws in the past.

"Lord Manderly, you managed White Harbor and from what Lord Varys has told me you increased White Harbor's exports by a third since becoming Lord. I want you as Master of Coin to manage the realm's money to help it grow." Said Daenerys, it was a good move in multiple ways. White Harbor was the 4th largest city in Westeros and it's vaults where full of silver. Added that having a Northsman on the small council would be of great help politically. Manderly was too fat to go to one knee and he didn't carry a sword but he bowed his head and said his thanks to have a chance to prove himself in the position and how great of an honor it was for his house.

"Grey Worm, you have served me since you became commander of the Unsullied." Said Daenerys "I want you to serve as my Master of War, you will command my armies in the field when needed. To aid you in this task I will ask my Blood Rider Cothollo to be my Master of Horse to advise you on mounted warfare and Ser Davos Seaworth a master sailor to be Master of Ships both of whom will report to you."

Here Daenerys was breaking with tradition, there had been a master of ships but they had always served separate to the Master of War and the Master of Horse was not a Small Council level appointment, he generally only ran the royal stables. However even Grey Worm admitted he knew little about ships and mounted and so they would serve under him to advise him so that he could better advise the Queen.

"It is an honor your grace." Stated Grey Worm as Cothollo and Ser Davos nodded their heads as they took their positions on the small council of Queen Daenerys Targaryen.

"Now, while there is no official position, I would ask Lady Sansa Stark to join my small council as an advisor and serve as Wardeness of the North until such time that her Brother Robb Stark has bent the knee." invited Daenerys as Sansa nodded her constant as she sat beside Jon. "And as we all know Bran Stark, the Three Eyed Raven has been of great help dealing with the Night King and other issues so I would request him to join the Council as well. Once the South is brought into the fold I will request that the High Septon to send a holy advisor of the faith of the Seven so that the faiths of the Old and the New Gods can be heard equally at court."

"It will be an honor your grace." confirmed Bran as he sat in his chair he was still thin looking but some color had returned to him.

"Lastly Lord Jon Snow would you please stand before me." requested Daenerys as Jon stood and moved around the table. All eyes were on the two of them as Jon stood across from her, there was a long pause as everyone waited. "Kneel and lay your sword at my feet."

Jon pulled long claw and placed the valerian steel blade before Daenerys as he knelt down before her as all eyes fell on them and the room became quiet, all eyes where on them and not a word was being spoken.

"New information has come to light, about your parentage. You are no bastard." stated Daenerys to the crowd "You were not even born a Stark or a Snow."

That caused a few people to look confused as Daenerys turned toward Sam who stood and brought up a book to Daenerys opening it as he did to the proper page. Daenerys moved to the front of the table so she was now before Jon with no table separating them.

"This is journey from the late High Septor who gave my brother Rhaegar of House Targeyen an aliment with his wife Elia of House Martell and who to marry him to Lady Lyanna Stark." Announced Daenerys as the room became deadly quiet as she handed the book to Royce who scanned it and nodded his head to the crowd before handing it to Manderly. "You were born Aegon of House Targaryen…."

There was a roar from the gasp from the crowd and people began to speak only to stop when Daenerys raised her hand to quiet them.

"You are a dragon raised by wolves and per your request you wish to keep the name you have always wanted. Therefor I Queen Daenerys Targaryen rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm legitimize you as Lord Jon Stark trueborn son of Lady Lyanna Stark and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen." announced Daenerys as she smiled as she saw tears in Jon's eyes. "More so I am proud to announce to my Lord, Ladies, people and before the eyes of both the old and the new gods that you in time will be my lord husband advising me as King Consort on matters of state, defending my honor and fathering our children who will sit on the Iron Throne and rule all of Westeros after we are gone."

She extended her hand down and he took it, she could see tears in Jon's eyes and she felt tears in her own.

"Rise, Lord Jon Stark, rise my love." said Daenerys as Jon took her hand and she raised him to his feet. The two just looked into each other eyes and they almost didn't hear Sansa.

"To Queen Daenerys Targaryen and Lord Jon Stark long may the reign!" announced Sansa as she raised her wine glass. Seconds later everyone was raising their glasses and cheering to what they had just witnessed. Jon and Daenerys didn't pay them attention instead they were looking at each other and smiled.

**Well I hope you liked this long chapter and the solution I put forward for how Jon could legitimize without being a threat to Deanarys' or Robb's claim. Personally I always felt Jon wanted to be a Stark but would never put himself in front of any of the trueborn Stark Children but he wouldn't want the Iron Throne even if it is his by birth, here is the child of Lyanna but still is a Stark not a Targaryen. Now I am leaving on a long-planned vacation in about two weeks, I will try to update again before I leave but if I don't get it finished it may be until the middle of September that I update again. So while I hope to update before I leave I make no promises. Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Planning out**

The warm sunlight came streaming in through the window as Daenerys Targaryen awoke with a smile gracing her face. She lied in bed, in the old Kings chambers of Winterfell, true the bed was a camp bed the actual Lords bed had been destroyed by the Boltons but that didn't matter. She wasn't alone lying beside her keeping her warm even in the Northern summer was her now betrothed Jon Stark. He had his arms wrapped around her from behind and she felt his breath on the back of her neck. She pulled away a bit before rolling over so that she could face her love. She barrier her head into the crick of Jon's neck as she breathed in his scent her whole body relaxed, one of her hand brushed over Jon's scars. She felt anger toward those Night's watch men who had attempted to take Jon away from her, she forced those thoughts from her mind as she felt sleep retake her. She woke up some time later to find that she had rolled back over, so that she once again had her back pressed into Jon's chest while he held her close. She lifted her head up and scanned the room, sunlight was coming in and Ghost lied somewhat in the sun sound asleep.

"Morning Dany…" said Jon as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the back of her neck causing a shiver to run down her spin. She moved her head to give him more neck to kiss.

"Is it morning already?" complained Dany

"Sadly yes, I am going to go…." Started Jon as he started to get out of bed only to have Dany's hand shoot out from the covered and grabbing him by the tunic pulling him closer before her hand moved up to his face pulling him to her and into a kiss. It was a soft gentle kiss which grew more passionate as Jon used one of his hands to hold himself up from falling on his love. When they parted there was a fire burning in her eyes and in his eyes as well. "I am not going anywhere…"

"Good, your Queen has…duties for you to perform." said Dany playfully "If you are up to it that is…my Lord."

She still wasn't sure if Jon had gotten over the idea that they were Aunt and nephew, she could see it in his eyes and this eyes where a window into the soul. He was over it but that was his soul, his mind may not be fully over it yet. Her worries where put to rest when she felt his hand slip under her small cloths and brush against her breast as he rolled over onto of her.

"As my love commands." whispered Jon into her ear as he kissed the side of her neck again.

**In the late morning sun light, Ser Jorah Mormont walked down the battlements of Winter Fells outer gate, the Valerian Steal blade Heartsbane rested at his side.** He knew it wasn't his family's sword, that sword was Long Claw and was currently in the Hands of Jon Stark. His heart and soul was breaking, he had loved Daenerys ever since she was a girl of 17 being married off by her brother for an army, he knew she would never be his deep down he knew that but to loss her still hurt. It had hurt every time his Daenerys had taken another lover, still he didn't see true love in her eyes when she looked at her lover, she saw that now when she looked at Jon. He saw that same look in Jon eyes, they both truly loved each other and since Jon was a real Targaryen then they were meant to be even if his heart did want her, they were the blood of the Dragon, he was a bear.

"Ah…Ser Jorah how are you today?" inquired Tyrion as Jorah entered the end tower of this section of the wall. Inside he found a round chamber with four doors, two lead out into different sections of the battlements while the other two where trap doors. One heading up to a higher part of the tower for defenders to use, the other downward to a storage area. The little lion wasn't alone, his brother Jaimie Lannister were sitting at a small table with two cups and a flagon between then.

"Morning my Lords." Greeted Jorah as he looked toward the two Lannister's before moving on out the other door.

"Not much of a talker is he." stated Jaime

"It's the Mormont way…and he is likely slightly board he doesn't really have much to do at the moment." explained Tyrion "Her Grace doesn't require his protection she is occupied at the moment."

"I see, I wouldn't be surprised if her Grace is with child soon since I have heard about how occupied she is been lately." noted Jamie as Tyrion chuckled a bit, his brother didn't know that possibly the only thing their Queen wanted more than the Throne itself was a child and now she had a chance to get that child.

"We have taken care of that, Jon and her grace will marry in the near future so an heir would be of great gain to us, we would have an heir to protect the line." answered Tyrion as his brother looked at him.

"I still have a hard time believing it, that the bastard of Winterfell was the true heir to the Iron Throne." admitted Jaime with a shake of the head. "I always thought it was odd that Lord Eddard would father a bastard but one doesn't look into natural born children. Men on the march facing death need a release, some take drink, other women. Raising the bastard as his own instead of shipping in off to be foisted in some distant castle away from Lady Stark fit with what Lord Stark would do if he did father a bastard. So no one questioned it."

"True, but now we know the truth." said Tyrion "Jon is not a bastard, he is in truth the true born son of Lynna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen."

"And Robert's rule is based on a lie." stated Jaimie he had known Rhaegar and had known him well. He had always liked the man, part of the reason why the Seven kingdoms didn't rebel sooner was because they knew how good of a King Rhaegar would be compared to his father the Mad King. It was only when Rhaegar kidnapped Lynna Stark, the betrothed of then Lord of Storm's End Robert Baratheon did the rebellion kick off. Even then if the Mad King hadn't burned the elder Stark and his father then the Rebellion would have died. If the news had gotten out that Rhaegar and Lynna had ran off together it would have brought shame on two major houses, the Baratheon and the Starks as well as shame on the Royal of house Targaryen but there would have been no rebellion, no blood loss and the Mad King could still be sitting on the throne to this day.

"One could say that." confirmed Tyrion "You knew Rhaegar do you see any of him in Jon?"

"Well Rhaegar was rather short for a man and so is Jon." pointed out Jaime with a chuckle, before he considered it more. "Highly skilled with his sword but never liked it, same with Jon, Rhaegar was skilled in the list as well and on the tourney field. I never have seen Jon a horse so I can't speak there. Rhaegar really loved to sulk, he would go to the remains of Summer hall all the time and just camp in the ruins with no one else besides Sir Arthur Dayne for protection. Above all things he loved to sing."

"Well aside from singing and the lists Jon fits him well but Starks are know for their sulking nature. He looks like a Stark but that is just his mother's side showing." added Tyrion as he took a breath. "Jaime we are going to have a small council meeting once our Queen and her lord are ready. I would like you to attend."

"I am not on the council." countered Jaime

"True but you have a mind for war and that is what we will be planning." explained Tyrion "And I would like your voice added to the council on that part. So will you come."

"If her grace doesn't kick me out." said Jaime suddenly shoats filled the air.

"Rider at the gates!" yelled someone as Jaime and Tyrion walked out of their little meeting/hiding spot to find a man they both knew very well sitting on a horse looking up at all the crossbow men and archers along the wall.

"Seven hells, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater what brings you here?" yelled Tyrion

"Well your sister sent me north to kill you and that hand less fucker you call a brother and she calls a lover but then right as I was about to ride away from the hill top where I was watching you all get rapped by the dead I get engulfed in light and appear on the same hillside but no longer freezing my balls off." Stated Bronn "Thought I would watch you for a day to see what the fuck was going on and try to figure that out myself, then decided the best way forward is a headlong charge. So what the fuck is going on?"

"Well Ser Bronn that is a story for sure and a story that requires something to drink." said Tyrion as he looked at the nearest guard. "Open the gates."

**Her boots crunched under some freshly fallen summer snow, snow so thin that the green grass still poked through as she moved into the Godswood and it would melt by the time the afternoon sun beat down on them.** She had refused to enter this place, even when she had helped Lord Snow reclaim Winterfell after the Battle of the Bastards, not that she had much time in Winterfell before being banished from the North. Still the sight of that giant red tree with a face on it caused her warm blood to chill, that was a symbol of a false religion, one which stood against her own faith in the Lord of Light. These Old Gods and the Children of the Forest were the enemy of her God, the one true God of R'hllor. The old gods where a religion of Ice and snow, while hers was a religion of warmth and light. This was a symbol of her enemy, the great other yet the magic of those enemy gods who severed the Great other had saved her, had brought her back and was fighting against the ultimate weapon of the Great Other, the Night King. It made no sense.

"I have been expecting you." said a figure before the tree, he sat in a chair dressed in black. The thick furs where gone but a blanket still covered his useless legs. "Melony."

Melisandre froze in her tracks as she turned her gaze toward Bran Stark, the Three eyed Raven. If other members of her faith where here at the moment, they would have attempted to kill one of the greatest instruments that the enemy of R'hllor had. Yet he had stopped her with a name she only somewhat remembered.

"That is your name, your Westeros name that is." explained Brann "Your parents where from here and your mother named you Melony only when you were bought as a slave by the Red temple did they rename you…. I observed your birth in Kings Landing all those years ago, before your mother sailed East. I know who your father is if you want to know."

"I will not be tempted by you." countered Melisandre as she moved forward. "I follow the Lord of Light and will not be lured into the darkness by you."

"Very well." Said Bran as he turned around to face her, the face of the weirwood behind him as she stood before him. "You do not trust me, I know this. I know you see me as the instrument of your enemy but you are also confused about how I could be your enemy, yet I fight against the Night King who is the real enemy of all life and warmth."

"I must admit, I find it odd." admitted Melisandre as she folded her arms into her sleeves and looked at the weirwood tree behind Bran. It was the sign of a false faith, a faith which lead people to the great other and the enemy of light and warmth.

"You find it odd, because you see the world like a cvysse board one side black the other side white." stated Brann "There are more than just two players in the game and we both have a common enemy in the Night King. By ourselves we can't defeat him but together we stand a chance."

"How from what I have heard the Night King served a blast of Dragon fire." stated Melisandre

"And being hit with a Valerian Steal dagger." added Brann "There is so much I have yet to learn, I am not fully the Raven yet and the Night King has hidden his past well. If we are to defeat him, we must all work together or we shall die together. Only problem is that when we die we join his ranks."

"Others in my faith will not work with you. They will see you as their enemy, I see you as my enemy as well." Ssaid Melisandre as she moved to stand beside him, looking at the weirwood tree with its ancient face. "However, we may be enemies but maybe we share a common and larger threat in the Night King. What would you have of me?"

"I am searching the past with the help of the Raven from this time, in search for the Last Hero and to discover information about the Night King which had remained hidden and guarded." Explained Bran "We didn't do this before because of risk of discovery and destruction by the Nigh King however that is not an issue anymore. We need to know more about Azor Ahai to determine if they and the Last Hero are the same person when we find him. I do not need religious dogma, but historical documentation."

"Not much is known about him for sure outside of the Religious texts. Not even his name is certain, there are many names all tied with the hero Azor Ahai, Hyrkoon the Hero, Yin Tar, Neferion and Eldric Shadowcaster to name a few." stated Melisandre, all the information he had asked was common enough knowledge in the true faith, something every Priest or Priestess would know. If he had asked how to do some of their magic she would have refused to answer but this was common knowledge. "It is said he has a strong connection with the city of Asshai, look through your weirwood tree to see that city's past."

"Sadly we cannot, our sight is limited to Westeros, we can't see beyond its boarders." explained Brann "Eldric…that is a Westeros name."

"Yes," confirmed Melisandre "That is also among one of the oldest names but it comes from the lands of Yi Ti beyond the straights of Qarth on the shores of the Jade Sea."

"Thank you." said Bran as he thought for a moment. "I may need your help, if it comes to that will you help us?"

"If it helps defeat the real enemy, then yes." Confirmed Melisandre as Bran nodded as she turned and left the Godswood.

**Elsewhere within Winterfell people where hard at work, buildings where being repaired, the fallen stones cleared and new wooden roofs added. **

Samwell Tarly was busy as well, he wasn't the type of man who could wield a hammer with any grace and he knew little about war, his skills lied in quills, ink and books. Like the horses, dragons and even farm animals which had been transported back the Ravens which where key to communication with the rest of Westeros had been transported back and had to be taken care of.

"Well the ravens are feed." Said Sam as he looked at Maester Wolkan who was busy putting books back on the shelves, they had loaded up some of the rarer books onto wagons which would head south when they evacuated south. Those books now had returned to the past however library was still in a sad state.

"Good job Sam." Said Maester Wolkan "So you found the documents which prove that Lord Stark is actually the son on Lyanna Stark and the Crowned Prince?"

"Aye…I was assigned to translate and catalog a series of books and one of them was the journal of the High Septon during the time of the rebellion." explained Sam

"I remember those days." chuckled Maester Wolkan "I had to file books for months, lucky I was not born high to a high lord my father was only a household knight. Those sons of high lords where generally given the worse jobs by the higher ups to humble them."

"Aye." Confirmed Sam remember all the chamber pots he had to clean. "If it wasn't for Gilly I wouldn't have gotten through it."

"Gilly?" inquired Maester Wolkan as he rubbed his chin. "A Wildling women correct?"

"Yes? Why do you know her?" inquired Sam, Gilly wasn't a common name but it wasn't unheard of for a commoner to be named after a flower.

"She came to me before the battle, I confirmed that she is with child." said Maester Wolkan as Sam froze, his heart stopped in his chest. He knew what it meant but he couldn't bring himself to say it. "She wouldn't tell me who the father is…I assume now that it is you?"

"Aye." confirmed Sam

"Pity." said Maester Wolkan as Sam's head snapped to him. "It will be a shame that you can no longer forge a Maester's chain."

"What?" inquired Sam

"Part of being a Maester is having no children, to serve the realm first and forth most. Like your Nights Watch vows, vows you have broken it seams and you didn't die like Lord Stark did." explained Maester Wolkan "Before you can become a Maester, any Maester who knows of an issue can raise an objection with the Arch Maesters or the Grand Maester. Fathering a child, they will expel you the moment they are informed, and I must do so."

"I see." said Sam sadly

"Sam, may I give you some advice?" inquired Maester Wolkan

"Certain sir." said Sam

"Right now, who is protecting you?" inquired Maester Wolkan "You have our future King Concert as a powerful friend and by extent our Queen but there are laws that even the Queen must obey. The independence of the Night's Watch is one such law. They will not be able to defend you once you return to the wall, if you stay in the Watch you could be killed for having broken your vows, not likely I admit but it is possible and either way you will not be able to stay with her."

"And without Jon, Sir Allister Thorne or Janos Slynt will be the most likely man to be Lord Commander and either one of them may do that." admitted Sam fear building in his heart, he hadn't considered who would be Lord Commander of the Watch now that Jon was free of the Vows.

"Do you love this woman, her baby within her and the son she already has?" inquired Wolkan "Not sure if he is also yours or not."

"He is mine." answered Sam even if little Sam wasn't his son by blood he was in his heart.

"Then I recommend you go to Lord Stark and her Grace and see if they can get you out of the Night's Watch." stated Wolkan as Sam's eyes widened a bit. "Royal proclamations have a habit of making new laws and this whole-time travel issues would be good grounds to say you are free from the Watch."

"My father would never allow that, he said he would kill me if…." started Sam as he paused, would he really not be a father to his child, children really because he was afraid of his own father. A man whom he had already stood up to by steal Heartsbane. "Thank you Maester."

"Not a problem Sam, and even if you are not a Maester there are many of Lords who are more of a quill then of the sword." stated Wolkan as Sam moved out of the chamber and stumbled a bit as he bumped into a Vale man-at-arms chatting it up with a Free Folk Spearwife. He then began his search for Jon, he found his best friend and her Grace outside the old keep both of whom looked as if they had just left the castle even though it was just past midday.

"My Lord, My Queen with your permission I would like to send my men back to Ironrath we can secure it from the Iron Born and use it to take Deepwood Matte back." advised Lord Rodrik Forester as he stood before the King and Queen.

"That is one of the ideas we have and we will decide when we have our meeting." said Jon "Believe me, taking back Deepwood Matte helped get the loyalty of some of the North to the Boltons in our past, doing the same will help us a lot now."

"Thank you my Lord, we do not have a lot of…" said Rodrik as Jon noticed Sam and the look on his face.

"One moment, my Lord." interrupted Jon "Sam what is wrong?"

Sam knew he should have stayed back; he should have allowed Jon to finish his job but Sam instead walked up.

"Well…excuses me my lord but…Jon I just found out that Gilly is with child." said Sam as a smile crossed Jon's face and even Daenerys smiled, there was tension between the two and both knew this but both knew how much the other meant to Jon. Jon only smiled and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Congratulations Sam." said Jon with a smile.

"Great news my Lord." said Rodrik

"Wonderful news." added Daenerys with a smile of her own.

"Yes…well the thing is according to Maester Wolkan I can't be a Maester anymore because I fathered a child and…well with the watch what if Sir Allister Thorne or Janos Slynt becomes Lord Commander. They will kill me and will not let me be a father to my children." explained Sam as he watched Jon's eyes narrow as well, he clearly hadn't thought of that either.

"That is part of the Night's Watch vows." stated Rodrik as he turned and looked toward the southern wall, there a single man stood in all black, the only other member of the watch still alive within Winterfell. "One of my own friends was forced to join the watch to spare Ironraith the anger of the Boltons after the Red Wedding. He is a good boy well man now who put our house before everything else, even he isn't of our house."

"Who is he?" inquired Jon

"Gared Tuttle." Answered Rodrik

"I know him, told me he survived the red wedding and then told me about how the Boltons and Freys betrayed Robb." Said Jon as his fist tightened in anger, Daenerys placed a hand on his arm and he relaxed. "Well that hasn't happened yet."

"And neither has Gared's crimes…should he be tied to an oath for a crime that hasn't even happened and never will?" inquired Rodrik as he lowered his head. "Sorry, my Lord, my Queen I shouldn't have spoken if we aren't worth our words then what are we? Truth be told I must admit part of the reasons I bring this up is for my sister's heart, she may not admit it out load but I believe she loves Gared and his vows keep them apart."

"No, your words have weight." said Daenerys as she looked at Jon

"I got out of the watch because I died only be brought back. Should we hold someone to that oath for a crime they didn't commit?" added Jon

"No." answered Daenerys as she looked at Sam considering. "I still owe you a favor Lord Tarly for saving Jorah from the Greyscale. If you wish, I could through royal decree free you from your oath to the Night's Watch."

"I would like that very much, your grace." Stated Sam before an issue came to mind. "But I swore before the Old Gods…"

"Then speak to Bran, he will be your answer on if the old Gods care about it or not." advised Jon "They didn't care when I left the watch, I don't think they will concern themselves with you as long as you help defend the realms of man by finding a way to defeat the Night King."

"Thank you Jon." answered Sam "I will do that."

"Then it is done, Lord Samuel Tarly I hereby free you from your oath to the Night's Watch all your claims to land and titles are returned to you." stated Daenerys as Sam's eyes widened a bit he hadn't even considered that if he was free from the watch he would be the heir to Horn Hill.

"Thank you your grace." said Sam

"It is the least I can do." said Daenerys as she turned to the other Northern Lord. "Lord Rodrik will you go fetch this Gared Tuttle. It is a shame that a man should pay for crimes which he hasn't even done yet. Same with any other Night's Watch member who hasn't committed their crime yet."

"Yes, your grace." said Rodrik with a smile as he moved off and within minutes came back with Gared Tuttle. Of the men of the watch who had come down to Winterfell from Castle Black and East Watch, only Gared and Sam lived through the battle. There were of course other members of the watch mostly from the Shadow Tower which didn't make it down to the battle and therefor never came back to the past. Sam for his part didn't stay around instead he walked off toward the kitchen, area. There he found Gilly helping feed little Sam who was all smiles. Sam smiled as Gilly raised her head and looked at him with a smile.

"Sam, how is everything?" inquired Gilly

"Good, very good…ah…I know." Said Sam as Gilly looked at him slightly confused before Sam looked down at her stomach. "Maester Wolkan told me about you coming to him."

"Ah…I am sorry Sam I know the vows to the watch…" started Gilly as Sam took her hands into his.

"I am not in the Watch anymore, Queen Daenerys freed me of those vows." explained Sam as Gilly's eyes widened at the news. "I can be a father a true father to both our children and if you will have me, I can be a husband to you."

"Sam…nothing would make me happier, but I am a free folk not some southern lady, I…" started Gilly

"I don't care about that." said Sam

"Are you going to marry Daddy Mommy?" inquired little Sam as both Gilly and Sam turned and looked at the little boy. Both smiled before Gilly turned back to Sam.

"Yes…I am." confirmed Gilly before kissing Sam.

**The forge was a hotbed of activity as multiple different smiths worked on many different projects. **Several where busy just making nails and other building supplies while others worked on making other items like horseshoes and putting them on.

Gendry had been given a special task, he had awoken to find Arya had already left only after getting dressed and leaving did he find Lord Tyrion and Lord Bran Stark waiting for him in the hall. They handed him a piece of parchment and gave him a task which was now hard at work on. His was a special project and everyone knew it and while he wasn't trying to upset some of the older man it was clear they didn't like some "kid" getting a special project from the Hand of the Queen. It didn't seem to matter that he was better than them, he had to be because he had an apprentice to one of the best weapon makers in the Street of Steel in Kings Landing. He had made some of the finest arms and armor in Westeros where they had worked forges in small villages making shovels, wood axes, horseshoes, nails and some weapons. He was the best here and he had a special task to do, given by one of the highest lords in the realm.

He looked up from the forge which he had taken over and from his location he could see Arya practicing with Needle in the nearby yard, he paused for a moment watching her move the blade around like a strange dance. Then with a quick thrust she sent the tip deep into a straw target. She gave off this hard personal, like a woman who take on the whole world alone and win without breaking a sweat, yet she always had a much gentler side. The women who was now putting holes in a dumbing hitting where vitals spots with speed and grace was also the women who would place her head on his chest and peacefully sleep the night away.

"Why did she pick me?" inquired Gendry to himself as he turned toward the Kiln and using some tongs he pulled out a thick piece of metal and began to work on it with a heavy hammer. Bending the hot metal into a shape he needed before dunking it into water. By the time that was done the next piece of steel was ready to be hammered and he went back to work. Even as his eyes kept moving up to his she wolf who was practicing in the yard.

His eyes were on her, running up and down her body as she worked the blade with the skill of a master, he was so focused that he never noticed both of them come up behind him. It wasn't until he felt hot breath on his back did he turn around and come face to face and eye to eye with the giant white dire wolf, standing behind that beast and a little to the side was Jon. He was relaxed but a his hand did rest on his sword.

"Gendry a word if you will." inquired Jon as Gendry gulped even as he looked over his shoulder to see Arya had stopped her training to look at him and her brother.

"Yes, my Lord." Said Gendry as he put down his tools and followed Jon out of a side entrees into the yard and then out of the castle all together. They began to walk around the castle walls, Jon on one side and the dire wolf moving like a white shadow on the other side of him.

"So…you and Arya." whispered Jon as Gendry tensed up like a deer who just heard the snap of a twig in the woods. "Do you love her?"

"Yes…my Lord." answered Gendry in a voice which was firm but with passion in it. Jon studied him for a while as they kept walking before speaking again.

"Arya is a wild wolf, who is known to rebel and to make rash mistakes." started Jon as they moved around the castle's outer walls. The walls casting shadows over the three of them as they moved down along the wall.

"My Lord, I will no…"

"I don't think she is making one here." finished Jon as Gendry looked at him. "You are a good man, a strong man, a kind man and that is all things Arya deserves. I would be proud to call you my brother by marriage someday."

"Aye…she deserves that and more." said Gendry "Truth be told I ask myself why she picked me, I am not worthy of her."

"I ask myself that same question about Daenerys and one I believe Daenerys asks herself about me, or one can hope." confirmed Jon as they kept moving along the wall. "I am sure my sister thinks she is not worthy of you, which is good for a relationship."

"I am a bastard, she is a noble lady, I am not…." started Gendry

"Stop." ordered Jon with force which caused Gendry to look at him. "Stop putting yourself down, I am going to give you some advice that helped me since I got it. Never forget what you are wear it like armor and it will never be used to hurt you. You are a good loyal man, remember that, I have seen dishonorable man who claim noble blood and they are not your equal."

"It isn't myself I am worried about hurting, I know no matter how much Arya and I may want to be together once her brother and her mother arrive they will force her to marry some lord and I am not that." admitted Gendry "Someone worthy of her station as the daughter of a high lord."

"Arya would rebel in a moment and…" started Jon, only it was his turn to be interrupted by Gendry.

"And I would let her go." answered Gendry as Jon studied the man. "I love her, I love her more than anything but I will not break up her family, I will not let her throw away her pack just for me."

"You are a better man then I thought you were. Which is saying something considering I already thought you were a good man." Said Jon with a smile as they neared the corner of the wall "Don't worry about Robb or Lady Stark, Sansa and I will handle the two of them when the time comes. More Sansa then me I must confess, she is better on that front then I would ever hope to be. I only require you to remember two thing."

"And that is?" inquired Gendry as they neared a corner in the wall.

"If the two of you end up getting her with child, you two will be married." stated Jon as Gendry blinked, he had been wondering why Ayra would pick him that he never even considered what their child would be like. "You grew up without a mother or father and every Child deserves their parents and a name. So keep that in mind."

"I will, however I am a follower of the faith of the seven." admitted Gendry, he actually wore a small hammer for the smith on a necklace. Now it was Jon's turn to think, the people would expect Deanarys to be married by a Septon since the faith of the Seven was the major religion, he was a follower of the Old Gods not the Seven.

"A septon in front of a heart tree then." added Jon "The point stands, get her with child both of you will be married."

"Aye, what was the second thing?" inquired Gendry as they turned the corner and there within arm's reach was a pair of glowing eyes, rows of sharp teeth and the growl of a dragon. Gendry stopped dead in his tracks he had never been this close to the dragons before and now it was within inches of him. He could feel the hot breath of the dragon on his face and the smoke was blowing into his eyes. The smoke was somehow even hotter then the smoke around a forge.

"Don't hurt her." answered Jon as he touched the green scales of the beast. "Because, I would hate to see her hurt and believe me if she didn't get you…well."

"I…will not do that." said Gendry scared out his mind.

"Good." said Jon as the Dragon turned away from the two of them to rest his head down on the ground again. "Then we have an understanding."

"Yes." confirmed Gendry as Jon smiled

**It was shortly after the noon meal as the Small council along gathered in one of the chambers of Winterfell. **As the senior most member of the free Folk, Tormund Giantsbane was granted entry, Jaimie Lannister as one of the most senior military members was also in the room along with Brienne of Tarth was also in the room to serve as guard to Sansa. Carpenters had been at work and a newly made table and chairs filled the room. Four large maps of the North, Vale, Riverlands and Crownlands stacked on top of each other to show one huge map was lied out.

"Who is this man?" inquired Deanarys as she looked at her Hand.

"Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, he is no knight truth be told and is maybe a half step above a sell sword but he has severed me loyally in the past for gold and promises and my brother has worked with him as well." explained Tryion "He can be very useful to use."

"I know him as well, your grace briefly in the Vale." Explained Royce without adding anymore.

"What sort of Promises?" inquired Sansa

"Well he wants a Castle and a Lordship, my brother and I will take of that, we owe him that." explained Tryion "I wouldn't be surprised if there are some open castles and lordships once this is all over, some houses will fight to the end but the other is he wants a certain woman, if she will have him that is."

"Who is she?" inquired Deanarys

"One of the Sand Snakes, Tyenna Sand he got a thing for her while we in Dorne together." admitted Jaime "My sister had her killed in, but she is still alive now."

"A recent raised Lord and a bastard of one of the major houses, not an unheard off match." stated Sansa "Maybe it will help win over house Martell with a match to a favored lord of the Hand of the Queen depending on what castle we give him."

"I disagree, while it will not hurt a greater aid would be to warn Prince Doren that his eldest child and heir, Princess Arianne not to sail on the Desert Wind back from Volantis after her time with her mother in Norvos." Explained Varys with a shake of his head. "That poor Princess died when her ship sank in a storm off Lys, it would have on the lips of everyone of Westeros but Cersei's walk of shame happened in King's Landing which took up all the gossips, a Queen's walk of Shame is more interesting than a Princess dying in a storm."

"Make sure to warn him in the letter we will send him." advised Tryion

"I don't think we should send ravens out yet, we need to gain the march on our possible threats." Offered Royce "We have the advantage because none of the other Kings know about the fact that an army and two full dragons are now in the center of the North."

"We can't hide forever; we need to prepare ravens to fly to the rest of the realm to give them a chance to bend the knee." offered Varys "Once people see the Dragons word will spread. We can't hide it."

"And we need to warn Robb about the Red Wedding." added Jon

"No offense, but how are we going to explain magical time travel in a letter?" inquired Sansa "This is something that can't be explained easily by Raven."

"We must make the attempt." offered Jon

"I agree, but we they simply will not believe us outright." confirmed Sansa as Tyrion nodded his head in agreement.

"Maybe a middle ground is required, we need to gain the march on our enemies so we hold off on sending the ravens until our forces have marched because once Dragons begin to fly across the North and down south people are going to take note." explained Tyrion "As for making people believe that will be hard but we can begin to build the foundation, letters written in your hand Lady Sansa to your mother and a letter to Robb in Jon's would help. I will write a letter to my father and we will also send a more general decree out to the lords great and small."

"Alright, have Samwell and Maester Wolkan begin writing at once the letters will be released after the armies begin moving." decreed Daenerys

"Which means we need to decide where the armies are going." offered Jon

"We need to focus getting my people on this side of the wall." grumbled Tormund.

"And we will, it will be a month before Mance Rayder reaches the Wall. We have contact with the Children of the Forest North of the Wall, they are going to warn Mance that the Undead are now chasing him. They will inform him that the gates through the wall will be open to his people." Said Jon as he ran his hand over multiple castle north of Winterfell "And aside from Last Hearth, every castle North of us and a lot of the hill tribes are now loyal to our Queen. Same to our South, around White Harbor. It is our East and West which are not with our Queen."

"A detachment of Northsman and Vale knights can be sent out at once to make sure the orders are known to open the gates to the Wildlings." offered Manderly "I must admit it may not look the best, but we all know a lot of the forces which beat us where undead wildlings. So removing them from the Night's King army only helps us."

"Agreed, I believe if we offer the Free Folk a deal where while they are South of the Wall they will not raid and that they will fight against the dead with us." offered Jon

"Chieftain Tormund do you think your King will go for this?" inquired Daenerys as she looked at the map.

"Aye, I will have to go to convince him and most of all the team already south of the wall. They would be nearing that village near Queens crown." Stated Tormund as he looked at Jon. "Maybe you should go with me up to that point, it will make it easier if she hears it from you."

"Yrgitte I assume?" inquired Dany

"Aye." admitted Jon as Daenerys nodded in understanding, part of her was concerned about having Jon's former lover now back among the living but then she saw the look in his eyes and all worry left her. She trusted Jon and he had given her no reasons to worry about his love for her. "She died in the battle at Castle Black. I burned her, I moved past her…"

"Took you forever but I have to say you found yourself a good one crow." added Tormund as Jon eyed him for speaking like that to a Queen.

"I am not looking forward to tearing open this old wound." said Jon

"My little band is near that village as well." added Bran "Including Rickon and our dire wolves."

"Getting Rickon back home is important." Added Sansa as everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

"They are not moving at the moment, I can guild you in. In truth they don't know what happened to me, when I disappeared and are heading away from danger of the Boltons." Explained Bran before looking at Jon. "We were actually in the tower during that storm, not that either of us knew that at the time."

"Alright, then we will meet them there." said Jon as he looked at Daenerys who nodded. "We go get Rickon or drop of some protectors and then talk to the raiders before going to the wall to make sure they know to open the gates."

"Good, maybe a dragon visiting Bear Island, Barrowton and other places around the North and Vale will help convince people." added Tyrion as he saw Jorah tense at the mention of Bear island, his home. "Also a dragon showing up at the wall will help convince Sir Allister, also Jon you may want to be there to see his face."

"What? what for?" inquired Jon, he had no wish to see Sir Allister, he had been nothing but horrible to him and had been one of the men who had stabbed him.

"Well, Sir Allister was sent to the wall because he wouldn't bend the knee after the battle of the Trident, he fought for your brother my grace, Jon's father." Explained Tyrion "I personally would like to see his face when he realized how he treated the son of the Prince he went to the wall for."

"And Maester Aemon is there as well." advised Varys "We still need a Grand Maester and he would be the best to fill that position."

Daenerys rubbed her chin, seeing another Targaryen would be nice most of all from what she had heard the blind man was one of the wises man in Westeros if not the world. He was her own grandfather's brother and would know more about her…their family then almost anyone.

"If you are going to the wall why not fly us to my raiding party and then go see Mance." Advised Tormund "Your dragons can hold the weight."

"Not a bad idea, not totally." said Jon as he looked at Daenerys "I don't think we should fly North of the Wall, we can't put the Dragons at in that risk but we could send a rider up to Mance with terms. If we are heading North, we can meet the wildling party and Rickon."

"So the dragon riders are heading north for at least a day." Said Royce

"Now you have three big threats at the moment." stated Jaimie as he looked at the map. "The Boltons around the Dreadfort along with the house not loyal to our Queen which is to the East and South east, the Iron Born at Moat Cailin and another Iron Born force along the stony shore. The barrowlands and still held by Robb's forces but lightly and if it wasn't for the limited Iron born they might of taken Barrowton. The biggest threat is the Boltons, remove them and the North is all but yours."

"I am not sure that is the best move." said Lord Manderly as he looked at his Queen. "The Glovers sided with the Boltons at least enough not to help the Starks in the battle of bastards because the Boltons helped retake their home. You should do the same."

"Have some Dorthraki or Unsuillied liberate the Glovers home and drive the Iron Born from the Stony Shore and it will win you the love of the North." added Royce

"We can make that march with ease." stated Grey Worm as the Dorthraki Orhosis spoke in his native tongue before changing to the common tongue. He spoke broken words, but he got his message clear.

"Woods as thick as that not well for horses." stated Orhosis

"True, the wolf woods aren't the best place for mounted warriors." admitted Jon as he studied the map again. "More so if the riders don't know the woods well."

"How many mounted Norths man are left?" inquired Jaimie

"2,500." admitted Jon "With another 6,000 foot."

"Send the Northern Horse with the Unsullied force to Ironraith and from there strike out and retake Deepwood Motte and down the length of the Stony Shore." Advised Jon moving his one hand over pushed a marker for the Dortholtic toward the Dreadfort. Jaimie was nodding his head in agreement and so was Lord Royce. "Have the Northern foot and Dortholtic horse go against the Boltons."

"The land is less wooded there." stated Lord Royce as Orhosis who had followed the movement nodded in agreement. There were of course woods to their east but they where not as thick or a large as the wolfswood which was to the North West of Winterfell.

"It would show a good sign of unity but what of the Vale forces." stated Tyrion, the Vale knights where a powerful force in their heavy armor and they had come through with the least amount of causalities, with only around a 40% lost.

"We should send forces to the Vale to secure it and make sure it stays with us." Stated Royce as he looked at his Queen. "A dragon flying to the top of the Erie and the Giant's Lance worked in securing the Vale for your house almost 300 years ago, it may do so again."

"Robert Aryan does like to say he will send people flying." admitted Tyrion "However ridding from the Vale will take a while and we would have to pass by Lord Robb Stark on his way to the Twins and that is after we take Moat Cailin."

"We need Moat Cailin but riding from there all the way down to bloody gate will take a long time." Stated Jon as a Question came to mind as he turned to Royce "When you came up from the Battle of the Bastards how did you do it so fast and without alerting the Boltons about your force when it passed by Moat Cailin."

"Well we actually came by sea, launched from Coldwater in the fingers and then landed south of Rams Gate in the North. Rode the rest of the way to get to Winterfell." Explained Royce wondering why no one asked them that before.

"Well then we will do basically the same thing in reverse." Stated Jon as he pointed to the Map. "Lord Manderly will White Harbor have enough ships to land a force of Vale knights on of the Fingers?"

"Easily." Said Manderly

"Good, Lord Royce will command the Vale forces to White Harbor where Jon and I will join them after our trip north." said Daenerys "Once there Jon with some Manderly and Vale Forces will take Moat Cailin and make contact with his cousin Robb. While myself, with Lord Royce and a force of Vale Knights land on one of the fingers and take the vale as peacefully as possible. I am not an fool I know we will have to cause some death to win this war but we need to limit that if possible, everyone who lives is another person to aid us in the fight against the dead."

"A fine plan, it will mean stretching a forces a bit but besides the forces south of the Neck we are the largest force in the North." stated Royce "Once we retake the Neck we are in a great defensive position from attack from the South and no enemy has ever taken the bloody gate to the Vale."

"White Harbor will welcome our Queen and her future husband with warm arms, feast and tournaments to be held in your honor." said Manderly

"I am sure they will." said Daenerys with a smile to her master of coin. "But we have work to do, so we can hold off on the tournaments, your knights will be able to demonstrate their skills on the battlefield not the list."

"Of course your grace." said Lord Manderly taking the slight repos with grace, because he knew she was right. A tournament would take days to set up and hold and that time would be better. "Can I at least offer White Harbor provide some gifts to our Queen and her soon to be King Consort?"

"What do you mean?" inquired Jon confused as Manderly seamed taken aback not sure how to say what needed to be said.

"You need some courtly cloths Jon." stated Sansa, she didn't call him Lord the family relationship showing. "I talked with Lord Manderly, Lord Royce and Tyrion during the feast, most of your cloths are fine left over from your time as Lord Commander of the Watch, not fit for a King Concert. Also your new sigil, a white Dire wolf not grey on a black field."

"She is right." added Daenerys as Jon let out a defeated sigh, he couldn't win a two front war not against Sansa and Dany.

"Alright, but no silks and like I am not that type of man and keep it simple, no jewels and the like either." Stated Jon

"Of course, and we will give our Queen a proper Westeros made dress as well." Stated Manderly as Daenerys nodded her consent, that was normal enough. "We have tailors here from the Winter town who can measure both of you before we head out and once I am in White Harbor I will have them commissioned at once."

"Good, the crown will pay for the cloths do not make them gifts." Said Daenerys as Manderly was about to raise an objection. "If you want to make a gift to the crown, I personally would rather the gold spent on helping the poor, orphans most of all."

"Very well." Said Manderly, it wasn't as if they lacked for coin, when they were transported back they had the royal treasury of Daenerys along with all the coin from Winterfell and every castle North of it come back with them. They were swimming in gold and silver.

"Then I think we are about done." stated Daenerys as she was about to end the meeting.

"If I may add one thing." said Jon as Daenerys nodded her consent. "On dragon her grace and I can move a lot faster than any force on foot or horse."

"This is so." Said Tyrion

"Let's use that, I can fly to Greywater watch, Lord Reed knows who I really am. If he bends the knee we can add his forces to our own." Stated Jon. "We can also send some minor lords and ladies to their keeps and secure them."

"We have already started that; a young lord rode for Castle Cerywn." reported Davos as Jon nodded his head, Castle Cerywn was a half day ride away from Winterfell and they had always been close allies to the Stark. "He took a few men and planned to raise the dragon banner once again."

"Good." Confirmed Sansa "If I may we could use Ayra and the Hound somewhere important."

"Where would you send them?" inquired Varys

"Send Arya to the Dreadfort, if we kill Ramsey the Bolton man will fold and Theon is still alive." Stated Sansa, "He may be hated now, but we know what he did for us. He needs to be saved."

"Agreed with killing Ramsey, but Arya in the Dreadfort?" inquired Varys "A great risk, what if she is taken captive?"

"Lord Varys do you know where Ayra was for all those years she disappeared from Westeros?" inquired Sansa as Varys looked at her for a moment.

"I must admit she escaped my little birds." admitted Varys, he didn't like not knowing things.

"The House of Black and White in Braavos." answered Sansa as Varys stiffened and Tyrion's mouth dropped opened.

"She is a faceless man?" inquired Tyrion

"What?" inquired Jon, as everyone looked at Sansa.

"I saw it, her faces and she said she had been to Bravoos to train to be a faceless man…after she killed Little Finger she told me about how she left their order as an acolyte but still learned their secrets." Explained Sansa

"The faceless man do not allow their secrets out." countered Tyrion "They didn't become the best assassins in the world by doing that."

"You are correct, she said she killed the Faceless man who came after her and as such she earned her freedom. They treat it almost like a trail by battle, since she won she was able to keep the knowledge she had but she can never pass it on without another Faceless Man coming for her." explained Sansa as she remembered the talk they had on the walls of Winterfell before Jon returned North. "As long as she keeps her knowledge to herself, she will not become their target but if she does share it they will come after her and her family and friends, so their secrets are safe. She killed every Frey male at a feast by poison she can handle herself and the Hound will protect and aid her as well."

"So we have a master assassin." Stated Daenerys as she turned to her Master of Whispers. "Lord Varys, may I recommend you talk to her and see how she can aid us in wars to come."

"I will at once, my Queen." confirmed Varys as he began to think of what all could be done with a Faceless man working for the Queen, true Arya wasn't a fully trained faceless man but even so her skills would be most valuable.

"If we are to stand a chance of winning, we need to get the rest of the Northern army with us." stated Sansa

"With their manpower, we will not be stretched so thin." stated Royce

"And it would bring our pack back together." added Sansa

"That means on top of taking back Moat Cailin, we will have to take the Twins." stated Lord Royce "It is the only crossing of the green fork above the Ruby ford, Robbs army is on the West side of the River and we are on the East side."

"After we take Moat Cailin we can move on the twins." stated Jon as he ran the movement in his head, to ride from Winterfell to White Harbor would be seven days, three days in white harbor to rest and gather the forces there. Explaining everything would take a day within itself. From White Harbor to the twins would be another five days and that was without the battle it would take to drive the Iron Born out of Moat Cailin. Even if that only took a day it would take 16 days to reach the Twins and if the date was correct they were now only 14 days from the Red Wedding. "We will have to push it hard, extremely hard and we will not have much time in White Harbor to gather forces."

"We have more time then you think Jon." stated Bran "Robb stopped his army to search for the missing Lords and men. He is currently 17 days away from the twins at their normal rate."

"Still we don't have much time." stated Jaime "I would recommend an attack by Dragons, it would show the realm that dragons are back, they have already betrayed the North."

"And truth be told, no one really likes the Freys." added Tyrion

"True, but dragons can't hold the crossing. Only men can do that, once white harbor is ours we can send their Knights down to hold the crossing" countered Jon "Lord Manderly, Lord Royce how long for your men to be ready to move?"

"We can head out by dawn." answered Manderly as Rocye nodded his head.

"Alright, Lord Royce leave a strong force here to aid in the defense of the North, the rest will head to White Harbor. The Northern Horse and Unsullied under Grey Worm will head to Iron Wraith and then take back Deepwood Motte and the stony shore." Reported Jon "A Northern foot with Dothraki horse will head toward the Dreadfort to take it."

"Hopefully Arya will do their work for them." added Sansa

"At the same time, a small force of Vale, Free Folk and Northern riders will head North to the wall to make sure it is open for Mance and to get Rickon Stark." Offered Tyrion as Jon nodded. "You and our Queen will take your dragons North as well, find Rickon leave him with a guardian I assume until the second force arrives and then head to the wall to make yourselves known before heading South to White Harbor to meet with the Manderly and Vale forces to carry out the southern part of our campaign?"

"That seems to be our plan." stated Daenerys as everyone nodded around the table. "Very well, we leave at first light tomorrow."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, it was a lot of laying out their plans and some key interactions, I am trying to bring in some book characters who I feel where left out like the Princess of Dorne but in a logical way and others will be coming as well. Now I am going on vacation in a few days so don't expect any updates until I get back from Vacation around mid of September. So until then, please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 News Part 1**

Sunrise came way too early for Jon and Daenerys as it did for many couples within Winterfell, with the eastern sky lightening every moment, the castle was alive with activity. Vale and Manderly men all of them mounted where about to head south down the Kings Road with Lord Royce and Lord Manderly leading them. A separate force of Unsullied and Northern Horse was preparing to march as well, they would not be following the King's Road but instead they would strike West to Ironraith seat of House Forester where they would use as a base to carry out the recapture of the Stony Shore from the Iron Born. With multiple house Forester men and with their current lord who was still alive lady wife as well as his heir, Rodrik and his sister it was expected that they would open the gates to the strange force. While they would be leaving a day later to take the Dreadfort the Northern foot was busy so helping everyone else get ready to leave Winterfell. While Winterfell would be a lot emptier a large defense force of Northerns, Free Folk, Unsullied, Vale Knights and Dothraki would remain to protect Winterfell from any threat and to be ready to sent out if needed. For Gendry it was a hard moment, while Arya wasn't going South or even West she was getting ready to leave. A horse was waiting for her in the yard and to even her amazement two other figures were waiting for her. One a giant of a man with a large burn on half of his face, the other a small man in a now lighter fur lined robe.

"Lady Arya." greeted Varys with a bow of his bald head, with the warmer weather since it wasn't winter he had changed into still warm but not winter clothing.

"Little Bitch." greeted the Hound, Arya smiled at the insult of the hound.

"So it is the two of us again?" inquired Arya

"One could say that." stated the Hound as he eyed Gendry before looking back at Arya. "So the little bitch found herself a boy to make a man."

"One could say that, or he found a girl to make a woman." countered Arya as she looked toward Varys "Do you have what I need?"

"Yes, I do." said Varys as he pulled off one of his many rings and handed it to Arya. "Twist the front until you hear a click then pull."

Arya did as she was told and when she attempted to twist the ring only half the ring turned it was cut down the middle and yet resealed somehow. She heard a click and pulled, the ring expended to almost double it's length to show a small container.

"Tears of Lys." Reported Varys "The deadliest poisons in the world. I find it useful as a spy master to keep a small supply close if need be."

"Second most actually." corrected Arya as she closed the ring back up and put it on her finger. "The Faceless men have something more deadly, but we don't have access to that and I don't even know how to make it or even what it is called, only the servers of the many face god at the house of black and white know how to make it. So this will have to do."

"Hopefully you will not have to use it and your original plan works." stated Varys

"So do I." confirmed Arya before turning back to Gendry, her voice softening as she spoke to him. "I'll be back in a few days, so don't worry."

"I will not." Lied Gendry to which Arya grinned before kissing him gently brushing her small hand on his cheek even as his larger hands rested on his hip and near her sword. When she pulled back she looked in right in the eyes before whispering.

"You are lying." whispered Arya gently "I'll worry about you too, Love you."

"I love you too." said Gendry as Arya kissed him again, this time just a short peck on the lips before pulling back and mounting her horse before riding out the gate and toward the Dreadfort.

"Gendry Waters correct?" inquired Varys as he suddenly appeared beside Gendry, last he had noticed the spy master was a good dozen feet away from him having stepped back to give him and Arya some space but now he was only a few feet away.

"Aye…" said Gendry

"I can see your concern and so does Lady Arya." stated Varys "Now I may not be able to know fully what concerns you but I can assume that like everyone sending a love one into harms way you are worried about their safety."

"Yes." confirmed Gendry "I don't like killing or fighting, the Lords play their games but it is the common folk who end up dying."

"Very true, but sadly the game needs to be played so that we can get the right people on the throne, the ones who care about their people." stated Varys nodding his head in agreement and giving Gendry a rare smile. "I think Daenerys and Jon are those people and what Arya is doing while distasteful in the view of many will save more lives, a whole army worth of man will not have to fight and risk the chance of death if Arya complete her task. Look at it that way, your lover is out saving lives."

"I understand but I don't have to like it." confirmed Gendry

"We all must do things we do not like, those in positions of leadership most of all and like it our not you are in a position of leadership now." said Varys as Gendry looked at him confused. "You are with the sister of the King Consort, you are now an important player in this game."

"But I am just…" started Gendry as he looked at himself. "I am just some bastard from Flea Bottom who is good at the forge."

"No, you are just the man who will likely become Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Storm's Lands if Stannis doesn't bend the knee." explained Varys as Gendry's eyes widened at the idea of being a high lord. " Even if he bends the knee and is named Lord of Storm's End fore it, you will end up a Lord of some kind to make your releationship with Lady Arya acceptable. When you do become a Lord just remember to put your people first and do what is good of all the people that their needs to be your top concern."

**He wasn't the only one saying goodbye, Ser Brienne of Tarth stood on the ramparts slightly behind Lady Sansa Stark.** As they watched Arya leave through the Southern gate before turning to the East toward the Dreadfort.

"I should remain here." countered Brienne "You need to be protected Lady Stark."

"I will be fine." answered Sansa to her sworn shield and her friend. "I have a whole army surrounding me and right now my brother Rickon needs you more than I do."

"You may have an army around you but how can a sworn shield protect you when she isn't there?" countered Brienne

"You are sworn to protect me because my Mother tasked you to bring me home and you did it, myself and my sister are home." countered Sansa as she looked toward where Arya was riding off. "Or she was home no matter. I know if my mother didn't think he was dead, she would have tasked you with brining Rickon home as well, you can do that now for her."

"Lady Stark may I be totally honest with you." inquired Brienne as Sansa turned and looked at her, slightly confused before nodding her consent. "I know what you say is true, that you will be well protected and that your mother would have charged me to bringing her son home but there are personal reasons why I would prefer not to go on this mission."

"And they are?" inquired Sansa as Brienne looked toward where the dragons where, Jon and Dany where tented to them, keeping them focused on them while other man strapped ropes to them. Daenerys falling off her dragon during the battle had finally convinced her that maybe a saddle was required so while Tyrion was busy designing them and Gendry and the other smiths, leather workers and craftsman of Winterfell worked on them simple ropes would have to do. Standing near Jon was Tormund Gaintsbane with a few other Wildlings. "I see…he is rather annoying and un-courteousness."

"More thick headed and will not take a hint." countered Brienne as Sansa grinned. "Maybe if I knocked out a few teeth he would get the hint."

"All true, but it could have the opposite results if you knock his teeth out he may like you more, a strong woman after all." confirmed Sansa as Brienne let out a sigh. "Still I don't think you will have to deal with him long, once you find Rickon you will escort him to the King's Road where a detachment of Vale knights and Notherns will meet you either on the road or a Castle Black. After that Tormund will be going beyond the wall while you head back south to return my brother to his home."

"Very well." said Brienne "I am concerned he may try something while we are airborne, if he does I will throw him off the dragon."

Sansa chuckled at the idea before speaking up.

"You could argue that you need to spread out the weight even on a dragon so you and he could ride separately you are heavy in full armor and he is a big man, you need to spread out the weight equally among the dragons." offered Sansa as the sound of clinking metal armor caused both of them to see the Lannister Brothers walking up a nearby staircase, Tyrion wasn't the source of the clinking armor since he wore no armor but his brother Jaime had donned armor. It lacked the gold and bright red coloring of Lannister armor or even the pure white armor of a King's guard. It was instead simple Northern armor, a dark color however it appeared to have been died red to give it a blood red color which looked black at a distance. He had found or had made for him by a local a red cloak which was the normal bright red of his house, it even had a hood which was down at the moment.

"Just came to say goodbye, I am off to the wall." explained Tyrion with a cocky grin on his face. "Hopefully they remember me from the last time I pissed off the end of the world."

"You are hard to forget my Lord." countered Sansa "When you return I expect you to have my little brother with you and yet another Targaryen with you as well?"

"I hope so, Measter Aemon is among the most wises person I ever met he would make a wonderful addition to Queen Daenerys small council." agreed Tyrion as he looked through a gap in the crenellations to see Arya disappear into a small group of trees. With that he turned back around to see Sam preparing the cart that they would ride North in. They would have taken horses, with a modified saddle even Tyrion could ride a horse but Aemon was too old to ride and so the cart. "I am just concerned that he will say no, either way she needs to meet him."

"Ser Brienne!" yelled a voice from the yard as everyone looked down to see Ser Jorah Mormont looking up at them. "They are ready to head out."

"I'll be right down." Said Brienne as she turned to head down the stairs passing behind Jaime Lannister, the man who knighted her.

"Stay safe, Ser Brienne." Whispered Jaime soft enough that he thought only Brienne could hear him.

"You as well Ser Jaime." whispered Brienne back just as softly, both of them thought only the other could hear them when in truth both Tyrion and Sansa both took note of the exchange between the two of them. They watched as Brienne gave orders to Podrick to stay extra protective of Sansa before she headed out and a lot of care she got onto the Dragon with Daenerys. Tormund who was riding with Jon seamed upset but yelled at her to hang on like she would hang on to a lover. Everyone rolled their eyes at him for that while Brienne simply ordered them to go. Daenerys accepted taking orders and with a roar both Dragons took to the air and headed north following the King's road.

"I'll go make sure everything is ready for you brother." Said Jamie as he headed down to make sure everything was in order, Tyrion would be riding with Sam since they didn't have a modified saddle for him to use to ride.

"Did you take note of that exchange Lady Sansa?" inquired Tyrion as he placed his hands behind his back and watched the two dragons disappear into the distance.

"I did." answered Sansa "I am not totally sure what to think of it."

"Neither am I." admitted Tyrion as he pondered the question "She is so unlike my sister it is hard to believe that my brother would care for her like he seems to."

"You can't help who you love." countered Sansa as Tyrion nodded in agreement. "I would add, that politically it would be a good match."

"I agree." confirmed Tyrion "Tarth is either the second or third most powerful house in the Stormlands and she is the heir to it. A marriage between the heirs to the Rock and Tarth would make great political sense but I am not about to try to force it."

"It would be a great benefit to our Queen's cause, if we gained control of Tarth and if we take Dragon Stone along with the Vale we could cut off all trade between Westeros and the Free Cities above the Broken arm of Dorne." added Sansa, she was no military mind but she could see that by just looking at a map. "But one comment a relationship doesn't make, if it happens it happens if not it doesn't."

"Agreed." stated Tyrion "You know until Jon came around; I was slightly concerned about our Queen but they balance each other well."

"Ice and fire." agreed Sansa as she put her hands behind her back. "I am still concerned; Jon doesn't know how to play the game and in the south men of my family don't end up with happy endings."

"True and sometimes Daenerys doesn't know how to play the game well either" admitted Tyrion as he folded his hand behind his back.

"It will be up to both of us to guide them." stated Sansa as Tyrion nodded his head.

"Agreed, that is the point of council members after all." laughed Tyrion before he looked up at the woman Sansa had become. "I have a feeling you may end up in Kings Landing after all this over."

He looked down to see the group of Northern and Vale forces which would be heading toward the Wall. Just then the sound of flapping wings filled the air behind them, both of them turned to see the first flight or ravens, those carrying letter to Robb, Catelyn, Stannis, Tywin and the small council at King's Landing as well as the great lords of the realm. A select few ravens where heading to other places, White Harbor, Old Town, the Wall and the Twins. Those letters where made first and where more important so they would be sent ahead first, the other ravens would take flight tomorrow once their letters where done.

"So, the word will spread now." announced Tyrion

"So, it will." confirmed Sansa as all the Ravens minus one, the one heading to the wall headed south. "How long will it take those birds to fly?"

"They don't fly as fast as Dragons, the first ones should arrive at the Wall and White Harbor by midday tomorrow, Kings Landing, the Vale and the Riverlands a day after that and Old Town a following day." Explained Tywin, it wasn't for sure some Ravens where faster than others and Hawks or Owls could take down a raven but most got through.

"So now the War of the Five Kings begin but with a Queen." Added Sansa

"So it does." confirmed Tyrion "Now until we meet again Lady Sansa, the North is in your hands."

"Safe journey Lord Tyrion." answered Sansa as she put her hands behind her back as she watched the Ravens fly. She watched them fly before turning around to see Brienne squire, Podrick Payne standing guard over her.

"Podrick, I need a favor from you." Said Sansa

"Anything my lady." said Podrick as she handed him a piece of parchment.

"Bring these people to me at once, I have a special task for them." stated Sansa, Podrick was true to his words and within half an hour all 10 people stood before her in her study. She explained what she wanted done and they complained about the time restraints, but they all agreed to do it in the time required of them.

**For his part Ser Jorah Mormont chaff at being left behind but he had other jobs, he was officially a member of the Queen's guard and the only other member was on the other side of the world in slaver bays. **Part of being a Queen's guard was commanding the Queen's armies in the field, he had been given the task of marching on the Dreadfort and beyond if possible. He would have Northern Foot and Dothraki horse under his command while Grey Worm took most of the Unsullied and Northern horse to go take control of the stony shore from the Ironborn. He would be facing the forces of the Boltons and the Dreadfort the 3rd largest castle in the North behind Winterfell and New Castle which was in the seat of House Manderly in White Harbor. It's walls where thick and strong, the last time the Kings of Winter placed the Dreadfort under siege it held out for three years.

"We will be heading out soon." said Lord Manderly as he snacked on a piece of bread fresh out from the oven. "We will send a raven to Winterfell once we reach White Harbor and once Moat Cailin is back in our hands."

"Good, we are to hold here for a day and then we will march on the Dreadfort, Grey Worm and the Northern horse will be leaving by midday and should be Ironraith within two days." stated Jorah

"So they should begin their assault on Deepwood Motte in four days, given a day of rest in." Stated Royce as Jorah shook his head.

"The Unsullied do not need as much rest as normal man, they will begin the assault of Deepwood within 3 days." stated Jorah

"I will trust your judgement, Ser Jorah." said Rocye "We have seen what they did on the battlefield against the undead but it still hard to believe that someone could march from here to Deep Woodmote in three days."

**Bran wished he could be spending his time carrying out his research into the Night King but at the moment he had something more important to do. **His eyes rolled back in his head and instantly he was in the eyes of a raven flying North. He glanced down to see Long Lake which sat about halfway between Winterfell and the Wall. He flew a few times around the Northern edge of the lake above the King's Road circling waiting. He didn't have to wait all that long, Dragons where fast creatures and he soon spotted their dark shapes on the horizon and closing fast. At the sight of the Dragons every other bird dove for the safety of the Woods to hide from the new predators but the Raven controlled by Bran flew toward the Dragons. He flew closer and closer until he saw Jon pointing at him, with that he began to lead the two Dragons and their riders North, he would be their guild.

The barren rocky hills where not the best place for hunting but for the Free Folk better known as Wilding Osha it wasn't the worse place she had ever hunted. She had caught a few rabbits and the Reed girl Mera had caught a few frogs with her frog spear. Her brother Jojen was next to useless in her view as she made her way back to their little camp, ever since Bran had disappeared in his cart Jojen seamed lost. They had no idea what had happened, the two Dire wolves Summer and Shaggydog had been on either side of the cart, Mera had been a few steps behind and Hodor had been pulling it while the youngest Stark, Rickon walked beside Jojen in front of Hodor. For her part she was in the lead with a simple wooden spear, no metal point just fire hardened and an old sword taken from Winterfell crypts. They had turned around and Bran was gone, they had heard nothing seen nothing and worse of all now none of them knew what to do. The idea was for them to split up, Osha would take Rickon and his wolf to the Umbers where he would be protected. The Umbers where long allies of House Stark after all and Bran would go North to carry out his magical destiny.

"Got dinner." announced Osha as she tossed the rabbits near the fire at Jojen's feat.

"I'll get to work at once." said Jojen softy as he went to clean the rabbit it was clear he had no idea what to do.

"We need to decide where we are going." stated Mera "Since Bran is gone."

"We need to find him, without him we…" started Jojen

"Bran is gone, we need to focus on protecting the little prince." countered Osha looking at Rickon.

"We need to find Bran, we need to find my brother." countered Rickon and he was a prince of the North but also a child of five. He didn't know much, didn't understand much and sometimes called Osha his mother because he didn't remember Lady Stark.

"We need to get you somewhere safe, then we can get more people from the Umbers to help us sear…." started Osha as suddenly Mera jumped up and scanned the hill line to their south. "What is it?"

"I heard something." stated Mera

"Hodor." stated Hodor as the giant of a man looked around confused, he didn't understand what was happening even more then Rickon. For a while nothing happened and then out of the clouds a dark raven appeared, for a moment everyone calmed down and then behind the Raven came two much larger dark shapes. They where impossibly big to be flying and worse of all they where heading right toward them.

"Get DOWN!" yelled Osha "HIDE!"

There was no hiding because the moment they broke through the clouds Jon spotted the group of five figures and two dire wolves among the rocks. They where moving too fast to land, Daenerys must have spotted them as well as both dragons turned in wide circles to come around for a landing. The ground was mostly grasslands with some rather large rocks spread out randomly across the hills. As he got closer, he saw that there where actually more rocks then he saw from above but not enough to get in the way of a dragon. With a few flaps of it's wings it slowed down and came in for a landing, only a few yards away but on the other side of the group of figures Daenerys and Drogon came in for a landing.

"We Can't hide! GET READY TO FIGHT!" yelled a female voice coming from a women in rough hide holding a wooden fire hardened spear. It would have been a laughable weapon against an armored knight but against a dragon it was less then laughable. Both dragons landed with thuds and for a moment nothing happened, the other defenders had pulled ancient iron swords taken from the crypts of Winterfell and had formed a protective ring around Rickon.

Jon just looked down at his little cousin, he looked so young, he was still a little boy not on the edge of manhood like he had seen when he died feet away from him with a Bolton arrow in the back. The two Dire Wolves formed a protective circle as well, Summer facing down Rhaegal and Shaggydog facing down Drogon. Reacting fast Jon slid off Rhaegal back and moved forward toward the group. The approaching armored figure dressed in black with a sword on his belt caused even more fear to rise up in the group.

"Stay back!" ordered Osha as she raised her sword toward Jon, the sword she had was newer likely the one made to place over Lord Eddard's tomb but still it would be no match for Valerian Steel. This woman held it more like a spear not a sword and as such if he wanted to or had to he could have killed or disarmed her within seconds, but that wouldn't do.

"You must be Osha, Bran sent us." said Jon as he looked toward the other two he didn't know. "You are Mera and Jojen of House Reed. I must thank all three of you for your service to house Stark, but your mission to bring Bran north of the Wall to meet the Three Eyed Raven is no longer needed."

"Who are you?" inquired Mera as Jon lowered his hand bending a bit and offering his hand palm out and Summer padded over and smelled his hand. Smelling a familiar scent both in him and Ghost and the pack bound they shared. Summer brushed against the hand and calmed down before rubbing against Jon's leg, Shaggydog looked confused but came over and smelling his brother Ghost calmed down as well.

"My name is Jon." answered Jon as a look of recognizition came across his cousin's face.

"Jon?" inquired Rickon

"Good to see you, Rickon." said Jon "I was worried you wouldn't recognize me. It has been a long time."

"You…you look different." admitted Rickon as Jon nodded his head.

"That is an understatement." confirmed Jon "This may be hard to believe but we aren't the people you may remember; see you did take Bran North of the Wall. You found the Three Eyed Raven and he trained Bran as best he could in the time he had. Then brought him South back to Winterfell. The Night King and the Walkers followed, the army of the dead broke through at East Watch. We fought them at Winterfell and when we where about to loss Bran used his magic to send everyone still alive within Winterfell back in time. That was five years from now, I am Jon but I am Jon five years older then what I would be now."

"Bran is back in Winterfell." added Daenerys as she got off Drogon followed by others, Rhaegal was also now devoid of riders. "We came to get you home."

"Who are you and what are those beasts?" inquired Osha

"I am Queen Daenerys Targaryen and those are two dragons." answered Daenerys "If we wanted to hurt you we could, we are here to help. You are about to take Rickon to the Umbers correct?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" inquired Mera confused, house Targaryen was gone yet one stood before her, a beautiful woman with the looks of old Valeria and she had two dragons.

"We are from the future, a future in which you do get to the Umbers and they hand Osha and Rickon to the Boltons. Rickon is murdered by Ramsay Bolton before Jon and a United Northern and Free Folk army could save him." explained Daenerys "Now will you allow us to help you?"

"We aren't getting on those things." stated Osha

"You will not have to." countered Daenerys "In truth your added weight and the fact we can't carry Dire Wolves mean you aren't getting on our dragons. Ser Brienne of Tarth, Sworn shield to Lady Sansa Stark and a vale knight and a guild from house Forester will protect you to the Kings Road and to castle black where a force of made up of Vale Knights and more Northern soldiers will get you and bring you back to Winterfell where Sansa and Bran is waiting, Arya will likely be back as well by the time to arrive."

"Do we have a choice?" inquired Osha

"Not really, but you are a spear wife you are capable of making a very bad choice." added Tormund as Osha eyed him and he eyed her. "You have the look of one of the tribes from the Skirling pass or maybe the edge of the Frozen Shore."

"You know the free folk." stated Osha

"Tormund Gaintsbane." stated Tormund proudly "We are about to go meet up with a raiding party and tell them they don't need to attack Castle Black, they will open the gates for us."

"I don't believe it, the kneelers would never…." started Osha

"You are alive, you are breathing, you are human which means you are not the real enemy. The enemy is the dead, those who blue eyes." countered Jon as Osha gulped and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"You have seen them?" inquired Osha

"Aye, we all have, we lost to them and now we are in the past." confirmed Daenerys "We have a second chance, to make sure humanity wins and that Death doesn't."

"We don't have much of a choice." countered Mera "I say we go."

"I agree." Said Jojon

"What about you little Prince?" inquired Osha looking at Rickon.

"Shaggydog and Summer trusts them, we go with them." answered Rickon

**Far from the cold windswept hills of the North, Lady Margaery Tryell walked hand in hand with her elderly grandmother Ollena Tryell through the gardens of the Red Keep. **The old matriarch of house Tryell had to walk with the aid of a cane and behind her walked two of her grandsons from her second daughter who marriage to Lord Jon Fossoway. She remembered their names of course but they where so much alike being twin brothers that she just kept calling them left and right, it helped make people believe she was a weak old woman instead of what she really was.

"I must admit Grandmother I am concerned the entire castle is talking about how Sansa, Tyrion and Lord Varys all disappeared before our very eyes." stated Margaery

"It is very concerning dear." said the Queen of Thrones Ollena "However your wedding is only two months away and we need to turn our attention back to that. It is very important for our house to have you become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

"I just wish this whole pointless war would end." stated Margaery "I am no miltary mind, but the North and Riverlands can't stand against the Reach, Westerlands and the rest of Westeros."

"A blind man could see that dearie, all these Kings would learn a lot if they would just sit down and listen to their mothers but when was the last time a simple man or even one with a crown on his head listened to the words of wise women." countered Ollena as the sound of clinking armor filled the quiet garden, Ollena and Margery looked up to see Lord Tywin Lannister with two of his guards walking toward them. "Lets see if he will listen to me, this day."

"One can hope grandmother." Stated Margery as the Hand of the King walked up to the Queen of Thorns.

"Lord hand, I must admit I never though of you as a lover of gardens? What brings you here to Queen Alysanne's Garden?" inquired the Queen of Thorns.

"I must admit I prefer the stone gardens at the Rock but this had its own…charms as for why I am here I cam to speak to you and Lady Margaery about the Wedding." stated Lord Tywin

"Please do speak, but these old bones can't stand around all day talking let us retire to a place where we can both rest our old asses." Stated Ollena as Tywin glared at the older women for a moment, but said nothing. He knew that Ollena not her son the current lord of High Garden was the true leader of House Tryell and therefor the Reach.

"I could do with a sit myself." Confirmed Tywin as they headed toward a shaded area which overlooked black water bay. They passed by a titled mosaic of the three headed dragon of house Targaryen, Robert had wanted to rip out every sign of the Targaryens from the Red Keep when he took it but Queen Alysanne and the Old King Jaehaerys was still beloved by many lords and commoners even two hundred years after their deaths. They had been among the greatest rulers in Westeros history and no worker wanted to destroy Alysanne's garden and since Robert wasn't the type to go to the garden the three headed dragon remained here. They sat in the shade with the cool bay air blowing in on them.

"So my Lord hand what can we do for you?" inquired Ollena

"We need to make some slight changes to the seating arrangements." Stated Tywin clearly not happy to be talking about this, he knew that the placements of each of the guest at the wedding was as important as the placements of units on a battlefield but he didn't like this battlefield. "We have gotten word that the Dornish delegation is a fortnight out and that the Red Viper is among the party not his brother the Prince of Dorne."

"I see." Said Ollena clearly not happy, the Red viper Prince Oberyn Martell had injured Margeary's oldest brother Willas Tyrell in a tourney, his leg had never healed when his horse fell on him and as such the future ruler of the Reach walked with a heavy limp and a crane even at the age of 25. Her son had never forgiven the Prince for his actions even though from Ollena's eyes it appeared to have been an accident and Willas's foot had caught in the stirrup as he fell. Still it limited the movement of the future Lord of High Garden to a wheel house instead of a horse and made him seam weak to the other Lords of the Realm. "We will make the proper movement of guests to make sure everyone is kept in good standing."

"Thank you." said Tywin "Also Little Finger will be remaining in the City and as Master of Coin, since my Son's disappearance he will not be able to journey to the Vale. He has instead sent a request to Lady Lyssa to come to Kings Landing for the Wedding and to pledge her loyalty to our King and his new Queen."

"We are only two months out how many guests do you believe she will bring if she comes?" inquired Margery

"Unsure, not many I would assume not enough time to gather all the Lords, maybe the Lord Royce of Runestone and the Lord Gerold Grafton of Gulltown since if they make it to the wedding they will likely come by ship through Gulltown to avoid the Riverlands and the War." stated Tywin as he noticed a new figure approaching them. He was thin and wore some of the best robes in the whole city, a silver mockingbird pin sat on his shirt collar.

"Ah Lord Baelish, we just got word that you will be attending the wedding." greeted Margaery

"Yes, it is an honor my Lady." greeted Baelish, even though if he had wanted to he could have attended the wedding anyhow but had instead wanted to sail to the Vale of Aryan. Now Lord Tywin had changed those plans and as such he had to put up the false front of always wanting to attend the wedding. "Forgive this interruption but Lord Hand I have news which you will want to know."

"Oh…please do tell." said Ollena as Tywin was rising to leave "Is it about what happened to Lady Sansa, Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys? The whole court is worried, and I pray to the Mother above every morning and night for their safety."

Lord Tywin and Lord Baelish looked at each other before Tywin spoke up.

"If it is about that then please do share Lord Baelish if not and it is about the War or the coin of the Realm we will retire to a more private chamber." ordered Tywin as he tried to get out of the little trap the Queen of Thorns had placed him in.

"Very well…I have no news about what happened to the three who disappeared in court however my contacts in Gulltown from when I was port master have informed me by raven that multiple lords and Knights have all disappeared in a similar fashion to what happened in court." Reported Baelish "Over fifty men have all disappeared and all of them Lords, Knights, archers or man at arms. No traces where found and a lot of them disappeared in front of wittiness."

"Really so it wasn't just here?" inquired Margaery with concern in her voice.

"No, my Lady the Raven was sent only hours after the event and I am amazed it got to Kings Landing as fast as it did but Lord Grafton and his second son are both gone, Lord Royce who was in Gulltown is also gone along with most of his escort all vanished from the city." Explained Baelish "The city is in a panic and confusion, I have no word from other places within the Vale yet but I hope to know more soon and I thought the Lord Hand would want to know at once."

"Thank you, when do you think your other contacts will send word to you?" inquired Tywin

"Not sure my Lord, if it is just Gulltown none will report until my request for information arrive but if it is across the Vale it will be sooner." explained Baelish as Tywin nodded.

"Very well, we will discuss this at the small council meeting tomorrow afternoon." stated Tywin as Baelish bowed his head and left them.

**Darkness had fallen over the land, as Jon Stark stood with Tormund beside a roaring fire near abounded windmill. **Even in the early autumn the night was pitch black, with only a small circle of area illuminated by the roaring fire.

"Shouldn't be long now." said Tormund as he warmed his hand by the fire. For his part Jon just relaxed one hand resting on long claw pummel while he waited. "They have to have seen the fire. Seeing the fire, they would push on to see what is happening."

"I know, you know Ygritte thought this windmill was a palace." said Jon as he mentally prepared himself for what would happen sometime in the near future. His thoughts where interrupted when an animal call broke the stillness of the night air. Tormund tensed for a moment before repeating an almost matching call of his own. That is the sound of footsteps could be heard as a half dozen figures moved into view of the fire. They were still steeped in darkness, Jon's eyes scanned the raiders all of them where men and women who had died attacking Castle Black all those years ago, only Tormund had been taken alive there. There in the middle was Ygritte bow in hand, her red hair visible under her fur hood. There eyes meet and in Jon's heart he felt pain, there she was back from the grave, his first love.

"Took you bloody long enough." Said Tormund as the free folk looked at him.

"Tormund?" inquired one of the raiders

"Who else would it be?" inquired Tormund

"Jon?" said Ygritte with a weakness in her voice he wasn't used to hearing, it broke his heart.

"Yrgitte." Said Jon back.

"Haven't seen you in a while." added Tormund In the fire light it took all of them to realized that Jon and Tormund looked older. Jon was slightly taller, his beard was cut different and his hair was also different. Tormund was still as load as always but he had a few grey flecks in that mess of red which hadn't been there before.

"Where the seven hells did you two disappear to? And what is going on?" inquired a raider "And what happened."

"And why is the crow back in black!" yelled another as he pulled a dinted rusted sword, taken off some ranger long ago or taken in a raid.

"Well things have changed." said Jon without drawing his own sword as suddenly there was a flapping of Wings before a creature flew down out of the night and landed with a crash on top of the windmill tower. The sudden arrive of this creature caused all the raiders to jump back in fear, even Ygritte who normally showed no fear took a step back. The tower could hardly support its weight and the free folk jumped back as it's long neck moved forward into the light of the fire showing off rows of teeth, it's eyes locked on all of them before Jon reached out and touched it's green scales. Then it lifted its head up and with a roar sent a blast of fire into the air, stretching it's dark leathery wings before it took off and flew back to its resting place. The real camp where Deanery's, a small guard force, the other free folk and Drogon where actually resting. "A lot of things have changed, considering to us all of you died about five years ago."

As she tried to process Jon's words Ygritte's looked at her lover, he was older looking for sure, he had a look of a warrior but what took her aback was his eyes. He seemed to want to avoid her gaze and when his eyes fell on her a pained look crossed his face. That was concerning but what was worse was there wasn't the warmth in the eyes as before, there was pain not love in his eyes.

"Our attack failed, Mance failed a Southern King Stannis hit us on the side and broke our forces." stated Tormund "Later the Crow here became Lord Commander and he let us through the wall, those who were willing to take his deal to fight the real enemy…the rest well. We ending up fighting their raised dead bodies when the Night King brook through the wall, slaughtered everything north of Winterfell."

"Then we clashed again in Winterfell, the free folk, the Nights Watch, the Northern army and Vale and finally an army from across the sea lead by a Dragon Queen Deanery's of House Targaryen with two dragons. One of whom you just saw." Said Jon "We had over a one hundred thousand men and women, we had dragon glass weapons which can kill the dead upon contact and kill the White Walkers, we had the Three eyed raven the last man who knows the magic of the children of the Forests."

"They still kicked our fucking asses." stated Tormund "Only reason we have another chance is because his younger…he isn't your cousin or are you still calling him brother?"

"Either or, Cousin by blood but brother in heart." confirmed Jon which confused Ygritte, Jon had told her about how he was a bastard, a Snow, yet now he had cousins.

"Cousin, is this three eyed raven and he used his magic to transport everyone still alive in Winterfell back in time to give us a second chance." stated Tormund "That is why we disappeared two of the same people can't live in the same time. We replaced them."

"So you and the Snow…"

"Stark." corrected Tormund before grinning and slapping Jon on the back. "Turns out our little crow was not a bastard after all but in truth he is the son of the Crown Prince of that Iron chair in the South, he is actually the rightful King of all the land south of the wall."

Jon simply stood still looking slightly annoyed at Tormund but for Ygritte she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jon was a King, not a snow, she had slept with a Southern King.

"I am not King." corrected Jon

"Yes…you didn't want it so you gave it to your Queen." said Tormund with a dismissive wave of the hand, at the mention of a Queen, Ygritte's eyes narrowed and a pain/anger began to fill her heart. "Who is your Aunt which kind of freaks me out personally but you Southerns and your way. Not that she isn't a looker for sure, to thin for my taste I like larger stronger woman but not many women come with a dragon she can give you to ride. Well beside her that is."

"Tormund if you weren't my friend I would kill you now." joked Jon as Tormund shrugged. "Be more careful many rulers have ordered the death of people of insults like the one you just gave."

"I know, but what can I say I am who I am." countered Tormund

"Wait…the Crow is fucking his Aunt." Inquired a free folk raider "And he is a King?"

"Yes, she is my Aunt." admitted Jon "She is also younger than me, we didn't know that we were the same blood when we first began our relationship. The blood of Old Valyeria, the blood of the Dragon which both of us are it is common practice, I could take the name Targaryen but in my heart I am a wolf not a dragon. Her own parents, my grandparents where Brother and Sister and down the line where multiple cases of brother and sister, Uncle and Niece and so on. It is just what Targaryens do and while I have decided to keep my mother's house name, house Stark I have the blood of the dragon in me. Believe me I am still getting used to it."

"Jon?" inquired Ygritte softly as Jon turned his gaze toward her, it was a face he hadn't seen since he placed it on a funeral pile in front of a were wood tree North of the Wall. He had stood there and watched her burn, the woman kissed by fire, the first women he ever loved, he had watched her burn and now she stood before him alive and well.

"Ygritte." answered Jon his own heart breaking but also hardening in resolve.

"You would rather be with your aunt then me?" inquired Yrgitte as Jon let out a sigh.

"Yrgitte, you died in my arms, I watched the life fade from your eyes and then I burned your body North of the Wall." explained Jon his voice breaking a bit as his heart broke into many pieces, he didn't want to hurt her. He would also have a place in his heart for her, his first love but she wasn't his true love, his second half. "You lost me only a few days ago, I lost you years ago. I have seen much and done much more, I saw the Night King slaughter every Free Folk at Hardhome before raising them back up as his army. I fought in the battle of bastards and at Winterfell, I died and was brought back by a Red Priestess of the Lord of Light. I finally know some things and while you will always have a place in my heart you are no longer the person who I love with all my heart. I am sorry."

"Jon…" said Ygritte in the weakest voice he had ever heard her use.

"I am sorry Ygritte, I take some comfort that you will live, you will have a life, find someone else and they will be among the luckiest guy in the world." stated Jon as he put his hand on her shoulder only to have it slapped away. "I am sorry Ygritte."

"To be fair it took Jon four years to get over your loss." Stated Tormund as he came to Jon's defense. "And it took a Queen to do so and while she isn't my type, too thin for me she is very beautiful. Some say she is the most beautiful women in the world."

"Damn you." cursed Ygritte with tears in her eyes as Jon lowered his head a bit. "I wish now I didn't drink moon tea every fucking morning, I bet if I was with child you wouldn't be with this Dragon Whore!"

"We will never know for sure." answered Jon letting the insult against his love pass, Ygritte had just lost him and he had raged at her death all those years ago. She had a right to rage at him for leaving her. He knew the truth she wasn't with child she would have started showing by the time the raiders had attacked Castle Black and that was on top of the moon tea she drank every morning like it was a religion. She had talked about how she and a lot of other spear wives didn't want to have children until the winter was passed and the Walkers where gone. A pregnant woman was too big of a risk not only to herself but her tribe when being chased by the undead. He had to agree with her logic and had even helped her gather the herbs while on the march. "What matters now isn't our personal feelings it is getting your people South of the Wall and to a place of safety. So that they remain among the living. We know how to fight the undead but the Night King is also came back with us, his army will descend from the North sooner than it did on our time. Winter is coming and all the living must unite to fight the dead"

"They are going to open the gates at Castle Black and let us march through." Stated Tormund as the Raiders looked at him. "They will also give us the new gift as long as we agree to two things."

"We are not going to bend the knee to some southern!" yelled Ygritte "We are free folk not kneelers."

"You don't have to bend the knee, but while in our land you will have to respect our laws, you are guests within our lands and have to follow guest rights. No raiding, no attacking us and we will not attack or harm you in any way." stated Jon, guest right was one of the highest laws in the North and beyond the wall as well. "You will not have to fight in any Southern war if you don't want to, we will allow those who want to fight to fight and those who do will be welcomed to stay once the Walkers and the Dead are defeated. The only fighting you will be required to do is fighting against the army of the dead."

The raiders shared a look among each other as they thought about the offer now placed before them.

"We need to stand together, kneelers and free folk or we will all end up marching together in the undead army." Stated Jon "We have been given this second chance, we will not have a third."

**The cold wind on top of the wall almost seamed strong enough to blow him over but for unknown reason even to himself he had been drawn out this morning before dawn.** As he moved down the length of the wall toward the West with the help of one of the much younger steward, Maester Aemon kept moving.

"Measter Aemon, please for your health return to your chambers, it is as cold as Winter as here." Pleaded the steward as he held the torch up allowing him and the other man, one of the builders to see in the predawn darkness. They had moved past the normal picket of men and where now entering an the edge of the very long strength of unguarded wall. It wasn't fully unguard in truth, there where small outposts built on top of the wall where a half dozen men could stand watch over a section of the wall but most of the time these where unmanned. The Watch simply didn't have the men to man the wall anymore. Aemon smiled as the oldest man in Westeros had known Winters far colder then this, still in his mind he knew he shouldn't be up here he wasn't a man in his twenties anymore or even his thirties no he was past his 101st name day. He should be in his bed beside a roaring fire or resting in his chair not walking on top of an ice wall.

He stopped and with unseeing eyes looked out over the now pitch darkness of the wall which stretched out before him. He had seen this view before his vision left him and he saw it now in his minds eye. He was about to answer the steward's words when an animal cry filled the air. It was unlike anything he had ever heard in his over 100 years upon the world and it caused everyone who heard it to stop and look around the darkness.

Then he heard it, the flapping of wings, like a bat but larger…much larger, then he felt the steward's guiding hand leave and the flame which was by his face fell to the ground. He then heard the steward and the builder with him running away as the flapping of Wings grew loader and loader. Then with a crash the ground below him move so violently he almost fell, it was then that he felt a shadow fall over his body. Moments later a second crash landed behind him and he caught himself bracing on the pillar of ice to prevent himself from falling. He could feel eyes upon him but he didn't know who or what, but strangely he didn't feel like he was in danger.

"Measter Aemon." Said a voice, he didn't recognize at first, then he did.

"Jon?" inquired Aemon as he heard feet hitting the stone gravel which lined the walkway on top of the wall.

"It has been a long time Measter." said Jon as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you. I only wish you could see what is in front of you now."

"What is in front of me?" inquired Aemon as he felt hot breath on his face followed seconds later by inhaling of breath.

"Fire made flesh…" said Jon with a smile on his face as Rhaegal got very close to Measter Aemon, his Targaryen blood calling out to the dragon. He was close enough that at any moment, the dragon could snap his jaws and kill him, but the Dragon made no threating more to him, only sniffing the old man and studying him. "Before you is a full grown living Dragon…."

"A dragon?" inquired Aemon as he extended his hand and reached out into the void, the dragon moved his head forward touching the old man's hand with it's snout. Aemon's hand moved across the scales, brushing against a couple teeth as he did, as he did tears began to flow from the man's face.

"Egg, oh Egg if only you could see this now." said Aemon as Jon blinked and thought about it, then he remembered that Aegon the V who was Aemon's Nephew had been nicknamed the Egg who became a King or something like that. He was remembering his nephew, Dany's grandfather and Jon's great grandfather.

"Behind you is another Dragon, great uncle." stated Daenerys as she looked at this frail old man dressed all in black with a Maester chain around his neck. "This one even bigger than the one before you now."

"Who…" inquired Aemon

"Queen Daenerys Targaryen." answered Dany

"You need to leave, if they catch you they will kill the last Targaryen." warned Aemon with fear in his voice.

"There are two dragons guarding three Targaryens up here, we have nothing to worry about and there are more here beside us. Sworn men to House Stark, House Umber and Houses of the Vale." Explained Daenerys calmly. "We are safe."

"Three…three Targaryen's?" inquired Aemon confused

"Yes, it may be hard to believe but I am not the Jon you remembered, I returned from the great ranging, but few others did. Death is marching on the wall, the Night King and the Army of the Dead, the long night is upon us." stated Jon "They broke us, breached the wall at East Watch slaughtered everyone north of Winterfell and then came at us there. That will be in five years…we lost but through the Magic of the Children of the forest we were sent back in time. I am not the 18-year-old kid who left with Lord Commander Mormont, I am the 23 year old man who has learned much including who is parents where. I am not a bastard and my father is not Lord Eddard Stark, it was Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother was Lyanna Stark."

"You're a Targaryen?" inquired Aemon not fully believing it. "And heir to the Throne."

"Yes, but I don't want the throne that is Daenerys right not mine, so I have been legitimized as Jon Stark the trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen." Explained Jon

"Like deals house Targaryen has had in the past but you are a deserter from the watch no?" inquired Aemon

"No, my watch ended, I died Measter Aemon and a red priested brought me back after a day. My watch ended." Explained Jon as Aemon chuckled a bit.

"If true, then yes it seamed you found a loop hole in the vows." chuckled Aemon as the calls of alarm brought man running only to stop as both dragons turned to face the on comers, both of them took up the whole wall and armed only with spears, arrows and swords they where as good as defenseless against dragon fire. Most of all since they could only attack in one direction and dragons could cover that area in fire.

"By the Gods!" yelled Sir Allister Thorn as he came running up with a sword only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the black dragon before him and then he noticed the second.

"Hold your fire." Ordered Jon as he stepped forward "You will not hurt them, all you will do is make them angry."

"Bastard! What are you doing there?" inquired Allister

"Waiting to see what you do next." answered Jon as he crossed his arms.

"Bastard." Cursed Allister

"Don't call him a bastard again or you will have to answer to our dragons." ordered Daenerys as Allister's eyes moved to the woman in the group. "I am Queen Daenerys Targaryen and you will show respect to my betrothed Lord Jon Stark trueborn son of Lady Lyanna Stark and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen or you will have to answer to the dragons."

Allister didn't know what to say, his mouth fell open and remained there for the longest time as Jon fought back a laugh.

"Now, I will explain some things for you. We are not the same people you may know, Jon here is actually five years older than the one you knew. Magic sent us back through time to give humanity a second chance, we have an army at Winterfell and part of that army is one the way here to Castle Black for the good of the realm and by Royal decree you will follow all orders of my Hand Tywin Lannister when he arrives." started Daenerys as she showed the fire of House Targaryen, this was one of the man who had killed Jon and so she was no interest in showing mercy to him. "The White Walkers are real and they broke through the wall at East Watch in our time, we all need to prepare to fight them and the army of the dead. So you will send people to start rebuilding every castle along the wall, don't worry about manning them yet. When the Free Folk arrive under Mance Rayder you will open the gates and let them pass. They will help man the wall and defend the realms of man from the real threat."

Allister didn't respond and instead looked around confused and wondering what to say.

"If I may, your grace the Night's Watch was formed to protect the realms of man from those threats beyond the wall, isn't the free folk one of those threats their raiding has killed man." countered Maester Aemon

"You aren't mistaken but they are still among the living and the threat of the dead are worse." explained Daenerys "Also we are going to offer a deal, if they do not raid and help us fight the undead they can enter the land."

"If they don't accept that deal?" inquired Aemon

"Then we are all in trouble." added Jon "But they will accept it, they did it last time and when I was lord commander of the watch…that choice to let them in was actually the reason why you Allister and others brothers of the watch stabbed me to death."

"What?" inquired Allister as more men of the watch arrived on the scene including a few Jon knew well, those man had died either in the battle of Winterfell or before that. Grenn and Pyp where standing there looking at him in amazement.

"You killed me Allister or you did." confirmed Jon "Time travel messes everything up, I hung you for that after I was brought back to life by a Red Priestess that Stannis brought North when he broke the free folk army outside these very gates."

"More will be explained later, a convoy of men is heading here as we speak they will explain things in more detail but in the meantime you have your orders Sir Allister Thorn." stated Daenerys "We have more places to be. Maester Aemon I would like a word with you."

"Your Grace?" inquired Aemon

"I know you have sworn to the Watch but I would request that you forgo your duties here and travel to Winterfell to join my small council." Offered Daenerys "Your council would be of greater aid to the realm in the council chambers and on a personal note, it would be nice to know more about my family history."

"Aye…I will gladly tell you more about our house as for leaving the Watch…I need to think on that." Explained Aemon "It is the arch Maester's of the conclave who decide who the Grand Maester should be, a ruler doesn't decided that. However, they are unlikely to send you a Grand Maester at the moment."

"I understand." said Daenerys "I await your choice."

"Maester Aemon, I recommend you head back to the others, the wings cause a lot of air to be blown around and we don't want you thrown from the wall." Said Jon as he took the blind old man's hand and lead him past the dragons, as he passed Drogon he reached out and ran his wrinkled hand over the scales as a smile crossed his face. After a few moments Jon was face to face with Allister Thorn the man he had hung almost two years ago in the yard below. The two men locked eyes and simply looked at each other. "Ser Allister, the Nights Watch protects the realms of men and like it or not the Free Folk are men and the biggest threat isn't them, it is dead and it is either have them fight with us or have them fight against us. Remember that please."

Allister said nothing still processing the information he had just learned as Jon let go of Aemon's hand and turned and walked back toward this dragon, the protectors with them had already gotten back onto the dragons and as the sun began to rise they took flight from on top of the wall and headed down the King's road back toward Winterfell.

**Well I am back from my vacation and besides family getting on my nerves after so many days together it went very well. Now we return to the story and the pieces have started to move across the board. I hope you liked the interactions in this chapter because more is coming. I know they where brief, but I felt that each was needed in their own way. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 News Part 2**

Sansa busied herself the entire day once the Vale and Manderly forces left to head to White Harbor and with the Unsullied and Northern horse headed west toward Ironrath to retake the Stony Shore from the Ironborn. There was no shortage of items to attend to as there still so much to do, so many buildings had to be repaired, so many people resettled, there was still a clash of culture to deal with. Free Folk women, spear wives as Jon called them insisted on standing guard on the wall like a man-at-arms would, this caused some issues with the Vale knights left to help protected Winterfell, the Northern protective force grumbled as well at having women on the wall but they accepted it better then the vale men. Now that they weren't facing an army of the dead which would overrun their defenses that night, the code of chivalry that the Vale Knights followed forced itself to the surface again. That code of honor didn't allow warrior women, Sansa shut them down by noting how well the spear wives did in the battle of the dead and how Ser Brienne of Tarth commanded the Vale foot in the battle. It helped remove some issues, surprising it was the Dothraki who were the easiest to deal with, they just camped outside of Winterfell and had the occasional fight among themselves. As long as they didn't kill each other or anyone else it was fine by Sansa. Those issues had taken most of the first day and the following morning just after sunrise that Ser Jorah Mormont lead the Dothraki and Northern foot away from Winterfell heading East toward the Dread Fort to take down the Boltons. With them gone Winterfell seemed almost empty with only a commoners and a small defense force remaining behind to hold the Castle.

The next morninj just after Ser Jorah Mormont and the third army left, Sansa walked through the strangely empty yard only to find herself drawn toward the forge. She paused outside for a moment as she watched as the half the smiths worked on making nails help rebuild however the other half were working on her special project. Her eyes kept going to Gendry, she studied this man, he was older than her sister for sure she would put him of age with Jon so around 22 or 23 to Arya's 19 or her 21. Even though he was younger than most of the other men at the forge he was actually directing the work on this project. He command them like a lord would command his forces in battle and the man followed his orders. He paused in his work to look down at a piece of parchment and studied it for a moment before going back to work.

"At least he can read." noted Sansa to herself, there were too many high lords who didn't have their letters. Gendry had not only his letters, but he knew math, one had to if one worked the forge.

"Lady Stark." said Maester Wolkan as he walked up to her holding a letter. "Our first Raven has arrived, from Torrhen's Square."

"Thank you." said Sansa as she took the message and looked at the brown wax which had three trees imprinted on it, she broke the seal and read the message. "Looks like Lord Brandon Tallhart's Stewart is confused but he will open the gates to any forces willing to help drive the Iron Man away."

"Well that is to be expected, my Lady Lord Tallhart was South with Lord Robb until he came north with Manderly missing the Red Wedding." explained the Maester "The Stewart is likely confused on a great many issues."

"That will be a lot of people in the coming days." stated Sansa as she turned to look at Gendry. "Tell me something Maester who would be the heir to the Dreadfort once Rose Bolton and Ramsay are gone?"

"Well you my Lady, you were married to Ramsay Bolton." explained the Maester as a chill ran down Sansa's back, she had tried to push those horrible memories out of her mind. She didn't want to be reminded of them in any way.

"Besides me." stated Sansa, she would never be Lady of the Dreadfort, she would hand it over to someone else or destroy it before she would call that place home.

"Well my Lady there would be some third and fourth cousins for sure, not sure who." admitted the Maester who used to be the Dreadfort's own Maester. "Lord Bolton was an only child his sister dying in the cradle and his father's only brother died fighting in the stepstones during the war of the Nine Penny Kings, he also had no children. So that would leave Lord Roose Bolton's grandfather who I don't know much about, I am afraid. So sorry my Lady I do not know, would you like me to do some research."

"It is nothing of any great importance tend to your other duties first…I was just wondering." stated Sansa as she looked back at Gendry for a moment. "I am working on a possible solution to a problem."

She turned and headed toward the great hall only to see the dark-skinned women, Missandei. She was a foreigner in a foreign land and her dark skinned made her stand out even more.

"Lady Stark." said Missandei as the former slave bowed her head in greeting to the high-born lady, their standing with each other was foggy at best. As a High Born Lady and acting Wardenness of the North on top of being on the Queen's council Sansa would naturally have a higher station then a handmaid and translator to the Queen. That would be without question normally however Missandei wasn't just a handmaid and aid, she was the Queen's closest friend, possibly her only female friend depending on how the Queen saw Sansa and Arya and therefor she held great power within her own right. Also while not on the small council in any official way Missandei had great influence on the Queen and her lover Grey Worm the Master of War. She had also been in every Council meeting, she was an important player as Little Finger would say even without a title.

"Missandei, may I ask something of you?" inquired Sansa as the two of them stopped outside of the entrees to the Great Hall between the two statues of stone direwolves.

"Of course, Lady Stark." said Missandei

"What duties do you currently have?" inquired Sansa as the other woman looked at her for a moment, for a moment Sansa wasn't sure if she had insulted her or not.

"Not much at the moment but I need to be ready to help her Grace at any time should she return." Explained Missandei "Why?"

"I wanted to ask something of you." explained Sansa as she looked out into the yard where some children were playing. "When I was a little girl, our Maester, Maester Luwin would teach the local children of the Winter Town how to read, do simple sums and write their names. He did this with my father's permission of course."

"Forgive me, but if Maesters are Knights of the mind as they call themselves shouldn't they try to spread knowledge like reading, writing and sums?" inquired Missandei, in the free cities every child who wasn't a slave learned read and write, and a lot of slaves learned as well. It made them worth more, if they knew how to read.

"Among the lords and Ladies aye." confirmed Sansa impressed that Missandei knew that the Maester's considered themselves the Knights of the Mind. "Among the commoners it was up to each Maester and the Lord they served to decide if they would do it. Both Lewin and my father wanted to do this and I want to start it up again with the orphans and other children."

"They could use the distraction; they do not understand what is going on." confirmed Missandei as a group of children played in the castle yard, both girls and boys where playing with wooden sticks as swords or running around yelling at the top of their lungs. A small few had distance looks in their eyes, they had seen their mother's die in the crypts of Winterfell or their fathers had died in the battle outside. Some of the smallest where from marriages which hadn't even happened yet and few had both of their parents.

"Maester Wolkan is busy and personally doesn't want to teach the commoners." explained Sansa "He would if I ordered it but an angry teacher is a horrible teacher I would hope you would teach the children at least how to read and write."

"It would be a pleasure." said Missandei with a smile.

**Brann pushed through knee high grass but felt nothing, the grass physical wasn't there. **He wasn't there either he was an observer of a day which had happened thousands of years ago. He wasn't alone standing there waiting for him was Brynden Rivers the other three eyed raven.

"Welcome back." stated Brynden "You missed a lot; the humans have pushed above the neck and have already passed the point where the wall will be built in the future."

"So we are in the Haunted Forest?" inquired Bran as he looked at the lush green around him, while not the summer isle it was still warmer than the average day in the North.

"No we are actually in the Lands of Always Winter before it became that." explained Brynden as Brann reached the top of the hill where Brynden was waiting for them. Down below them where two men armed with spears and knives, they are stringing up an elk on a long pole to make it easier to carry. "I believe down there is the man we want."

"The Last Hero?" inquired Brann

"No, in order to have a hero we need a villain." countered Brynden as one of the man lifted his head up from his work to show a face Brann had seen before. Last time he had seen it pink and alive he had been tied up about to have a dragonglass dagger driven straight into his heart. Now he was alive, still a man, a simple hunter in dawn age getting a meal for his family. He had finished his hunt and as such his family had a meal for another day. The two hunters gathered their kill and lifting the pole onto their shoulders they started carrying the kill home. Bran and Brynden followed the hunters home to a small set of tents.

"FATHER!" yelled a little boy about six or seven years old as he ran up and hugged the future Night King.

"Son." said the Future Night King as he handed this pole off to another man before bending down and picking up the boy.

"Had a good hunt?" inquired a voice as a woman with dark red hair came out of one of the huts, she was dressed in a simple furs and cotton clothing. A few sheep, hogs and a handful of hounds could be seen but it was a simple primitive village. "Both of you?"

"We did great." Laughed the second man who had been hunting with the Night King "Maybe one day your husband will be able to kill something on the first shot, he missed the Elk at first."

"And so did you, little brother." countered the Future Night King with a laugh as the other man, his brother by seamed rolled his eyes. "I got it the on the second go around."

"His family, I had only seen the images of them not their actually day to day lives." stated Bran

"Same with me." Said Brynden as he lifted his head and looked to the other side of the camp, there standing in the open just as they where was the Night King. His ice blue eyes locked first on the two ravens and then he turned to gaze at the image of the family he once had, his wife, his son all of them alive together and happy.

Neither Brynden nor Bran moved, their hearts stopping he could attack them with ease and kill them in this plan of existence. If he did, it wouldn't kill the two Ravens but it would force them back to their bodies and take a lot out of them. It would take hours of rest before they could return, and he could wait for them to repeat the process. They waited for the Night King's attack but to their amazement as the Night King turned their gaze back to them. Then his eyes moved back toward the family and for a brief moment Bran thought he saw sadness in the Night's King eyes then as suddenly as he appeared he turned and walked away back into the grass and disappeared.

"Where is he going?" inquired Bran confused by the movement of their enemy.

"I am not sure." Admitted Brynden as they turned their attention back to the family before them, more children had come out as well as man and women, in total about 50 people made up this tribe in the ancient past. All of them seamed related in some way or another, the Night King son played with three cousins while a roaring central campfire light up the dark night.

Finally everyone lied down for bed with only a few staying up as guards. The Night King among them, he walked around the camp keeping an eye out for danger as a sense of dreed came over the two ravens. Then in the middle of the night a scream filled the air, but it didn't come from the Night King or even his families tent but the tent of his brothers family.

"What the?" inquired Brann as through the darkness he saw the slightly yellow glowing eyes of a few figures, the eyes reminded him of the eyes of a shadow cat only they had humanoid bodies. It was the Children of the Forest, a group of six of them had entered the camp and now had the Night King's Nephew in their hands and where dragging him away into the darkness.

"Stop!" yelled the Father of the little boy who was screaming for help as the whole camp came alive and the men and women picked up spears and knives and went after the Children of the Forest as they ran into the tall grass with the screaming human child. Bran had never seen someone run that fast before, the Night King ran into the tall grass pulling a weapon from his back. It wasn't a spear or a knife but a semi sword, it had a long wooden handle not the length of a spear but about arms length and on the end of it bound by rope was a broken handless knife. He got to the children who had his nephew and lashed out. He brought the weapon down cutting the arm off the child of the forest kidnapping his nephew. His blade missed somewhat and it dug into the boys arm to the bone drawing screams of pain.

"RUN!" yelled the Future Night King as he freed this nephew who took off running even with a deep gash in his arm. The Night King sent another blow on this wounded children of the forest this one a killing blow. Before he could do more the others jumped him and with a well placed bash to the head with a rock he fell to the ground limp.

"We needed a child, not an adult!" whispered one of the Children as they wrapped him in up as tight as they could even as the rest of the tribe began to flood into the tall grass holding torches and yelling out.

"He will have to do, we have no choice." stated the other children as they began to pull the Night King away into the darkness two of their numbers covering the tracks as they went.

"This is how they got him." Stated Bran as they watched the children take him away into the darkness even as boy he saved ran back to the camp and into the arms of his mother and his father.

"Son." cried the Brother as he held hugged his son.

"Dad, uncle saved me but I think they got him." Stated the child as the man nodded before looking at his wife.

"Alright, protect our son I am going after my brother." Said the man

"I will be care Edrick." Stated the woman

"Wait Edrick? That was one of the names Melisandre gave as a name for Azori Ahi." reported Bran as Edrick, took seven men with a couple hunting dogs headed out into the tall grass after his kidnapped brother. "Could he be the last hero?"

"Possibly, but that would mean that the last hero and Night King where brothers." stated Brynden rubbing his chin. "We need to press forward on our search."

**It was around midday just over a day since they had left that the sound of flapping wings could be heard in the yard of Winterfell.** Sansa looked up just in time to see the two dragons fly over the yard and land outside the southern wall. The dragons seamed to like that spot for some reason and as long as they where happy Sansa was more then happy to let them sleep there. She walked toward the southern gate just as Jon walked through with Daenerys at his side.

"Your Grace, Lord Stark." Greeted Sansa, since they where in public they she addressed them by their titles and bowed.

"Lady Stark, any news?" inquired Daenerys as Sansa nodded her head and handed the letter from Torrhen's Square which Daenerys took and began to read. "They are confused about our statements but await any aid we may provide to help against the Iron born, other closer castles sent riders Castle Cerwyin is flying the Targaryen Banner already."

"They had one?" inquired Daenerys amazed that a castle in the North would have the Targaryen banner after it had been one of the main forces in the rebellion against her mad father.

"In the cellar most likely, after so many years of Targaryen rule a lot of lords had their banners in storage some place or another. We had them in ours." explained Sansa "How was Rickon?"

"Confused to say the least but he is heading toward the King's Road as we speak where he will be picked up. I was half tempted to go pick him up and fly him back on the way, but I don't think he would do well in flight and we can't carry the Dire Wolves on Dragon back" explained Jon

"And Imagine what Holdor would do." added Sansa before nodding her head. "Better to have him come back the slow way."

"Everything else went as planned for the most part, we had to wait longer than expected for the Free Folk raiding party to arrive and explain things to him." finished Jon

"Very little sleep, I believe we will retire to bed early." explained Daenerys as Sansa nodded her head, the two of them looked tired for sure, same with the other guards which had ridden on Dragon back most of the night. From her position she could make out Drogon who was flaming a full cow before swallowing it. Once he had eaten, he seemed to lumber backward and a thump could be heard, the dragon laying down for a rest. She couldn't see the second dragon, Rhaegal but she heard dragon breath followed by chopping and then a lighter thump as he lied down as well. "even the dragons are tired and need some rest."

"Very well." said Sansa as the three of them headed toward the Great Hall.

"How long until Robb receives his letter?" inquired Jon

"A day at least, the raven is going to Fairmarket and according to Bran Robb's army will be at it's on the outskirts of the city by sundown." reported Sansa "With luck he will get it late tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Alright, lets hope he believes us." stated Jon "Manderly and Royce should reach White Harbor in two days."

"We plan to head out to white harbor in two days, to time our arrival with the army don't want to arrive before the army and scare the city." stated Daenerys "Besides the Dragons need a rest, they can't fly forever."

"And so do the both of us." confirmed Jon as Daenerys nodded her head.

"Lady Stark will you dine with us this evening?" inquired Daenerys

"Of course your grace, it would be an honor" answered Sansa

**The sun was getting low in the sky as Lord Petyr Baelish sat in his office in one of his many brothels across King's Landing.** He could hear the sound of people moaning in pleasure from rooms all around him, he knew that each moan was money in his pocket. Lords both high and low always wanted pleasure and he even had a few noble ladies who came in discussed as commoners or men to have their way with men or women in ways that their lord husbands wouldn't allow. He knew things that would blacken the name of many of houses and therefor he had some unofficial power over those lords but it wasn't enough for his liking. It wasn't just the favorite sexual habits of lords and ladies but other secrets as well, he found that people after receiving pleasure tended to speak of things they shouldn't speak about. He had learned much from men speaking to his whores as they lied in bed together.

A knock at his door caused him to look up from his books.

"Enter." ordered Little Finger as a women walked into his study, she was a wore and one of his many spies who until only a few days ago was one of his most important sources of information. "Ah...Shae, how are we doing this day?"

"They are moving to expel me from the Red Keep." reported Shae, unaware that not only did Little Finger already knew that but he had helped push it. Normally a handmaid wouldn't have been noticed but he made sure she was.

"Well with Sansa missing, there is no reason for the crown to keep paying for a handmaid." explained Petyr Baelish. "And without Lord Tyrion there is no one to find you a new place to go. The Kitchens are full and..."

"I helped provide you with information on Sansa is there anything you can do for me?" inquired Shae as Baelish thought about it for a moment, in truth he knew where he wanted to put this piece for the moment.

"I am afraid I can't keep you in the castle as a handmaid to a high lady, all of them have handmaids but maybe I can keep you in semi the castle somewhat." Stated Baelish as Shae's eyes lifted a bit in hope. "I make no promises but give me a day or two to find you a place."

"Very well." said Shae before a knock at the door caused both of them to look up.

"Enter." ordered Baelish as an older man walked in. He had a round belly and a thick black beard and looked like a tradesman or an old hedge knight. "Lord Oswell Kettleblack how are you this evening?"

"I am well sir." Said the old man who didn't look like a Lord as he pulled a few letters out. "I have news for you."

"Perfect." Said Petry as he took the eight letters before giving Oswell a small bag of gold. "If you want, you may also have one of my girls if for the evening if you want."

"No, my Lord I am not a young man anymore. One of my Sons would have taken you up on the offer but I have other plans." laughed Kettleblack "I'll take my gold and leave for the nearest alehouse."

"Every man needs their release." confirmed Baelish as Kettleblack left, in all of Little Finger's spy network the Kettleblack's played an important role. Their small keep, he wouldn't call it a Keep because it was a tower surrounded by a newly made 15-foot-tall wall was only a quarter day ride to the west of King's landing along the Rose Road. It was from there that Baelish received a lot of his communications by raven, he couldn't have the birds come to King's Landing too big of a chance of the wrong people getting a hold of them first. So his raven messages all went through Kettleblack who or one of his three sons would bring to him. He took the letters before looking back at Shae. "You are free to leave, whenever you want."

Taking the hint Shae turned and left leaving Baelish with his letters, he opened the first letter and stopped. Lord Royce was missing, having disappeared along with ten other lords and two scores of knights/men-at-arms. Then he opened the next one and found it had a similar story only with Ser Harry Hardon the heir to the Vale missing. It was a repeat of the same performance in each letter only the name of the high lord or lords missing would go up. He moved over to his desk and began writing out a list of the missing Lords and knights. Every last of them was from the Vale aside from the last one, that one was from another one of his camp followers spies but this one in the Northern Army, it said Manderly and two dozen minor lords or the heirs of major and minor houses had all disappeared. As he wrote all this information down, he tried to understand what was happening, so far all the reports had people disappearing North of King's landing but none to the south. Something had to be going on to his North and he wondered what was happening and how it had already messed up his plans. He was going to "leave" for the Vale and let Sansa marry Tyrion and then smuggle her out when his plan with Ollena Tyrell to remove Joffrey at his own wedding. Now he was stuck in King's Landing when the murder happens and worse of all his escape goat Tyrion was now gone and he couldn't even get Sansa out like he planned. He would have to do what he always did, adapt and play the game.

**Far to the North Tyrion Lannister was actually enjoying himself a lot as they headed toward the Wall, he had found debating Samwell Tarly very enjoyable.** Tyrion wouldn't admit it outload to anyone not even his brother but he suspected that on a pure knowledge level Sam may actually know more than him. That being said Sam lacked the cunning which came from playing the game of thrones and the ability to turn the knowledge into points in a debate making him the weaker of the two. He knew if he told Jaime his Knight brother would relate it being a skilled swordsman going up against a physically stronger opponent, yes they where stronger and could swing the sword harder but they lacked the skills to put that strength to the best use. So while Sam may have more knowledge he lacked skills in debating, throwing point and counterpoint to win an argument.

The two of them had ridden North together on a cart side by side all the while debating about things like the Conquest of Aegon the 1st and the Dance of the Dragons which carried some interest to him to the laws of inheritance as if they were two Arch-Maesters. This went on to the second day where they talked about more about the Dance of the Dragons and the different laws of the Seven Kingdom. Finally, as the sun was setting on their second day on the road the two of them enjoyed some roasted fish as the rest of the man in their escort moved around the camp. Some tending to the horses, some resting, some playing dice and others on guard duty. None of them where expecting a fight, the Boltons where over a day ride to the South East and nothing North of them until they reached the Wall. Still they didn't fly the Dragon banner or even the Banner of House Stark, only the Moon and Falcon of House Arryn who was currently at war with no one as far as anyone who hadn't come back to the past was aware.

"Remind me what where we debate about before the food?" inquired Tyrion as he finished his fish.

"We are debating the best way aid our Queen without having it backfire on her grace." explained Sam as Tyrion nodded as he remembered.

"Yes, her Grace rightfully wants to break the wheel as she calls it but last time she broke the wheel it lead to bloody rebellions in Slavery's Bay." added Tyrion remembering the uprisings. "She is right to want to change things, the game is costing too many lives but if we throw everything out we will have nothing but trouble."

"Her grandfather, Aagon the Fifth tried to give the commoners rights and privileges which they never had before and had nothing but rebellions and defiance from the Lords of the Realm." explained Sam "Then Daenerys father came and removed all those rights and privileges and made the lords happy with him until he went mad."

"Remind me what where some of those rights?" inquired Tyrion, he knew them of course but he wanted to help this man up a bit. He could see that Sam wasn't fully sure of himself and if Sam's father refused to bend the knee, Sam may find himself the Lord of the third most powerful house in the Reach behind the Tyrells and the High Towers. Either way, he was now the heir again to Horn Hill and that required strength.

"The amount of harvest they were allowed to keep for one, the freedom of movement, right to appeal rulings of their lords to the Liege Lord or even the crown." explained Sam

"No lord likes to have the right of pit and gallows challenged. The only reason why the rights of the first night was abolished was because the faith and the crown who had dragons backed it. Also south of the Neck the practice was basically dead already." stated Tyrion "We have dragons now but I don't see the Faith falling in line with any super radical demands of her grace and we both know how much trouble the Faith was for my sister. Getting the Lords to follow a woman is going to be hard enough, North of Dorne that isn't what happens, so a Queen over them all will be issue."

"If she tries to radically change he current system the faith and the lords will rebel and we will have pointless deaths when we need every soul to fight the real enemy." agreed Sam

"A hard balance to make, has to be radical enough to appease the Queen but not too radical to upset the Lords." stated Tyrion "But one we have to find and then we will have to convince her that it is the proper path."

**The sun was setting over Winterfell as Ser Jaime Lannister stood on the ramparts of the ancient castle looking to the North, he had no idea why he was looking toward the North**. All the action was currently to the south, even if the greater threat was to the North. He was lost and he knew it, he was a man without honor and with no idea what his next move should be. He had ridden North to fight the undead and he had seen the horror, he had never been so scared in his life not even in his first battle, not even when he rode into the Kingswood with Ser Arthur Dayne himself to put down outlaws. See the wall of undead, all those glowing blue eyes and the cries they made would cause the bravest man to break. He had made it through that, and that was because he had been transported to the past. He knew that sometime in the future he would face that horror again.

On top of the horrors of that battlefield he had a new horror to deal with, his sister, his lover, the mother of his children. All three of his children were still alive, so was his still a father and he had mixed feelings about all of them.

"Ser Jaime?" said a voice behind him as Jaime turned to see Podrick Payne the only fellow Western man currently in Winterfell and Ser Bron of the Blackwater. House Payne was sworn to house Lannister and as such if Jaime was heir to Casterly Rock, Podrick was his man in theory. In truth he was Ser Brienne squire and loyal to the Starks. As for Ser Bronn he was a basically a sell sword but had severed house Lannister with skill and bravery, for a large amount of Gold.

"Podrick how are you doing?" inquired Jaime

"Fine, my lord." Said Pordrick as he looked out over the landscape to the North as well. "Ser if I may ask a question?"

"Go right ahead." Said Jaime

"How are we going to defeat the dead?" inquired Podrick

"We need to unite, we marched on Winterfell with one of the largest armies in Westeros History but if we had had all the forces of all the Seven Kingdoms we would have been larger even in our time." explained Jaime "Now if we are able to stop the War of the Five Kings before a whole Northern Army is crushed at the Red Wedding, before the Lannister's are destroyed by Daenerys dragons on the Rose Road and other battles we will have thousands if not tens of thousands of additional people to stand against the dead."

"All well and good, Ser but who will believe we are telling the truth?" inquired Podrick "It isn't like we can ride up to each Lord and Lady and say yes we are telling the truth, they will not believe us."

"We have to find a way." stated Jaime as he thought about what he would say to his father about events which where yet to happen, worse what he would say to Cersei and his children. Should he tell them that he is their father. Would Joffrey accept being the ruler of Casterly Rock over King of the Seven Kingdoms, not likely, Tommen would be just as hard to convince because he wouldn't want to believe it. Myrcella, she would be the easiest she had figured it out on her own, when she figured it out he didn't know. It something he would have to deal with and Cersei was another issue all together. "Maybe if we show them an undead like what happened in the Dragon Pit it will work for the other Lords and Ladies."

"Didn't work on your sister." countered Bronn "Besides didn't they loss a fucking Dragon to get one. Not worth the price if you ask me."

"True." admitted Jaime before turning back to Bronn "And you Ser Bronn of the Blackwater what do you need?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about which Castle I will get." answered Bronn as Jaime fought a groan, he didn't want to deal with this now.

"We will deal with that once the war is won and we see which Castles are open for you." Explained Jaime "If a Lord bends the Knee they will keep their lands and castle."

"And with two dragons who in their right fucking mind will stand against you?" laughed Bronn "Maybe the Freys and the Boltons will disappear, aye. They are hated and traitors, so I was thinking of where I want my castle."

"You want the Twins or the Dread Fort?" inquired Jaime, none of those castles where under his control, being in the Riverlands and the North.

"Gods no, a Bridge and a Frozen Hell hole no." stated Bronn with a grin. "I had somewhere else in mind."

**Night had fully fallen over Winterfell as Sansa ate with Daenerys and Jon in their royal chambers.** It was an informal event, no servers, no titles being used and a lot of laughter being shared.

"And then he was rolled from the horse and landed in a pile of shit." laughed Sansa as Jon shook his head while Daenerys broke out laughing at Jon's expense. "I swear to the seven above that it happened, your soon to be husband forgot to strap down the saddle and it rolled over and splat right into the shit."

"I was seven and I will never live that down." said Jon confirming the story as Sansa shock her head.

"Not a chance." confirmed Sansa with a playful laugh.

"I am surprised you didn't get hurt, a seven-year-old falling off a horse." Admitted Daenerys

"It was more of a pony, truth be told mother and father kept it to train the children how to ride before letting them on a true horse." explained Sansa "Jon has gotten better at horse since then, I have seen him at the battle of the Bastards and even before that he was skilled on horseback."

"I must admit I prefer to fight afoot but I was always better there." admitted Jon "Robb was better on horse, I was better a foot."

"Sure." said Sansa

"And I remember the time you screamed like the damned when I jumped out in the crypts covered in flour." countered Jon as Sansa glared at him. "You thought I was a ghost and took off screaming while Arya slapped me. She was four at the time you where what 8."

"Really, flour...a flour ghost. You ran off to your parents didn't you." said Daenerys with a laugh.

"Yes." confirmed Sansa with shame, then she noticed a tense moment between the two of them.

"What?" inquired Daenerys

"Lets just say, my mother took every chance she got to punish Jon and while Robb had lured us down there and had set the whole thing up. It was Jon who got punished not him." explained Sansa

"A mother loves her childern more then a bastard." added Jon as Daenerys placed her hand ontop of his.

"The past is in the past now." confirmed Daenerys even as her anger against Lady Stark built a bit for what she did to Jon all those years ago.

"Agreed, and you will have the last laugh when she find out who you really are." confirmed Sansa

"Well I guess it is my turn to tell a story…." Started Deanarys before stopping, she didn't really have a funny story, she grew up on the streets of the free cities to some degree as she and her brother fled the knives of King Robert. Then there was her brother's madness, how she was afraid of him of waking the dragon as he would say. She had a horrible childhood, a painful one, only once she had been married off did she start to get some actual freedom but then she was wrapped in the duties of ruling. Jon must have read the look on her face because he spoke up.

"We have all had hard lives in one way or another." stated Jon as Dany nodded her head and Sansa bowed her head softly.

"Sorry, I should have been more careful." Said Sansa

"No, you shared a story and I couldn't think of a funny moment to add to the conversation." Admitted Daenerys "You did nothing wrong."

"In truth we are all waiting for the other hammer blow to fall." noted Jon "With Dragons we can move faster than any army on the ground or raven in the air. We are waiting and it is eating us all up. We are waiting to see if our letters will be believed and for our forces to be in place for the next part in this game."

"True." admitted Daenerys

"And we have other things to prepare for." added Sansa as both of them looked at her. "Your marriage for example, we need to set a date, decide where to have it and if it is to be before a Heart Tree or in a Sept."

"True." admitted Jon as he looked at Deanarys "That is something we do need to discuss; I personally would prefer to be before a heart tree and the Old Gods."

"I am not religious, but I know the Faith wouldn't take kindly on a Queen not being married in the Faith of the Seven." stated Daenerys, she didn't have to deal with the Faith when she landed but she had heard from her hand and others how big of an issue they had been. "Maybe we can have a Septon perform the rights before a Heart Tree, I don't see how the Faith would find fault with a marriage being done before the eyes of the New and the Old Gods."

"That is the road I would take, but there is something else to consider." said Sansa before taking a breath. "Marriage alliances for the other great lords and ladies which came back with us, Jaime is heir to Castely Rock, Tyrion is Hand of the Queen, Brienne is heir to the Isle of Tarth, Rickon once we have him returned is also a valuable groom that could be offered, Ayra will never give up Gendry so we can't marry her off without people dieing, there are the Vale Lords, the heirs to the North as well and then there is me."

"Sansa." said Jon with concern "You don't…"

"I will not be forced to marry someone I dislike but if it helps our cause and I like the man then yes I will marry again." announced Sansa firmly as she tried to fight back the horrible memories of Ramsay and their marriage. "It is something we need to consider, to bind us all together."

"Any recommendations?" inquired Daenerys

**The sun hadn't broken over the horizon yet, King Robb Stark was awake he was in his tent looking down at a map of the Riverlands.** His army was on the march, but it was a smaller army then before none of the lords had been found and none of the men who had disappeared either. They all disappeared without a trace and a full day of searching had resulted in nothing. He rubbed his chin, with the missing men he needed House Frey back on his side more than ever, the marriage of his Uncle to the Frey girl had been pushed off a day for the search but he couldn't make Walder Frey wait forever so they were on the march again. Leaving a small force behind to keep searching, he had sent Lord Manderly Heir and two dozen lesser lords off to head to White Harbor by ship to gather the forces he needed to retake Moat Cailin. He needed to get back into the North to crush the Iron Man fast and then march back south to deal with the new Lannister and Tyrell alliance. He was so focused on the map and the problems before him he didn't even notice the movement behind him or her arms wrapping him up from behind.

"You need your sleep too love." said his wife Talisa as she kissed the back of his neck. "Come back to bed, we have at least an hour or two, we will both be asking for our rest when our child comes."

"So we shall." said Robb as he turned around to face her, running his hand through her long dark hair, she was a foreigner from Volantis, his lords disliked her, the Freys hated her but he loved her without question. She brought him happiness and their child would be the next King of the North and Rivers after he was gone. He kissed her and that was when he heard the sound of horse hooves outside his tent. Followed by the sound of a man in armor jumping off with a clang before a guard yelled him.

"My King, excuse me but Lord Umber has a message from Fairmarket." said the guard

"Bring him in." ordered Robb as they parted, and he turned to see Lord Jon Umber walk in. "Lord Umber."

"My King." Greeted great Jon Umber as he went down on one knee before standing up.

"You have something to report?" inquired Robb

"Yes, I was in Fairmarket gathering some supplies and the Lord's Maester brought these to me." explained Lord Umber as he held out three letters. "They all came in by Raven just before the our of the bat this very day, I brought them here at once."

Robb looked at the letters, the first was address to his mother on the outside but below the name Lady Catelyn Stark was a glub of gray wax with a Dire wolf sigil. That would have been odd enough, but the handwriting was Sansa's which was impossible. He looked at the next letter to see it was addressed to him, only the wax was white and it had Jon's handwriting on the front. The last one was possibly the strangest of them all. It was also the largest letter and had seven wax seals. On the outer edge was house Manderly Green Merman, followed by a black seal with what looked to be a raven's head, he didn't know who that belonged to, next to that was the gray seal of house Stark again. On the opposite side was the brown gates of house Royce of Runestone, followed beside the Red lion of Lannister which caused his blood to boil. Beside that however was the White Dire wolf sigil that graced Jon's letter. Then right in the middle larger by a quarter was a red wax seal with the three headed Dragon of House Targaryen.

Robb just looked at the three letters confused; it didn't make any sense.

"My King?" inquired Umber

"Go get my mother at once please, bring her here and then gather my council after that." Ordered Robb as he looked at Jon's and Sansa's letter again. It was their handwriting. "One of these letters is for her."

"At once my King." Said Umber as he moved out of the tent, Robb placed the three letters down on the table and simply looked at the seals. Once Umber had left he turned and looked at Talisa. "You better get dressed; I don't think we will be going back to bed any time soon."

**Far to the North the sun was rising over the Dread Fort as well as Ramsay Snow stood before the main gate of his father's seat.** He took a deep breath of the cool autumn air before turning back around.

"Perfect weather for a hunt don't you agree?" said Ramsay as he looked at the two women before him, one was dressed leather armor and had a long bow in her hands and a quiver full of arrows draped on her back. Her long brown hair was pulled back slightly to prevent her hair from interrupting her pulling an arrow. A short sword hung on a belt and she held multiple large black hunting dogs. She grinned at him as she nodded her head in agreement.

The other women was scared out her mind, she was dressed in rags and had no shoes on her feet. Her red hair had been cut short with a dagger and some blood ran down her face from a cut she had gotten. That wasn't the worse, deep red marks soaked through her tunic, her once massive breasts which had been her pride next to her long hair had been cut off and now hung from a rope around her neck.

"Please…I am sorry I didn't mean to." pleaded the woman through red hot tears.

"You didn't mean to…what didn't you mean to?" inquired Ramsay as he walked up to the women. She was one of the women he had taken back from Winterfell after he had captured it, the men he had put to the sword blaming it on the Iron born, the women the women would be his play things. This one had once had a beautiful figure which was why Ramsay had decided to have her as a bed warmer along with Myranda. Then she had laughed at Ramsay's manhood and when pressed said admitted that Theon's was larger. She had lost her breasts for that and once he was done with her Theon wouldn't have a dick at all.

"Sorry, I am so sorry." pleaded the woman

"Now listen, here is our little game I am going to let you go." explained Ramsay as he walked behind her and pointed her east pointing over her shoulder sniffing her hair as he stood behind her. "The Eastern Fork of the Weeping Water is 20 leagues that way, if you can get across that then you win, couldn't be simpler. You will be free and neither one of us will bother you again, you can live the rest of your days as you wish….but if we should get you then let's just say you will not have a chance to play again."

He turned to Myranda and smiled at that, it was a falsehood one woman had played this game a second time and many times after that. Myranda herself had once been in this woman's shoes, she had fled through the woods avoiding his dogs and gotten across the Weeping Water beating Ramsay winning her freedom. Ramsay had seen her on the other side and had seen he had lost. Then not a day later she had returned to the Dread Fort and to his amazement she had jumped him and gave him the best blow job he had ever had. Once finished she asked if she could hunt again, he had agreed but he didn't want to wait the day after a hunt for her to come back so now she joined him on the hunt and after each hunt they had retired to his chambers and then bliss. Seamed the thrill of the hunt excited her in many of ways and then she would release those pent-up emotions in the bed chamber with him.

"But we will be fair, we will give you a head start." announced Myranda as she pulled a ½ hourglass and placed it on a barrel beside the gate. She flipped it over as the sand began to fall. "Go."

With that the woman took off running into the woods stumbling as she went.

"I'll go get the dogs." Said Myranda

"Great." Said Ramsay as she took in another deep breath of cool air putting his hands behind his back. "What a wonderful day for a hunt."

In the wood line Arya and the hound watched a beaten, blooded and scared woman run away from the two figures by the gate.

"That has to be Ramsay." announced Arya

"Looks more of a cunt then Joffrey did." stated the Hound

"Does." corrected Arya "He is still alive, for the moment."

"True." stated the Hound "Shall we begin?"

"We shall." confirmed Arya with a grin as the two of them disappeared into the woods.

**First I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know this is shorter than normal and not a whole lot happened but I consider this a set up chapter for things that will happen in later chapter. I am setting the pieces in place for what will come in later chapters and I wanted to save Robb and Lady Stark getting the letters for a chapter of their own. So now until next time please keep reading Thanks Wilkins75.**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: Letters being read outload will appear in**_ Italics _**to make them stand out as such.**

**Chapter 8 Past Meet Future Part 1**

In the Riverland's Lady Catelyn Stark had quickly gotten dressed and had left her tent and all but ran the short distance to her son's tent. She could see some of the other great lords where being woken up and getting ready, but she had been summoned first and the guards let her in at once. She found Robb standing by the table looking at three letters, Talisa was walking out of a curtain which separated the sleeping area from the meeting area. She had donned a simple dress but with a dire wolf of House Stark on the upper right chest by the breast line. Robb had placed his sword belt on and had the crown of the King of the North and Rivers on his head. The black iron crown with seven miniature swords coming off the sides pointing up with seven jewels was on his head. She knew instantly that the other Lords where coming Robb never put on his crown unless he had to, he didn't like the feel and the heavy iron weight, and it always looked to her like it was about ready to fall off his head.

"Robb?" inquired Catelyn as she moved forward, walking around the table to see the three letters. The wax seals hadn't been broken on any of them, but her eyes instantly locked on one addressed to her with Sansa's handwriting.

"From Sansa? How did she get a Raven out of King's Landing and where did she get a Stark Seal?" inquired Catelyn until she remember her late husband would have had his seal with him in King's Landing. The Lannister's could be using that. Then she noticed a letter with Jon's handwriting addressed to Robb, that the Bastard was interrupting them on the march was bad enough but instead of a black seal of the Night's Watch he had placed a white wax with a dire wolf, that was an insult for sure. He was not a Stark he was a Snow. Besides now that he was on the wall he shouldn't be using any seals besides a solid black, that was the seal of the watch. Then her eyes fell on the last letter, the one with the blood red three headed Dragon along with six other seals for a total of seven, including the grey Dire Wolf, the White Dire Wolf, the red Lion of Lannister and other houses.

"They all arrived together, three ravens all coming in at once." explained Robb "I haven't opened Jon's yet nor the Targaryen one addressed my Lords as well as myself so I am awaiting them."

Catelyn eyed the letter again, there above the seal was written Lord Robb Stark Warden of the North and the Lords of the North and Riverlands. It wasn't addressed King Robb but Lord another insult for sure.

"The one from Sansa is for you." Said Robb as Catelyn nodded her head and picked up the letter. With care she broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. She recognized at once the perfect handwriting of her eldest daughter, the one imprisoned by the Lannister in King's Landing.

_Dear Mother_

_It has been so long since we last spoke, when I rode off with Father and Arya to head to King's Landing all those years ago. A lot of things have changed, more so then what you could possibly imagine, I am not the little girl you kissed goodbye that day in the summer snows. I am a woman grown and I am back in Winterfell once more._

Cateyln's eyes widened.

"Sansa's back in Winterfell!" exclaimed Catelyn

"_Jon, Arya and Bran is here as well. Theon didn't kill him nor Rickon, they escaped and fled North, Rickon should be arriving back in a few days._

"Robb…Rickon and Bran are alive!" yelled Catelyn again with tears in her eyes as Robb blinked not fully believing it even as Catelyn turned back to the letter.

_Mother, what I have to say next is likely the hardest to believe but I swear upon the old gods and the new that it is the truth. I said I am a woman grown, that is because I am 23 not 17 as you would believe._

Catelyn just looked at it confused.

_I am 23, because like the lords who disappeared before you, I was transported back in time through the magic of the Children of the Forest. My current 23-year-old self replaced the 17 year old me who would still be a captive of the Lannister in King's Landing if time had gone as it had before. The same goes for Jon, Arya and Bran and everyone else who was within Winterfell when the three eyed raven using the magic of the children of the forest sent us back in time to give us a second chance to win the war for the dawn against the White Walkers. I know you will not want to believe these words, but they are the truth, so until we meet in person to prove my words I will give you a warning. The Freys are not to be trusted, they have struck a deal with the Boltons and the Lannister's. You, Robb and every Lord attending the Wedding aside from Uncle Edmure will be slaughtered by the Freys. Do not trust them, do not go to the twins they mean to betray you. Await us and when we arrive, we will provide you with the proof of our words._

_Your Daughter, Lady Sansa Stark acting Wardens of the North_

"This doesn't make any sense; Sansa is saying she is from the future and that Freys are going to kill us at the wedding." Stated Catelyn, Robb didn't say anything and instead unrolled Jon's letter. He began to read it but said nothing in comment, he took in the letter before handing it off to his mother to read.

_Robb_

_Gods it has been eight years since we last saw each other in the summer snows in Winterfell. I am not japing; it has been eight years. It is hard for me to explain in a way to make you believe it but I will attempt it. At the Wedding of your Uncle to the Frey girl, the Boltons and Frey betray you to the Lannister's. You, your mother and many of Northern Lord and a large group of the army is destroyed in what is known as the Red Wedding. News reached me at the Wall after I returned from the great ranging where most of the Watch was destroyed by our real enemy the White Walkers and the Night King. I will go into more detail once we meet in person, but I rose to Lord Commander of the Watch and was murdered by my man. Thanks to a red priestess from Asshai brought by Stannis when he traveled North I was resurrected from the dead and freed from my vows to the watch. With a united Northern Host along with the help of the Free Folk I had let through the wall and a surprise arrival by the Vale Knights we retook Winterfell ending the Boltons. I was proclaimed King in the North afterwards, but latter surrender that title to gain the aid of Daenerys of House Targaryen who had arrived in Westeros to reclaim the Iron Throne. Her army joined, the Northern and Vale forces in a battle against the Walkers who had broken through the wall killing everyone North of Winterfell and raising them in their army. The dead crushed us, we were about to loss when through the magic of the children of the forest we were brought back in time to Winterfell. We have this second chance; I hope you believe my words and I will explain more once we see each other again._

_Lord Jon Stark_

Catelyn just kept rereading the two letters, none of this could possibly be true, it had to be a mummers false but yet that was Sansa's perfect handwriting and that was Jon's messier one. None of this made any sense, time travel, betrayal, brought back to life, White Walkers and Children of the Forest. This had to be false, she had seen the shadow which killed Renly so she did believe in magic but a magical assassin was one thing, time travel was another. She was rereading Sansa's letter when the Lords and the single Lady entered the meeting room. The single lady was Lady Mormont and she wore man's mail and carried a mace strapped to her hip like it was sword. All the other lords carried swords or axes on either hip. The two Freys had entered the tent as well and had taken

"My Lords, thank you all for coming." Said Robb "This morning, Lord Umber returned from Fairmarket with three letters which came in by raven at the same time. One from my sister Sansa, one from by half-brother Jon Snow and the other well that is something else."

With a flare he spun the letter around to show the seven seals to the other lords, including the seal of House Targaryen and House Stark and House Lannister all side by side, with House Manderly and House Royce of Runestone. The second House Stark in white wax and the black seal with a raven's head only added to the confusion.

"As you can see I haven't opened this one yet but the other two, one addressed to myself the other addressed to my mother are strange to say the least." explained Robb as he looked at his mother. "Mother please read Sansa letter if you will."

Catelyn blinked for a moment before she started to read outload from the letter from Sansa. A few tried to interrupt only to get a glare from their king which told them to be quiet and wait. Finally, when she was done reading so turned back to Robb to see him holding Jon's letter.

"We also got this letter from my bastard brother Jon Snow." Explained Robb as he went on to read the letter outload even adding Jon's claim of being Jon Stark. With that done he placed the letters down.

"Clearly, they are lying!" said the Frey "Magic isn't real, the children of the forest and the White Walkers died out thousands of years ago and house Frey is loyal. This is just at attempt by the Lannister's to make you not agree to the new marriage alliance to get us back in the war."

"This smells like a mummer's fares to me, my King." added the Great Jon Umber siding with the Freys which was a first for sure.

"And the Lannister's would have access to all those seals, there are skilled metal workers in King's Landing and they could forge them." Stated another Lord.

"Lady Sansa is a prisoner and she could have been forced to make this clearly false letter." added the second Frey slamming his fist on the table. "And we all know Bastard's can't be trusted, Jon Snow may have betrayed you, get a lordship and he gets Winterfell and the North if you would fall."

"Watch you tongue, I know Jon, he would never betray the North." stated Robb firmly. "He went to the Wall by choose at 17, he knows what duty and loyalty is."

"He calls himself Jon Stark, the only way to legitimize him is by a royal decree unless you did it the only other one is the Lannister's." countered Edmure, as Catelyn's younger brother he had no reason to like the living dishonor of his sister by her husband. "It has been three years, he may want out of the Night's Watch and will jumped at the chance to escape by breaking his vows with a royal decree as cover."

"What of the third letter?" inquired the black Fish as Robb reached down and picked up the larger scroll. He pulled a small knife and cut the multiple wax seals before unrolling the scroll, his eyes ran down the page as he read it to himself first, and then a second time before handing it to his mother to read outload like he done with the first letters. Catelyn hid a smile at this tactic her son was using it was a way for him to process the information first and gave him time to gather his thoughts before the other lords spoke up.

_To Lord Robb Stark and the Other Lords of the North and Riverland's_

_Almost 300 years ago, Aegon the Conquer Landed in Westeros and through fire and blood raised the Dragon Standard of House Targaryen from the wall to the Red Mountains of Dorne forging the separate Kingdoms into one. Less than twenty years ago, the Dragon was driven from Westeros, but now they have returned. The War of the Five Kings will cause nothing but pain and suffering and for no gain for any of the living in the end, a greater threat is coming and the Realms of Men must be united to prepare for the war to come against the White Walkers who are gathering any army of the Dead beyond the Wall and in time they will sweep south. We know this because through magical those whom have sworn to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen, first of her name have been sent back in time from the area around Winterfell. We have returned so that humanity may have a second chance. I send this message to all the great and noble lords and ladies, to all landed knights and hedge knights, to every common man and women. I am not my father, he was mad and rightfully was overthrown but the dragons have returned those who bend the knee will be allowed to keep land and titles, those who don't will be forced to in order to face the real enemy. I pray to the Old Gods and the New that you will accept this offer so that the realm can prepare for the real threat because be we the blood of the first men, the Rhoynar, the Andals or the blood of old Valyria we are all living humans and we have a greater enemy then each other in the dead and those who control them._

_Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen 1__st__ of her Name_

_Lord Tyrion Lannister Hand of the Queen_

_Lord Jon Stark_

_Lord Yohn Royce Master of Law _

_Grey Worm, Master of War and commander of the Free Unsuilided_

_Lord Wyman Manderly Master of Coin_

_Varys the Master of Whispers_

_Lady Sansa Stark acting Wardeness of the North_

She read the names of multiple different lords great and small from the North and Vale before setting the paper down and looking around the room. She waited for a response as she looked at the Lords and Ladies gathered around the room.

"Clearly a fake." Stated the main Frey

"I have to agree, the Lannister's are behind this." stated Lord Edmura Tully

"I agree as well." said Lady Mormont of Bear Island

"The handwriting being so close is concerning but it could easily be forged." confirmed Robb as he looked at the letter from Jon which sat on the table. "I refuse to believe that Jon is a traitor, it is easy enough to get a handwriting sample. For all we know some Lannister catspaw in the Watch got something Jon wrote and sent it south."

"You know your bastard brother better my King but bastards can't be trusted." stated the Frey "They could have turned him."

"Jon, is a good and honorable man, this is a fake." stated Robb "We all know that the Lannister's have Varys the spider working for them, we would be fools to think he doesn't have a contact on the wall and contacts who can fake hand writings. I refuse to believe that Jon is a traitor, I know him too well."

"That is possibly my King." stated Umber "I have to admit as well from my limited time with Jon Snow while visiting your father at Winterfell I don't see him doing this, do you Lady Stark?"

Catelyn paused as she looked at the letter, it was Jon's handwriting and Sansa's hand writing for sure. If they were fakes they were masterfully done and while she disliked her husband's bastard even she couldn't see him doing this and there could be no doubt in her mind that her Daughter wasn't behind this.

"No, I do not." confirmed Catelyn "I could see the Spider doing something like this though, but I don't know why."

"That is clear to me, this is some attempt to drive a wedge between us and your grace." Stated the second Frey as he looked at Robb.

"Maybe they are planning an attack, if the Vale Lords have sided with the Lannister's they could be riding up to the Twins from the bloody gate." Added the first Frey "We need to push on at once, in case this is a trap."

"Agreed, prepare to leave at once." ordered Robb as the Lords began to leave the chamber, Catelyn turned to leave only to get a look from her son, she stopped and waited. Once all the Lords had left and it was just him, his mother and his wife who was standing behind the curtain separating the bedchamber did he speak. She could hear all but she was out of sight.

"Mother, I am not as sure this is fake as I just said." Admitted Robb as he looked at the letters.

"Really Robb, you believe this?" inquired Catelyn in a disapproving voice, the same voice she used whenever she disciplined any of the children. "Time travel and everything else these letters say."

"Mother, all the Lords of the North listed here are the missing lords which disappeared before our eyes on the march." Stated Robb as Cateyln blinked she hadn't noted all the minor lords only the major ones. "So tell me how is that possible? How could all those men disappear without some magical means and then we get a letter saying they have come back from the future."

"Robb, this can't be real, it just can't." stated Cateyln with a shake of her head. "Because if those letters are true, then my children, Jon and half the North are all traitors and are following the daughter of a mad man who we ross up in rebellion to put down. I find it easier to believe that this is a Lannister trick then that."

Robb stopped and thought about it, in truth she didn't care if Jon was a traitor, if he was then he would loss his head and she would be rid of him after so long. He was a living example of her husband's betrayal of their marriage vows and worse of all Eddard had brought him to Winterfell before herself and their trueborn son. Then as the bastard and Robb grew, he treated them the same, had them both sit in council meetings to learn how to run a castle, had them train together in the yard, Measter lessons together and treated them like they were both true born brothers. It got worse as they got older, Robb had the look of a Tully with auburn hair and fair look while Jon had a sterner look and dark hair, the Stark look. She had overheard many of Lords and Ladies of the North who visited Winterfell note that Jon had the look of a Stark unlike Robb who looked like a southern. She hated Jon, she knew she shouldn't, but she did, and she knew that the idea of him being a traitor would offend Robb and so she brought it up.

"Very well." said Robb "I just don't see what the Lannister's would gain from this."

"Neither do I." admitted Catelyn "But it doesn't matter in the end."

**It was middle of the morning as Daenerys stood on one of the balconies of Winterfell looking down into the yard. **Her eyes were locked on Jon as he trained in the yard with the other man and some women of Winterfell. She watched as he interacted with the men and women, like a normal man would not a King Consort would. He would give advice and take advice with ease, she smiled as she watched him. She almost didn't hear the approaching footsteps but her guards did, since her Queen's Guard Ser Jorah Mormont was off leading her army against the Dreadfort and her other Queen's guard was on the other side of the world, she had adopted to have at least two Northsman, two vale knights, two Unsullied and two Dothraki around her as guards, and at the moment she had another defender as Ghost sat beside her. Even on his but the giant white dire wolf came up to her elbows, it was the movement of his head which caused her to look as Varys walked toward her.

"Lord Varys." greeted Daenerys as Varys bowed his head and walked past her guards.

"You summoned me your grace." Said Varys

"Yes." said Daenerys as she turned to face him. "I have a task that I need done and only you may be able to carry it out."

"I serve your grace and the realm." answered Varys

"You have contacts all over Westeros and beyond, do you have a contact within the Citadel which you trust?" inquired Daenerys

"I do your grace." answered Varys with a nod of his bald head. "May I ask why?"

"You may." confirmed Daenerys "Once word gets out about us, Jon's parentage will also come out. We have our proof, the visons of Bran, the journal of the past High Septon and with any luck the testimonial of some lords and ladies, however I am worried that will not be enough and that people will say we faked this evidence."

"That is always a risk." confirmed Varys "In fact I would be surprised if people don't question it."

"So would I, what may help is if we had a second identical copy of the journal which was found independently of us. From what Lord Tarly said it is in the Library at the Citadel waiting to be filed away." explained Daenerys with a slight smile "Can you arrange that?"

"Not hard at all." confirmed Varys "If that book didn't disappear when we traveled through time, that is."

"From what Bran told us, it sounds like unless the object was in a person's person when they came back only those with the spark of life, people, animals and the like where sent back." explained Daenerys, the way Bran made it sound was that objects like Long Claw which was in Jon's hands in both the past and future came back so that meant that there was only one Long Claw, but Jorah's new sword Heartsbane wasn't with him in the past so there was now two Heartsbane swords in the world. "There should be two books, because it isn't a living animal."

"I will send a message to my friend in the Citadel." stated Varys with a bow of the head.

"Have you sent a message to your contacts across the Narrow Sea?" inquired Daenerys "We need to let Ser Barristan know what is going on and arrange to bring him and everyone else we can over here."

"I am sad to report that I don't have the ability to send a message across the Narrow Sea from here." admitted Varys "I have instead given a message to Lord Manderly and once White Harbor is ours he will send it on ship to my contacts across the Narrow Sea and they will contact Ser Barristan."

"Good." confirmed Daenerys with a smile. "I thank you Lord Varys, that will be all."

With a bow of his head Varys turned and left her standing there.

**To the South one of the oldest men in Westeros if not the oldest Lord Walder Frey of the Twins looked down at the letter they had just received by Raven. **The old man nearing his 100th name day and he had so many children, both ligament and bastards that he couldn't remember their names. He did remember what they called him, the late Walder Frey because he showed up late for the Battle of the Trident. The rest of the Riverland's and the rest of Westeros looked down on his family because they rose to power by trade and control of the only crossing of the Green Fork of the Trident north of the Ruby Forge. He would show them, he had a plan to show them by turning on the Starks, siding with the Lannister's and winning respect for his house for generations to come. Now he looked down at this letter which claimed to be from Winterfell and the daughter of the Mad King. On the surface he shouldn't believe this letter, but yet whoever wrote it knew of his plans, that they were informing the Starks of it and even said if he didn't surrender his castle he would be destroyed. He wouldn't do that of course, the twins was the best defended castle in the Riverlands. Either way it didn't matter, he knew he had to change his plans.

"You." said Walder as he looked at a young page.

"Yes, Lord Great Grandfather." responded the Page as Walder eyed him, he couldn't say who's son it was but it didn't matter now.

"Get my council, we are going to have to change our wedding plans." stated Walder with a grin as the Page ran off.

**Ramsay was breathing was a little labored as he heard the distant barking of his hounds, the hunt of the now breast less whore was following a normal routine. **He and Myranda had separated, Myranda with the hounds chasing after the prey while he took a rounder about way, it was a normal strategy and one he enjoyed a lot. The look of pure terror on the prey's face as he suddenly appeared in front of them when they thought he was behind him never got old. He ran through the woods he knew so well, he had so many good memories in these woods, he passed by a small grouping of rocks where he had killed one of his first girls, he knew he could cross a field and get to where the sound of Myranda and the dogs where. Suddenly the dogs stopped, and he waited a moment, that was strange, the dogs wouldn't stop barking unless they killed their prey and even then it would take some time.

He moved toward the last place he had heard the dogs crossing a field and reentering the thick woods. The dogs started barking again, however the barking was stationary and he headed toward the spot only to see Myranda holding back the dogs while looking down at a figure laying in a small cut which held a normally dry creek bed.

"She fucking fell in hit her pretty little head on a rock." cursed Myranda with disappointment in her voice as Ramsay let out a moan of displeasure.

"Seven hells." cursed Ramsay as he moved toward the dry creek bed coming side by side with Myranda. He looked down among the rocks and weeds which pocked out of the ground was a body. But it was wrong, the shape of the body was wrong, it was a woman aye, but this woman still had her breasts, still had a form and had a clean cut across her throat and her face, her face was gone. Her face had been cut off leaving only the muscles under it. That is when he noticed a birthmark on the stomach by the belly button, a birthmark that Myranda had. His eyes widened as he turned to look at Myranda.

He just had enough time to see the cold look on her face, before with a flash of movement he felt read out pain in his groan. He stumbled backwards as a small thump could be heard. He spun around his hands grabbing where the pain was only to feel a large amount of warm liquid and nothing else. He looked down to see that his breaches had been cut off and there on the ground in a bloody mess was his manhood.

"You know that was almost too easy." stated Myranda coldly as Ramsay stumbled back a bit, before falling into the dry creek bed beside the other body. His pants where soaked with blood.

"YOU BITCH WHY WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU!" yelled Ramsay as he tried to pull his bow, he was a master of the bow and he was the one who taught Myranda how to shoot, he should be able to get her. He didn't with speed he had never seen in her Myranda drew multiple arrows sticking both his hands and shoulders before putting an arrow into the gap where his manhood once was. The pain was unbearable as he screamed in pain. Myranda just smiled down at him, pants around his ankles, arrows in his arms and another arrow in his diskless groan.

"Solider bring the girl." ordered Myranda as a massive man stepped out of the shadows with the crying women they had been hunting. The man was hooded and had his hand over her mouth gaging her.

"You…listen to me you whore." cursed Myranda as she looked at the whore, the whore now had wrappings over her wounds to stop the bleeding. "I will let you go if you do one thing for me."

"Anything." pleaded the woman as the man removed his hand allowing her to speak.

"Go back to the Dreadfort and report to the garrison that Ramsey Snow died like the dickless bastard he was." cursed Myranda as she spat toward him. "He turned down my marriage request too many times, made me share bed with other women and he is a true bastard. Snow was never so black as this bastard!"

"Don't call me that!" cursed Ramsay through the almost blinding pain. "I am not a Bastard!"

"I will do what I want, bastard you have no control over me Bastard." stated Myranda as she turned and looked at the girl. "Go, and let's hope we never meet again."

The breast less whore took off running heading toward the Dreadfort. Myranda watched her go and after a few moments she turned back to Ramsay and gave a smile enjoying her work.

"Well…now that we are alone." Said Myranda as she put the bow away and looked toward the hounds which where straining at their leashes which were wrapped around a tree. "I guess we can drop the act."

With that Myranda reached up to the side of her face and before Ramsay's eyes her face came off and a new person stood in their place. A young women, maybe a year or two his junior but her eyes where locked on him with hate.

"You know, I expected more from you." Admitted the woman "But then again, you haven't done the things I know you will do in time."

"Who…the fuck are you?" inquired Ramsay

"Arya Stark of Winterfell." said Arya with a slight smile as she kicked his manhood down on top of him. That was the manhood would have or did depending on the point of view thanks to time travel rapped her sister. "I am paying you back for your future crimes, all the pain you did or will do to Theon, the women you would have hunted and the ones you rapped."

"What are you talking about." Tried Ramsay not understanding what was happening.

"Time travel, Bastard. I am from the future a future where you cause nothing but pain for the entire North but now you will not even be remembered beside as a footnote of you being de maned before dying at the hands of a commoner bed warmer." stated Arya as she pulled out two glass viles from her vest, she opened one of them and reaching out poured the liquid on top the real Myranda's body. Then she did the same to on his chest. The smell was horrible and caused his eyes to water, however he now heard his hounds going crazy, he could hear the cord leashes beginning to strain to the point of breaking. "Before she and you where both eaten alive by your own hounds…a sad pittful end…an ending fit for a Bastard like you."

Ayra smiled a bit, as she saw this man reacted to being called a Bastard, on some levels that was a worse wound then de manning him.

"You will never win, my hounds will." started Ramsay as the first leash broke and the massive black hunting hound leaped forward, however instead of tearing into his two attackers the hound began to rip into Myranda's dead body. His eyes widened in confusion as the sound of the next leash straining could be heard.

"You where saying?" said Arya as she held up the two viles, even as the other hounds strained at the leashes. "A little mixture, attracts animals and makes them attack whatever it gets on. You will be killed by your own hounds and when the guards come they will think Myranda was killed by the same hounds after she killed you…what a shame. The many face god is here to take you this day, Ramsay Snow and may he take you to the worse hell imaginable."

Two leashes snapped and both hounds rushed past the body of Myranda and with jaws opened the bite down on his body, one going for his throat and ripping it out with his powerful muscles spraying the nearby trees with his blood. The last image he saw was Arya Stark looking down at him without so much of a smile. For her part Ayra didn't look away as Ramsay was torn apart and his blood was sprayed around the woods by his own dogs.

"We are done here." Said Arya as the Hound shook his head and looked down at the dogs eating their former masters.

"You aren't that little wolf I meet all those years ago." Stated the Hound

"No, I have changed." Stated Arya as she looked at what she had done and wondered what Gendry or her family would say about what she had just done. Jon wouldn't have approved, he would have wanted Ramsay to have a quick clean death, Sansa feed him to dogs in their past and would like it even if she wouldn't have watched the effects like she did. Bran…Bran likely wouldn't care but Gendry…Gendry would be horrified if he could see her now. She didn't even think of Robb, or her mother in the south, those two where Ghosts to her and not members of her pack in her eyes. "Maybe I haven't changed for the better."

"You haven't." confirmed the Hound as Arya looked at him.

"Just don't let revenge and hatred consume you." advised the Hound placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you do, you will turn out like me and you have people who care about you."

"So do you, I consider you my friend." admitted Arya "Even though you are a bastard."

"Same to you, bitch." Confirmed the Hound

**It was just before the midday meal when the Ravens reached Kings Landing, there where three as well. **It was a younger Maester manning the rookery when the Ravens arrived since the Grand Maester was in a small council meeting. He scanned the seals along each of the letters and blinked a few times wondering if he was actually seeing the right sigils on the seals. Then he looked at the handwriting, he had seen some of Tyrion Lannister's writing when he had sent as Hand of King and the other one, the one sealed with a simple looking purple wax which actually hid the imprint of a spider on it, that was Varys personal seal, one he rarely used. Seeing all of these he picked up the letters and headed toward the council chambers. Two knights of the King Guards stood at the entrees meaning that the King himself was in the meeting, there where Lannister guards like normal however in addition to them where four man dressed in polish silver armor and green cloaks over their left shoulders while a long sword sat on their right hip. House Tyrell guards which meant one or more of the highest members of house Tyrell was also in the meeting. He began to shake a bit as one of the King's guard disappeared inside the council room only to come back a few moments later with Grand Maester Pycelle.

"I told you not to interrupt this meeting." chastised the aged Maester

"Forgive me, but these just came in." explained the young Maester as he held out the three letters, like him Grand Maester Pycelle looked at the seals, the hand writing on the outside.

"This can't be right." Said Pycelle softly as he thought about it. "Very well, I will take it from here, go back to your duties."

With that the younger Maester turned and left the chamber while Pycelle looked at the seal, he knew that the Lord hand would want to open these letters himself but he wouldn't want to have the meeting interrupted. So he turned and walked back into the chamber, his absence had hardly been noted as they discussed the wedding plans. The whole council had been assembled including, Queen Cersei, King Joffrey and in addition to them was the Queen of Thrones Olenna Tyrell, Mace Tyrel the Lord of High Garden and Lady Margaery Tyrell future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. The only council members missing was Ser Jaime Lannister as Lord Commander of the King's Guard and Varys the spider, Master of Whispers.

"77 courses is more than enough." stated Olenna "I dare say most will not make it past seven."

"We will have two Kings Guard watching the kitchen and food tasters for every dish set before the King, our new Queen and the rest of the royal party." Stated Ser Meryn Trent who was acting as Lord Commander of the Kings Guard in Ser Jaime absence. "Two more will be behind the King and our new Queen while the others will move among the crowds keeping a close watch."

"Good." Stated Tywin as he looked at Grand Maester "Now that you have returned, we will require you to be ready with multiple different anti-poisons and other brews to aid in case the worse should happen. Have your other Maester spread out around the hall as well, ready for anything."

"Will do…my Lord." Said Pycelle

"Grand Maester, if I may inquire why did you leave just now." Inquired Margaery

"Letters came in by raven." Answered Grand Maester Pycelle

"They must be important for them not to wait for a small council meeting, so please present them to the council." added Olenna "Please do share."

"This isn't the time or the place…" started Tywin

"Read the damn letters." Ordered King Joffrey as Grand Maester bowed his head, he had to follow the orders of his King, even if the Hand was the real power. He couldn't go against him in such a position like this before the small council and one of the great lords of the Realm.

"As your grace commands." said Pycelle as he looked at the scrolls deciding which one to pull first. He decided to pull the one sealed with the red lion of Lannister. He pulled it and was about to hand it down the table to the hand.

"Outload." ordered Joffrey as Pycelle gulped but nodded.

"_From Lord Tyrion Lannister, from Winterfell."_ Read Pycelle

"Winterfell?" inquired Cersei as the rest of the council looked at the Grand Maester who nodded his head in conformation, as he broke the seal and unrolled the scroll.

To the Lannister's of Kings Landing and the Small Council of Joffrey Waters.

"Waters!" yelled Joffrey his hand slamming the table. "I am not some Bastard! I am the KING!"

"I know your grace but that is what the letter reads." defended Pycelle

"Proceed." Ordered Tywin

_To the Lannister's of King Landing and the Small Council of Joffrey Waters_

_I hope it is you for open this father, it would be so sweet to see your face as you read these words however sadly that isn't possible. One of the greatest moments of my life was when I shot you with a crossbow as you sat on a privity as I escaped King's Landing after falsely being accused of Joffrey's murder at his own wedding feast by poisoned wine, a murder that was actually done by Orlenna Tyrell and Little Finger. However those events where in my past and your future, from what we know happened our past selves disappeared when we were brought back in time through magical means. I wonder if you carried out a search for me, the castle is rather big and I am a little man a lot of places to hid. No matter, I am in Winterfell along with Jaime and an army which will soon be turned loss against you and our real enemy, the White Walkers and the army of the dead. It is likely impossible for you to believe me without seeing what we have become but someday we will face each other again. Until then we will just have to play the game, by the way your little play with me and Sansa failed, and we will stop your surprise for the Northern Army at the Twins._

_Lord Tyrion Lannister Hand of the Queen_

"What kind of Mummer thought of this?" inquired Cersei

"A bad one." Confirmed Little Finger hiding his rage and yet also wondering how could this clearly false letter know of his plan to kill the King. Then he noticed the look on the Hand's face, it was pale, clearly something had gotten to him as well.

"You said Letters." said Mace

"Aye, my Lord." Said Pycelle as he reached and pulled the next one, one from Varys. He broke the seal again.

_Lord Hand, Lords and Ladies of the Small Council and whoever else is reading this._

_I serve no house, I have no house, I only serve the realm as a whole, as such I feel that my loyalties will always be questioned. I have followed three Kings in my time and a Queen, the three Kings have all been without a question horrible for the realm and its people, the Queen is a different matter. I will work for her and her house as long as they serve the best of the realm which is what they are doing now. I will give you two warnings and one piece of advice, I speak for the good of the Realm and it's people not this lord or that lord. The warnings, Peter Baelish better known as Little Finger is one of the most dangerous men in Westeros and would watch this country burn if he could be King of the ashes do not trust him in. The second is the blunter one and to the point, you can't win and a greater threat is coming down from beyond the Wall. The piece of advice is this, bend the knee and help our new Queen rule and prepare for the Long Night which is coming._

_Lord Varys Masters of Whispers_

The council chamber was quiet for a moment, and this time it was Olenna Tyrell who seamed quiet deep in thought.

"Who is this Queen they are talking about?" inquired Little Finger as he spoke up.

"It I what the last letter may contain." Stated the Grand Measter as he pulled the last scroll from the folds of his robes and showed the seals, including the three headed Dragon of House Targaryen.

"The Targaryen girl?" inquired Joffrey as he looked at his Grandfather. "She is on the other side of the world in Slaver's bay."

"Not according to this, this is also from Winterfell my King." reported the Grand Measter as he tore open the letter and began to read.

_To Lord Tywin Lannister and the Other Lords and Ladies of the Small council and court at King's Landing._

_Almost 300 years ago, Aegon the Conquer Landed in Westeros and through fire and blood raised the Dragon Standard of House Targaryen from the wall to the Red Mountains of Dorne forging the separate Kingdoms into one. Less than twenty years ago, the Dragon was driven from Westeros, but now they have returned. The War of the Five Kings will cause nothing but pain and suffering and for no gain for any of the living in the end, a greater threat is coming and the Realms of Men must be united to prepare for the war to come against the White Walkers who are gathering any army of the Dead beyond the Wall and in time they will sweep south. We know this because through magical those whom have sworn to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen, first of her name have been sent back in time from the area around Winterfell. We have returned so that humanity may have a second chance. I send this message to all the great and noble lords and ladies, to all landed knights and hedge knights, to every common man and women. I am not my father, he was mad and rightfully was overthrown but the dragons have returned those who bend the knee will be allowed to keep land and titles, those who don't will be forced to in order to face the real enemy. I pray to the Old Gods and the New that you will accept this offer so that the realm can prepare for the real threat because be we the blood of the first men, the Rhoynar, the Andals or the blood of old Valyria we are all living humans and we have a greater enemy then each other in the dead and those who control them._

_Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen 1__st__ of her Name_

_Lord Tyrion Lannister Hand of the Queen_

_Lord Jon Stark_

_Lord Yohn Royce Master of Law _

_Lord…_

"That is enough." Stated Tywin raising his hand to add force to his words.

"Lord Hand there are dozens of names mostly from the Reach and North." reported the Maester

"Clearly this is a fake, some attempt to get us to turn against each other." Stated Joffrey "Meant to divert us from our real enemies."

"Yes, wise of you your grace to see through this falsehood." stated Pycelle but those with wisdom where looking not at the King but at his Grandfather the Hand of the King. He looked unsure which was rare for him and it didn't last long as he regained composer and straightened up in his chair.

"So let's get back to this, wedding." Ordered Joffrey wanting to get this meeting done with.

**It was nearing dinner as Daenerys stood in the stood in the map room overlooking multiple maps, she had been studying the map, plotting out what actions would likely need to be done. **While she wasn't a warrior herself or trained formally in the art of war she had seen enough of war planning to know some important things. She knew at the moment she was in a good defensive position, the Lannister and Northern/River lords where all south of the Neck. They could take that with Dragons with ease from the Iron born and the Moat Calinin had never fallen from attacks from the South. The Vale was likewise also a perfect defensive position with the only land route being across the bloody gate, with Dragons and the Vale forces she had, the Vale should fall in line with ease as well. That gave her two safe locations to win back the Seven Kingdoms, the issue was if the Walkers came down before the South was united again, she was so lost in thought she didn't hear the footsteps until someone cleared her throat behind her. She turned to see Missandei standing waiting for her, she smiled at her.

"Your grace." greated Missandei with a bow of her head.

"Missandei, you are my friend, as long as we are not in formal setting or around other people feel free to call me by my name." said Daenerys with a warm smile.

"Very well." Said Missandei as she bowed her head again before looking her Queen, no her friend in the eye. "If I may ask, what are we going to do about the Masters in slavers bay?"

Daenerys closed her eyes and let out a resigned sigh.

"I want to burn them, to end that horrible trade to end slavery but at the moment we cannot do so." Admitted Daenerys her fist turning white in frustration. She had worked so hard to end slavery in Slavers bay but it was now undone and slavery was back. "You saw the dead just as I did, they are the larger threat to humanity but as soon as we are done with them we will end slavery once and for all."

"I agree your Grace." Said Missandei with pain in her own voice. "The Dead are the greater threat, still we need to bring the rest of our people over, the Unsullied who are still over there. I know Grey Worm would never bring it up personally he doesn't feel it is his right to do so but that is a huge concern of him and his men, they have marched, fought and bleed with those men they want to unite their forces."

Daenerys paused for a moment considering.

"That is on my mind as well, once Lord Manderly assumes control of White Harbor, I will send word to the Unsullied and Ser Barristan of what has happened." explained Daenerys "With Lord Varys' contacts and the gold in the treasury we will be able to hire ships to bring them over and the my "little" dragon Viserion."

"It will be good to see three dragons in the sky again." Said Missandei as Deanarys nodded her head again.

"But once the war for the dawn is won, then the dragons will go back to slavers bay and by the time they are done there will be no one enslaved there." Promised Daenerys

**Far to the North the bitter cold could be felt as the massive host of Free Folk and Giants headed South toward the Wall. **Men, women and children marched in the host as they brought everything they had from their abounded homes with them. Some road in dog carts, others on top of the few live stock large enough to carry them. They all followed a single man, Mance Rayder the King Beyond the Wall. He had won their respect and the right to rule and now he had to get them to safety on the other side of the wall. He stood there watching a pair of Giants walk past with a massive mammoths which carried two young giants on its back. Only feet away a woman walked beside herding a couple of pigs through the snow even as her boy, 4 or 5 sat on top of a fatten hog like it was a mighty southern warhorse. It was a strange sight to see. The host had basically stopped for the night, the front of the force had already stopped and was setting up camp, the rear was still coming in as they packed in tight to have a better defense against what they all knew was out there.

"Mance!" yelled a voice as he turned to see a man in a large amount of bones.

"Lord of Bones, what is it." Stated Mance

"You will not believe it if I don't show you." stated the Lord of Bones as he turned and lead the King Beyond the Wall toward the Southern front of the host. A large number of warriors where gathered in a thick crowd and a few giants stood nearby all with weapons out but no one was making a move to attack. "Stand aside you idiots!"

They parted as Mance moved through to the front only to stop, there standing under the red leaves of a weir wood tree was a man dressed in black. He wore the chain mail and armor of the Night's watch, he had southern sword and southern style of clothing. His skin was off color, it actually lacked any color and had a cold look to it, clearly, he was dead. That wouldn't have been too odd, they had come across a few dead crows over the past couple of days but this one was standing there. The odd thing was that his eyes weren't blue.

"You must be Mance." greeted the Dead Ranger as Mance was taken aback, they had never encountered a wight which could talk beside some screaming. "I am Benjen Stark, former Head Ranger of the Nights Watch and yes I am dead."

"So where are your masters, the Walkers." cursed Mance as he prepared for a battle.

"I don't serve the Walkers, I may be dead but I serve the living." Explained Benjen as he looked toward the weir wood tree. "I believe you have to come out now."

At first Mance didn't know who he was talking to then out from behind the tree came a small figure, she at least it looked like a she was about the size of a 12 year old and had bark like skin and hair that looked like moss. Mance and the others took a deep breath.

"A children of the Forest?" inquired Mance, they where suppose to be dead.

"Yes." confirmed the child as three more appeared out from behind the tree but stayed back by the tree. "I am called Leaf and it is through our Magic that Benjen Stark doesn't serve the Walkers."

"I see." Said Mance as he looked at the children and this Stark.

"We have come to give you a message from the South, the wall will be opened to you and your people." announced Leaf as Mance looked at her confused. "More details will come but you must push to the South with all speed, the Night King will move to take your people and add them to his army. He did it in the future and it almost carried the day for him."

"What are you talking about?" inquired Mance confused, he was planning for a massive battle to take the wall and here it was open now and the talk about the future was confusing.

"Time travel, the three eyed raven the most powerful green seer transported himself along with his allies who were losing the battle of Winterfell back in time for a second chance. We are now living that second chance." explained Leaf "You will learn more soon, but you must head South as fast as possible and to help, we will provide you with some aid."

"How so?" inquired Mance "You are welcome to join us."

"No…there are only a dozen of us and we can move faster, don't need as much rest and get to the South sooner and the woods are our home not yours." Explained Leaf as she nodded toward Benjen who turned around and picked up a large bag and walked forward. He held it out as Mance moved forward and took it. He looked into the pack and saw a lot of black dragon glass knives and arrow heads. "Dragon glass can kill both the wights and the Walkers themselves. The only one immune to Dragon glass is the Night King himself."

"Thank you." said Mance as he tried to remember if there was any supply of Dragon glass nearby, this bag wasn't enough for his army. There was some along the frozen shore and in the Frost Fangs there was some as well.

"Don't worry about getting more, just get South of the wall, there is an island called Dragon Stone which is basically made up totally of Dragon glass." Advised Benjen "Just get going, we don't know how long until the Night King descends upon us all. Good luck."

"You too, Dead Crow." Said Mance before creaking a grin "I meet your Nephew, the Bastard Jon Snow, he is with my raiders now."

"He isn't." countered Benjen as he returned the grin. "He came back with the Three eyed raven and a few thousand others, along with two dragons. Also he is not a Bastard, he never was. He is the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and my sister Lyanna Stark and would be heir to the Iron Throne but from what Leaf as told me, he is going to settle for King Consort to Queen Daenerys Targaryen."

Mance just looked at him not knowing what to say.

"The little crow is a King?" inquired the Lord of Bones

"More will be explained later, just keep moving." Explained Leaf as another child of the forest walked out leading a horse. Benjen quickly got it as out of the woods six large elk came out as well, the children climb onto the elk, two on each one and the elk forming a party of six elks and a single horse.

"We will work on clearing the route in front of you as we go but move fast, the enemy is on the march and we don't know where they will strike." Advised Benjen as Mance nodded his head and with the horse in the lead headed out into the darkening forest.

"Well that was interesting." said the Lord of Bones.

"Order the people to keep going, I want a strong rear guard." ordered Mance as everyone looked at him. "We are being hunted, we need to move fast and spread these weapons out among our best fighters and anyone who has any tiny scrap of Dragon glass will hand it over. We need weapons."

**Night had fully fallen over the land as Bran Stark finally opened his eyes, again. **He sat beside the weir wood tree in Winterfell's Godswood, he took a deep breath letting out his breath which was visible in the cool night air.

"Lord Stark." Said a voice as Bran turned his head to see a boy maybe 13 or 14 year old sitting on a rock with a stick in his hand. He seamed to have been playing in the dirt with the stick.

"Who are you?" inquired Bran as he looked around, there were a dozen guards protecting him.

"Lord Stark…well Lady Stark gave me and some other children the job of waiting on you and making sure you have what you need." explained the boy as he held up a silver stag like it was a prize fit for a King. For a Lord or Lady a Silver Stag was nothing really, but to a commoner a Silver Stag was more money than they could make in a month and they where getting that a day so maybe it was a prize fit for a King in the eyes of this little boy. "The Maester had other duties and you haven't moved for over a day."

Bran shifted a bit in his chair, his body did feel stiff and he needed to go to the privy and get something to eat for sure. He wasn't attached to a weir wood tree like the other Raven. He needed sleep, food and the like, he had pushed his body too far and now he was paying for it.

"What hour is it?" inquired Bran

"Past midnight my lord, I believe." Answered the boy as Bran let out a breath again.

"Very well, go to the kitchen and get some hot stew and I will need the Maester's help in getting ready for bed." ordered Bran "I need to check one thing so if I am in the network when you get just wait."

"Yes, my Lord." said the boy as he ran off, when the boy ran off to the kitchen Bran's eyes rolled back in his head as he checked to see if Robb had gotten the letter. He would inform the others if he had and then retire to bed. After a few minutes his eyes snapped open and he turned toward the guards.

"Get her Grace and my cousin and sister at once, gather every member of the council still in Winterfell." Ordered Bran as the guards paused for a moment before rushing off to carry out the request.

The knock at the door in the middle of the night wasn't welcomed by anyone but slowly they came. Daenerys, Jon, Sansa and Varys all arrived in the great hall where Bran sat beside a roaring fire holding a bowl of soup in his hands as he took drinks from it like it was a hot drink.

"Bran what is it?" inquired Sansa

"They didn't believe us." announced Bran "Robb and the others believe our letters are fakes and they believe that it is a Lannister trick and that the Twins is about to be attacked. They are now rushing to the Twins. They are rushing toward their deaths."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the reactions of everyone who got the letters, also the Death of Ramsay. Now the game is about to begin for real. Now until next time Please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Past Meet Future Part 2**

The entire great hall was quiet expect the crackling of the fire in the fireplace, for the longest time the five of them simple shared glances among each other.

"How long do we have?" inquired Daenerys as she looked at Jon, "How long until he reaches the Twins?"

"From Fairmarket…" started Jon as he thought of the distances, he had never seen the land himself but he had studied the map more than a few times. He also recalled stories about Robert's rebellion from his Uncle Eddard and he could guess how long it would take Robb and his army to march to the Twins. "If he left Fairmarket yesterday morning it is a 4 day fast march a lot of woods between there and the Twins slowing them down. That would give us three days but knowing Robb he will split his horse off and head to the twins alone which would cut a day off at least, so he will be there in two days. He will want to arrive to help defend them and that may be worse case. His horse would be alone against the entire Frey host and once the Freys are done their own horse could move south and strike the Northern and Riverlords foot in column, breaking them."

"None of our forces can get to the twins that fast." stated Daenerys, their nearest forces would be arriving in White Harbor by midday today. They were in fact planning to head out to meet the army this morning after breaking their fast. As Daenerys looked out one of the thick glass windows which lined the top edge of the great hall, she could still see that darkness of the night owned the land.

"We need to warn them." confirmed Varys "Even if it means showing the Dragons in the South before we planned, we can't allow the Northern and River lords and their men to be destroyed."

"Agreed, but maybe we can do both." advised Sansa as she looked at Jon. "How long would it take House Reed to get to the Twins?"

"Not long, a short overland route and then they can take the Green Fork down to the Twins. Boat is always faster then foot or horse over distance." Stated Jon "It would be close, very close but they would beat Robb there, even if just used his horse."

"And you think House Reed will support us, because they know who Jon is?" inquired Daenerys as she looked at Sansa as she recalled what Jon said.

"That is what Jon said, wasn't our plan to get them in helping take Moat Calinin back? Now they will have to hold the Twins." Stated Sansa

"Only problem is that House Reed's Castle of Greywater Watch moves. You will take days to find them." Countered Varys "And it will be too late."

"I will guild you to Greywater Watch." stated Bran as he looked at Jon.

"Alright, I will go to Greywater Watch and enlist House Reed, we need White Harbor so Dany will go join the army there." stated Jon as he called Daenerys, Dany instead of her full name or title. She allowed it because it was an informal meeting, in fact everyone was in robes or sleeping cloths. Jon hadn't even buckled on his sword belt a strange thing for him.

"I will also order the Dothraki here to head to the Moat Calinin they know how to ride long distances fast and I will order some of the Vale forces to take the neck as well once I reach them outside of White Harbor." stated Daenerys as she looked at Jon. "I will not leave you in the South alone."

"If you two are heading battle in the South there is something I need to show you." Stated Sansa as the two of them looked at her. "Get dressed and meet me in the yard, if you should please."

**Far to the West sitting on the edge of the Wolfswood and the Stony Shore sat Deep Wood Motte, the motte-and-bailey castle had wooden walls made from the largest trees taken from the nearby woods. **While the Castle itself had recently within the past hundred years had been rebuilt to be made from wood to stone. Still overall the ancient seat of house Glover was really a weak castle however it was the largest castle west of Winterfell and North of Torhen's Square and it controlled one of the few trading paths through the Wolfswood. The castle and the surrounding area was under the control of the Ironborn as the kraken of house Greyjoy flew over the newly made stone keep.

Lying asleep inside that Keep was Yara Greyjoy the only Daughter of the King Balon Greyjoy lord Reaper of Pyke and King of the Iron Island. She lied sound asleep in the former lord's bed, for the 1st time since news of her brother's Theon capture at Winterfell and the loss of the small force under his command it appeared as if she would get a good night sleep. It wasn't meant to be as the sound of a large bell awoken her from her slumber.

"By the Drowned God." cursed Yara as she sat up and looked at the still waking up whore beside her.

"What is going on?" inquired the woman as Yara stretched a bit, as the moon light came in from the small window bathing her nude body in its pale light.

"No Fucking idea, I am going to go handle it." Stated Yara as she pulled her pants on and put boots on before slipping into her breast plate and strapping on a belt with a sword and multiple throwing axes on it. The whore was dressing herself; she didn't need to be told that she needed to leave once Yara left. She was about done getting dressed when Yara finished, as she walked out the door she tossed a few golden dragons at her.

"What is going on." ordered Yara to one of her nearest Iron born as she entered the yard.

"We caught two men, climbing the wall to open the main gate." Stated the nearest one as Yara approached a large group of Iron born, she had just over 150 men under her command with another 100 holding a small port village on the shore where their long ships where. She headed toward the grouping only to find two Northerns dressed in furs and leathers with belts emptied of daggers and short swords. The furs and weapons where common enough but they had mud over their faces and had branches stick to their clothing, clearly that was for hiding in the thick nearby woods.

"They were trying to open the gate?" inquired Yara

"Yes, Captain." stated one of the men, he like all of Yara's men knew she hated the Greenlanders title of Lady. She preferred Captain and she was a Captain; she had been a Captain of her own ship since she was 12 and every Captain was a King or in her case Queen on their ship.

"So…that only means one thing, we have company." Stated Yara as she looked at her men. "I would image there are a hundred or so Northman outside our walls attempting to take this place back."

"Good luck with that." Laughed one of them "We will send them to the watery halls of the Drowned god where they will serve us for the rest of time."

That got a roar laugher from the men, until from the walls a call of alarm was raised and none of the men on the wall where laughing.

"Enemies incoming!" yelled the men as Yara ran to one of the nearby ladders and ran up it like a monkey of the summer Isles to reach the top. When she did, she looked out toward the East to see the tree line had come alive with movement, the tree line was maybe a mile away but right now it wasn't far enough. It wasn't just 100 or even 200 men coming out of the woods but thousands and they weren't farmers with fire hardened spears but armored soldiers with long spears and shields.

"Who are they?" inquired Yara as almost on command two large fires began to glow as oil torches came alive. They were being carried by two men each and they bathed a large banner in light. A black banner with a blood red three headed dragon on it. "Targaryen?"

That only made her more confused as more torches where lite and the banners of House Stark, another one which looked to be a copy of house Stark only a white Direwolf on a black field, House Forrester and a dozen other Northern houses all appeared out of the darkness. For a long moment Yara just stood there looking at the coming army there had to be thousands of them, she had no idea where they had come from but she knew they couldn't stay.

"Get to the Western gate, anyone who can ride take a horse and head to the ships." ordered Yara, she knew almost none of her men knew how to ride a horse, horses on the iron island where rare and only the lords knew how to ride. Still they had to make the attempt if they got to their ships, they stood a chance.

"Move!" ordered Yara as they rushed to get everything all the while the sound of marching feet could be heard coming from the West. It was nearly too late by Yara's thinking but all her men where gathered at the gate.

"We are going to head to the ships, and we will kill anyone who gets in our way!" yelled Yara as everyone cheered as her men threw open the gate only to find a wall of shields on the other side waiting for them. They where tightly ranked men, all dressed in strange armor with spiked helms and large shields. As one they all lowered long spears and pointed them directly at the Iron Born. For a second Yara had no idea what to do and then to make matters worse the main gate went crashing down and more men in similar gear rushed forward in perfect unison forming a second ring of shields and spears trapping the Iron Born.

"Surrender! And your lives will be spared." ordered an foreigner voice which sounded like it belonged more in the free cities.

Yara looked around at her men, they were dead they all knew that, those spears had to be at least 10 feet long and while the tips seemed to be cover with mud to hide the glint of the metal they were still deadly weapons. With the long spears, large shields which covered each other and the armor, there was no way her men could kill any of them. She scanned the walls which had some Northerns rushing on them now with longbows and crossbows. She remembered as a small girl watching her father bend the knee to King Robert after his failed rebellion and later how he had said a man can bend the knee now and rise again with daggers in hand to try again. She let out a breath and did the hardest thing she ever had done in her life.

"Stand down." ordered Yara as she looked at her men, some who looked at her confused and anger but most seemed happy that they would live through this battle. She put weight to her words by unbuckling her sword belt and dropping it to the ground while pulling multiple throwing axes and dropping them as well. Slowly every one of her Iron born followed her orders. Then the voice spoke in a tongue she didn't know and then as one all the spears went from pointing at them to pointing straight up. It took a few more moments as a dark-skinned man wearing almost identical strange armor moved forward. The only thing different was that he had a silver broach of a three headed dragon on his breast armor.

"Captain Yara Greyjoy as Master of War for Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen the first of her name I will gladly accept your surrender." stated the man as he took off his helmet and placed it under his arm. "We have much to talk, please follow me, your men will remain out here under guard."

"I don't have much of a choice." countered Yara as she wondered what was going on and who Daenerys was.

**Back in Winterfell Daenerys, Jon and Varys all where in the yard, beside them only a handful of guards moved around the Castle.** It was so early that even the cooks hadn't started baking bread yet. Ghost moved up between Jon and Daenerys rubbing his body against Daenerys before getting a starch by Jon.

"Any idea what Sansa wants?" inquired Daenerys as she looked at Varys, Jon had told her while getting dressed that he didn't know what Sansa was up to.

"I know your grace, but I feel that Lady Stark would want it to be a surprise." answered Varys as Sansa finally appeared but she wasn't alone, coming up behind her with just a thin tunic and pants on was Gendry. The man clearly had just been awoken and didn't look ready to appear before anyone of great importance. He was rubbing sleep from his eyes and his hair was a mess and his tunic appeared to have been put on backwards in the rush to get dressed.

"So what is going on?" inquired Gendry only to stiffen when he saw Daenerys and Jon. "Your Grace forgive me."

"You must be Gendry Waters." Said Daenerys with a warm smith. "And no forgiveness is needed, it is the time of morning most wise men and women would be asleep at."

"Sorry for waking you Gendry but we found out Robb is still heading to the Twins." explained Sansa "So whatever you have done of that project I gave you we need."

"Alright." answered Gendry moving to the forge. "I just finished them."

Sansa's eyes widened at the news.

"You finished them already?" inquired Sansa in amazement.

"Well…I must admit when I am worried, I like to work, it helps keep my mind off things and I…" started Gendry

"We are all worried about Arya." confirmed Jon

"What project?" inquired Daenerys

"Follow me, your grace." said Gendry as they headed toward the forge, the forge still was hot Gendry having gone to bed only two hours earlier. In one pile sat two large leather saddles with thick belts and multiple saddle bags attached to it. There were two large belts as well, with thick cords and chains attaching them to the saddles.

"The Saddles" inquired Daenerys as she looked at the massive size of the saddles, they could only be for one thing. "For the Dragons?"

"Yes, Lord Tyrion helped design them along with Bran looking back at the Saddle designs of House Targaryen in the past." explained Sansa as Daenerys ran her hand over the soft leather. One of the saddles was black with a three headed dragon of house Targaryen imprinted one both sides and in the saddle seat, the other was also black only it had a Direwolf head imprinted in the leather on one side and the three headed dragon on the other. A belt sat on top of each saddle with hooks in them, clearly the set of hocks and ropes where meant to bond the rider to the Dragon so they didn't fall off.

"They are wonderful." said Jon "You do great work Gendry."

"Well, my Lord most of that isn't mine, a lot of it was leather work and others took care of that. Still that isn't all." Said Gendry as he moved toward where two items where covered in a cloth of some kind. "I did lead the team which made theses."

With that he pulled off the cloth to show two sets of armor, Jon walked forward to the first set of armor. It wasn't a full set of plate armor, a lot of it was white chainmail, he had never seen white enameled chainmail outside of the King's guard but there were two gauntlet, vambraces made out of blackened metal polished to a mirror shine that looked like black ice in the moonlight. For the legs where a pair of matching greaves, and down there around the knee where raised parts which looked like wolf claws. There was a studded leather tasset which gave protection to the groan area but it had two matching pauldrons and a gorget for the shoulders and neck. They were all of a simple design no flare at all aside from the perfectly black finished which was polished to a shine. The Breastplate was not as simple as the others, like the others it was black with White Dire Wolf head with what seamed to be a red stone for the eye. It was breathtaking beautiful a mixture of polished black and pure snow white.

"A King Consort needs some new armor." explained Sansa as Jon brushed the metal. "Also our Queen needs protection while on Dragon back as well."

Jon turned to see Daenerys studying the other set of armor, it was lighter for sure more leather less plate and chain mail but still had a strong mix of both. Her chainmail was blood red and the leathers where pitch black. She had studied leather gauntlet instead of metal but each of the studs where blood red making them pop against the black leather. Her vambracers where blacked metal with red trim around the edges, her pauldrons where bigger covering both her neck and down her forearms and where made of studded leather not metal. The greaves where metal and unlike Jon she had leather cruises to protect her forelegs along with the chainmail. All the metal was polished to a shine like his and just like his it was the breast plate which stood out. It was cut differently than most with a higher bend on the chest to give it a female look but emplaced across it was the Three headed Dragon of House Targaryen with rubies in each of the eyes.

"I didn't make helms for you since I didn't have measurements for your heads." explained Gendry "And I wasn't sure how well helms vision slits would work while flying."

"How did you get our measurements?" inquired Jon confused at how Sansa had gotten them.

"When you were measured for Lord Manderly's cloths, I had them measure you both for armor as well." explained Sansa

"Aegon's sister wives wore armor when they rode their dragons into battle, now I have some." said Dany her hand brushing over the leather, chainmail and solid steal.

"I wouldn't go into a tourney with them, the breast plate are too thin for taking a blow from a charging lance." explained Gendry as he broke down the armor, he had done this many times before when in King's Landing. "I made them thinner so not to put too much weight on the dragon, but they will take sword, hammer and most of all arrow blows at a distance with ease. Just don't go charging with this on horseback with a lance in hand or take a direct hit from a crossbow up close. Not even the best armor can defend against that."

"You made all this?" inquired Deanarys surprised at the skill and speed of this man.

"Not all your grace but most of it, I worked for many years as a black smith apprentice on the Street of Steel in Kings Landing and if I may I did most of the real work for my master." explained Gendry with pride in his voice. "Never made armor of a woman before so I hope everything fits ok, I tried to have it made with more leather and lighter since you never wore armor before to my knowledge."

"Thank you. How much do we owe you?" inquired Daenerys knowing armor was never cheap.

"Nothing for me and Lady Stark took care of it already." explained Gendry as he paused for a moment. "If I may be so bold, I would ask something else for myself."

Sansa tensed a bit wondering what Gendry would ask, if he asked to be legitimized it would make nothing but issues with Stannis. Because if he was legitimized as Robert's son, he would be lord of Storms End and that would make having Stannis bend the knee that much harder.

"I would like to be trained on how to fight." Explained Gendry "I know how to swing a hammer and the like but brute strength isn't always enough and I would also like the material to make a set of armor for myself."

Sansa smiled those where mild requests and she could see no reason it shouldn't be granted and from the look on Daenerys and Jon's face neither could they.

"Of course." said Daenerys nodded her head in agreement.

"I would train you myself however I am needed elsewhere at the moment." stated Jon "And I don't think we have a Master's at Arms at the moment."

"I'll ask Podrick to train him and have Brienne take over once she returns." offered Sansa

"Very well." Confirmed Daenerys as she looked at the armor again. "We will need the armor and the saddles."

"They are ready for you." confirmed Gendry

They had retired back to their rooms briefly as some of the servants in the kitchen where awaken to prepare a meal for the Queen and Jon along with the nearly 500 Dothraki Screamers which were being awakened as well. Daenerys pitied the man who had to wake them up but it had to be done. For herself she was having a horrible time with this thing. She had never worn armor before and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why the armor on her chest wasn't fitting. It just wouldn't fit at all and would pinch in all the wrong ways.

Jon for his part was having no issues as all and had put on the armor with speed, he was fastening on his sword belt when he noticed her problems.

"Here." said Jon as he walked over and adjusted the strap, instantly the tightness went away and the armor fit a lot better. "Armor straps are different than most."

"I am not used to armor." admitted Daenerys in the privacy of their chambers.

"And I hope you never have to be." confirmed Jon softly as he moved some of her hair out of her face, his hand cupping her cheek as she rested her head in it. Jon smiled as he looked into those lyric eyes while she smiled back at him both of them looking into each other's eyes as they came closer and shared a tender kiss, the kiss would have grown into something more if the armor hadn't clashed into each other making a dinging sound.

"What a shame." admitted Daenerys "I was hoping for another relaxing day with you before we went off again."

"Duty calls." countered Jon with sadness in his voice as Jon helped her into the rest of her armor and together they stood there. Daenerys in her red and black armor and Jon in his black and white armor. "A beautiful warrior Queen, all you are missing is a blade."

"Well Dark sister was lost years ago." answered Daenerys as she recalled one of the ancient swords of her or rather their house. The Valyrian steel blade handed down through multiple generations of house Targaryen and wield by Aegon's sister wife Visenya during the Conquest. It was designed for a woman, even if it was a long sword for in Valyria of old women could be warriors if they so choose.

"No." said Jon with a shake of his head. "You need Blackfyre."

Daenerys eyes widened a bit before she saw where Jon was going, Blackfyre was the sword of Kings, the sword of rulers and she was the ruler so Dark Sister wouldn't do.

"Well Blackfyre has been lost for almost 200 years, during the Blackfyre rebellion. Lost in the battlefield if I recall my history." stated Daenerys as she adjusted her armor a bit. "But I think you are right, I need a sword as well or a blade of some kind. I need to be seen as being strong."

"You are strong." countered Jon as he kissed her softly again. "And wise and the most beautiful woman who has graced the world."

"If you are done, flattering me we have work to do." said Daenerys playfully as she kissed him again as the two of them headed out the door and toward the yard.

"You know once we reach the army, I will head South to Greywater Watch." stated Jon

"So? Bran said he will guild you." answered Daenerys

"I am not worried about that, this will be my first time flying alone." admitted Jon as Daenerys smiled. She had gotten used to flying with someone as well not having him by her side would be extra painful.

"Duty calls." countered Daenerys sadly as they reached their dragons, the castle was now alive with activity and everyone had heard of what was happening. The kitchens where going as fast as they could preparing food for the 500 Dothraki Screams who about to head south as fast as possible. The Kitchen servants had long since stopped attempting to keep order and was just handing out bread and semi-warm pieces of meat. The Dothraki for their part were ready to leave, these where the ones who had been left behind while the bulk headed East to take the Dreadfort and they didn't like being left behind.

Daenerys mounted her dragon as the entire crowd grew quiet and looked at her.

"Years ago, I choose all of you as my Blood Riders!" cried Daenerys in Dothraki as Jon and the other Westeros native listened not understanding a word, "You have yet to fail me and you have yet to fail the great Khalasar! You have done what no Dothraki has done before, you have ridden the great wooden horses, crossed the poison water and have charged the dead and lived. You have proven yourself time and time again to me and all who now stand with us."

With that a great cry went up, as the men began to whip themselves up into a frenzy. Even their horses seemed to be getting worked up as they began to go up on their hind legs and pound the ground with their hooves.

"But you have yet to show the newcomers of your greatness, you will show the men in the iron suits how well blood riders of the great grass sea can ride." Stated Daenerys as she challenged them in a way she knew she would work them up. These where people of the horse like she was of the Dragon, to challenge them on horse was something they would never turn away from. "A great battle is about to happen at a walled bridge to our south, it is days away and we have little time. The men in the iron suits do not expect you to arrive in time, I disagree, and you will prove me right! NOW GO MY BLOODRIDERS!"

With that, the Dothraki gave out a load cry and they turned their horses to the South and rode off.

"I sure hope someone gave them a map?" inquired Jaime as he appeared by the main gate watching the riders leave.

"They have several." Confirmed Sansa as she watched them head south.

"The Northern host is in Fairmarket, that is a three-day ride to the Twins and they are at least 9 day ride and that is through the Neck which is controlled by the Iron born." Stated Podrick

"I would say those Horse Fuckers will never make it in time but they have proven me wrong so many times, why not one more." Stated Bronn "And we are in the fucking past anything is possible."

"Yes." Said Jon as he moved to mount his dragon and stopped. "Ser Jaime, Podrick may I ask something of you?"

"You may." confirmed Jaime

"Gendry Waters has asked to be trained in the ways of the sword and I would like you two to do it." stated Jon "Podrick and spar with him and Ser Jaime can instruct him."

"It will be an honor my Lord." said Podrick "That is if Ser Brienne approves when she returns."

"Of Course." stated Jon

"I got nothing better to do." admitted Jaime "It isn't like I am going to ride into King's Landing any time soon and anywhere else I would attempt to go in the North would mean my death."

"For the moment, Aye." confirmed Jon as he headed toward his Dragon, Daenerys was letting the Dothraki get a little ahead. Jon found Ghost sitting next to Sansa, Jon bent down and scratched his white Direwolf's face.

"Stay here boy and protect the place while I am gone." Ordered Jon as the Dire wolf seamed to nodded his head in conformation.

"Good luck." said Sansa "Keep my brother your cousin from doing anything to get himself killed."

"I will try." confirmed Jon as he hugged Sansa before getting on his Dragon. Making sure the new saddle and the straps on where in place, he and Daenerys lifted up into the night sky and headed south passing low over the Dothraki who let out a war cry as they headed out.

**The sun was fully risen over the North as Lord Royce Master of Laws, Ser Davos Seaworth Master of Ships and Lord Manderly Master of Coin rode side by side as the army of the Vale and a large force of mounted Manderly Knights headed down the White Road as it was called by the Northerns. **The White Road was a road, which went from the King's road following the path of the White Knife to White Harbor before heading overland to just North of Moat Cailin. It wasn't one of the major roads of the Realm, it wasn't cobbled like the King's road was and it wasn't made by King Jaehaerys but it linked White Harbor with the larger network of roads.

"We should reach White Harbor within a few hours." announced Lord Manderly as they road beside the White Knife, the horse he was riding seamed to struggle with his lordship's weight and as such the very large lord didn't carry any armor besides some leathers and any weapons at all.

"How are you doing Ser Seaworth?" inquired Royce

"Wondering what I am doing for the thousandth time since King Stannis called his banners all those years ago." answered the onion knight to one of the most powerful lords in Westeros, Runestone was the second most powerful house in the Vale which would put it among the most powerful in Westeros. He was an upstart Lord granted his lordship and Knighthood by Stannis after smuggling Onions into Storm's End during the Siege saving both Stannis and maybe the rebellion since it kept the massive Tyrell army from marching North toward the Trident where Prince Rhaegar died and Robert Baratheon won his throne. "Sorry my Lord, but I was born in flea bottom and now I am on the council of a Queen and that isn't even touching that we are in the past, so what am I doing here?"

"No need to apologize, ser." stated Royce with a laugh. "I ask myself that same question since coming back, as to why you are here well that is simple, you are here because you are good and noble man and your council has provided great insight in the past. Your voice, the voice of someone with firsthand experience counts more than some highborn who just has some passing knowledge. I would rather have an actual Sailor as Master of Ships then some Lord who has a family history of Sailing but no actual experience."

"That has happened in the past. The Master of Ships was a Knight who had never actually been on a ship before becoming Master of Ships." confirmed Manderly "What was his name…something the Great Ax, under Aegon the Fourth I believe, no matter. I am happy to have you on the council my Lord."

"Tell me, Ser you know Lord Stannis well, better then the two of us will he bend the knee to our Queen?" inquired Royce "Or will he make a fight of it."

Davos looked down for a moment thinking, he had known Stannis for years named he had named his youngest son after the man. He thought he knew the man, and then he had burned his own daughter in hopes of gaining a victory.

"Stannis never wanted the throne." Stated Davos "He saw it as his duty and his right, he may not want to fight but honestly I fear he may think duty demands him to fight. Just like he choose to fight for Robert and rebel against the Targaryen's. He didn't want to do that, he admitted that to me. It was a choice between his King and his Brother, and he choose blood."

"Maybe if we offer him Storms End that will solve the issue." advised Manderly

"Maybe." admitted Davos "However there is Gendry to consider."

"Gendry?" inquired Royce confused

"Isn't that the name of the commoner Lady Arya Stark is sharing her bed chamber with?" inquired Manderly "Disgracer to have a Lady sleeping with someone not her Lord Husband or even promised to each like our Queen is with Lord Stark."

"From what I heard Arya is a wild child and I watched her from ontop of the old keep during the battle, she is more than capable of fighting." Countered Royce "I do agree it is unseemly but…"

"Gendry is Robert's bastard." interrupted Davos as the high lords looked at each other and then him. "And both seam to love each other, I wouldn't be surprised if Gendry is legitimized and wed to Arya."

"Well…that changes things a little." Admitted Manderly rubbing his chin. "A bastard of Robert is legitimized and if he bent the knee to our Queen would be in a strong position to put a claim on Storms End and the Storm Lands. Most of all if he is married to Lady Arya Stark who is cousin to the King Consort."

"Correct…" started Royce as a cheer when up from behind them as they turned around to see two large black shapes heading toward them. "Ah…they are early."

Then one of the shapes, turned to follow the White Knife which the army itself was following while the other kept following the King's Road south.

"Strange they are splitting up?" inquired Davos as the dragon came closer and closer until it was no longer a black dot but instead a black Dragon. The three lords of the council moved to the side of the road as Drogon came in and landed only a few dozen yards away. The black dragon had changed it now had a saddle on its body and the woman sitting on top of it was armored in red and black.

"My Lords." greated Daenerys as she undid the chains and slide from Dragon back.

"Your grace, you are early." greated Royce as all three knelt before her, only to rise when she lifted her hand.

"I know; however Bran saw that Lord Robb and his forces didn't believe our warning and they are now rushing toward the twins." Explained Daenerys "Lord Stark is heading to Graywater Watch to see if they will come to our aid and help take the Twins before Robb and his army arrives."

"The Crannog man and House Reed are not fighters; they will never be able to take the Twins." Countered Manderly

"You forget that Jon will be leading them and they have a dragon." countered Davos "I wouldn't be surprised if after Jon is done if House Reed even has to draw a sword."

"Aye but lets not leave them without support." stated Royce as he turned to his Queen. "Your Grace with your permission, I would like to send a detactment of men down to take Moat Calinin and then on to the twins."

"That is why I am here." Confirmed Daenerys "Send a strong force to take Moat Calinin and after we enter White Harbor I will fly down and support their attack. A force of 500 dothraki screams is also riding down the Kings Road to aid us."

"That leaves Winterfell lightly defended." stated Royce with some concern.

"Winterfell is only a day's flight away and has armies on every side advancing toward any possible threat." Countered Daenerys, that was semi-true there was no army marching on the wall but there was a force heading there to get Rickon Stark and possible Measter Aamon. "Besides we don't have much of a choice, we can't let the Northern Army be destroyed, that would be huge blow to our war against the dead. We need those men."

"I agree, we have to risk it." confirmed Royce with a sigh.

**Robb rode near the head of the column as they followed a track which went alongside the Green Fork of the Trident.** He wasn't at the head of the army, he had scouts out of course and a vanguard in front of the main column but he was behind that Vanguard at the head of the column. While they march, he would have one high lord or lady ride beside him for a few hours before trading them off for another. While riding by his side he would ask them questions, get their opinion on different things or simply chat. That was a habit he had learned from his late father Lord Eddard Stark who would often sit different people beside him at meals to talk about different matters going on in Winterfell. He wanted to know and be known by the people he would rule as king however since he had gotten the fake letters, he had not let anyone ride beside him.

"Is something wrong with Robb?" inquired Catelyn as she rode behind a large group of lords with some of the women of the court. Considering there was currently only one other women, who wasn't a warrior she road beside her Daughter-in-law, Talisa of Voltantis, well Queen Talisa Stark.

"He is still thinking about those letters." admitted Talisa "It isn't sitting right with him and I agree with him, something is off about them."

"They are fakes what else is there to worry about." Countered Catelyn "A trick by the Lannister's."

"But how did they make those Lords disappear?" countered Talisa as she looked down at her noticeably swollen belly where the next generation of Stark grew inside of her. "I remember in Voltantis the Red Priests proclaiming the coming darkness of the Great Other. Some claimed there would be signs, dark storms which swallowed the sun and how people would disappear in clouds of mist."

Catelyn frowned a bit as she thought about what her son's wife was saying, maybe it was because she was speaking about the faith of those Fire worshiping Red Priests, a religion not welcomed in Westeros. This was the land of the Faith of the Seven and the Old Gods, if her son was to rule over a kingdom split between the faith of the Seven in the River lands and the Old Gods in the North, he couldn't have his Queen be of another religion. She would have to bring that up with them, the last thing they needed would be religious tension ripping them apart making them easy targets for the Lannister's. Still how could they explain how men disappeared before them like smoke, but she recalled the shadow which had killed Renly Baratheon before her eyes in the tent the night before a battle between him and his elder brother Stannis.

"I must admit…I am concerned about that as well." Stated Catelyn "If…magic is real…no magic is real."

That admission caused Talisa to look at her in amazement, most people wouldn't admit they believed in magic most of all high-born lords and ladies. At best some would say magic used to be around but long ago dried up like a riverbed which has no water flowing down it anymore. To admit that one believed magic is real was something to be laughed at.

"When I was treating with Renly I was in his tent when he died, I saw a shadow which flew into his tent and stabbed him." Explained Catelyn her voice only a whisper "I saw it…and the shadow had Stannis's face…if anyone is using Magic it is him and his Red shadow binding witch."

"And he just lost a battle, could he be the one doing this?" inquired Talisa "Could this not be a Lannister trick but one by Stannis?"

Catelyn hadn't considered that, could this be a trick by Stannis and his red Priestess. If so how did he get the hand writing samples to forge her daughter's hand writing. None of it made sense.

For the people outside of White Harbor what they saw made no sense as well, as a large force of men mostly their own white harbor men and Vale forces headed toward the city. What was strange was that they flew the black and red banners of the House Targaryen, along with the grey dire wolf of house stark and another dire wolf graced banner only this one was black with a white wolf. If that wasn't confusing enough there was a breathtaking beautiful woman riding a horse in front of the Lords Manderly and another high lord, Lord Royce judging by the sigil.

The commers looked on confused by the sight but none approached the heavily armed force and then with a roar which shook them to the core a giant black dragon flew over their heads and headed toward the city.

"I don't think you saw White Harbor in our time your Grace." stated Manderly

"Sadly no, my Lord we came in at night and went straight up the White Knife to meet the army." explained Daenerys "All I saw was some darkened buildings."

If truth be told she didn't see any of that, she had Jon had been going at it like Rabbits during their journey North, but she wasn't about to admit that. She turned her attention to the walls of White Harbor which were now clearly visible. The city sat eastern mouth of the White Knife, with some defensive positions on the Western side of the river. The walls of White harbor were thick and strong made of grey northern stone which had been painted white to help with the name. They were still a fair distance off but she could see Drogon flying over the city and out over the harbor before making the turn to head back to them. They could hear bells being rung in the city as Drogon flew over it without a care in the world.

"They know we are here." announced Royce

"Good." Said Daenerys as they kept on the road heading toward the city, more than a few people lifted their heads up from their fields. White Harbor like every city she had ever been to in Westeros had farming fields right outside the walls and right now the fields where tall with winter wheat. They were within a half an hour ride from the gate when the first riders from the city reached them. It was a woman dressed in green with long brown hair in a tight brad with seven knights dressed in shinning silver plate with a green half cap over one shoulder.

"Order of the Green Hand your grace." whispered Royce as the riders came into view. "And ancient order of Knights dating back to the Garth the Green Hand first King of the Reach."

"What are they doing here?" inquired Daenerys, she was unfamilier with the history of house Manderly, she knew they followed the faith of the seven, one of the few in the North to do so but other then that she knew next to nothing.

"My House used to be one of the great houses of the Reach until our enemies drove us from our home." explained Lord Manderly "The Starks took us in and gave us the task to defend the White Knife and we built White Harbor from a small fishing village. We retained our faith, the faith of the Seven and our traditions including Knighthood and the Knights of the Green Hand."

"I don't believe it." Said the woman as the group of riders got closer and came together.

"Leona good to see you." laughed Lord Manderly

"We got a Raven that you disappeared from King Robb's army just vanished like smoke and the same day your raven from Winterfell came claiming you came back from the future." Stated Leona "I thought it was a mummer's tale."

"No, my dear daughter not a mummer's tale." stated Lord Manderly "But where are my manners, Lord Royce, Ser Davos Seaworth allow me to introduce my Daughter-in-law, Lady Leona Manderly and most of all allow me to introduce you to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen first of her name and the our Queen."

There was a long pause as Leona looked at his woman, Daenerys had changed out of the armor, a small tent had quickly been set up to allow her to change and taken down for them to reassume the march. She wasn't used to armor and didn't want to ride most of the day in it. Instead she wore white dress with open shoulders silver three headed dragon broach.

"Lady Leona it is a pleasure." Greeted Daenerys as Leona tried to figure out what to do, the conflict was all over her face. Lord Manderly was her Lord, her husband was only the heir and his father had bent the knee to this Queen. Still they were loyal to house Stark and had sworn to King Robb, calling her the Queen would break those vows. On top of that there was the fact that an army was now outside the gates and a large black dragon flew over the city. "I understand this may be confusing, if we may enter and address the court, I will answer every question I can. We are not the enemy; in fact we are here to help a great threat is coming and only together do we have any hopes of stopping it."

Lady Leona looked at her position again, White Harbor had the men to stand up against the force outside the walls but only the men. The Dragon by itself could destroy the city and their was nothing that they could do to stop it. Also there was a strong possibility that seeing their liege lord on the other side would make at least some of the cities defenders to turn cloak to house Targaryen. She had only one choose.

"Follow me." Said Lady Leona "I welcome you to White Harbor."

**Jon could see his breath frosting in the cold air as he brought Rhaegal off the King's Road which he had been following from above and instead headed toward the coast.** From this height he wasn't sure if those on the ground could make out that a Dragon had just flown over, but he could see thick forests turn into the swamps of the Neck. He thought he could just make out the buildings of Moat Calinin in the distance to his right but instead he brought Rhaegal down and to the left bring him out over the coast of the neck. As he dropped down lower he couldn't help but be thankful to Gendry, the addition of a saddle really did make him feel better on Dragon back. Also the chains and other restraints made it easier to hold on as the dragon dove through the air allowing him to do tighter turns and before they had parted Daenerys had actually done a roll while riding Drogon, something he wasn't going even to attempt.

"Alright Bran any time now." announced Jon as Rhaegal slowed down over the water, every animal must have sensed the dragon because birds abounded the sky as he approached. Then suddenly a large black raven flew toward him before turning and heading inland. "Alright let's hope that is Bran."

With that Rhaegal flew higher up but slowed down, guiding for parts of his flight as Jon followed the Raven over the Neck. From above he could see the thick covering of trees of the swamp and bogs which made the Neck almost impassable. He could see larger rivers within the swamp through gaps in the trees and he even saw a few small boats on those rivers, and he could see smoke rising out of some trees. He would bet that that smoke was coming from homes in tiny villages in the swamp. Finally, in the distance he noticed a large clearing in the swamp and what looked to be a piece of high ground. The ground seemed to have multiple large rivers all heading to this point or leaving this point, from his position Jon couldn't tell the flow of the water, still there where at least eight major rivers all converging at this point. The ground was covered with tents and he could multiple flat bottom boats run aground on the high ground. It appeared to be a war camp, for sure and currently they didn't seem to noticed him. Then he saw it, sitting on the river was a massive ship which took up most of the river. Then he noticed that instead of sails the ship had towers, instead of a deck it had a yard and a keep, it was a floating castle.

"Greywater Watch is a ship?" inquired Jon in amazement as he flew over the camp. When the dragon's shadow fell over the men in the camp a few of them looked up and finally noticed him. He could hear calls of alarm and the ringing of bells as Jon flew lower and lower circling the camp and Greywater Watch. Finally, he brought Rhaegal in for a landing, the Dragon feet landed first his claws digging into the soil which while soft was solid. Then it went down on all fours, his long neck moving back and forth as his tails swished behind him. All around him the men and a few women held a mix a spears, short swords, short bows and even a few blowguns, all of them had fear in their eyes. These where fishermen, hunters and farmers of small gardens. They were not warriors, none of them had any armor beyond some leather and as he stepped onto the ground his new armor clank as he moved forward to stand beside his dragon's head.

"I am not going to hurt you." Said Jon as he held out one hand while keeping the other on the Longclaw's pummel. "I need to speak to Lord Reed, could you please send for him."

"Who are you! And how did you get a Dragon?" yelled someone from the crowd.

"I need to speak to Lord Reed." stated Jon using a strong firm voice, a Lord's voice his father had once called it and it worked here. He watched as five men ran off to either find their Liege Lord or to get away from the Dragon. It took a few minutes, but the crowds parted as an older man with some grey hair in his brown hair. His short beard had gray in it as well, he was dressed in a mixture of leathers and castle forged steel with a long sword and short dagger. He seemed to be about his Uncle's age, however he seemed to have had a harder life in the swamps then the Lord of Winterfell Eddard Stark. He had the black lizard lion of his house on his armor.

"Lord Reed." Said Jon as stepped forward.

"Aye." stated Howland Reed as he looked at the Dragon before looking back at Jon. "You look like your mother, Aegon."

Jon was taken aback for a moment; he had been expecting something but not that.

"I am Jon." corrected Jon "I am not taking my father's title, but I have been legitimized by Queen Daenerys Targaryen as the trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and she and I are bethroaded."

"I see…" said Howland "Then the real question is how do you look so much older then you should be, you should be 19, a man grown aye but a young man still in the summer of his manhood you are still young but I can tell by your eyes that you have seen things."

"One could say that." confirmed Jon "Can we speak in private."

"Aye, you must be hungry." Confirmed Howland as he eyed the Dragon. "Do Dragons eat fish? We don't really have much else?"

"I don't see why not." confirmed Jon as Rhaegal seamed to relax a bit as the men and women around lowered their weapons but remained tensed. "We need to talk; Robb and the Northern Army is about to be betrayed at the Twins. The Freys are working for the Lannister's and I need your help saving them."

"Let's go to my hall." Stated Reed before turning toward a nearby guard. "Get all the Village leaders and bring them to my hall, we have an important visitor."

**Far, far, far to the North beyond the wall, beyond the Haunted Forest, beyond Frost Fang Mountains and even the Lands of Always Winter the Knight King road through long abounded streets. **He passed under still standing archways written in a language long forgotten by man. All around him where the remains of this once great city of man and multiple holy marks in long abounded religious. As he moved through the streets which strangely wasn't covered with snow thanks to the high winds which where common here blowing them away, he couldn't help but remember this place, the place of his greatest defeat and his second chance. He moved down the ancient stone houses and the other things which had once been required when men called this place home. The large temple at the top of a hill caused his frozen blood to boil for a moment before he rode past. He exited through a gap in the wall and found himself at the shoreline, hundreds of ancient long ships where still moored on the beach a frozen banner of House Stark still visible from one of the ships. The foolish ancient Stark king who tried to find a way across the sunset sea, all he managed to do was strange his men up here. They where among the 1st to join his ranks when he returned. Besides those ships was another, a different make all together and much more resent, the banner of House Targaryen still flapping in the wind and the name Sun Chaser still visible on the haul of the ship. The Night King smiled as he looked at that ship, knowing how that foolish crew was thank for his return, even the Ancient Stark men who died on this beach knew not to do what they did.

With that trip down memory lane done he dismounted from his undead horse. He walked the last few yards his feet crunching on the frozen pebble beach as he looked out over the ice-cold water. Multiple ice bergs floated in the water and every so often he could see seals and massive black and white sea wolves moving in the frozen Water. His ice blue eyes looked past them to the distant peaks that where just visible on the far side of this gap.

Slowly he bent down and dug his hand into the pebbles, when he stood back up he let the pebbles and sand fall from his hands leaving an ancient arrow head in his hands. He did one last look at the sea before him and the distant mountain peaks. Then he turned back to see the massive undead army gathered on the beach. He looked up and down at the giants, humans and other deadly animals all of whom where undead and under his direct command, while his "sons" sat on their mounts waiting for him. He slowly nodded his head as a group of figures moved out of the mass of the dead, they were small about the size of a human 12 year old, the leaves which used to grace their bodies where now blackened and instead of golden eyes they had deep blue eyes.

The wight Children of the Forest moved forward and raised their hands, before letting out unearthly screams which came together to form an unholy song. While they sang the ground began to shake as the Night King walked back to his mount. He could feel his "sons" eyes on him, they knew that this was always part of his plan, but it wasn't supposed to happen until after they had destroyed all of humanity on Westeros. They were unsure of this plan but they would follow him without question, in truth he was unsure of this path himself but he knew it was the only way to gain what he needed. As he got on his horse the coastline had already extended outwards as the undead children began to raise the ground their ancestors had destroyed all those years ago. He allowed himself a smile as he watched the land bridge between Northern Westeros and Northern Essos began to rise again from the deep because if he couldn't lure the Dragons North again to destroy them to get through the wall…then he would just have to go to plan B even if would also aid the Three Eyed Raven for a bit of time. It was the only way.

**Thanks I hope you enjoyed this chapter, just to note incase you are wondering a Sea Wolf is basically a Killer Whale and a Lizard Lion is a crocodile or alligator, that is what they are called in the game of thrones universe according to the World of Ice and Fire. I hope that clears up any questions, also I am going to try to switch updating stories between this one and my other story every weekend Friday-Sunday so I hope to post the next chapter of this story in 2 weeks. Now this was a set up chapter for things to come and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, Thanks Wilkins75. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The Dragon's Roar Part 1.**

Jon followed Lord Howland Reed into yard of Greywater Watch to get there he had to cross a drawbridge or was it a gangplank he wasn't sure. It had the same effect as he entered the tiny yard surrounded by buildings or was it one single building. The entire castle seemed to be floating on four large hulls with decking across them forming a single massive ship.

"Uncle Eddard never said Greywater Watch was a ship?" inquired Jon as he walked into the small yard, it was about the size of the Lord's Quarters in Winterfell and had a wooden floor or would it be a deck, was this a castle or a ship, both.

"I don't believe your Uncle knew." admitted Howland as they turned and entered the great hall. It was tiny with three long tables, two length wise in the room and the Lord's table on a raised platform. Sitting nearby was a large chair with the scaled hid of a lizard lion draped over its back, the Lords chair, beside it was a less ornate chair for his wife covered with images of plants and two chairs for his children. "We like to keep that a secret; the Castle can move up and down the major channels of the Neck allowing us to move and making it harder for our enemies to find us. But to move even a league will take about a fortnight but we can move unlike places like Winterfell."

"I can understand it." said Jon "I must thank your house for what your son and daughter did, in our time not only did they help Bran become the Three Eyed Raven which is…"

"I know what the three eyed Raven is." stated Holland as Jon blinked in confusion however Howland gave him a playful smile, a smile of an older man who knew more then what others expected him to know. "House Reed remembers things that even that the North has forgotten, we remember the age of heroes, the war for dawn, the last hero, the army of the dead with their blue eyes and the Night King."

"We should, dear husband." added a new female voice as Jon turned toward the voice to see a short woman with a slightly off skin tone and yellow cat like eyes walking toward them from another room. Jon just blinked and looked at her, she wasn't human that was for sure not fully. The best answer he came up with was a child of the forest, she had some of the traits old nan would tell about the children in her stories but she was too tall and too human.

"Lord Jon Stark allow me to introduce my wife, Lady Maple Reed." introduced Howland while he smiled at his wife. "Her great grandmother was a child of the forest and her family is among the ruling council of the green men on the isle of faces."

That caused Jon to blink, the green man was an ancient and secret order that no one was supposed to be able to contact. No one had gone to the Isle of Faces in the middle of the massive lake the God's Eyes in the heart of the Riverland's even the Targaryen dragons had been forced away it was said by the magic of the children. Every ship was forced back as well, sometimes a figure dressed in green would be seen from the shoreline or a ship but that was rare event. The entire isle was supposedly protected by the magic of the Children of the Forest and the Green Man which formed them to protect the place where the Pact of Peace was made before the age of heroes thousands of years ago.

"So we have a new Raven? That seams fast considering my children left only a year ago." stated Lady Maple as she moved to stand next to her husband.

"Well…Lady Reed it had been more than a year." stated Jon as he took a breath. "It has been in truth over five years, Winter came and the army of the dead broke through the wall and marched on Winterfell. An army of Northerns, Vale Knights and the armies of Deanery's Targaryen all stood against the undead with two dragons. We were beaten badly, the dead over ran our positions, they climbed over the walls of Winterfell and the Night King survived a direct blast of dragon fire and a valyrian dagger to stand before Bran. Right before he could kill him, Bran used his magic and pulling on the magic of the Night King himself sent everyone still alive back in time so that we can have a second chance."

"I see." said Lady Reed taking in the news as she placed a delegate hand under her chin. She seamed to be considering if the story could be true.

"Would the magic Three eyed Raven be that powerful?" inquired Howland as he looked at his lady Wife. She had grown up among the Green men and she knew more about the magic of the children then he could ever know.

"Not that I am aware of." confirmed Maple "That sort of magic…well that should be impossible without a grand council of all the green seers and the Night King killed all of them in the war if the stories are true."

She saw the confused look on Jon's face.

"Like men, the children of the forest where not a united people. They had multiple different tribes, run by a grand green seer basically a three eyed raven but slightly less powerful." explained Lady Maple "It was their grand power which was used to break the two land bridges and they attempted to break the land bridge here in the neck as well...they failed here."

"Three?" asked Jon as he thought about it, stories where that the children called the sea forth to shallow the land to break the North off from the rest of Westeros by flooding the neck, they failed and so it was a swamp. The broken arm of Dorne which the first men walked from Essos to Westeros had to be another one of these land bridges but what was the third.

"If the stories are to be believed, just like how the broken arm of Dorne used to connected Westeros to Essos, there was another arm in the far north beyond the lands of always winter which connected Northern Westeros to Northern Essos." explained Lady Maple. "It took the powers of every green steer chieftain to do that, I don't see how the three eyed Raven could pull you back in time by himself."

"Bran said he had to use his power plus allow the Night King to get close enough to grab him and draw his power as well." explained Jon "Even then it almost killed him."

"The Night King is by far the most powerful magical being that I am aware of. That would make it possible and that fact that are standing before us help give it credit. The Night King is far more powerful than any Green Seer combined his power with the Seer and yes it could work." confirmed Maple as she considered that before thinking of something more personal. "So you are from the future are my children also older?"

"I am from the future but none of your children came back with us." explained Jon "From what Bran told me, Jorgen died North of the Wall and once back in Winterfell Meera returned to Greywater Watch all before the battle with the dead. We did find them before they went North of the Wall so they are on their way back to Winterfell as we speak and I will make sure they head back home as soon as they can."

"It will be good to have them home." admitted Maple with the same concern that any mother would have.

"But you are from the future?" inquired Howland

"Yes, about 5 years in the future." explained Jon "Winter came and with it the White Walkers and the armies of the dead. Even with all the forces and two full grown dragons we gathered it wasn't enough and we lost half our forces before Bran was able to send us back in time for this second chance."

"I see." said Howland rubbing his chin. "And what is your plan?"

"Currently, stop the Northern forces and the forces of the Riverland from being slaughtered at the Twins and save as many people as possible while uniting the people to stand against the dead." explained Jon

"Under whom?" inquired Maple "You are the son of the late Crown Prince and Heir to the Iron Throne."

"I don't want it, but there is someone far better suited to sit the Iron Throne, Daenerys of House Targaryen." explained Jon shaking his head as he turned down the throne. "She has shown that she is not her father, she puts the need of the people before her own and on a personal level I must add she is the woman I love and we are betrothed."

Jon couldn't help but smile as he thought of Daenerys which told the Reeds that this wasn't just some political alliance.

"Your Uncle Eddard was always a good judge of character, let's hope you are the same." Said Howland "You will have to explain this all to my people before we march on the Twins however you have my support."

"I thank you Lord Reed." said Jon as Howland raised his hand.

"I will not swear House Reed's loyalty to your Queen." added Howland "We follow House Stark and we are not going to fight against them, once they bend the knee so shall we but we will help save them from this threat. We will aid you in saving them from the Twins and we will not fight against you but outside of the attack on the Twins we will not follow you or your Queen."

"Thank you." said Jon as he took a deep breath. "Personally House Stark is semi-divided right now, Sansa, Arya and Bran all came back with us and bent the knee to our Queen and she has legitimized me as the Jon Stark the trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen but Rickon and Robb where both dead in our time. We already saved Rickon, he should be heading back to Winterfell with your children but Robb and Lady Catelyn Stark are a different matter."

"Still Robb is our Lord and our King so we will not bend the knee to your Queen, however the moment he does so shall we." confirmed Howland as Jon nodded his head. "You will have our help to take the Twins, truth be told that will not be hard to convince my people to do that. Our rivalry with House Frey goes back to the Marsh Kings before the King's of Winter conquered these lands."

"I would ask one other thing from you besides your aid in saving Robb and his army?" inquired Jon

"What is that?" inquired Howland concerned.

"You to speak to Robb, Lady Stark and the other Lords about what you know about my birth and who my parents are." explained Jon as Howland laughed and nodded his head.

"I will do you one better, I will tell you how your parents meet each other and fell in love." added Howland as Jon tilted his head a bit. "I will tell you the story of the Knight of the Laughing Tree at the tournament at Harrenhal in the Year of the false Spring."

**While Jon was being greeted in the smallest hall in the North, Deanery's sat beside Lord Manderly on her right and Lord Royce on her left as she sat in the Merman's hall in the Heart of New Castle in the city of White Harbor.** Lord Manderly sat on the Merman's throne in the center of the long table which sat on a raised section of the great hall, since it was his seat it was right for him to have that honor. Deanery's being Queen could have forced the issue but she didn't want to and it would have looked bad to the people she was trying to win over. Those people where filling the massive hall, they included many landed knights, minor lords and leaders of the communities from guild masters, Measters and Septons. They were all confused by the sight before them but they were more confused by the Dragon they had seen flying over the city and it's harbor.

"My Lords and Ladies, I have much to explain to you all." stated Lord Manderly as food began to come out from the massive kitchens as he began to tell the story of events yet to come, how he traveled North and missed the Red Wedding, how the Boltons and Freys betrayed the North and Riverlands, how House Stark reclaimed Winterfell with the aid of the Free Folk, Vale and other Northern houses, to his shame not his. Then he told of Deanery's and how she arrived in Westeros, the battles in the South, then coming North after King Jon bent the knee to her and then the army of the dead, the walkers and coming back in time. Finally, he finished and all eyes were on him, her and the other lords who traveled back in time.

"You must be joking?" inquired one of the minor lords

"I am not." confirmed Lord Manderly "As you can see for yourself I am much older than when I headed South with King Robb, so are others who were here only days ago have aged."

There was a moment of silence in the great hall because while there where many who didn't want to believe the story, they were told it was hard for them not to believe it since people they knew well where now visibly older. Like other places across the North, White Harbor had seen a good number of men disappear into dust, that had alarmed everyone but now those men where back older and all claimed the same story.

"My Lords and Ladies." said a Septon who had come to Winterfell with Lord Manderly and had come back in time with them. "You know me, I was born within this city and trained to be a member of the Faith here, and as hard as it is to believe it is the truth. We have all seen the army of the dead and they are the true."

"Even so, how can we trust the daughter of the Mad King?" inquired other voices in the hall, it was at this moment that Daenerys rose to her feet. When she did all eyes were drawn to her, she hadn't spoken a word since entering the hall.

"You are not wrong to question me." confirmed Deanery's as she moved around the table to stand Infront of it. "My father, and my brother Viserys where both mad and should have been kept far away from power, those houses who rose against them where right to do so. They needed to be put down and you did the right thing doing so. As one can see and those who came back with me can give witness to I am not my father and I ask for every mad King how many good Kings are there? Aegon the Conquer who brought seven waring Kingdoms into one and stopped countless deaths between each of the Kingdoms. Jaehaerys the Conciliator who ruled over these Lands for decades and others. These men know of what I have done and their words can be added to my own but I shall explain myself."

"I freed an army of slave soldiers, the Unsullied and then used them and others to free the slaves of slaver bay from slavery which has been there since before the Empire of Ghis who ruled that land before Valeria rose to power and when this land was ruled by the Children of the Forest and the Giants. I then united the Khaleesi of the Dothraki Horse Lords and with them came across the Narrow Sea and landed on Dragon Stone." explained Deanery's "I could have easily attacked Kings Landing killing everyone as I took the city but I do not want to slaughter anyone. Very life has value be it a noble or common, true born or bastard, man or woman their lives have value. Then Jon came down from the North and in time showed me our real enemy. My army marched to Winterfell and then took part in the battle. We didn't have to, but I knew the army of the Dead was our real threat because we all have warm blood in our veins and our enemies do not."

"Still, we fought against the Targaryen's, Lord Eddard Stark lead us along with King Robert and we killed every Targaryen minus you and your brother." countered Lady Leona Manderly

"Forgive me my Lady but you are mistaken, there are more Targaryens than that." corrected Daenerys "There are in fact two others, one on the wall and the other is riding my other adult dragon right now and he grew up in the North, in Winterfell hidden in plain sight and protected by his Uncle Lord Eddard Stark."

There was a moment of confusion as everyone looked at her.

"My Brother Rhaegar didn't kidnap Lyanna Stark they ran off together and after he had the High Septon cancelled his marriage to Prince Elia Martell, they wed and had a son." Explained Daenerys "Sadly Lady Lyanna died in childbirth and gave her son to her brother to raise and protect, pretending he was his own bastard."

"Jon Snow?" inquired Lady Leona as she realized.

"Jon Stark now, trueborn son of Lady Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targayen." confirmed Daenerys "Jon doesn't wish to be a Targayen, he wants to be a Stark like he always dreamed of and he doesn't want the Throne either. However he will be King Consort when he and I wed and our children will rule the Seven Kingdoms after we are gone."

Daenerys smiled daydreaming a bit of her and Jon's wedding and their future children, then she looked up at the faces of the men and women in the chamber. Daenerys could see the looks being shared among the Lords and Ladies in the room as well as the other leaders of White Harbor. She had dumped a lot of information on them, not only about the dead and future events but also about other items. By telling them of the Unsullied, the Dothraki and most of all the second full grown dragon she had given them a threat. Similar to a show of a shelved sword on a knight's belt but she had also given them news that Lord Eddard, a man loved in the North had protected a Targaryen and that a Northsman would be King Consort. That would mean the North would have a lot of pull in Kings Landing something they never had. There was also the fact that Lord Manderly was Master of Coin which was also giving the North power in court they normally didn't have but a council position could be taken away, a marriage is harder to break and while she may in time replace Lord Manderly as Master of Coin she would never replace Jon and the next Targaryen ruler would have Northern blood.

"So I ask, with humbly before the eyes of the Old Gods and the New that you bend the knee to me and together we rebuild the Seven Kingdoms and help prepare because…Winter is Coming and the Dead come with it. Only together can we make it." said Daenerys as she looked around the room. Slowly one by one the leaders of White Harbor looked at each other before one of them an aged landed Knight rose to his feet and pulled his sword and Raised it up before placing it at her feet.

"I followed the Dragon in the past, I will follow it now." stated the aged Knight as one by one others followed suit, those who didn't have swords went to their knees before her and Lady Leana still not sure of Daenerys followed the will of the others.

"Queen Daenerys White Harbor is yours." Announced Willian Manderly as Daenerys smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you, my Lord." Said Daenerys "However there is work to do, Moat Cailin must be taken and we need to save the Northern Forces at the twins."

"And so we shall." stated Manderly as he turned to his daughter-in-law. "If I recall Lord Robb Stark had ordered us to prepare a force to retake Moat Cailin."

Lady Leana flinched a little, as King Robb was called Lord before nodding a confirmation.

"We were preparing them, but it takes time." stated Lady Leana "Only the Order of the Green Hand is ready to ride and they alone will not be able to take Moat Cailin."

"A force from the Vale left a few hours ago." announced Lord Royce

"And 500 Dothraki are riding down from Winterfell as we speak." added Daenerys "Also we have a Dragon."

**In an almost matching sense minus the size of the Hall Jon sat beside Lord Howland Reed and his Lady Wife as they explained what was happening.** Maybe it was the fact that the men of the neck had such a strong connection with the children of the forest or the fact that their own lord confirmed that Jon was indeed the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen but he soon had a force of nearly 400 strong men heading out on flat bottom boats toward the South West. They would follow the network of small rivers in the swamps until they reached hard ground which marked the border of the North and Riverlands, then it was just a short march over land to the Northern most headwater of the Green Fork of the Trident. Their boats where small and light enough to be carried by four men and they would carry them overland to the river and then ride down it.

"We will push through the night, with luck we should reach the Twins by midday tomorrow." stated Howland

"Let's hope, Robb will likely push his men as well and should be arriving there around the same time." confirmed Jon as he thought about what he would do, on Dragon back he could reach the Twins by sundown and they would have no defense against a Dragon. He could destroy them but then who would hold the bridge, that was a key crossing and had to be taken and held. He could fly down ahead of them and go find Rob but that was something he wasn't ready for and he didn't think Lady Stark would believe him and she would call him a traitor at best deserter from the nights watch at worse and take his head. No, she would never believe him alone, she would believe Sansa or Arya but neither of them where here.

"Lord Stark may I ask something of you?" inquired Lady Maple Reed as she walked up.

"Of course, my lady." said Jon

"My family on the Isle of Faces need to be warned about coming White Walkers." explained Maple "To travel down to them by foot or by horse in the middle of a war would not be recommended. Can you take me on your Dragon to the Ilse of faces?"

"Of course, my lady." answered Jon in truth he was excited because no one was suppose to visit the island in the center of the largest lake in Westeros. Jon as he looked at Rhaegal who was sleeping having finished a large meal.

"He may still a little tired from the past couple of days of flying, why don't we eat and let him keep resting?" explained Jon as Lady Maple nodded her head in understanding.

"It may be for the best, better I arrive there after sundown." Stated Lady Maple

**Far to the North the Wall had just become visible as Ser Brienne of Tarth along with a guide from House Forester and another Knight of the Vale.** They walked beside the King's road along with the two children of house Reed, the wildling spear wife, the simple-minded giant Hodor, Rickon Stark and two very large Dire wolves.

"So, I was murdered outside of Winterfell?" inquired Rickon again, Lady Brienne nodded her head wishing that the Vale Knight hadn't told them that. Even so it couldn't be helped, too many people saw Rickon die on the battlefield outside of Winterfell.

"Sorry, but it did happen in our past your future it will not happen now." stated Brienne as the sound of horses could be heard coming from behind them. She turned to see a rider coming over a nearby hill, her natural instincts where to get ready for a fight but then she saw the moon and falcon of house Arryn flying from the banner.

"Looks like we don't have to walk anymore." Stated the Vale Knight as more riders came over the hill followed by two carts, one full of supplies the other with supplies but as well as two important people.

"Ser Brienne good to see you." greeted a tiny man with a thick beard "It has been too long."

"It has only been a few days my Lord." countered Brienne but it was clear that Tyrion was just playing around with her for his own slight amusement.

"Really feels like a lot longer, Lord Tarly and I where just debating the history of…" started Tyrion as Brienne raised an hand.

"Forgive me my Lord but we need to get Rickon and the others back to Winterfell, may we take your second cart and two of the horses." interrupted Brienne, she was in no mood to listen to some long-winded debate.

"That is why we brought them." confirmed Tyrion "Are you sure you don't want to go with us to Castle Black it is only a day's ride down the road."

"And you will have a day or two there resting before heading back, by then we will back in Winterfell." Countered Brienne "Better to get Rickon home to his family."

"Aye, my Lady." Confirmed Tyrion as he gave the orders. Within ten minutes the second cart which had more then enough supplies for them was turned around along with two horses which had come North without riders. Brienne and the Vale Knight took them while the Guild from house Forester took the cart as the others got into the back. Even Summer and Shaggydog jumped onto the back of the Cart.

"Safe journey Lady Brienne, when you get to Winterfell give my brother my greetings will you?" inquired Tyrion as he watched Brienne closely, she attempted to hide it but he saw the blush on her face.

"I will my Lord, and safe journey to you as well." confirmed Brienne as she headed South, two more Vale Knights joined the party as extra defense. They wouldn't be needed with Tyrion and Sam's party there where still over a dozen battle hardened knights with them.

"Shall we go." said Tyrion to Sam as the party headed down the road toward Castle Black.

"**High…Low…Middle…High!" ordered Ser Jaime Lannister as he stood in the yard of Winterfell calling out commands as two men much younger than him spared.** One was clearly better than the other getting four hits for each of the single strikes the other one managed, Podrick Payne was no longer the young squire which had headed out with Brienne all those years ago. He was a battle-hardened man, skilled with the sword and more than ready for Knighthood, he had fought the army of the dead which was more than enough to make anyone a knight in his view. The other man was about the same age, maybe a little older but he was lacking with skills with the sword. Gendry's sword swing came a beat to late as Podrick's blunted training sword slammed into the side of his rib cage hitting the thick padding he wore. If this was a fight Gendry would have lost a long time ago but this wasn't.

"You need to move faster." ordered Jaime as Gendry nodded his head.

"Sorry, my Lord." apologized Gendry "I am used to a hammer."

"Which is why we are starting with a sword." countered Jaime "Every knight needs to know how to use a sword."

"Ser Brienne says it is the most common weapon on the battlefield and if you disarmed then you need to be able to pick it off a dead enemy or friend." added Podrick

"That isn't true." countered Gendry taking a moment to get his breath. "The most common weapon are spears. We used to make a lot of spear tips when I was in King's Landing."

"You are both right, spears are the most common weapon for common foot soldiers but for knights it's the sword." stated Jaime as he looked at Gendry again and back at Podrick. Podrick was getting a little full of himself going up against someone clearly not his equal with the sword. "Podrick pick a weapon, Gendry get your hammer and both of you get into armor."

"Yes, my lord." Said Gendry as he and Podrick rushed off.

"Giving them a taste of live steel, are you?" inquired Bronn as he moved up to Jaime's side.

"In a way, Podrick is getting too full of himself and Gendry needs a pick me up." explained Jaime as Bronn shrugged as they waited for the two younger men to return. Both had gotten dinted plate armor from the small supply of training armor, Podrick armed with a sword and a shield like he had expected and Gendry had his hammer however he also had a shield in his other hand. A hammer of that size was normally a two-handed weapon, because if was impossibly to wield the hammer with only one hand.

"I wouldn't recommend a shield with a war hammer of that size." advice Jaime, Gendry only grinned as he spun the hammer in one hand with ease. Jaime studied him for a moment while everyone seemed to see nothing but Robert in him, he saw a lot of differences. He didn't seem to be a womanizer like his father, but he was also slightly thinner and not as muscle built as the late King. Robert's Warhammer was so massive that most men wouldn't be able to pick it up, however Gendry's while heavy was noticeably lighter any normal knight would need two hands to wield it. If Gendry was able to wield a hammer of that size in one hand while holding a shield, he would be a terror on any battlefield.

"Alright then, ready fight." ordered Jaime as the fight was on, it was over fast as Gendry swung his hammer downward smashing Podrick's shield before bashing him with the shield. Gendry's shield took a deep cut from Podrick's sword but another hammer swing from Gendry hitting the edge of the sword with the front of the hammer causing it to bend backwards before it broke.

"I have made that type of sword before; it always breaks if you hit it too hard around there." explained Gendry in a friendly tone of voice, one could hear the smiling grin even if they couldn't see it thanks to the helm. "I'll fix it later for you."

**Darkness was starting to fall but Samwell Tarly was more concerned about the people then the dark as he passed the gates of Castle Black. **He could see a few eyes on him and while seeing long dead friends was wonderful seeing people like Grenn and Pip but seeing Ser Allister Thorne and Janos Slynt was another.

"Ah…lord Slynt is still alive." laughed Tyrion as he spotted Slynt standing next to Thorne

"Aye, Jon killed him after he became Lord Commander." explained Sam as he looked up at that stern face of Thorne. Multiple Vale knights and minor lords dismounted and looked around at the black brothers.

"Ah…Lord Slynt and Ser Allister what warm weather we have this day." announced Tyrion his breath visible in the fading light. "Then again in our time we where in the middle of Winter."

"Dwarf." Stated Slynt

"That is Hand of the Queen Dwarf to you, Slynt but it is better then Imp." Laughed Tyrion "Shall we retire to inside, or should we hold this talk in the yard?"

Before anyone could say anything a horn blast filled the air, every Night Watchmen held their breaths waiting for a second one which meant wildlings while the Vale Knights, Sam and Tyrion hoped there wasn't a third blast meaning walkers. But there wasn't a second or third blast.

"Are there anyone rangers outside the wall?" inquired Tyrion as he looked at Sam.

"No…only ones out there are the free folk, the traitors at Casters Keep and the Walkers." stated Sam as one of the other Watchmen ran out of the tunnel.

"What is it boy!" snapped Thorne

"Sir, you have to see this…" stated the watchmen as Thorne looked alloyed but headed toward the gate leading North of the wall followed by Tyrion, the Vale Knights, Sam and other members of the watch.

"Sam…Sam." Whispered Pip "What is going on?"

"It is hard to explain but…" started Sam

"Shut up Lord Pig." snapped Thorne

"You hold no power over Lord Tarly, Ser Allister." stated a Vale Knight "Queen Daenerys has freed him of his vows to the Watch as reward for serves to the Realm."

"The oaths to the watch are to the death!" snapped Thorne as they moved under the wall.

"And Queens like Kings tend to do what they want." countered Tyrion as they walked out into the cleared land which separated the wall from the haunted forest. A horse with a rider was at the gate, the figure was dressed in black and armored, but his skin was pale, and his face had open wounds that had no blood on them. Most importantly his eyes where normal not blue.

"Seven Save US!" cried a figure

"Lord Stark?" inquired Thorne

"Ser Allister, I wish I could have returned sooner but I had much more important tasks." stated Lord Branjen Stark, younger brother to the Late Eddard Stark.

"Lord Brandon, I would say good to see you alive, but you are clearly not alive." stated Tyrion as Branjen smiled down at the dwarf. "At least you are not with the enemy."

"No…I am dead, but I fight still for the living." stated Branjen "Now I must warn you, do not attempt to harm them or we will have trouble on our hands."

"Who?" inquired Allister

"You have our word as Hand of the Queen to Daenarys Targaryen." assured Tyrion as Brandon nodded and raised a gloved hand. When he did out of the woods, came four more riders however they where not riding horses but full groan elks and instead of a single rider there were three of them on each elk for a dozen total. As they got closer it first appeared that they were nothing but children but then the golden cat like eyes, the bark like skin and the leaves in the hair told the truth.

"These are the last dozen children of the forest and it is my duty to protect them." explained Branjen

Ser Allister and Ser Janos Slynt where at a lost of words.

"Well then, I welcome you into the seven Kingdoms of Westeros." greeted Tyrion "Shall we go in and get out of this cold, we will provide food and there is a lot to talk about."

"Yes." confirmed the leader of the children "The White Walkers are on the move but their goals we do not know."

**Darkness had fallen as Jon took to the sky once more, this time with Lady Maple Reed holding on to him as they flew south as the skies darkened.** Luckily there was a half-moon out and the skies where clear as they headed south. They could see the fires of multiple small towns and to their right Jon swore he could see the twines burning brightly in the night. As they kept heading south, they spotted more campfires, that had to be Robb's armies bedding down for the Night. He fought the need to fly lower and possibly land but he didn't, instead he turned South west following the Green Fork of the Trident until it joined with the blue fork and finally the red fork of the trident. Once he was sure of that he headed directly south. The moon was high in the sky as the massive lake, the God's eyes came into view.

"Follow the Eastern shore." ordered Maple as Jon went down lower, lower risked being seen but at this time at night most people were asleep. "Turn here and land on the beach."

Jon followed the ladies request and headed out toward the island before coming in for a landing on the rocky beach. There was a clearing just large enough for the dragon to land between the shoreline and a thick ancient wood.

"Here we are my Lady." said Jon as they climbed from Dragon back. "Where are they?"

"They know we are here." said Maple as multiple figures came out of the woods. All of them where short in size and he couldn't make up many features of them. They wore long green robes which covered everything from the neck down to the point he couldn't tell if they where male or female. They wore hoods as well over the back of their heads with face masks pulled up until only their eyes where visibly. One wore a helmet of some kind with large elk antlers coming out the side.

"Hello my family I come bringing grave news our ancient enemy has been released and is on the march a new Three Eyed Raven is south of the Wall and grave tidings all around." stated Maple as she looked toward Jon. "I know he is an outsider and not welcomed on the isle, but he was the best way to get here as fast as possible, I request that he be allowed to stay the night and rest before heading out."

The one with Elk horns nodded his head and without a word turned and headed into the woods.

"Stay here, if I haven't returned before dawn you may leave and go help my husband in battle." Said Maple as Jon nodded his head. Then he heard it coming out of the woods where two more of those figures with a large deer of some kind.

"For your dragon." Said one of the men, as Jon bowed his head as Rhaegal lifted his head and looked at the deer with hunger in his eyes. With a roar of dragon fire he roasted the deer before consuming it.

"Until I return, Lord Stark." stated Maple as she headed off into the woods following the man with the antlers, other remained but made no attempt to come closer to Jon.

"Excuses me." said Jon as one of them looked at him.

"Is there a weir wood tree nearby? I wish to pray." Explained Jon, this was the only place south of the neck where weirwoods could be found outside of the God's woods of some castles. The green men shared a look with each other before one of them stepped aside and beckoned Jon to follow him into the woods. They didn't have to go far; the island was thick with weir woods all with faces on them and he soon found himself in a grove full of them. Jon gulped, this was the place where in the dawn age men and children of the forest forged the pack ending their war. The children carved the faces of their ancient gods, the gods of nature into the trees of every weirwood on this island as a wintness to that pack. This was possibly the holiest place to the follower of the Old Gods. Jon pulled his sword and placed the tip into the dirt as he bent head toward the white bark trees and began to pray.

"Thank you." Prayed Jon, his voice just above a whisper. "Thank, for giving us all this second chance, thank you for letting us have a second chance at life, at love, at a family. I thank you for my pack, for my cousins and even my Aunt Catelyn and most of all I thank you for Deanarys the love of my life. I thank you."

With that he bowed his head and somber silence as he focused on what he would have to do tomorrow, of the men who would die, and he prayed for their souls and that as few of them as possible would die. When he was done, he stood back up pulling Longclaw from the dirt and turned around to see that the Green men hadn't left him, but they hadn't disturbed him. He followed them back to Rhaegal who had curled up and was asleep. Jon walked up to the saddle and pulled a small tent from the supplies pouch and some food and quickly set up camp under the watchful eyes of the Green men who said nothing but didn't come any closer to him. Somehow he let sleep take him because the next morning he would be flying to battle.

**It was possibly the strangest meeting that Tyrion had ever been in and he had been in a lot of strange meetings over the years.** Samwell sat to his right as he sat at the head of the main table with the children along one side. The other side had Samwell, Maester Aemon followed by Ser Janos Slynt with Ser Allister at the other head of the table. Branjen Stark stood behind the children as a protector while the Nights of the Vale stood behind the humans. A child of the forest sat across the table from him, and to his slight pain the child was taller than he was, it was a child of the forest seven save him. The children were eating a mixture of roots, berries and some pretty raw meats but they were eating them while the Nights Watch members looked on. They were holding this in the large dining hall so all could hear them, but they had struck orders to not talk. They had already discussed, the army of the dead, coming back in time and some future events, they didn't talk about Janos Slynt losing his head or Thorne being hung as a traitor for simple reasons.

"I must admit I never thought I would see children of the forest." admitted Tyrion "But then again, I never thought I would see the army of the dead or be in the past."

"The three eyed raven gave you this chance." Stated the leader of the children, Leaf they called her. "We left our Raven behind because it wasn't safe, but he did request that we help this Bran Stark rise up to be the next Raven."

"I see, we are living so it is only right that we fight together." explained Tyrion

"We fight to end that we made, to end the mistake we made and to stop being hunted by that we made to protect us." stated Leaf

"You made the Walkers didn't you?" inquired Aemon

"Yes, we made the Night King, he was our weapon to destroy the humans which still hunted us even after our southern cousins forging of the Pack. Our tribes, those North of the area you call the neck didn't sign and therefore the war carried on, so we made the Night King to win it." Stated Leaf "However we underestimated his power, he was supposed to be the only one, but he learned how to raise the dead and then how to make more of his kind. We lost control and he became the largest threat to life."

"Is there a way to kill him?" inquired Sam "We tried dragon fire, we tried valerian steal, but nothing seemed to harm him."

"Nothing can harm him, not that we are aware of." stated Leaf "He is the ultimate weapon, we didn't make any weaknesses in him, that I am aware of. Maybe there is a way, it was our elders who performed the magic as I put in the final piece and there are magics, I am incapable of. None of us are, they have been lost when the Night King slaughtered the elders thousands of years ago."

"We need to find a way to defeat him and win the war for the dawn." stated Tyrion

"The Raven is our best hope to find those answers and we are the best chance to aid him in that quest." stated Leaf "Like we helped the Last hero and his party all those years ago, we need to get to the Raven as fast as possible."

"We just arrived but if we have to, we can head out at once." Stated Tyrion as he looked at the Knights of the Vale. They were not happy for sure, but they would do it.

"A night's rest would be needed for the horses, elks and the men, best you get some rest as well Leaf." Stated Branjen

"And if Maester Aemon wants to leave it will take time to get him ready and everything else ready." Stated Sam as he looked at Maester Aemon. "That is if, you want to leave, Queen Daenerys would like to have you on her small council."

Aemon closed his blind eyes and considered.

"You would help her grace and the realms of men more advising her then you would here, Maester Aemon." offered Tyrion

"Very well, it worries me but your words are true." stated Aemon "And these children have much to teach us, if it is alright with you Lady Leaf I would like to hear more about your histories and your culture so that it can be written down for the knowledge of others."

"But you are blind, how will you write?" asked another of the Children.

"Samwell will write for me." stated Maester Aemon

"No he will not, I will not let Lord Piggy leave here, he is a traitor and deserter if he leaves he dies!" stated Thorne "Nights Watch serve for life and you swore to the old gods that your duty would not end until your death, if what the half-man said is true then the Bastard got out of it by dyeing but unless you died as well then you have duties to attend, no Queen can free you from that."

"You swore to the old gods or the new gods?" inquired Branjen Stark

"Old Gods." answered Sam

"Then we free you from the vow." stated Leaf as Thorne looked at her and opened his mouth to question her right to say that.

"As a child of the forest she would speak for the old gods." stated Aemon with a slight grin as Thorne looked like a man who just stepped into horse shit. "It would be if the High Septon freed someone of their vows and that has happened before. Not Night's Watch vows aye, but similar vows made by Knights who joined religious order the Warriors sons."

"Fine, better to be gone with him." Stated Thorne

"I don't understand why you think the Night's Watch serve for life the first Night's watch was just that a nights watch while people slept." stated Leaf "But you humans have short term memories."

"So we rest and we head back to Winterfell at first light." Said Tyrion

**Even in this late hour the streets of King's landing was full of people, the entire city was full of people as they prepared for the upcoming royal wedding.** The passing gold cloaks and the knights, men and ladies of the city paid the figure no mind either. The figure was youngish in his late teens and carried a large package in a tight bundle. He moved toward a waiting rider near the Lion's gate.

"You have the gold?" inquired the sell sword

"I do." Answered the figure as he pulled out a small bag of gold. The sell sword looked at the pile of gold dragons and the bundle. "You know what to do and where it must go."

"I know." Answered the sell sword as he picked up the bundle.

"Then go then." said the boy as the man strapped the bundle to the rump of his horse and paying a guard rode out the gate and turned North on the King's Road. With that done, the boy headed toward a secret hide out and wrote down a simple message confirming that the job was done. Then sending the raven off he collected his own gold and went off to enjoy it.

**Sunrise found Jon on the Isle of Faces as he prepared for the battle to come, donned his armor and once again he was lead upon request to the weirwood tree grove again where he prayed his head bowed as the dozens of weirwoods looked at him from every possible angle.** Finally, he rose to his feet and turned to see dozens of other people, all of them dressed in green of some kind. Some with antler helms others without. Somewhere clearly not human, they had golden eyes and bark like skin while others looked as human as he was aside from one or two things.

"Morning Lord Stark." said Lady Maple as she walked forward. "These are some of the elders of the order of Green men, they wish they could welcome you fully to this holy island however they know you must leave to save your cousin and his army."

"I know, do they know everything?" inquired Jon

"Not everything." answered a voice as the crowd parted as the smallest figure moved forward, she was ancient looking the leaves in her hair looking half dead and her bark like skin looked cracked. Jon's eyes widened as he realized this wasn't some half Child of the Forest half human, this was a full-blooded child of the forest. "Greeting Lord Jon Stark, I am Cedar, the last child of the forest south of the Wall and I leader of the order of Green men as you call it."

"I am honor Lady Cedar." Said Jon as he bowed his head, only to have Cedar chuckle, it was type of chuckle he would expect from an elderly woman who found the foolishness of the young amusing.

"We do not use those titles among ourselves, we predate those titles. But if you must call me that feel free, I will not hold it against you or anyone else." explained Cedar with a good-hearted chuckle. "However time is short, our real enemy is on the march and we need to get the Raven down here so that he can have the best chance to find out what he needs to find to fix our error and so that he can connect to the weirwood network."

"He is connected to the Weirwood network and the magic of the Children of the Forest through the weirwood tree at Winterfell." explained Jon as Cedar gave a knowing smile.

"The Winterfell weirwood is old and strong and has a strong contention to the magic that flows through this land, but it is just a vein in that network the heart of that network is here." explained Cedar as she tapped the ground with her white weirwood cane. "Only here do we have a chance to find a real way to defeat him so that he will not rise again. So please Lord Stark, bring the Raven down here so that we can aid him."

"If Bran wishes to come I will help him." confirmed Jon as Cedar and Maple Reed nodded their heads in understanding. The other…Lords…ladies or rulers of the Green men nodded as well.

"That is all we can request, and we understand you may be unsure of us that is understandable." stated Cedar "All we can do is humbling ask that you put our request before the Raven."

"I will do that." confirmed Jon as he thought about it. "If he does come down, I am not sure dragon back would be safe for him and we can't risk him falling. So he may have to come by cart which will take time."

"We understand." confirmed Lady Cedar "We can't risk the life of Raven, he is too important."

"Agreed." Confirmed Jon. "Now I need to go save my cousin and after that I will head back to Winterfell to see what he wants to do. Give me a few days, I do not know how long I will have to be at the Twins."

"We understand and await your return Lord Stark." announced Cedar as Jon nodded his head and mounted his dragon and took to the sky as he headed North toward battle. Then with a roar the dragon lifted off the ground and soared into the sky.

**Rhaegal flew up disappearing slightly into the clouds as he flew North until he found the trident and followed the Green Fork again toward the Twins.** Through breaks in the clouds he could see figures on the march moving in the flood plain along the river which was a makeshift road. Robb's army on the march. He picked up speed as the forests disappeared replaced by large open fields with some rolling hills to the North where the Neck was.

He looked down again and spotted a large group of horses nearing the Twins, that had to be Robb's vanguard and knowing his cousin, he had to be there near the front with his men. From this height he would look like a bird of some kind he knew but he could also see far enough to spot several boats heading down the Green Fork. That had to be Howland Reed and his men but he could also see that gathered around the west bank of the Trident where multiple large tents. Set up as if for a protecting several thousand people from the weather during a feast but visible from above where the hundreds of men forming up for the attack. From Robbs vantage point he wouldn't be able to see them but once they charged, they would hit his front before he could form a defense and they would destroy him within moments. Robb was ridding into a trap and he had no way out of it.

**Robb like he was known to be was near the front of his column as they entered the large flat plane which surrounded the Twins.** He could see from his location the rushing waters of the Green Fork of the Trident to his right and the flat open plans full of fields and animal pastors to his right. To his rear was a thick wood and to his north were some low rolling hills but in the near distance he could see the twin castles of the Twins with the bridge over the river. There was no signs of any enemy and no alarm had been raised by anyone which caused relief to fill his heart. He had pushed his men to their limits, their horses where tired and so where the men on them but they had arrived before the enemy and could rest before they arrived.

"We are nearly there." announced Great Jon Umber as he rode up to his King

"Ser Frey." called Robb as the eldest of the Freys who marched with them rode forward as they closed within a mile of the Castle.

"Yes, my King." greeted the Frey as suddenly there was movement beside the tents. He turned his gaze and looked only to see a wall of mounted knights moving forward. It wasn't just one or two but a wall with war lances in hand and banners streaming. They were charging forward to the attack.

"What in seven hells?" inquired his uncle as suddenly Robb's direwolf Grey Wind who was at his horse's side jumped into the air. Robb spun around to see a dagger in the Frey's hand and it was coming straight for his head. He didn't have time to pull his own weapon, he only had time to raise his own hand to protect his face and hope his hand would stop the blade from taking his life. Grey Wind jumped up and bite into the Frey's hand pulling him off his horse before his blade could touch Robb. Then with a yank the dire wolf pulled the man's hand off spraying his master's legs and the horse he rode with blood as the Frey screamed in pain.

Robb spun around to see the second Frey was pulling his own sword and was heading toward Robb's wife and mother. For a second he thought he would see his wife die but Lady Mormont who had been riding with the two other women pulled her mace and with a great swing smashed the Frey's head in and sent him flying off his horse.

"Thank you." said Robb as he turned back to the Frey on the ground who was losing blood fast.

"Traitor!" yelled more of the lords

"We stand together." said the Frey as he repeated the words of house Frey as life left his eyes.

Robb sat on horseback not fully believing what he saw, maybe it was because he didn't want to believe it or maybe because he knew there was no way out. Rushing toward him the tips of their war lances shinning in the sun was three large rows of mounted armored knights and behind them he could see marching in orderly formation where lines of foot soldiers waiting to take down anyone who the charging knights failed to kill. His forces where strung out from the march, their horses worn from the ride and unable to outrun the fresh mounts of the Freys who he saw now flew the lion and stag banner of Joffrey Baratheon.

"Prepare to Charge!" yelled Robb as he pulled his sword before turning to some of him men. "You get my wife and mother out of here!"

"Yes, my King." said the men more than happy to be leaving the doomed battlefield.

**From his balcony overlooking the river, Lord Walder Frey smiled as he watched his knights move to the attack, there was nothing that would be able to stop them. **Everything was going perfectly; he would destroy the Northern host and then he would get his rewards from House Lannister.

"Let's see them make fun of my house now." chuckled Walder as a cry of alarm went off as Walder turned to the North. It took him a moment, but he saw them, maybe three dozen small flat bottom boats coming down river each one with armed men on them. "Looks like we will be able to destroy some frog men as well. This day just keep getting better."

Then he heard it, a noise he had never heard before coming from the North. It made him take a longer look then he intended he was looking North when he saw it. It turned a bend in the river where the river passed between two small hills. In all his years of life he had never seen one, they were supposed to be dead but yet there one was coming down from the North passing over the water, it's green scales reflecting off the water and as it passed over the small boats it let out an ungodly roar which sent a chill down his spine

Jon had flown Rhaegal around the nearest of the low hills coming down as he did, he new that he had to support of House Reed first or they would be slaughtered by the archers on the walls of the twin castles. So he came in low but with speed and crouching down like he would on horseback for more speed Rhaegal flew only a dozen feet off the surface of the water as the twins came into view. He rose up a bit as he neared his target the castle on the Eastern bank.

He let out a scream and his dragon responded as with a mighty roar a jet of red-hot burning fire shot out and bathed the castle in fire. The Twins where no Harrenhel with walls over 100 feet high, the walls of the Twins where only 50 feet and the ramparts had wooden covering to protect archers. The wooden covering instantly caught fire and those archers who didn't die instantly in the dragon fire screamed out in pain as they began to be cooked within their armor. After roasting the side of the castle Jon turned and headed inland and upwards gaining height and turning in the air. He pulled up into a roll which would have caused him to fall off if it wasn't for the fact that he was strapped into the saddle. He actually felt himself lift out of the saddle as he turned almost upside down as he rolled over to come in for another attack. This time his target wasn't the castle but the charging wedge of mounted knights heading toward the still forming line of Stark men. Over the din of battle, they must not have heard him because none of them broke formation and tried to run as he swooped down on their lines.

He felt Rhaegal take a big gulp of air before letting loss with another blast of flames as he flew directly over the charging line of Mounted Knights. Horses screamed, metal clang and men burned alive in their suits of armor as the Frey front ranks where destroyed within moments by dragon fire. When he reached the end Rhaegal stopped breathing flames as he pulled back into the air, Jon didn't do as tight as turn to give Rhaegal a moment to get his breath but he did look behind him to see the damage. Already he could see lines of foot in the back breaking ranks and heading toward the castle. He couldn't allow that, he swooped down this time aiming for the castle on the Western bank of the Trident and like the first he bathed it and flames. Here the archers did get a few shots off only to have the arrows bounce off the scales, this dragon had seen battle before and knew that these arrows where of no real threat to him and stayed on course as he bathed the other castle with flames. Flying over the bridge and delivering a second blast to the eastern castle. Turning it into a flaming torch sending a column of thick black smoke high into the air as wood and everything not made of stone burned in the dragon fire.

**For his part Robb and the other Northern and River Lords stood transfixed as a dragon, an actual dragon swooped down on the Freys**. The Freys charge toward them was a thing of the past, his own army was forming up but what could they do against a dragon, an actual dragon. Knights screamed in pain as they where cooked in their armor, arrows bounced off the scales of the dragon if they reached it at all. Hundreds of men scrambled toward the river to try to get into the water, somewhere on fire where they fell still burning into the water or some ran fully armored into the water. They wouldn't return as the drowned in the armor and above them the dragon did another pass breathing death, an entire army was being destroyed before their eyes and they had no idea when that Dragon would turn on them.

"Fall back." ordered Robb as he watched the dragon make another pass and for a moment, he saw a rider dressed in black armor on its back. "Full retreat, head to woods."

"Yes, my King." confirmed every Lord who could speak as they watched the green dragon dance across the sky burning anyone who dared to attack it. The woods would provide cover and allow some protection from the Dragon, true the dragon could burn the woods but a dragon could burn a castle as well and the woods provided a more spread out target.

The Frey army began to break at once, men mostly the foot threw down their weapons and ran away from the Twins which was now engulfed by fire. The knights and men at arms also ran and Jon let them go. As Rhaegal landed on the top of the Western castle the dragon's roar making other men turn and run away. The House Reed arrived at the castle walls without even taking an arrow shot from anyone on the walls. The ramparts where burning too much for that but Jon knew there had to be people still inside and house Reed where not warriors. So he left Rhaegal and pulling Longclaw he went into the burning remains of the Twins.

**Lord Walder Frey knew he was only alive because the Dragon had it the Eastern castle first allowing him to escape his solar and start heading deeper into the castle.** He was about halfway down the stairs when the castle actually rocked from the flames hitting it and blast of flames came down burning his back causing him to scream out in pain.

"No…not like this!" cursed Walder as he kept moving downward patting out the flames across his ruined back as he went. He rushed down the stairs as fast as his old legs would allow him, however he could find no one left alive. He had emptied almost his entire house force to take down the Northern and River forces and now he was paying for it. The few pages and women where running for their lives or burned to death already. It was a scene from one of the Seven Hells his faith told about, one he figured he would go to someday so might as well make the best of the living world. He burst from a door and into the long opening which lead out of the castle and across the bridge. He looked to the West, his nearest way out, the gates where burning and even if he could get past them, the iron gate was down and there was no way around that. He looked to his East to see the way clear, the gate up and no fire. He just had to run across the bridge to get out.

He moved as fast as his old legs could go, then he saw them coming through the gate on the other side with spears, short swords and the like, a force of frog eaters lead by their Lord Howland. He couldn't get out that way now, he knew it, so he turned and headed back the way he came, if he went down, he could possibly pass through multiple chambers and get out. It would take time, but he could… then he stopped as out of the smoke and flames a figure in black plate armor with white chainmail walked forward, his longsword rippling with the dark pattern of valerian steal and it had blood dripping from it. He froze for a moment as he looked at the figure walking toward him, the black armor with a white dire wolf on the breast plate. He was trapped and as he looked up he saw looming over head looking down on him was that green dragon. Then to his horror it jumped down causing the bridge that his ancestors had built to grown from the sudden impact but that didn't concern him. He was now only a few feet away from the smoking mouth of a full-grown dragon and its rows of sharp teeth.

"Surrender Lord Frey, you are surrounded." ordered the man in black armor as he moved forward walking beside the dragon with ease. "If you surrender you will be given a quick and painless death for your crimes against the North and the Realm."

"I am a Lord who are you to pass judgement on me!" snapped Walder Frey

"I am Lord Jon Stark trueborn son of Lady Lyanna Stark and Prince Rhaegar Targayen, I am betrothed to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen first of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men and Protector of the Realm." said the man as Walder eyes widened at the claim of this man who came better into view, he had the look of a Stark for sure but he rode a dragon. Walder looked around he had no way out, he couldn't outrun a dragon or even this much younger man even if he wasn't wearing armor and the frog eaters of house Reed where behind him. He was trapped.

"I will never surrender!" yelled Walder as he let his stubbornness show one last time. Then with all the force he could he rushed to the side and attempted leap off the bridge. When he was much younger, he would do this with one of his brothers so he knew there was a chance he could make it, but he was nine the last time he did this and he was nearing his nine and ninety name day. He jumped into the air and then heard the swing and then then pain, it was dull at first but then he felt his head go forward touching his chest, but it kept going, then nothing.

Jon panted a bit, he had rushed forward and with a great swing of longclaw he had taken the old man's head off as he jumped into the river, his head was removed clearly from his body. Jon watched as the old man's body tumbled into the river and began floating down it, the river was now full of bodies as burnt men attempting to get safety from Dragon fire only to die in the water floated down. It was so many that the Green Fork of the Trident flowed red with blood and burnt bodies.

Jon looked toward the distant hill to see some horsemen turning and running to the South. He had just saved Robbs army and thousands of Northsman and Riverman but he had slaughtered.

"Lord Stark." said Howland as he walked up to Jon.

"We need to put out the fires and help any wounded we can. Burn the bodies, so they don't rise again" Said Jon as he pulled a cloth out from a small pouch on his sword belt and cleaned the blood from his blade. "Knowing Robb, he will send someone to come to speak to us…we will wait for him."

"Aye." confirmed Howland as Jon looked back out over the battlefield, he could smell the burnt flesh, he heard the still crackling fire and he heard the screams and calls for help. The day belonged to him and house Targaryen, the Twins was theirs and the Northern and Riverland army was still intact and hopefully to bend the knee in the near future. Still he felt no honor in any of this, no glory in it, he was a great warrior he knew but he didn't have to like it.

**Well I hope you liked this extra long chapter and the battle of the Twins and some of the lore I am adding to the story. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 The Dragon's Roar Part 2**

Night was quickly approaching and from his look out on the edge of the woods, Ser Brynden Tully better known as the Blackfish looked at the remains of the Twins thanks to his Myrish eye. The Myrish eye was a small device which when lifted to his eye allowed him to see things at a much greater distance and it was highly expressive and one of his most prized positions. He scanned the burning remains of the Twins as best he could, the fires had been put out in good order having used water from the river itself to help put it out. The dead still littered the field and men moved among them helping any wounded they found which showed they had some honor however moving among the dead was also the dragon who was eating the dead. Maybe that wasn't fair, he so far hadn't seen it eat any fallen men, the horses where another matter and it was eating them left and right. Once the fires where put out he saw three banners rise up over the twins, two he knew well one was the banner of House Reed a black lizard lion on a green field and the other was the dark grey dire wolf of house stark on a white field, the one flying over them all was the most concerning the red three headed Dragon of House Targaryen.

"Uncle." Said a voice behind him as he turned around to see his niece Catelyn Stark riding up to move beside him.

"Little cat you shouldn't be up this far." scolded her Uncle in a playful tone.

"I may be safer up here then I am with the army." stated Catelyn "Robb has ordered no campfires, he doesn't want any smoke or light spotted by that dragon."

"A wise move." agreed Brynden "Not that it will matter, that dragon could burn us out of this woods, a Targaryen did that to a band of outlaws in the King's Wood…I forget which one it was…maybe Maegor the Cruel or another one of the early dragon kings."

"Uncle…there is a Dragon down there…I never thought I would see a Dragon outside some books." stated Catelyn with worry in her voice. She like her uncle had seen Harrenhal and knew what dragons could do.

"Dragons aren't immortal gods, they can and have been killed in the past." Reassured the Blackfish to his niece as well as to himself. Their talk ended when the dragon spread its wings and took flight, it flew around a few times as if it was looking for someone or something before landing on the far side of the green fork of the trident breathing fire on the ground before it landed. Then it moved around in a circle kind of like a cat on a pillow before it lowered his head curling up into a ball its wings spread over its body.

"I don't think we need to worry about Dragons tonight." said the Blackfish as he turned his horse and headed toward the woods followed by his niece. "It has a fully bully from all the dead and like any predator it will sleep for a while. We need to have a council of war to decide what we are going to do."

**In the fading light Jon moved among the dead bodies of the Frey men who had made a charge across the field to slaughter his cousin and his army only to die in Dragon fire**. The only good thing was that since they had died by dragon fire there wasn't much of them to burn. He moved among them torch in hand as men gathered up the dead and threw them into large piles to be burned. In the faith of the seven, burning a body wasn't supposed to happen it was an ad front to the faith. He didn't care, he would rather answer to the Seven themselves then see these fully armored knights rise as undead under the command of the Night King.

"Lord Stark, we are collecting any gold and the like from the dead, what do you want done with it." Inquired one of the chieftain who belonged to House Reed. Jon turned his gaze and saw that they where looting the bodies before they put them on the pile to be burned. Some pieces of good armor was being taken off as well as gold and more than a few rings. He saw a few of the House Reed man taking swords, coins or rings from the fallen men. While a few of them pocketed a ring or coin most collected them and followed his orders. In some ways he had no real power over these men, they hadn't bent the knee to Queen Daenerys and while he was a Stark, he was of a branch house to the main house and therefor had no real power over them.

"Collect them, we can give the gold to widows and orphans once the war ends." ordered Jon, he had real power to make the choice, he wasn't even on the Queen's council but he was promised to her and he didn't think Daenerys would mind this order. In fact she would likely approved of it, having the crown provide gold to the widows and orphans of those who died in wars, She would like that.

Rhaegal had feasted on the dead horses before flying up doing a check of the area for threats before he lied down to sleep. They had taken a more than a few prisoners and those who were able had been forced into putting out the fires or collecting the dead, most where in shock and didn't know what else to do. A few high-born prisoners where now in the lowest levels of Twin's, including Walder Frey's heir. Jon's shame a lot of the women of house Frey had burned in dragon fire during his attack.

"Help…help…" said a soft weak voice as Jon turned to see a boy, no older than 14 on the ground. He wore squire armor but his cloths where too burned to see what house he had belonged too. As the light from the torch reached him, Jon saw the damage of done to him, he was burned badly burned to the point that one of his arms was a roasted stump and the rest of his body didn't look much better. However his blue eyes looked up at Jon pleading, these where not the sparkling blue eyes of a wight just blue.

"Help…help." pleaded the boy as he lied curled up in a ball, like an animal knowing it is going to die but trying to protect itself from the end.

"I am sorry." said Jon as he got down on one knee and pulled his water-skin from his back and gave the boy a long drink of cool water. "There…everything will be alright."

The boy closed his eyes as he enjoyed the cool water on his now lipless face, he never saw the dagger Jon pulled with his free hand which ended the boy's pain in one quick movement into the back of his head. The boy seamed to relax the moment the blade entered his skull and maybe he was imagining it but he thought he boy was relieved that the pain was over, that he had been given mercy.

"Gods forgive me." Said Jon as he stood back up and looked around, he tried to tell himself these men would have killed his cousin if given a chance, but they were still men and he didn't like this one bit even if he understood why it had to be done.

**Darkness had fully fallen over the neck as a group of Iron Born stood at one of the watchtowers of the ancient forests of Moat Calinin.** The moat sat on a small rise overlooking the only road which connected the North and the Riverlands. To either side was nothing but bogs and swamps which would kill a traveler if they stepped in the wrong area that was if the snakes, spiders and giant lizard lions didn't get you before that. Moat Calinin had never been taken from the South and even taking it from the North would be extremely hard but the Iron Born had done that. They had came down on the lightly held forests with sword and ax killing the 200 bows which the King in the North left to hold the castle with ease.

"Damn this fucking swamp." Cursed the watchmen as he wished he was back at sea with the salt in the air. He took a deep breath imagining the sweat smell of the salt sea and the feeling of the waves against the side of a long ship and the wind in the sail. For a second he thought he could hear the wind when he opened his eyes he saw a wall of flames coming right at him. He didn't even get a chance to scream as flames engulfed him, few others got more than that as a massive black dragon swooped down and breathed a jet of red fire into the highest tower of the mostly wooden castle.

Drogon hovered as best he could over the castle as Daenerys looked down at it for a brief moment.

"Dracarys!" she yelled as Drogon let loss a massive blast of flames which shot down the now open tower top into the castle as a whole before exploding outwards engulfing the castle as a whole. She heard some screams, but they died quickly as the sounds of trumpets filled the air. She looked back over her shoulder as Drogon flew up and around and saw the torches of her army, a large force of Vale Knights and members of the Green order from White Harbor coming down the hillside road which lead onto the road which the now burning Moat Calinin sat upon. If anyone was left alive in that castle it was for the grace of the seven and they would be foolish to put up any fight. True the now burning castle would slow down the march south but it would have taken much longer to storm it and cost many more lives. If all went well, even with the short rest once they planned once they cleared the bogs and swamps and entered the Riverlands. They should reach the Twins around sundown. She could be their in a few hours herself but she wasn't about to abound the fast moving army and she had no idea where her Dothraki screamers where on the march. Besides she enjoyed flying.

As Drogon flew over the swamps she took in the sights, the cool crisp hair, the low clouds and the ability to look down upon the world like few people had. It was breathtaking beautiful, she recalled stories that one of her ancestors had said the only thing better then flying happened in the bed chamber and couldn't be spoken about in mix company. The idea of sex caused her to subconsciously touch her stomach, even with the chainmail armor she wore she wondered if even know she was wish child, she had Jon had certainly tried since they found out the curse on her womb was lifted but it was far too early to tell. Part of her even admitted she hoped she wasn't so that she would marry Jon and then get pregnant so any child would be seen as 100% ligament. Some of the more hard lined Septons said if a child was conceived out of wedlock it was a bastard no matter what. Either way, she would let the Gods decide that as she circled around again watching her army advance southwards.

**For Theon Greyjoy it was a confusing time, he had been captured by Ramsay Snow, he now only had three of this finger on one hand and two on another**. They had been skinned before his eyes before being cut off after he had begged for days. Then he was warned that Ramsay was going for a hunt and when he came back to do the same thing he did with his fingers to his manhood. Theon would never be called a man every again, as he placed an ice-cold blade against his manhood. He had lived in constant fear looking at the blade which sat in front of him on a table as he was tied nude to a giant wooden X. He didn't know how long he had been like that before the doors opened however instead of Ramsay a man dressed in dark grey armor walked in. He looked at him for a moment before picking up the knife and cut him down.

He fell to his knees before looking up at the man, it took him a moment but he remembered him. He was older, much older than he should have been but this was the man who was the second through the breach when the walls of his father's castle of Pyke was breached.

"Ser Mormont?" inquired Theon as he looked up at the man.

"Lord Theon, good to see you again." said Ser Jorah Mormont as walked over and picked up some cloths which had been thrown against a wall. "And most of all when Ramsay hadn't cut off your manhood."

"How did you know about that threat?" inquired Theon

"Because in our time it happened." Said Mormont which only confused Theon as the Bear Knight handed him some cloths. "Come, Lady Arya and the Hound will take you back to Winterfell."

"Arya and the Hound?" inquired Theon even more confused

"Magic Lord Theon…magic of the children of the forest brought an entire army back through time to give us a second chance. An army in which you fought in and died in to defend Winterfell from the armies of the Dead." stated Mormont "Come…"

It took a moment for Theon to get dressed as he walked up into the sunlight to see the banners of house Bolton being taken down and to his amazement the banners of House Stark and House Targaryen flew over the walls of the Dreadfort. There where Northern foot soldiers as well as to his amazement Dothaki Screamers moving around, the garrison of the castle seamed unharmed but they where put to work throwing the banners of the house they served into the pile.

"Lady Arya." Said Mormont as Theon eyes widened as he looked at a woman who was of age with him, she wore pants and had a sword at her belt but it was clearly Arya.

"Theon." said Arya with a smile as she pulled him into a hug which confused him.

"What is happening?" inquired Theon

"I'll explain while we ride, I want to get to Winterfell before Rickon returns." Explained Arya "Can you ride or do you want a cart?"

"I can ride." Confirmed Theon as Arya led him to a massive tall man with a burnt face, the Hound.

"Well nice to see you when you still have your dick." Laughed the hound "Though I you had more balls once you lost your balls, lets see if you are the man you became."

"What is going on?" inquired Theon

"We will explain while we ride." Explained Arya as they headed out of the Dreadfort and headed toward Winterfell.

While they rode, they told a story which was almost impossible to believe, a story of betrayal, of torcher and of magic. Dragons flying the skies of Westeros again, his Uncle Euron Greyjoy rising to become King Reaper of Pyke, of the army of the undead and of his death defending Bran long enough to give him a chance to send everyone else back in time. It was all too much for him to believe yet Arya who was five years his junior was now only a half a year younger than him. Seeing her made it hard not to believe the words.

It was well past midnight when the three of them reached the gates of Winterfell, it took a few minutes to get in as guards had to make sure it was them before allowing them to enter. Here as before the banner of House Stark flew below the Banner of House Targaryen.

"Where are the Dothraki?" inquired Arya to one of the guards.

"They are heading South, Lord Robb didn't believe the warmings so Queen Daenerys sent them South to try to stop the red Wedding." Explained the guard "Lord Stark headed South as well while Queen Daenerys headed to White Harbor."

"I see, and my sister is still here? Did my brother arrive yet?" inquired Arya as the guard shook his head.

"No my Lady." said the guard not noticing how being called Lady upset her. "Do you want us to wake Lady Stark?"

"No…let her sleep until morning." Ordered Arya "Show Theon to a chamber and make sure he is made conformable."

"Yes, my Lady." Stated the guard

"Are you fucking blind or just that stupid, don't call her Lady unless you want to loss your manhood." Stated the Hound as Ayra glared at the guard who finally got the hint.

"OPEN THE GATES!" yelled a new voice as they turned to see the gates once again open as a cart along with a half dozen riders come through the gate as well as two dire wolves.

"Rickon?" inquired Arya as she turned to the guards. "Get Sansa now."

The guards didn't have to be told a second time as they rushed off.

"Ser Brienne." Said Arya as she looked up at the large women who was dismounting her horse.

"We rode through the night to get here but everyone is here." said Brienne as Arya walked to the back end of the cart, only to find Rickon, looking only a little bit older than she remembered laying sound asleep in the cart. He would be six now instead of the 3-year-old he had been when she left Winterfell when she was only 11, which was 8 years for her and only 3 years for everyone else. People would expect to see a 14-year-old girl not an 18 almost 19-year-old woman. Along with two kids she didn't know, a woman who was unknown to her as well and Hodor who while awake seamed confused by what was happening around him.

"Glade to have him back." Said Arya as she looked at her sleeping brother only to have two dire wolves brush up against her. "Glade to see you two as well."

Suddenly the Dire wolves had other things to get their attention as a much larger fully-grown dire wolf came padding into the yard. Theon pulled back at the sight of the massive wolf, the pure white wolf with red eyes had to be ghost but it was nearly double the size of the other two wolves. Then rushing behind the wolf, dressed in only a sleeping gown and a robe over it came Sansa. His eyes widened, Sansa while only being three years his junior he always considered to be a little girl, she wasn't a little girl anymore. Her figure had fully come in and her red auburn hair flowed gracefully from her head and over her shoulders. She looked at him for a moment and smiled, she had to be older than him now thanks to this crazy time travel business.

"Sansa…" said Arya as Sansa moved past him and to her sister, both stopped and looked at their sleeping brother. Sansa had tears in her eyes as she gently reached out and picked up the sleeping six almost seven-year-old, struggling a bit with his size but carrying him like a mother would. The boy opened his eyes a bit from the movement.

"Mother…?" asked the boy sleepily

"No Rickon, it's Sansa…your sister." reassured Sansa in a quiet tone. "Both your sisters are here, welcome home little brother."

"Thank you." Said Sansa with tears in her eyes she turned and looked a Brienne.

"Not a problem, my Lady." stated Brienne "Now, if you excuse me I could use some sleep myself."

"Good, I need to get him to bed." said Sansa as the others in the cart began to wake up to see that they were back in Winterfell.

"Where is Bran?" inquired the girl

"He is still sleeping, spent too much time connecting to the weir wood network." explained Sansa

"Not fully true." Said a new voice as Bran being pushed in his wheelchair by Measter Walken came up. "I have been up for a little while."

"If I didn't see you now, I wouldn't have believed the time travel story." Stated Meera

"I still don't." confirmed Osha as Summer moved up to Bran who reached out and scratched his ear.

"Good, to see you…all of you. I have missed you." Said Bran in a monotone like voice which took her friend aback. "I will speak more later, but I need to eat and get to work if we are to make it through the Long Night."

"I understand, but Bran do not push yourself like you did last time." Ordered Sansa still holding the sleeping Rickon in her arms.

"I will try." Said Bran as he lifted his head toward Walken. "To the Great Hall please."

"Of course, my lord." Confirmed Walken as he was pushed acrossed the yard, summer padding along beside him.

"What happened to Bran, he seems…" started Meera

"Distant…becoming the Three Eyed raven changed him Meera." Explained Sansa as she smiled at her at all of them. "I am afraid outside of Meera and Hodor I don't know you all, only the stories Bran told us about how you all got him North of the Wall and to the Three Eyed Raven only to sadly die there aside from Meera. On behalf of house Stark, Queen Daenerys and the realm in general I thank you for that. Captain…"

"Yes." said one of the guards

"Make sure they get feed and a chamber to sleep in." ordered Sansa "Same for Theon and the Hound."

"I could use an ale or two before getting some fucking sleep." stated the Hound

"Then you shall have it." stated Sansa "I am going to go put this little man to bed. Goodnight."

"I'll see you all in the morning." confirmed Arya as she headed toward her and Gendry's bedchamber. She opened the door as quiet as possible, even in the dark she moved with grace as she undressed and got into a simple night shirt, placing needle on her side of the bed she climbed in. Within moments a pair of strong arms came around and wrapped her up from behind before she turned to face Gendry who was still mostly asleep.

"Welcome back, my lady." Said Gendry as he rested his forehead against hers as Arya smiled, she liked being called lady by him and only him. She nuzzled into his chest and let sleep take her with a smile on her face.

**Another man burning the late-night candles was Lord Petyr Baelish as he sat in his chambers in the Red Keep.** He had multiple brothels in which he could have lived in, or he could have bought a private home with ease all of whom would have had better living conditions then his chambers in the red keep. Given his station he was entitled to a set of chambers within the Red Keep and that was a sign of power and he liked that power. He just wished he could have be in a better mood.

"That dumb love sick women." Cursed Baelish outload as he reread the message from Lady Lysa Arryn declaring that she and her son Robin Lord of the Vale of Arryn were going to the board swiftest ship from Gull Town and be in King's Landing in a five days and it was dated two days ago. She was only three days out likely she was somewhere near Driftmark or maybe Dragonstone. That was concerning enough because she would pass near Stannis who still sat on Dragon Stone and capturing the Lord of the Vale would make a great prize, however Stannis was the least of his concerns. Stannis was broken with almost no power and no supporters left. The real issue is that Lysa in her love sick foolishness had left the Vale in the middle of a panic. If half the reports he got from his spies and contacts within the Vale of which he had a very good amount considering he had been harbor master of Gulltown then almost 1/3rd of the Lords or their heirs had disappeared at once. Then there where the fighting men, both knights, men-at-arms and archers all disappeared at the same time. An entire army worth of people all gone and people where panicking and Lyssa had taken their lord and run back to King's Landing for a wedding.

"Two weddings." Cursed Baelish because Lysa had stated her wish to have the High Seapton marry little Finger and herself and had even gone as far as to say maybe a joint wedding with the King and his new Queen. That would never happen for sure, if Tywin or any of the other council even got wind of it Lysa would look even more the fool she was. He would have to talk her down from that, maybe a simple ceremonial with the King and other high lords in attendance and Lord Robin bending the knee to the King. That would make King and Court Happy and knowing Joffrey he would order the Knights of the Vale to ride against Robb Stark but over a 1/3rd of the fighting force of the Vale was gone and no one knew where they had gone to and worse with Lord Robin Ayrnn out of the Vale would anyone in the Vale really follow him. Or worse would they do what they had wanted to do since the war of the five kings started Ride for the Riverlands and Join house Stark in fighting the crown.

"Something is happening in the North." Stated Baelish as he looked at a map of the Riverlands, Vale and North. "I need to know what is going on."

**Sunrise found Jon looking out over the ramparts of the Twins looking toward the South West, toward a large woods.** He knew that Robb had to be in those woods, likely he would have scouts out and every so often he thought he could see people moving along the edge of the woods but it was too far away for him to see clearly without a Myrish Eye and he didn't have one. Few people did, he made a mental note maybe he should get one, being on dragon back having one would make finding stuff easier. Still that was something in the future, if he knew Robb like he thought he did, he would have formed his forces up in the woods and ordered them not to make camp fires out of fear that smoke would bring down dragon fire upon his army. He would have waited until morning for a council of war, he would have first placed his forces, gathered more information and gotten as much rest as he could.

"So Robb, what are you going to do?" inquired Jon to herself, he had half a mind to ride out and go into the woods to talk to Robb face to face but he knew that would be a mistake. If he knew Lady Stark like he believed he did, then she would not believe a word he said and would attempt to have him killed as a deserter of the Night's Watch and walking in there alone wasn't something he was going to do. Besides Robb needed time to process what he saw the day before, better to wait for Robb to come to him.

**Jon wasn't wrong at that moment a council of war was being held under a large oak tree, the trees where too dense for the large tents to be set up so high lords had slept in smaller tents and so had their King.** Robb once again had placed the Iron and jeweled crown of the King of the North and Rivers on his head, his Auburn curls coming out over the sides of the crown a bit. His Queen stood behind him to his right and his mother stood in a matching spot to his left. Neither of them had any real experience in war, his Queen knew some of it having been a healer helping the wounded after battle and she had done so even after becoming Queen and his mother was his mother and a trusted at least by him advisor.

"We have the men spread out in three lines under the trees." Reported Lord Blackwood "However even with the tree cover, we can't defend against a Dragon."

"Dragons are not unbeatable, the Dornish brought down one of Aegon's the Conquer Dragons almost 300 years ago." stated Lord Umber

"They had ballista and even then, it took a hit to the eye to bring down that dragon." Stated Lord Bracken "We have none of that, we don't even have siege engines to take the remains of the Twins."

"Who cares about that." snapped Lord Edmure Tully

"Remember, dear brother the Iron Born still hold the North, we need to get up there." countered Lady Stark to her brother.

"Sorry but a Dragon is at the Twins, that is far more important then the Iron born on the Stony Shore." countered Edmure

"I agree." said a soft voice as everyone turned to look at the single man in chains, he wore the armor of house Frey, so far he was the highest member of house Frey found among the living having fled the woods. Waldon Frey, the eldest great grandson of the Lord Walder Frey and was the heir after his father because of the death of his grandfather the heir to the Twins. He was little bit younger then Robb about 15 and had been promised to Arya as the price of getting the Freys on their side when they rose up after Lord Eddard Stark was imprisoned. Now the would be kin by marriage of the King was in irons and only stood before them to answer questions.

"You where not asked to speak traitor." Snapped Edmure

"You betrayed your King and sided with House Lannister and the Bastard King Joffrey." stated Lady Mormont "You should be sent to the wall like every man of house Frey and the Twins given to a trustworthy person."

"The Twins has belonged to house Frey for 600 years; you have no right to do that." snapped Waldon

"I am King, I can do as I please." Stated Robb "Now tell us why did you do it?"

"Lord Walder, made a deal with Lord Tywin Lannister. We would lure you in with a wedding and then when the time was right we would cut you down." Explained Waldon

"You would break guest right?" spat Great John Umber spitting at the Frey's feet.

"Yes." admitted Walden Frey "Then we got a letter saying that you where warned of our plans and so we where waiting for you to arrive and attack you head on."

"A letter from whom?" inquired Robb

"I don't know, my great grandfather was the only one who took part in that." explained Walden

"Did anyone else betray us and where working with you?" inquired Robb

"House Bolton." answered Walden "They where promised the Wardenship of the North and we would be given Riverrun and some other holdings in the Riverland."

"Bolton." Spat Robb as he looked around at his other Lords. Roose Bolton was at the rear of the army and had some forces holding Harrenhal. If he was with the Lannisters he could either attack them in the rear or run to King's Landing and reinforce the Lannisters making them even stronger. "What proof do you have of house Bolton's betrayal?"

"My word." answered Walden

"Which is worth less then mud." stated Edume "Let Bolton explain himself but we have no other proof besides the word of a traitor."

"We have the letters." Stated a voice as everyone turned to look at Talia who had normally remained silient in these meetings. "The letters from Lady Sansa Stark and this Jon…Snow who both claimed that the Boltons and Freys would betray us and murder all of us at the wedding. Which was the plan was it not."

"My Queen, we know those letters are a Lannister trick nothing more." stated Lord Bracken "In fact it is more likely then ever that is was a Lannister trick, they warn us of the trap and then change the method of attack so even if it fails we turn against Bolton who is commanding the Southern most forces and could be made into a turn cloak."

"Then explain the Dragon and the banners of House Targaryen flying over the Twins, my Lord." added Catelyn "I don't want to believe it, I actually don't believe it but unless you think the Lannisters made a deal with the Targaryen girl as well then had her destroy the Twins then is happening down there?"

"I do not know." admitted Lord Bracken

"An neither does anyone else." stated Robb as he looked at his Lords. "We will keep gathering our forces the foot is still on the march and will not arrive until late tonight, we will get them into place when they arrive. At the same time we will try to rally any Frey men we find, while doing so we will watch the forces holding the Twins to discover what is going on. On the morrow we will send someone down there under a peace banner. And Lord Frey."

"Yes, my King." Said Waldon

"If it comes to battle, I will give you a chance to save your life maybe even a chance to earn your freedom and return of the Twins." Stated Robb

That caused Waldon's eyes to widened a bit and he stood a little taller.

"We are still gathering up those men of house Frey who fled from the Dragon and they will be reformed and if it comes to battle you will lead them in the front ranks." Stated Robb as Waldon's swallowed, front rank charge against a Dragon was asking for death and everyone knew it. "If you do that, then you will earn your life."

**The entire day passed slowly for Robb as he waited for his foot to arrive, down at the Twins he could see people hard at work clearing the battlefield and repairing the main gate on either side of the bridge.** The Dragon had taken off a few times over the day, every time heading South west over his own position before rounding back to the North East and coming back down. After one such time then they saw men setting up large tents on the other side of the river and a food being prepared.

King Robb Stark rode up to the top of a small hill where he could look down at the remains of the twins, beside him rode most of his Lords and Ladies.

"So my King who do you plan to go down there under a peace banner?" inquired the Blackfish before he could answer the green dragon who had been feasting on the remains of the dead horses even as the men where burned in large funeral piles let out a roar. That caused their horses to get a little jumpy but the calmed down quickly enough. Then they heard the sound of trumpets as from the top of a distant rise on the opposite side of the river the first riders appeared out of the North.

"Reinforcements?" inquired Great Jon Umber as the riders kept coming over the hill.

"Who are they?" inquired Robb as the blackfish pulled out his Myrish Eye to get a better view, he didn't even get a chance to say who before a roar filled the air and from the cloud cover appeared a massive black dragon, it wasn't double the size of the green but it was clearly bigger. The Dragon swooped over the advancing columns as it came ever closer to the twins.

"Now we have two dragons." Stated Robb as the green dragon took flight and flew beside the second larger one a few times before coming in for a landing.

Jon for his part walked out of the Twins and toward Drogon who had landed outside the Twins with a smile on his face. He had spotted them coming on one of his patrols and had ordered the tents which sat in the cellars of the twins brought out and set up and the large amount of food which was going to be used in the red wedding prepared for the coming men.

"My Queen." Said Jon as he went down on one knee as Daenerys got off her Dragon.

"My love." Said Daenerys back with a warm smile as Jon stood back up taking her hand kissing it. "It's been too long for my liking too many lonely nights."

"Agreed." laughed Jon, it had been three nights and he had missed her beside him every moment of it. "I already have food being prepared and a feast for the men as they come in."

Daenerys looked at him slightly confused.

"The Freys where going to have a wedding so they are stocked to the brim with food, ale and wine after such a long ride a good meal is needed." explained Jon as Daenerys nodded in understanding.

"Go easy on the wine and ale, we are still in enemy land." stated Deanarys as the two of them walked to the river's edge and looked to the West and the forest where the Northern and Riverland army had to be.

"Agreed." Confirmed Jon, it was time for business, and he could see man of house reed looking at the two of them so he couldn't take her into his arms and she couldn't do the same to him. They had to play the part of a Queen and a high Lord, and so they did. "What news of the North?"

"White Harbor is ours, I would expect the Dreadfort, Deepwood Motte and maybe the entire stony shore is back in our hands." Explained Daenerys as she looked out over the battlefield, she knew how she had to act out here. "Any contact with your cousin?"

"Seen a few scouts at a distance but I haven't approached them." explained Jon as he stood beside her.

"Why not?" inquired Daenerys confused.

"Well I have been all alone down here." explained Jon as Daenerys looked at the Chronic men around. "They haven't bent the knee to you, not yet they will not betray House Stark as they put it but they will not fight against us and they added us in taking the twines. Once Robb bends the knee so will they and knowing Robb it is better if he comes to you."

"I see." explained Daenerys as she looked to the west, she thought she could see some riders on a small hill in the distance. There was a banner as well, she wasn't sure because of the distance but she thought it was House Stark. Then she looked at Jon and gave him a playful smile. "Now all we have to do is get a King in the North to bend the knee. That shouldn't be an issue."

"I also have made contact with the Green men on the Isle of Faces in the God's eye." Explained Jon as Daenerys looked at him slightly confused, she had never heard of them. Another example of her not knowing all she should know about the lands and people she would rule. Jon must have seen her confusion and went on. "They are an holy order of men, well mostly men who have protected the island in the God's eye since the signing of the pack between the children of the forest and the 1st men. In truth, they are that but more."

"More?" inquired Daenerys

"A tribe of First Men and Children of the forest living together as one." said a new voice as an older man, with a black lizard lion badge on his armor walked forward, he bowed his head but didn't go down on one knee, a sign of respect but not submission. "Queen Daenerys."

"Lord Howland Reed I assume." Said Daenerys as the older man nodded his head in confirmation "I understand you have not bent the knee to me yet but I still thank you for all you have done either way."

"It is an honor and I hope to bend the knee to you soon, however my oath to house Stark forbids it for the moment." explained Howland as Daenerys nodded her head.

"So please go on about the order of the Green Men." requested Daenerys

"The order is a tribe of children and men who over generations have intermarried have become basically a new race, my wife Lady Maple is from there. Every so often some of their members marry into our house and we do the same. My own great grand aunt married into the order of the Green Men" explained Howland "And they know things long forgotten by any men."

"They want Bran." added Jon as Daenerys looked at him. "They say, that will give us the best chance against the real enemy."

Daenerys paused and looked at Jon, Bran was a key advisor not just about the White Walkers but he could see things that even her master of whispers couldn't. He was a prime source of information and could be used against them but if the Green men where right then having him go there would be their best chance to beat the real enemy.

"Did you trust them?" inquired Daenerys

"Not fully." admitted Jon as he looked at Lord Howland. "Sorry my Lord but they have kept their secrets for thousands of years and the other Three eyed raven was North of the Wall. So why was that? I do not know, and Bran isn't just some powerful magic user he is my cousin by blood and brother by heart. I don't like the idea of just handing him over to them."

"No offense taken, Lord Stark and you are right, they are good at keeping their secrets." admitted Howland "However you should trust them."

"I am not saying that, I told them I would let Bran decide. If he wants to go I will not stop him." explained Jon as Daenerys nodded her head. "This war between the living is second or real enemy is the walkers and the dead."

"I agree, you will head back to Winterfell and inform Bran about this and ask him to start making his way down here if he should wish it." explained Daenerys as she looked at the Dragons. "I don't think Bran would be safe on Dragon back, he has no strength in his legs to help him and we can't have him fall off the dragon. Besides we will need Sansa down here to help convince your cousin and Aunt of the truth, so see if she will come down with you instead."

"Sansa would never get on the back of a Dragon." stated Jon as Daenerys thought about it and had to admit Jon was right.

"Then Lady Arya." stated Daenerys before grinning. "It will be harder to get her off the Dragon once you land then getting her on the dragon."

"Aye…" laughed Jon "Arya with a dragon, that would cause anyone to run in fear."

"True." laughed Daenerys as she thought about it some more. For a dragon going up to Winterfell and back down to the twins was very doable, she had forced her Dragons all the way from Dragon Stone to North of the wall then into a fight before going back to the wall. She would never forgive herself for that mistake, her dragons where slow in that battle, tired and that had helped the Night King kill one of her children. "They didn't believe or letters, maybe solid evidence is required…"

"What are you thinking?" inquired Jon

"Bring down Jaimie Lannister and Gendry as well." ordered Daenerys, Rhaegal was smaller than Drogon but he would be able to carry Jon, Arya, Gendry and Jaime with ease. "Gendry will want to come if Arya is and I have an idea for Jaimie."

"Alright." said Jon as he thought about it Drogon carried everyone but him back to the wall after their trip North and they would have weight a lot more then Arya, Gendry, Jaime and himself.

"Good." said Daenerys as she thought about it and decided which was best overall but not for her personally, she didn't want another lonely night. "You should leave at once and overnight in Winterfell before coming back tomorrow to give Rhaegal some rest in Winterfell. If your cousin is like you, he will not come down to parlay until tomorrow because we arrived. He will want to observe us and it would be better if someone other then yourself is here to explain things to them."

"True." said Jon with a heavy sigh, he was looking forward to having a night with his love, but he knew she was right. "Lady Stark will not believe us if it is just me, Lord Royce and Lord Howland will help but that isn't enough. She will believe one of her children above all of us."

"I understand your pain." Said Lord Howland he could see that the young couple wanted to be together. "Being apart from those you love is always hard, but that is part of leadership."

"Alright, I'll leave at once." Said Jon

Within the half hour, when the vanguard of the Vale and White Harbor army had arrived and the main body was within half a mile march Jon and Rhaegal took to the sky flying out over the army as he headed North. As he passed by the rear of the Vale forces, he saw the Vanguard of the Dothraki which had left Winterfell when they did which had someone gained days on the march and once again proved that they where unquestionable the best horsemen in the world.

**The sun had set for Theon Greyjoy the entire day had been nothing but confusing, he had expected nothing but hate from the Northern but he got nothing but respect for something he did and yet didn't do.** He heard stories about how he saved Sansa from Ramsay who was hated more the Joffrey among these people and how he laid down his life to protect Bran and give them a second chance to defeat the dead. He had seen Sansa a few times at a distance, but she was Lady of Winterfell and Winterfell was still in the process of being rebuilt. Buildings torn down by the Bolton men were being raised again and some new ones where going up as well. A rather large stone covering was being built out from the Southern walls and for the life of him he didn't know why.

"They are for Queen Daenerys and Lord Stark." answered the one worker he asked, he treated it like such a stupid question that he didn't press for more information. The information he had about what his fait would have been under Ramsay was bad enough and he couldn't help but be thankful for his manhood still being attached to his body.

Sansa had ordered a feast prepared for Rickon's return and as a thank you for all the hard work of the people of Winterfell. High born knights all from the Vale and minor lords from the North who had stayed to help protect Winterfell all came into the great hall but so did the common worker and their families to enjoy the feast.

He wasn't about to turn down food, so he found himself in one of the long tables, near the middle of the front. He hadn't wanted to push that he was the heir to the Iron Island and would be King on day, he didn't know how they would react. He did however have a good view of the large frontal table which had three large dire wolves resting at the front, Sansa sat in the Lords chair with Rickon to her right and Bran to her left. Arya sat beside Rickon as well as a man he didn't know but Arya seemed to be showing him a lot of attention.

"Isn't she promised to a Frey." Whispered Theon to himself, as he looked around the table. The heir to the Vale Ser Harold Hardyng sat beside Bran and talked a lot with Sansa while two young children a boy and a girl sat beside each other near Rickon. Rickon seemed confused and more then once he called Sansa mother but that was understandable, Lady Stark had left when the boy was young, and Sansa did look like Lady Stark.

The meal was good but he didn't feel like he belonged in this hall so he slowly stood up and left the great hall, he walked out and toward the southern gate. No one attempted to stop him or ask what he was doing, then he heard it the sound of flapping wings like a bird or maybe a bat but loader much loader. He looked toward the source which came from the south and then coming over the wall came a dark shape, it's long neck and scaled covered body would have been scary enough but instead of arms it had a bat like wings and a long tail. His eyes widened and he fell backwards onto his ass as the beast flew overhead before turning around and dropping lower.

"Open the gates!" yelled a voice as the gates began to open. Theon wanted to yell at them, tell them that was suicide and that they needed to get ready to fight. He stumbled to his feet and looked toward the gate just in time to see it fully open as the Dragon landed. For a moment the Dragon just shook his head as a figure slide from it's back. Then two figures much braver than any normal man would be moved forward and seamed to lead the Dragon toward the newly built structure on the wall. Then it hit him, it was a stable but instead of horses it was a dragon. The figure shouted out some orders before it started to walk toward him. Theon froze as the figure came out of the darkness, he was armored in white chainmail with black steal and leather over it and a white direwolf on the breast plate. That was what gave him the 1st idea of who was approaching him. The figure came closer into the light as his eyes widened as Jon appeared out of the darkness. He was older as well, battle scared and had a long sword hanging from his belt, a sword with a white wolf head pummel.

"Snow…" greeted Theon

"Greyjoy." greeted Jon raising an eyebrow at being called Snow. "It's Stark now…didn't they tell you?"

"They said you where now a Stark but I didn't want to press…everyone seams to know everything and…." Explained Theon

"And you didn't want to seam the fool." Stated Jon with a sigh. "Same as always Theon, but I guess it can't be helped you aren't the man I knew…not yet. Well the answer is rather simple, I am Lord Jon Stark trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen who ran off together got married and started Robert's Rebellion."

Theon's eyes widened at the news.

"But that means you would be heir to the Iron Throne." stated Theon as he recalled all the times he had insulted Jon while growing up, he would never have done that if he had known the Jon was heir to the Iron Throne.

"I was born Aegon, but that name isn't me. I wanted to be a Wolf not a Dragon just like you always wanted to be a wolf not a kraken." Stated Jon as Theon's eyes widened, how did he know his darkest secret. Jon placed a hand on his shoulder before giving him a smile. "You told me that on Dragon Stone before you went off to save your sister from your Uncle but that hasn't happened and hopefully will not. We have already stopped a lot of things from happening but there is some things I hope do happen, I hope you are able to grow into the man I knew during the battle with the dead. I pray that can happen, because that man was a good man, a brave man and a true wolf. Now we have more to do, if you excuse me, I need to see my cousins."

It took a few minutes but soon, Jon, Varys, Bran, Sansa, Messandei and Arya all found themselves in a side chamber having excused themselves from the welcoming feast. Jon quickly brought them up to speed about events in the South, about the Twins and the Green Men on the Isle of Faces.

"So they want me to go to the Isle of Faces." Stated Bran in a semi monotone voice as he looked toward the fire. "I am not sure about it."

"Neither was I." admitted Jon

"I don't like the idea of leaving you alone with all those people we don't know." Added Sansa "And one protected by magic strong enough to force Dragons away, because if I recall my history any Targaryen who had tried to land on the isle before was forced back somehow."

"For the most part, there was talk that Prince Damon Targaryen visited the isle during the dance of the Dragons but that could be a singers tale." admitted Varys "I don't like it either, we know nothing about these green men."

"I will look in on that." Stated Bran "If I do go south, I am in no condition to ride a dragon so I will have to take a cart south."

"So will Lord Tyrion when he returns from the wall hopeful with Measter Aemon and myself." Stated Varys "No offense but Winterfell doesn't give me the best access to my spy network I am of little aid here."

"I should head south as well." Stated Missandei "I should be with her grace."

"Do we know where Greyworm is?" inquired Jon

"Got a raven from him, he is in Torren Square and is sending the bulk of the Unsullided South but the Northern Horse under Lord Roddick Forester are clearing up the Stoney Shore or on their way back here." Said Sansa as Jon turned back to Missandei.

"I can't order you, but I recommend you wait for Tyrion and his team to arrive back in Winterfell. I have a feeling he will be needed in the South as well and might as well come down together under escort." Advised Jon as Missandei nodded her head in agreement.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Robb to bend the knee." Said Jon

"And if they don't?" inquired Missandei "Forgive me, I do not know your cousin and brother but what if he is as stubborn as you where and he doesn't bend the knee."

"Then…" said Jon sadly not wanting to think about fighting Robb but as he thought of the current map. "We are in a good defensive position at the moment and we can't keep pushing our men like we have. Once we talk to Robb and reclaim the Vale we should rest those men we have."

"Agreed." stated Varys "We also need time for some of my little birds to do their work. Also to bring Queen Daenerys forces in slaver bay over to us."

"We need to focus on convince Mother and Robb who we are." stated Sansa as she looked at Arya. "Arya, I hope you aren't afraid of heights."

"You know I am not." said Arya rolling her eyes at her sister, then she understood. "Wait…you want me to go south with Jon to talk to Lady Stark."

"To talk with Mother, Aye." stated Sansa

"That thing in the south isn't mother or Robb, they died at the twins they are ghosts." countered Arya

"Then talk to ghosts if that is how you feel." rebutted Sansa "However I need to stay here, someone needs to organize the North and truth be told you couldn't get me on one of those dragons to save my life."

"Also Rickon needs you here." added Jon as Sansa nodded her head. "Besides Dany…sorry Queen Daenerys wants you up here to organize as you said, she wants Arya, Gendry and Jaime Lannister to head south with me in the morning."

"Why Gendry and Jaime Lannister?" inquired Sansa

"Well Gendry because I don't think we could separate those two." said Jon as he pointed toward Arya "As for Jaime I have no idea; she has an idea and requires him."

"Alright, I'll inform them." stated Varys as he looked at the room full of mostly Starks. "Why don't you all enjoy the time as a family…or as you Starks like to call it a pack. It will be very busy tomorrow."

**First to my American readers I hope you had a good thanksgiving and that you all lived through black Friday. I know some of you may be disappointed because Jon and Robb didn't meet up yet, but now Daenerys has arrived and Ayra is on her way as well. Now until next time please keep reading, thanks Wilkins75**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Wolves and Dragons**

"You haven't learned anything yet?" inquired Arya as she and her family stood in the Lord's study at Winterfell. Currently Sansa was using it was her study where she commanded not only the forces around Winterfell but was basically severing as Deanerys' capital since she didn't have King's Landing or Dragon Stone. Letters from across the North where coming here because Daenerys was on the move so much. As such Sansa sat behind a desk looking both at her sister and her brother.

"Sadly not much we are following Edrick and a small hunting party across a large grass land in what will later become the Lands of Always Winter." explained Bran "We don't want to rush forward in case we miss something."

"We understand." Stated Jon as he held a mug of Northern ale in his hands, Sansa had a tall thin glass of wine before her on the desk. "We do have an issue that came up…I went to the isle of faces."

"Turns out Lord Reed's wife is from the isle and is a quarter child of the forest…I meant a full-blooded child of the forest on the island and they want you to come there Bran." Explained Jon "They say it will help us win the war and that the island is the heart of the weir wood network."

"Do you believe them?" inquired Sansa

"Not fully, I was going to leave it to Bran." admitted Jon as he looked at his Brother/cousin. "The fact that the other Raven is North of the Wall has me wondering why, if this is the heart of the network why isn't the Raven there?"

"A good question." confirmed Bran

"If this is the heart of the network as they claim then you should go." stated Sansa. "It is easier to find information if you are in a place which actually has a lot of information coming in. It is easier to find information in Kings Landing then in a small keep in the county side."

"What is concerning both the Raven and myself is that he hasn't been killed yet…the Night King should have reached him by now." explained Bran "Yet he hasn't."

"Could the Night King not have come back and he is unaware of us coming back?" inquired Arya

"No…he knows." stated Bran in a tone of voice that said that he was 100% sure. "He is planning something."

"We all know the stories that Old Nan told us as children about the Walkers, how they rode ice spiders, feed on babies and all the other horror stories about the Walkers." stated Sansa

"I haven't seen riding spiders or eating babies, not sure they eat at all." stated Arya "We can't trust the old stories."

"They don't feed on babies but they do use them…I saw them take babies from a free folk North of the Wall." countered Jon "I don't know what they use them for?"

"They turn them into Walkers." answered Bran "The Walkers are the adult versions of those children taken over the years."

"How many years?" inquired Sansa

"We don't know…" stated Bran

"He couldn't have been around since the age of heroes or else he would have attacked sooner." stated Sansa

"So the question is where was he." said Arya

"No, the question is how to do we end him." countered Jon

"That is what we have to find out." added Bran as he looked toward his siblings and his cousin. "I need to talk to the other Raven but if I have to then I will go to the isle of faces to find those answers."

"Well we can't find those answers tonight, we need our rest that includes you Bran, I don't want you overdoing it again." stated Sansa as she looked at Jon and Arya. "You two should get some rest your flying to the twins tomorrow."

**The campfires had burned low as most men who weren't on watch where asleep either on the ground or under tents.** Moving among them with only a trailing aid, two Starkmen and a few guards was their lord, the banners of his house the Flayed Man of House Bolton hung limp in the fall air. For the Northman it felt much warmer than it actually was, they were used to the far north where this cold at night was often more common during late summer not late fall. Still their Lord Roose Bolton could see his breath in the air.

"Tell me again." Ordered Roose as he turned to look at a two massages, their armor almost matched his own men, but their padded cloths under their breast plate armor where the grey of house Stark not the black of House Bolton.

"The Twins where attack and have fallen to an unknown threat…." Stated the first Stark Man

"It was a Dragon." Answered the other "It burned the Knights of House Frey in the field as they charged to attack us."

"They betrayed us." Added the first Stark man

"I see, and where is King Robb?" inquired Lord Roose Bolton as he flexed his hands inside his wolf's fur lined gloves.

"He is in the woods outside of the Twins watching them and he wants your foot to rush forward and for you to come at once." Stated second man

"And was any Frey taken alive to answer for their crimes?" inquired Roose

"Aye, the grandson of the Lord." Answered the first man as Roose nodded his head and turned to look toward the North. He knew what he had to do and with lightning speed he pulled his sword and cutting both down with a single swing of his sword. It took two follow up thrust to end their lives but they were both on the ground after the sudden attack.

"My Lord." Said the aid without even blinking at the execution of the man sent by their king.

"Well the secret is out in the open, Waldan knew about our deal with House Frey and the Lannisters." announced Roose, he had also heard about that letter from the future which told of his betrayer. He didn't believe it at first who would?

Now he wasn't so sure, he had seen two figures disappear before his eyes and the only answer he had was magic and now a Dragon at the Twins. He didn't have time to focus on that, the plan to betray House Stark and destroy the Northern and Riverland army had itself been destroyed. He had to make the best of what he could. He couldn't surprise Robb's forces and destroy them so he had to make the best offer to both the boy King Joffrey and most importantly his grandfather the Hand of the King.

"Wake everyone up, we march back to the Ruby Ford, the inner at the crossroads and Harrenhal. If we hold both of them then it will make it all the easier for the Lannisters and Tyrells to march up the King's road to take back the Riverlands." ordered Roose

"At once my Lord." said the aid

"And send a raven to King's Landing informing the Hand of the King of the events and that I expect our deal to be honored. We will bend the knee to his grandson and give him access to the Riverlands." Stated Lord Bolton as the aid nodded and prepared to leave. "Also tell the man, I want all those farms and villages we passed on the way up here to be burned to the ground, anything of value taken and feel free to put anyone who fights to the sword."

"Yes, my Lord." confirmed the aid as he went to run off to carry out the orders.

**Hours before dawn Jon woke up in his and Daenerys bed in Winterfell but he wasn't alone, Ghost had jumped up onto the bed and had curled up by his master.** Jon still waking up a bit reached out and scratched his direwolf's ear causing him to lean a bit closer. Still he had to get up and as he did Ghost sat up and looked at him with a disappointed look on his face.

"I am sorry boy." apologized Jon, he knew he should pay more attention to his dire wolf however he couldn't take Ghost with him on Dragon back and he needed to move quickly. Maybe once things settled down and he and Daenerys where living in a single location then Ghost could be with them constantly. He grinned a bit imagining what those King Landers would say about a white Direwolf walking the halls of the Red Keep. Then again, a Direwolf would be nothing compared to dragons over King's Landing for the first time in over a hundred years. In the short term he would have to let Ghost keep guarding Sansa and Rickon while he flew back and forth across Westeros.

Ghost followed him into the great hall to find a small breakfast waiting for him, Ser Brienne was there guarding Sansa like she was sworn to do by Lady Catelyn Stark all those years ago. Ser Jaime Lannister dressed in lighter Northern Armor died red and crimson of House Lannister sat beside her breaking his fast with boiled eggs and bacon. Gendry and Arya came in together and talked softy together as they ate.

"So today we have to face our past." Said Sansa as Jon nodded his head.

"Any advice on how to handle Lady Stark?" inquired Jon as he took a bite of some salted pork before having some eggs.

"Convince Robb." answered Sansa "I am not sure nothing you can do could convince my mother about the true. She has seen you for years as a symbol of my father's betrayal of their marriage vows. That will blind her so don't try to convince her, convince Robb and once they bend the knee I will work on convincing her."

"Could Arya help?" inquired Jon

"She will help but not enough and you know Arya will clash with her like she always did." stated Sansa as Jon nodded again, he had known the answer but wanted the conformation.

"My Lord, My Lady." said a voice as both of them looked to see Measter Walkan walking up to them with a message in hand. "From the Hand of the Queen."

Sansa took the message and opened it scanning the message and handed it to Jon who read it as well.

"Well you have another message to give our Queen." Said Sansa as Jon nodded his head and tapped a breast pocket under which contained additional letters.

Within the hour Jon, Ayra, Gendry and Jaime all headed toward Rhaegal, extra sets of cloths had been loaded into the large saddle bags built into the saddles and even the small bits of armor that Gendry had started for his own suit. Sansa, Ser Brienne walked with them, Bran watched them from the walls with Measter Walkan and Hodor who had taken over the task of pushing the wheelchair around with ease.

"I can't believe I am doing this." said Jaime as the Dragon looked at him with his golden eyes some light smoke coming from between his razor-sharp teeth.

"I can't wait." said Arya with a huge smile on her face as she ran her hands across Rhaegal's face just above his teeth.

"She is either brave or she is mad." said Jon softly to Sansa.

"No…she is Arya." Countered Sansa as Jon mounted Rhaegal and waited for a moment as first Arya then Gendry before lastly Jaime got on the Dragon. Gendry had made the saddle extra big because he knew Deanarys had a habit of transporting people on Dragon back. Still it was tight but everyone had thick strong chain cords holding them to the saddle.

"Ready." Said Jon

"As ready as I will ever be." Confirmed Gendry

"Do it." Ordered Arya as Rhaegal roared and stretched its wings and took off into the early morning sky, Jon used Winterfell to ornate himself before he flew South following the path of the King's road as best as he could. Arya was actually laughing something he couldn't remember hearing in a long time, Jaime seamed quiet but never looking down. Gendry seamed scared but composed as they headed out.

About an hour into their flight, the eastern sky began to lighten as the sun rose. The light of the new dawn bathed them in its golden light. Jon couldn't help but smile as the sense turned into something no artist could ever do justice in a painting nor poet on the page. It was a once in a lifetime view and one that few people in the entire history of the world had ever seen before, dawn from the sky. The clouds where golden and the air was warm then they passed through a cloud and felt the condonation on their faces before coming out the other end.

"This must be what heaven is like." said Gendry with wonder in his voice.

"Aye." confirmed Jaime taking in the perfect blue sky and the soft clouds.

Jon felt Arya twist behind him in the saddle, he turned a bit to look over his shoulder to see Ayra had turned around as best as she could given the restraints she had on her to make sure she didn't fall of the dragon. He saw could see that Arya had pulled Gendry into a kiss and he was returning it just as passionate as she was.

"No…" said Arya as she pulled away from Gendry for a moment "Now it is heaven."

Jon couldn't help but smiled even as he rolled his eyes a bit he had never seen Arya this happy before. Rhaegal roared as Jon turned his attention back to flying, he looked down and spotted the King's Road slightly to his left, he had drifted a little of course but not by much and adjusted to take him back over the King's Road.

**Queen Daenerys dressed early and spent a little bit of time walking the camp with her trail of guards, she had seen Jon do this many of times and it seemed that the men responded well to him doing so.** The first couple of interactions where things she wished to never experience again, coming across a drunken Vale Knight walking out of this tent to make his morning water, only instead of walking all the way to the latrine he decided to piss in the walking path in front of the tent. Right in front of the Queen who was walking past, when he finally opened his eyes after Daenarys had cleared her throat multiple times did he realize what he was doing and covered himself and streamed out enough apologized to fill the sails of a ship from Old Town to Bravos. Daenerys let it past these men had done a very long ride but she did take note of the Knight's sigil, he may just find himself on pulling an extra guard duty as punishment for pissing in front of a Queen but likely not that seemed too harsh most knights were not used to dealing with High Born Lady yet alone a Queen in a war camp.

The other couple of first interactions where not as bad as that but it were bad, the common men-at-arm, lower knight and free rider didn't know how to deal with a Queen. She had better luck with the higher lords and knights and the women. Some local women had made their way to the Twins having seen the dragon in the sky, they came and Daenerys welcomed them. She talked to them and listened to them as well. She exited the tent to find Lord Royce waiting in a strange set of armor, it was in the traditional plate and mail style but instead of bright colors or polished steal which shinned in the sunlight, his was a dirty brown with dark marks all around. He must have noticed her looking at the armor.

"House Royce traces its roots to the first men and a warrior who wore armor protected by magic runes, we keep that tradition going even to this day." Explained Lord Royce "Your Grace when do you want to send riders across the river to Lord Stark?"

"Tell me Lord Royce, if you were in Lord Robb's position on a quick march from Fairmarket to here when would the last of your foot arrive here?" inquired Daenerys as Lord Royce blinked a bit.

"The bulk would have arrived late last night, maybe the rear guard would still be coming in but he is about at full strength." stated Royce as the two of them looked toward the East, the land was mostly flat but it did rise up to a woods which then stretched almost about half of the horizon the other half being farmland. The Northern and Riverland forces had to be in the woods, if they were in the fields they would have been spotted from Dragonback.

"And he will not agree to a meeting until he has his men in place, and he feels as if he can put forward a sign of strength." Stated Daenerys as she looked toward the forest. "No…he will want to come to see us personally, but he will be held back…I expect that he will send his mother Lady Stark to speak for him. He did that here once before with Walder Frey did he not?"

"He did, however he will not be able to keep his position in the woods for long." Stated Lord Royce "An army is a hungry beast and they can't stay in the woods for long, they have maybe five days perhase a week before they will have to either move to another castle for supply or try to take us here."

"And while I am not a trained warrior, even I can see that would be foolish." stated Daenerys as she looked to the Twins. The two squat castles had been roasted by dragon fire but Rhaegal's flames wasn't as hot as Aegon's the Conquers Balerion the Black Dread which had melted Harrenhal's stone walls, Rhaegal's had only burned away the wood and that could be replaced. Local craftsman most of whom had come to see the Dragons where already at work doing so. Already an outer gate of rough wood was in place in the Western castle. It would take a lot to take the Twins now and that without the Dragons attacking from the air.

"We are in a good defensive position for sure." confirmed Royce

"Agree." said Daenerys "Lord Royce would you like to share a lunch together, I need some advice form you and a few others."

"It would be an honor." confirmed Royce "Who else do you want to join us?"

"Lord Reed for sure, a Maester and a Septon as well and a handful of Knights of your choose but please pick equally from the North and Vale." said Daenerys as Royce nodded his head "I want to hear about their ideas on how to improve the realm as a whole. Things need to change, things will change."

**The argument had gone on since before dawn, but Robb couldn't be convinced otherwise, his Lords tried to talk him out of it, even his wife did which was likely the first time the Northern and River lords agreed with the foreign born Queen of the North.** There was no talking him out of it but nothing could make him change his mind, in truth it was something Eddard would have done but it didn't make it wise. So now she sat beside her son, her King as they headed toward the Twins. They moved in a party of seven, to honor the Seven Gods, with a tail of seven guards carrying the Banners of the houses. Beside on the other side of the King rode the Great Jon Umber and a Maester. Beside her rode her Uncle Brynden Tully better known as the Blackfish, Lord Mallister of Seaguard and a Septon carrying the banner of the Seven-pointed star.

She had told Robb how unwise it was to ride into an enemy camp as a King but he would hear none of it and so the seven of them with Seven guards headed out. Greywind the massive dire wolf did walk beside Robb's horse as they headed toward the Twins.

Once they cleared the woods it didn't take long as a half dozen bronzed men wearing almost nothing but horsehair vests and leather breaches rode up to them. They had long brads of black hair with bells in them which made noise whenever they moved. They stopped and looked at them for a moment speaking in some sort of tongue they couldn't understand. Then one of them moved closer and drew up Infront of Robb.

"You…wolf lord?" inquired the man in broken common as he pointed at Robb and then at Greywind.

"Wolf King." corrected Robb before nodding his head.

"Follow us, we take you to Knight." said the man as he took the lead, while the other men stood back and watched talking among themselves.

"Well no turning back now." said Catelyn to her Uncle. "Seven protect us."

"Aye, never thought I would see Dothraki again, saw a few of them in stepstones during the war of the Nine Penny Kings." stated Brynden as they headed forward, as they got closer they moved over the burned remains of the battle from a few days ago. It still smelled of burned flesh and the now blacken chard bones and other remains of the men who died here where still being burned in a pile.

"They already burned the bodies why are they burning them again?" inquired Lord Mallister as a group of mounted knights headed out from the Twins their armor shinning in the sun as the Banners of House Manderly and Arryn flew behind them as well as the Banner of House Targaryen.

"I leave you with them." said the bronzed man as he turned his horse and galloped away as the knight drew closer.

"Ah…Lord Stark we have been expecting you and your party for some time." greated a Manderly Knight, with a green cloak over one shoulder as he approached them. "Our Queen awaits you, she is just finishing a meeting and would be glad to welcome you."

"That is King Stark." corrected the Great Jon Umber "Our did you forget whom you oath your loyalty to?"

"No, my Lord however Lord Manderly, White Harbor and myself has all bent the knee to Queen Daenerys." explained the Knight as he got glares from the people he was talking to. "Truth be told, he wouldn't have been my King anyhow, I was at the Battle of Winterfell and so forth."

That confused them but they decided not to press the issue as they rode over the new drawbridge and the large corridor which cut through the heart of the castle and out onto the bridge. The bridge was large enough for two carts to pass each other so it was large enough for them to pass. They passed over the rushing waters of the Green Fork of the Trident and into the enemy camp. It was the strangest thing they had ever seen, Northern houses, Vale House and Dothraki. Men were walking around, some woman where moving around as well, washer woman and a few whores as well. All seemed to be local woman but that wasn't surprising. They headed toward the largest tent which sat with large but not as large tents around it with a large open area in the middle. The entire area had some wooden barriers for extra protection, and they had to pass through a checkpoint.

"Proceed, the Queen just finished her meeting." reported the Vale guard as they rode in. What they found was a ring of tents with a large open area in the middle, normally this would be a fire pit and cooking area for the high lords however instead there laying on the ground was a giant black beast with red highlights.

"By the Seven." Whispered Catelyn as the giant beast which had been laying on the Ground rose up a bit and turned and looked at the visitors.

"Ah…they have arrived." said a new voice as Catelyn and the others turned to see a man standing by the largest tent. He was dressed in the bronze color armor with runic in it of house Royce, he even looked like Lord Royce but he was far too old. Lord Royce had been at Winterfell not three years ago, bringing his youngest son to the Night's Watch and had guested at Winterfell for over a month longer then King Robert had truth be told. She knew Lord Royce well but this man was too old to be him but yet it was clearly him. He turned his attention from them to the Dragon.

"Your Grace." said Royce raising his voice as they noticed a figure dressed in white walking beside the black dragon, running a hand across the scales. Robb turned to see the figure set out from behind the dragon to stand beside it's massive head.

Then they saw her, it was as if a goddess had appeared before him made flesh, her hair was a silver, blonde, her eyes an impossible laic color and her body was as shaped by a goddess she was breathtaking in every imaginable way. Robb's heart skipped a beat and even though he was a married man and loved his wife and his unborn child, but his 19-year-old body couldn't help but imagine what this woman looked like in the bedchamber. Her white dress was form fitting with an open top around the shoulders and bust line with a small v cut to show more cleavage while white shoulder cap went down to about her waist, a silver pin with the three headed dragon held the cap to her dress in the upper left corner of her blouse. She stood beside the black dragon who sniffed the hair and showed a little tooth but there was no growling or smoke and she seamed totally at ease beside the deadly beast.

For her part Daenerys was eyeing Robb, she could tell that he was goggling at her, a lot of man and every boy had done that since she had flowered, even Jon had done that when they first meet in the throne room of Dragon Stone. Jon however had recovered himself quickly and while he still eyed her like Robb was doing now, it was more playful and had been used a few times for some fun in the bedchamber. It was also returned by Daenerys as she eyed Jon the same way, his strong body, his face which was both hard and yet soft and when he smiled it was like a bright light in a darkened chamber. Jon was a man in every way, the man she loves, her second half while Robb here looked like a boy pretending to be a man.

Robb's crown looked too heavy for him, he seemed to slouch a little under the weight and he just looked like a boy, with only a little bit of a beard and it looked rather thin. In truth, he reminded her of a male Sansa which made sense, considering they were brother and sister and due to the time travel Sansa was now older then Robb. One could tell by looking in Sansa's, Arya's or anyone else's eyes that they were mature and she didn't see that in Robb. She saw a boy pretending to be a man, who was trying to be a King, she had just started to question maybe if the North wouldn't be better with Sansa as Wardeness of the North when he eyes fell on the woman behind Robb.

She had the same red hair which was shared by her eldest son, Bran and her daughter Sansa as well as the two sons she knew only briefly Rickon. Only her Daughter Arya didn't have the look of the Tully's, there was only one person that could be Lady Catelyn Stark, wife of the late Lord Eddard Stark and the woman who had made Jon's life harder than it had to be. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at this woman, this woman who had made it her goal to mistreat the man she loves and make his life harder for no reason. She could understand not being happy about an bastard child but it wasn't the fault of the child but the man, her husband Lord Stark. She couldn't understand what type of woman could hate a motherless child. She hated her; she hadn't even spoken a single word to her yet her blood boiled at the sight of her but she had worked with people she hated before. She even attempted to work with Queen Cersei Lannister if she could attempt that then she could work with Lady Catelyn Stark.

Catelyn didn't know what to think, this woman looked like a Targaryen but she was too old, she would have been of age with Robb but she was in her twenties for sure. It made no sense, and then there was the fact that Royce was beside her and he seemed older as well, she had seen him only two years ago when he brought his youngest son North to join the watch, she had hosted him for almost three weeks since it had been so long since Eddard had seen his old friend from his boyhood. Then she noticed that the Targaryen woman had turned her attention on her, her eyes had narrowed and she saw anger in those liacic eyes, smoke had also started to come from between the dragon's teeth. The fire was there for a moment before she turned her attention back to Robb. Daenerys patted Dragon one last time as the smoke stopped before walking forward toward the large gathering of people. She scanned the group but focused on Robb and Lady Stark.

"Lord Robb Stark." Said the woman in a smooth voice. "It is an honor to meet you in person, I have only heard stories about you."

"That is King Robb Stark." Corrected Jon Umber with force as Daenerys turned her attention toward him. "King of the North and Rivers."

"I see, I have played this game before, very well." said Daenerys as with a perfect smile. "I am Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen first of her name, breaker of Chains, Khalashi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt, Queen of the Ronar and the first men, mother of Dragons, protector of the Realm and the Queen of the Seven Kingdom's of Westeros."

She eyed Robb as she gave her list of titles and he seemed to flinch a bit but she couldn't know if it was based on her gaze or her titles. She remembered how Ser Davos Seaworth had just called Jon the King in the North in the halls of Dragonstone when they first meet, it was kind of funny and the look on Jon's face told her he wasn't a normal high-born king or lord. The fact that he didn't take the title Stark when he became King was a sign of that. She had watched Jon come ashore with his men in salt stained armor and even helped his men pull the boat ashore, he was a man used to being with his men on the front and they loved him for this and she loved that about him. Robb had come forward dressed in fine armor and cloths and with a crown on his head, he wanted to be seen as a King and he was failing badly in her eyes. It would have been better if he came come as a warrior dressed for that, reports where he did very well at the battle of Whispering Woods and others, he was trying to play a part of a King and failing. She turned her attention to the Dire Wolf which was standing beside Robb's horse, he was smaller then Ghost but larger than a normal wolf. She held out her hand palm out as the Dire Wolf moved forward and sniffed her hand.

"I wouldn't do that…Dire Wolves are wild animals and…" started Catelyn the last thing needed was Grey Wind to bite the Dragon Queen arm off while her Dragon was only yards behind her. If that happened the Dragon would bath them in fire killing them all. Instead of biting the Targaryen woman arm, the large dire wolf rubbed his head against the palm and Daenerys scratched the large wolf behind the ear as he wagged his tail which was rare for Greywind aside from Robb, his wife and herself.

Daenerys hid her smile at the amazed looks on Robb, Lady Stark and the others faces before she turned and looked at turned to Lord Royce and Lord Reed who had come out from a nearby tent.

"Lord Royce, Lord Reed would you mind joining me again on council." Inquired Daenerys as she turned showing her back to the Northern and Riverland party. "If a Measter and the Septon is also still here please bring them as well."

"Of course." said Lord Reed as Daenerys turned and headed toward the large tent.

"What just happened?" inquired Robb as suddenly the Black Dragon roared causing everyone to jump aside from Daenerys who stopped beside the tent opening and watched on as a not as big dragon came in for a landing. It was the same Green dragon which had defeated the Frey forces the day before. It was a giant creature but it was smaller than black dragon. When it landed on the other side of the black dragon and with the dust it kicked up with the flapping of its leathery wings the Northerns where slightly blinded. When the dust settled, they could see figures getting off the Dragon's back but couldn't see clearly who it was.

"He needs a good meal." said a voice which caused both Robb's and Catelyn's eyes to widen, that was Jon's voice.

"Yes, Lord Stark." said a different voice.

"Thanks." answered Jon's voice

"That was…" started a female voice as a group of figures came around the other side of the Dragon. One was a man, dressed in white chain mail armor with a plate over parts. A long sword hung from his hip along with a dagger, his hair was pulled back into a bun and he had scars over his eyes. He looked like a battle-hardened warrior. Beside him walked a woman, small in frame and size but with a look a kin to a deadly shadowcat, beautiful graceful and deadly. A short bravos style sword and a dagger rested on her belt and she wore leather armor. Her dark eyes where the first to see them and she was the first to stop and look at them.

"Arya?" said a much larger man behind them, he looked strong enough to take down an ox. He wore a simple tunic and pants but had a large hammer hanging from a strap across his back along with a shield.

"We have company." announced Arya as the others turned and looked at the gathering. Jon stiffened as did Arya.

"Is that who I think it is?" inquired the larger man.

"Aye it is." Confirmed the other man, he was taller than Jon and wore Northern style armor but colored Lannister red and gold instead of grey or black. "Looks like we arrived in the middle of the meeting."

"Actually, just as they were started." explained Lord Royce

"Lord Jon Stark, before we begin would you please join me in the tent." Said Daenerys as Jon snapped out of his stunned state and turned from looking at Robb and Catelyn and to Daenerys who stood in the opening of the tent.

"Yes, my Queen." answered Jon as he started moving again, passing within feet of Robb, Lady Stark and the others only pausing for a moment to scratch Grey Wind's ear. The dire wolf smelled his brother Ghost's scent on him just like he had smell Ghosts' scent on Daenerys. He tried not to look at Robb or most of all Lady Stark but he found his eyes move toward them as he finished starching Grey Wind, Robb was in a state of shock and so was Lady Stark.

"Jon?" inquired Robb as Jon nodded his head and kept moving into the Tent.

**The Tent was large befitting a Queen, every high lord and knights had a tent they brought with them on the march. The larger the tent the richer and more powerful the owner was**. As a Queen Daenerys had one of the largest tents, with black canvas outside oiled to help rain slip off it. The inside was illumined with multiple lanterns and was separated into three general areas. A dinning/meeting area with a large wooden table with large cabinet full of food drink and most of all map and other supplies needed to plan out a military attacks. There was also a more relax sitting area which had a small fire pit in the middle, a hole in the roof let smoke out that wasn't common among great Westeros lords, but that was very common among Dothraki. Behind it all was a large bedchamber which was separated by a canvas sheet.

The Three headed dragon banner of Targaryen hung behind the head of the table but also there was a banner with his new sigil the white direwolf on a black field. While it wasn't as large as the Dragon banner it was there. None of that mattered because standing just on the other side of the tent flap out of view of the people outside was Daenerys. Her laic eyes glinting in the light from the lanterns. Jon smiled at her and she smiled back as she pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down slightly, he was short for the average man, but he was still slightly taller than she was. Jon pulled her close, they hadn't really had a moment alone together in days and he would want nothing more than to spend the rest of the day with her alone just talking, being with her but they both had duties. She was Queen and he was her soon to be King Concert and a trusted advisor. Still for this moment he could enjoy the taste of her lips and in hail the sweat smell of her scent.

Sadly they had to part and had to go back to be a Queen and him a Lord. Dany's finger's brushed down Jon's lips as they sadly parted even as he wanted to pick her up and take her to the bedchamber but both of them knew they had duties to carry out.

"You bring news from the North?" inquired Dany as Jon pulled out several letters which had come to Winterfell.

**Outside the tent Arya didn't want to deal with the other two "Starks" who were looking at her in confusion since Jon had walked into the tent.** She didn't know how long her brother and his soon to be wife would, by blood Jon was her cousin but in her heart, he was her brother and in time Deanarys would be her sister in law. She wasn't sure if Sansa felt the same, but she thought she did. She didn't feel much of anything for Robb and Catelyn, they had died in front of her when she and the hound arrived minutes too late for the Red Wedding so in her mind the two figures getting off their horses where dead. She turned to see Lord Royce eyeing them, which was something a little odd and then she realized that he wasn't eyeing her but Gendry who was standing beside him.

"I think he wants a word with you." whispered Arya as Gendry looked at her. "Go."

"Alright." said Gendry as Arya watched him walk over toward the older lord. She could just make out a few vale knights gathered around a man with a lute singing a song which caused all of them to laugh. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she studied the figure. She was about sure who it was when she heard footsteps coming up behind her, she mentally hit herself for allowing herself to get so focused on the figure she was studying that she didn't notice the two figures get that close to her.

Catelyn Stark's heart was pounding in her chest as she got off her horse and headed toward this woman who looked like an older Arya. She didn't want to believe that this woman was Arya but it she looked like Arya, she sounded like Arya but how could this be possible. She got off her horse and moved toward this woman, her feet rushing so fast that she almost tripped over skirts. She noticed that Robb was moving toward Arya as well but not as fast as she was. The woman turned her head a bit to give her a profile view and it only reinforced her belief that this was her daughter that she hadn't seen in three years and was as far as she know imprisoned somewhere within the Red Keep. Since she hadn't been seen since Eddard was imprisoned it was possible that her little girl in the black cells of the Red Keep where the strongest men break. She was about to reach out and touch her when the woman called out.

"Tom Sevenstreams of the Brotherhood without Banners!" yelled this woman as she started to walk away from her and toward a large gathering of Vale Knights. Her voice got the attention of not only Lord Royce but that large man who had come with them. Jaime Lannister had also walked over to stand by Lord Royce also turned and looked at Arya. The Vale knights gathered around a singer also looked at her, only the singer didn't turn and look. Instead he bolted as fast as possible pushing past some Knights.

Arya paused and smiled to herself, the singer of the Brotherhood without banners had just done what she wanted. She bolted away from her mother and began to dart between some supply crates and other items, jumping over some with the skills of a cat. Tom had the better way to get out, he was closer to the exit and had nothing in his way, still Arya beat him sliding to a stop in front of him pulling Needle as she did and putting it to his face. The man's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"You didn't have to run Tom." explained Arya as the man focused on her blade before with skill Arya put the blade away. "It's good to see you again. I still enjoy your version of the Dornish Man's Wife and the Bear and the Maiden fair was also good."

The man's eyes narrowed as he studied the face.

"By the Lord of Light…Arya?" inquired Tom

"Aye." confirmed Arya as Gendry, Jaime Lannister, Lord Royce, the Vale Knights and the party of Northern/river lords arrived.

"Arya what is it?" inquired Gendry then he noticed Tom. "Tom?"

"Gendry…" said Tom as he looked at him. "Last I saw you two were talking with Anguy as the Red Priestess came up."

"So that is the moment we disappeared from this time." stated Gendry "Good to know."

"We are from the future Tom about five years I believe." answered Arya "That is why Gendry and I look older now."

"Lady Arya who is this?" inquired Lord Royce

"A member of the Brotherhood without banners and a very good singer." explained Arya before her eyes fell a bit. "I saw him die, on the walls of Winterfell against the undead."

"Really?" said Lord Royce as Tom like so many others were confused by the statement.

"What?" asked Tom

"We are from the future where we did the battle with an undead army lead by the White Walkers and we lost however through the magic of the children of the forest we few who were still alive were sent back in time." Explained Lord Royce

"I saw you two and the Red Priestess disappear into dust before our eyes." stated Tom

"That was when we came back…we replaced out past selves." explained Arya more so for the listening Lords of the North and Riverlands and her mother. "If you want a better answer, have Lord Dondarian and Thoros of Myr come on in. I am sure Jon would want to talk to them, he went with them North of the Wall to get a wight."

"You are right." said a new voice as they turned to see Jon had walked out of the tent and moved up to the gathering stopping only a few feet away from Robb and Lady Stark. "Let this man good and if he should return with Thoros or Lord Dondarian please bring them forward to speak to the Queen and council."

"Yes, my Lord." Said a guard as Tom wasn't just released but lead toward a free horse.

"Jon?" inquired Robb as the two men locked eyes.

"Robb." Replied Jon with a smile before it changed into something sterner and harder. "We are ready."

Before Robb could reply Jon turned and headed toward the main tent, Lord Royce followed him and Arya pushed him as well as she headed toward the tent. He followed the two of them with his eyes as he saw Lord Royce pull in a Jaime Lannister, that big man who came with them and Lord Reed.

Robb looked at his advisors around him and with a deep breath walked toward the tent. He walked in to find a couple of Vale and Northern Knights moving the large table to the center of the room flipping it around. It had appeared to be to one side of the tent but had been moved. The Dragon Queen Daenerys stood beside a high-backed chair in the center of the table with a matching high back chair across from her. There were seven chairs across each side of the table with one additional chair at the head of the table. Jon was moving to the stand beside Daenerys, while Lord Royce moved to the other side of this Dragon Queen, beside Lord Royce moved Jamie Lannister and a Septon. Beside Jon, Arya moved to sit down beside Jon with a Measter beside her for a total of seven on their side of the table. Behind them that large man who came in on the dragon moved to stand along the back wall like a guard along with a few other Knights. Severs where also coming in with food and drink. Robb moved to take his seat across from Deanarys as the other six members of his party plus three of his guards, the rest staying outside with the horses entered the tent.

He sat down across from Daenerys, with his mother sitting to his left across from Jon and her uncle the blackfish sitting across from Arya with the Septon at the end. On the other side the Great Jon sat to his right with Lord Mallister of Seagard and the Measter across from Lord Royce, Jaime Lannister and a Septon. Lord Reed sat at the head of the table a sign of him being a neutral party.

"I believe traditionally a Septon is supposed to pray to the seven to guild us in these talks, while some of at this table do not follow the Seven I believe we still should call upon the Gods aid and see if they will aid us." Said Daenerys in a calm voice. "Do you agree, Lord Stark."

"I do an it is King." Countered Robb

"Very well, while I don't recognize your crown, I will call you King for the moment to make these talks easier, I hope you return the favor." Said Daenerys as Robb nodded his agreement before she looked toward the Septon on her side of the table. The Two Septons stood up and began the traditional prayer for a peace conference.

Daenerys watched with some interest, she had been raised in the faith of the Seven but she wouldn't call herself a woman of faith. She knew Jon was a devote follower of the old gods and in some ways she believed in the old gods much more than the faith of the seven, the old gods had proven themselves to her. Being here in the past provided a strong case that if they were not Gods they were at least a powerful source of magic and worthily of respect. She looked at the seven seating across from her, the Measter and the Septon were of little importance, the Measter was already taking quill to parchment writing down notes for this meeting. They were there to pray and take official notes very little else, it was customary to bring them and so they were brought. No it was the other five which where important, King Robb sat across from her while a large man with a thick beard sat to his right, Great Jon Umber she believed judging from the sigil. Beside him sat an older man with a silver eagle sigil, Seagard if she recalled correctly. To the other side of Robb sat his mother Catelyn Stark, looking at her made Daenerys blood heat up a bit in anger but she kept it under control and beside her was her uncle the legendary blackfish.

Robb was doing something similar to Daenerys not that either of them knew it, he was a follower of the old gods but half his kingdom followed the faith of the seven which is why his Iron crown had seven mini swords rising out from it with seven multiple colored jewels in it. He looked at those on the other side, he dismissed the Measter and the Septon for the same reason but unlike Daenerys he only had two figures to look at. One was Lord Royce who wore the armor embraced with ancient ruins in it, a tradition in house Royce which went back to before the Andes came to the age of heroes and the first men. He had seen this man only a few years ago when he stayed at Winterfell when he brought his youngest son North to join the Night's watch. He looked a lot older now, then there was Daenerys if this was her. She did have the look of a Targaryen and was breathtaking beautiful but she was clearly five years at least his senior when they should be of age with each other. Jon and Arya along with Jaime Lannister where the largest mystery they looked older and Arya had claimed they were from the future but that couldn't be possible.

The prayer had just finished as two servers came over and poured wine or ale for the people to enjoy. Daenerys took a drink of the wine as well as the most of others, Robb drinking the wine another difference with Jon, Jon enjoyed Northern Ale…it didn't match harbor gold in her view but it reminded him of simpler times. In fact of those at the table, only Jon, Ayra, Lord Reed and Lord Umber where drinking Northern Ale the others Harbor Gold, from a barrel of Wine which hadn't even made yet.

"Queen Daenerys, I do not know where you came from, but you have attacked and occupied a keep inside my kingdom that is an act of war." threatened Robb "If you don't want war between our people leave now."

Daenerys eyed Robb and fought back a grin, beside her Jon shifted a bit and Arya was clearly rolling her eyes at the threat as she took some Northern Ale. Her mother was glaring at Arya for drinking that but in her mind Arya was still but a child not a woman grown.

"Really King Robb, because what I heard it was one of my dragons which saved you from one of the houses which are under your rule." countered Daenerys "Besides, my forces are currently liberating Deepwood Motte and the Stoney shore, they are also taking out traitors to you in the North in House Bolton, the Dreadfort is already in our hands."

"House Bolton hasn't betrayed us." Countered Lord Umber

"And your house as well, my Lord. Last Hearth is ours as well" stated Daenerys her eyes shifting to the Great Jon. "It was your house who after your death and every other lord at the twin handed Rickon Stark over to House Bolton who shot him in the back with an arrow outside of Winterfell."

"You insult my honor with such a lie?" yelled Lord Umber slamming his fist on the table causing the glasses to jump.

"We insult nothing most of all your honor my Lord, story was that you where the last to fall at the Red Wedding and you took many Freys with you in your rage killing them with your bare hands, however your brother not so honorable." stated Jon "It was them who soiled your houses name not you. I and a those houses who sided with House Stark fought forces from your house, House Karastark and House Bolton outside Winterfell. I saw Rickon Stark die in front of me, after your house handed him over."

"I was there as well at Winterfell, Lord Umber I saw the aftermath and saw how your house men fought for Bolton against house Stark." added Lord Royce backing up Jon.

"You talk about events that didn't happen as if they did." Stated the Blackfish

"Aye, as our letters informed you we are from the future, about 5 years in the future. Which is why Lord Royce, Lord Jon, Lady Ayra, Lord Lannister and myself appear older when if we went by the date of the Measters I would be of age with Lord Robb Stark." Confirmed Daenerys

"It's been a long time Robb, 8 years from my point of view only three for your point of view since we last saw each other in Winterfell." added Jon as he looked toward the Twins. "You didn't believe our letters but maybe face to face you will believe. This is how our history turned out from our point of view. At the Wedding of Lord Tully to the Frey girl the rest of the house along with the Boltons betrayed the Northern and Riverland forces slaughtering almost every lord and crushing the army. You were beheaded, your Wife stabbed to death and Lady Stark had her throat slashed."

"I was there, I was just outside of the gate when Mother, Robb and everyone else was killed. I escaped." added Arya "Roamed the Riverlands for a while before I went off to train, took a few years but I got revenge for the Red Wedding."

"So you are all from the future?" inquired Lord Mallister

"Indeed, a future where the real enemy defeated us and through the magic of the children of the forest we have a second chance." confirmed Daenerys

"The Real enemy?" inquired Robb

"The White Walkers." Answered Jon as the river lords laughed and even the Northerns fought down a chuckle.

"They are nothing but fairy tales made to scare children." chuckled the Black Fish

"No." answered Jon as he looked straight at Robb his voice becoming hard. "They are real, I have face them many of times, I saw the Night King raise the dead free folk at Hard Home, thousands of them all of them looking at you with impossible blue eyes and then I saw it again outside of Winterfell. When he raised those brave souls, who had died to defend the castle and turned them against us. They are very real and even with the largest army that the North, Vale and Daenerys forces could gather we where nothing."

"Luckily we have a chance to defeat him and win a future for all living beings." added Daenerys

"During the battle, the three eyed raven a human gifted with the magic of the children of the forest was able to transport those still alive back almost five years. We all appeared within Winterfell only a few days ago." explained Royce "We have since then taken action to prepare for the war for the dawn."

"And what actions are those." Inquired Robb

"Saving you for one." added Arya "Killing Ramsay Bolton for another."

"Snow." corrected Jon as Arya looked at him slightly confused. "It was after the Red Wedding that he became a Bolton, until then a Snow."

"Still he is dead and that is all that matters." said Arya with a shrug as she took a drink of strong Northern ale, her mother who was sitting across from Jon glared at her but understood this wasn't the place to bring it up.

"She called you Lord." said Robb as he looked at Jon. "Did you betray your oath to the watch, did you betray the North, did you betray us all to the Mad King's Daughter for becoming the Lord of Winterfell?"

"I am not Lord of Winterfell, you are." explained Jon, he had expected that more from Lady Stark then from Robb but he expected it none the less. "If you bend the knee that is."

"Sansa is acting Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North and Jon didn't betray you or anyone else." countered Arya "He turned down Stannis' offer to become Lord of Winterfell and free him from the Watch it took a knife to the heart and died to make him leave."

"What?" inquired Brynden Tully

"I was betrayed and took multiple stabs to the chest before the last one entered my heart, I was dead for over a day before the Red Priestess which Stannis had brought North with him before he was defeated and killed outside of Winterfell brought me back to life. If you want I will let your Measter look at the scars after this meeting." Answered Jon clearly uncomfortable by the talk. He could see that none of the men across the table fully believed him, strangely it seemed that Lady Stark wasn't as surprised at the idea of magic. "With Sansa who escaped the Boltons at Winterfell we rallied the North and the Free Folk and with timely aid from the Vale took back Winterfell and the North…but at great cost of lives. Later they named me King in the North but I bent the knee to Daenerys for her aid in the war for the dawn and because I know and trust her."

"You trust the mad king's daughter even though our father rose up to kill the Targaryens?" Inquired Robb as he pointed at Jon accusingly. "You are betraying father and siding with the family who kidnapped our Aunt, murdered our Uncle and Grandfather in the Red Keep before the eyes of the Court. You are betraying them."

"Well might as well face the dragon by the teeth." stated Jon as he looked toward the head of the table where Lord Howland Reed sat. "Lord Reed, your honor can't be question and you are from this time, you where there at the Tower of Joy in Dorne. You know who I am will you please tell Lord Robb Stark, Lady Stark and the other lords and Ladies."

"Certain Lord Stark." Said Reed with a bow of the head before turning to look at the other Northern Lords and Ladies along with the River Lords. "You all know only Lord Eddard and myself returned north when we brought Lynna's bones back North. What we didn't tell you is how she died…she died in child bed bringing for a trueborn son with her recently married husband Crown Prince which is now before you."

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at Jon. Catelyn seemed to be in a state of shock and Robb seamed shaken to say the least.

"You're…a Targaryen?" inquired Robb looking at Jon.

"If I went by the name my mother, Lyanna Stark gave me before she died, I would be Aegon of House Targaryen but that isn't me." explained Jon waving the name off "That is the name of a stranger not me. So I decided become a Stark a wolf not a Dragon. Queen Deanarys is he Dragon not me."

"What are your terms?" inquired Lord Mallster as he looked at Daenerys.

"Everyone who bends the knee to House Targaryen and accept my Queenship and right to rule will be allowed to keep their lands and titles within reason, Lord Robb Stark will renounce his Kingship and become Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell severing his loyalty and the Iron Throne and House Targaryen. The only exception of forgiveness being House Frey and Bolton, they will be stripped of Land and Keep to be given to a people I feel right to hold the Twins and the Dreadfort. I have a deal for House Lannister but that doesn't concern you but beside my Hand Tyrion Lannister and Ser Jaime here, they will not get off lightly that I promise you." started Daenerys as she laid the terms out for all to hear, they had talked about most of this before they left Winterfell. "Then we will work together to both reform the Seven Kingdoms and prepare for the real enemy to the North."

"The terms are simple and justice, I prey to the Seven that you accept them." Explained Lord Royce

"But…if Jon is the son of Prince Rhaegal then he would be King not you." countered Robb

"I do not want the Iron Throne. I always wanted to be Jon Stark not King Aegon the VI of House Targaryen." Answered Jon

"Instead per his request I have legitimized him as Lord Jon Stark trueborn son of Lady Lyanna Stark and Prince Rhaegal Targaryen." Announced Daenerys before smiling a bit as she looked at the reactions on their faces. As the son of a high lord or in this case a lady, Jon had every right to be called Lord Stark.

"These changes nothing, you are not welcomed in the North and not here in the Riverlands as well." Stated the blackfish

"Really." said Daenerys as she pulled out a small stack of letters. "However according to all the news I have received almost every house North of the Neck has bent the knee or their castle's garrison has surrendered. White Harbor, Winterfell, Deep Wood Motte, Karahold and Torren Square have bent the knee. The Dreadfort, Motte Cailin and the Twins have been taken as well as other places across the North. Early word from the Mountain Tribes is that they are bending the Knee as well, their chieftains where at Winterfell during the battle and they are rallying their people for the war for the dawn. The Stoney Shore has been cleared of Iron Born, we have captured both heirs to the Iron Islands, Vale Forces are on the way to secure their homeland as well and we have two dragons."

Daenerys could see fear creep into Robb's and the others faces and anger into the other high lords and lady at the table. It may not have hit Lady Stark yet but it was clear that the military men all knew what this meant.

"You are trapped." added Jon as he voiced what was in Robb's and everyone else's headed without tact or ceremony. "Robb, this isn't a threat or a bluff it is simple fact. Your army is trapped, we hold the North and will have control over the Vale in the East in short order. The Lannister and Tryells forces hold the West and South of you. You are trapped and there is only two ways out, either bend the knee to House Lannister or bend the knee to House Targaryen. The choose is yours but I hope you bend the knee to House Targaryen."

"Hard to bend the knee to the Dragon when she doesn't even offer forgiveness." Stated the Blackfish as Daenerys and the others looked at him. "I didn't hear anything in those terms about forgiveness for rising up against the Mad King."

"Aye, you didn't." confirmed Daenerys as she paused for a moment before going on. "Because there is nothing to forgive, you were well within the right to do so. My father was a mad man who needed to be brought down. I wished my eldest brother had joined your rebellion and instead of over throwing a house it was overthrowing a mad king but the past is in the past. We will need to find a way to prevent that from happening in the future…maybe make a grand council like some of the free cities have but that is something to talk about after the war but there will be changes to make sure another Mad King or Queen for that matter doesn't come to power. Changes to the Seven Kingdoms are coming and it will be for the benefit of high born and low born as well."

"Hard to believe coming from the mad King's daughter." Countered Catelyn

"You were in the right to rise up against my father, he was a mad man who needed to be put down but I am not my father." countered Daenerys as she leaned back a bit. "I hold no grudges against those who have stood against house Targaryen in the past. You would only have to look at my small council to see that, I have not only Tyrion Lannister as my Hand but many northerns and of course Lord Royce here as my Master of Laws. Lord Manderly is Master of Coin, Ser Jorah Mormont is Lord Commander of my Queen's Guard, Lady Sansa is on my council and most importantly Lord Jon Stark is my betrothed and will be King Consorts and one day our children will sit the Iron Throne and rule Westeros."

That caused some shifting to take place among those on the other side and Catelyn's eyes widened. Jon, the bastard she had mistreated was going to be King Consort to the Dragon Queen, as such he would have a lot of political power, power that could either aid or break House Tully and Stark.

"I have been told something by your cousin and siblings when the snows fall and white wind howls, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives." Stated Daenerys as she showed some Targaryen fire in her laic eyes while saying Eddard's words. Beside her Jon's eyes were also not kind backing every word she said with cold ice showing that they were not japing that this was life and death. "We are all living, we are all one pack and unless we unite, we will all be dead. I'll let you decide that, but Winter is Coming King Robb and the Dead come with it, choose quickly."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the first meeting between Robb, Catelyn, Jon, Deanarys and Arya. I didn't want Robb and the people from his time believing them right away. Now I plan to take my normal short break around Christmas/New Years so I don't plan to come back until some time early next year in 2020. So have a happy New Years and I hope you keep reading my stories. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Around the Table**

For the longest time no one spoke, Robb just sat there a little dumbfounded at all that had been dropped on him. His mother Catelyn was in even bigger shock but not by much, she was eyeing Jon who sat across from her on Daenerys right. That position spoke highly of him, since the one who sat to the right of the ruler was considered the higher ranking official. Considering Jon was going to be King Consort it made sense.

"I understand that this is a lot to consider." stated Daenerys as she leaned back in her chair, however her laic eyes still seemed to glow in the torch light. "Feel free to return to your camp and discuss with your Lords."

"Thank you." said Robb as he went to stand up only to have Daenerys raise her hand a sign that she wasn't finished. Robb eyed her, did she really think she could stop him, he was a King the equal to her as Queen.

"Before you leave, I would like to offer an invitation to you and whomever else you see fit to join us for dinner." offered Daenerys "A less formal talk is required."

"We will consider it." Said Catelyn as she stood up and looked at Arya and Jon, she didn't know what to say to either of them most of all Jon. Daenerys nodded her accepting of the answer.

"If you join us, we will eat at sundown." stated Daenerys as she rose from her chair. A few seconds later everyone else rose as well. She extended her hand toward Robb who waited for a moment before shaking it.

Robb looked at Daenerys for a moment before eyeing Jon and his sister before leaving the tent. He was quickly followed by the rest of his council and a few moments later the sound of horses hooves could be heard.

"Well, that went as well as I expected." stated Arya

"Aye." Confirmed Royce as he prepared to leave.

"Sorry Lord Royce but Lord Stark and the others have brought news from Winterfell." Announced Daenerys as she looked at the men gathered around her, the only women in the room beside herself was Arya. "I am afraid we aren't done yet."

"I understand my Queen." said Royce

"Lord Stark would you get the maps." Said Daenerys as Jon headed to a cabinet and quickly found a map of the North and then maps of everything North of King's Landing. Jon quickly placed down weights hold down the maps and then took out markers. He placed two wooden dragons, a horse head statue as well as Manderly Merman and a few Falcon of House Ayrnn to mark the forces at the Twins. Across from them he placed multiple wooden wolves showing the forces of house Stark under Robb.

While Jon was doing this Ser Jaime Lannister had taken multiple Lannister's and Tyrell markers and placed them around King's Landing and another grouping of Lannister's Lions at the Lannistport where a new army was being prepared. While they waited, two more Vale Lords and three Manderly Knights entered the tent having been summoned to take part in the meeting.

"What news of the Vale?" inquired Royce as he looked toward his homeland.

"Nothing good, my Lord." announced Daenerys as she handed Lord Royce the letter from Varys before looking at the two Vale Lords and three Manderly Knights. "Reports from Lord Varys contacts within the Vale is that the disappearance of so many Lords, Knights and men at arms has caused panic and confusion."

"What is Lady Lysa Arryn doing?" inquired Lord Royce, as he looked up from the letter before he could get to that point.

"Nothing." answered Daenerys shaking her head. "She has left for King's Landing after learning that Lord Baelish was going to remain in King's Landing as Master of Coin after Lord Tyrion disappeared. She took her son with her and appointed no one to rule while she was gone. Therefor there is no one controlling the Vale. There are reports of riots being forced down in Gulltown and other villages, wide spread religious fear and a breakdown of order."

"Foolish woman." Cursed Lord Royce as he balled his free hand into a fist and slammed it into the table. "Putting her love for a man like Little Finger before her people."

Daenerys and Jon shifted a bit at the comment by Lord Royce about putting love before duty but they let it go. They knew some could say the same thing about them, that if Daenerys really wanted to put the Realm together she wouldn't give her hand in marriage to Jon who while a newly revealed Targaryen wasn't a King like he used to be. She would instead offer her hand to Joffrey or Ser Loras Tyrell and unite the Kingdoms, however everyone knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Some Septons and Septas are proclaiming it a sign of the end of the world and that the Seven are coming to walk among their children again." stated Daenerys "We need to stop this at once, restore order."

"Agree." confirmed Lord Royce as he looked down at the large map which had been spread out over the table. "To get to the Bloody Gate from here, is a three-day ride to the Bloody Gate and once we get to the Eyrie then we can regain control."

"You and the Vale Forces leave at dawn." ordered Daenerys. "Make sure all your men have good meals tonight, the Twins still has a large amount of food store we will use them."

Lord Royce nodded his heads in agreement, he knew that while they would want to leave at once but all of them knew that it took many hours to prepare for a proper march and riding at night was something none of them wanted to attempt, so a morning march would be best. They could spend the rest of the day prepare to move and ride out on a full stomach in the morning.

"What about the rest of our forces in White Harbor?" inquired Royce, he was without question the most experienced Military commander they had here, after him came Ser Jaime Lannister and then Jon or one of the Knights. Either way Lord Royce had years of experience compared to them.

"They left White Harbor by ship on the morning tide yesterday, if the winds where good they should land in Coldwater on the Fingers by nightfall today or morning tomorrow." explained Jon as he placed markers down on the bite by the fingers. "Between your Force Lord Royce and the rest of the Vale forces it shouldn't be hard to restore order to the Vale."

"Agreed." confirmed Lord Royce as he studied the map. "We will need to take the Bloody Gate and then the Eyri, once there we can send ravens and the Lords and Ladies who didn't come back with us will fall in line."

"Who is remaining here?" inquired a Manderly Knight

"The Manderly forces along with Dothraki." stated Daenerys before looking back at Royce "I don't believe that the people of the Vale will react kindly to the Dothraki."

"No." agreed one of the Vale Knights

"And we can't wait for my cousin to agree to bend the knee, you will have to ride alone for the moment." added Jon

"But you will not be alone for long, tomorrow Lord Stark and I will fly down to King's Landing and Ser Jaime will deliver our terms for their surrender." stated Daenerys as Ser Jaime shifted a bit, he had been wondering why he was down in the South again and now he knew. "I don't expect them to accept it but we can't hide now and might as well make the biggest statement to the Lords and Ladies gathered at King's Landing for the upcoming wedding. Once we finished that, Lord Stark will fly up to join with the rest of the Vale forces and I will join your forces before you reach the bloody gate, I wish to return to Winterfell to speak to the rest of the Council. Between us we shouldn't have an issues getting the Vale back in order."

"I am concerned about Lord Robb." Said a Manderly Knight. The Knight was clearly concerned and thinking about how to word what he was about to say so that he didn't offend anyone. "No offense, My Queen and Lord Stark but he hasn't bent the knee yet and…"

"And you are right." Reassured Jon as he put the Knight's concerns to bed. "I am concerned about him and what he may do as well. As for holding this position against him if it should come to it, the Forces of White Harbor and the Dothraki can hold him."

"Aye, but the castle isn't fully repaired if they push hard enough, they could take us in time." stated the Manderly Knight.

"Grey Worm, the Master of War is coming down from Torren Square with over 4,000 Unsullied." Announced Jon as he placed a dragon marker on the table just south of Moat Cailin. "He leaf Torren Square over 2 days ago, on foot he should be just past Moat Cailin."

"And just over a Days March from here." stated the Manderly Knight as he placed his hand under his chin and smiled. It was common knowledge about the legendary stand of the 3,000 Unsullied outside the gates of Qohor head off 18 charges 20,000 Dothraki. With 4,000 Unsullied positioned on the bridge, they would be in perfect position. "With them we could hold the Twins against anything short of a Dragon."

"Knowing Grey Worm and the Unsullied I would put them less than a day away." countered Daenerys "I have seen how fast they march during our conquest of the Bay of Dragons, formally, well now again Slavery's Bay."

"Either way we can't wait for them to arrive the Vale needs to be brought back into order." Stated Daenerys as she put her hands behind her back before eyeing everyone around the table. "The Vale Knights will leave in the morning and with luck Lord Robb Stark will either bend the knee or pull back."

"Worse case, we can hold them off until the Unsullied arrive." stated the same Manderly Knight, holding a castle for a day or two was easy enough and when the defenders knew that aid was quickly approaching.

"Good." Stated Daenerys as she looked at all the men gathered around the table. "We have other good news out of the North, almost entire North has bent the knee or has been captured. The only exception being Bear Island and Skagos."

The two large islands located off the western and eastern shores of the North was out of their reach at the moment. They could fly their dragons up to Bear Island in the Bay of Ice or Skagos in the Bay of Seals but the bulk of the forces of house Mormont was currently with Robb and the three small houses on Skagos while officially part of the North had more relationships with the Free Folk. They were unlikely to do anything against them for the moment, but they would just like Bear Island have to be brought into the fold.

"Lord Roddick Forester and the Northern Horse are currently clearing out the Iron Born from the Stony Shore." added Deanarys as she placed more markers down. "Ser Jorah Mormont has taken the Dreadfort and Last Hearth. The Karhold has surrendered and Lord Harald Karstark has bent the knee and accepted his niece Lady Alys now rules Karhold."

There where nods around the table, Lady Alys Karstark was one of maybe a dozen high born ladies to make it through the battle of Winterfell, most of her men didn't make it. Lady Alys had been talked out of leading her men herself like Lady Lynna Mormont but she was instead in the crypts of Winterfell.

"And there is other good news about her, she will be marrying Sigorn Magnar of Thenn." Added Jon as the others looked at him slightly confused. "The Thenns are a group of Free Folk."

"Aren't they the cannibals?" inquired Royce, he had heard of the Thenns when he brought his youngest son to the wall years ago.

"Yes and no." admitted Jon as he went on to explain. "There are two groups of Thenns, the Thenns of the Mountains and the Thenns of the Vale. The mountain Thenns are the cannibals and those are the ones you likely heard of. The Thenns of the Vale have Lords and laws, they forge bronze and grow crops and are more in common with us then almost every other free folk."

Jon then turned to Daeneys and bowed his head a bit.

"He and his people will bend the knee to you, my Queen. Lady Sansa is already working out where to place a keep for House Thenn and the people there. Once his people are settled, the Magnar will officially bend the knee to you and provide both men and spearwives to fight wherever needed." Announced Jon "Currently she is thinking of taking some of the Lands of the New Gift, and giving it to this new house. With your permission of course."

"How many?" inquired Royce

"Over 7,000 of his people are with Mance." answered Jon, as Royce smiled at the numbers. "But most of them are not warriors or spearwives, they are families, farmers, craftsman and the like. Most of Mances forces are like that, there is almost a hundred thousand of free folk but most are not fighters."

Jon could see how the Knights around the table eyes widened at the idea of almost a hundred thousand wildlings as they called them. He would have thought the same before he spent time with the free folk, only a handful of people where the deadly ax wielding warriors that had experienced, those where the raiders who went south to collect items they couldn't get North of the Wall. The bulk of the people North of the Wall where not that different then the people in the North. They where farmers, hunters and shepherds who had more in common with the common folk south of the wall then the southern commoners had with the high lords.

"Where will we place all these people?" inquired Royce

"The Gift and the New Gift are almost totally abounded and there is more than enough land for them." Explained Jon, not adding that reason the two stretches of land provided to keep the Night's Watch going was empty was because of all the raiders done by the Free Folk which were about to call the place homes.

"If only we could get all of the free folk marching with King Mance to bend the knee to our Queen." Stated Royce "Right now our opponents have many more people than we do."

"Aye, but our bargen with the King Beyond the Wall is that they do not have to bend the knee and that they only have to fight against the White Walkers when they come." stated Daenerys, she wouldn't admit it out load here but she was thinking about taking away the New Gift and giving it to the Free Folk in return for them bending the knee. However giving away Northern Land to Free Folk a historical enemy of the North would look bad for a Southern Queen to do, but if a Wardeness of the North did it, the visuals looked better.

"There is some hope, the Thenns have close relationships with the Giants, it is possible that we can win them over to bend the knee to us as well." explained Jon as he looked at Daenerys and Lord Royce and grinned "Imagine how those Southern Knights would react to hundreds of Giants riding Mammoths into battle?"

"Hundreds?" inquired Royce

"Over 300 Mammoths where with Mance Rayder and almost a thousand giants when I marched with them years ago, between Stannis' attacked at Castle Black and the massacred at Hard Home by the Walkers only one remained and he died outside of Winterfell. He busted through the gate by himself after taking multiple wounds." Explained Jon "All of them are still alive at the moment."

"What of the Walkers?" inquired Ser Jaime

"That is another concern…they aren't moving yet." announced Jon "No idea what they are up to but they are up something. Thanks to Lord Reed and his Lady Wife we have also made contact with the Green Men on the Isle of Faces, they claim it is the heart of the Weirwood network and it is possible to learn things there that one can't learn anywhere else. They want Bran to come to them, I left it in his hands to decide if he wants to go our not. Lord Tyrion is also on his way back to Winterfell from the wall, and he brings with him not only Measter Aemon to join the council but coming out of the North is half dozen Children of the Forest."

That caused Lord Royce and other Knights eyes to widen, none of them had seen any the children of the forest. Only Jon had seen them before and he had only seen one of them, now a dozen of them where heading toward Winterfell.

"Also, my Uncle Brandon is coming down." Added Jon before pausing a bit. "He is wight, but a wight raised by the children and not under the control of the Night King, he saved me North of the Wall in our own time. With luck he can aid us in convincing Robb and Lady Stark of the threat of the undead."

"Hopefully, we need to unite the South and then prepare for the Walkers, they are up to something and we need to be ready for them." Stated Daenerys, the fact that the Night King wasn't making the moves they expected concerned her, if he really wanted the Night King could wait them all out. Bran said he wouldn't do that, he wanted revenge but if Night King waited, he could attack them when they were divided again and not prepared for him. Or is expecting them to come North again, to give him another shot at a Dragon. There were just many options with him, but to defeat him one thing was clear. They needed to unite the South. "We failed last time; we can't fail this time."

"We will not." Stated Jon as there where nods around the table.

"Good, Lord Royce, Lord Stark, Lady Arya Stark and Ser Jaime I need to speak to you alone everyone else get some rest and get ready." ordered Daenerys as the room began to empty out, when it was empty the three of them relaxed a bit.

"We have gotten no word from Stannis or anyone in the South yet, however given how Lord Robb Stark reacted we can assume they didn't believe us either." Stated Daenerys, this was a more small council meeting and while not on council, Arya had been involved in almost every small council meeting and Jon as King Consort wouldn't hold an official seat on the Council but his voice carried a lot of weight.

"A likely assumption." confirmed Jon as he studied the map, it had all the known location of Joffrey's, Robb's and Stannis forces as well as their own. The bulk of Robb's forces where across from them at the moment but he had forces holding key crossings and keeps. The issue was they didn't know if Roose Bolton who was commanding the rear guard had turned his banners yet. If he had Robb was in worse position then before, because House Bolton controlled Harrenhal, the Inner at the crossroads and the Ruby Forje, all three key positions. A horrifying idea entered his mind as he studied the map more. "If Robb should bend the knee to King Joffrey we would be in trouble."

"I don't think he would." stated Arya

"Me neither but if he did we would be in trouble." Stated Jon "We would win in the end, the Dragons playing a major role in that but it would cost thousands of lives and in the end we would lose when the Night King came down from the North."

"Agreed." confirmed Lord Royce "And no offense Lord Stark, your relationship with your Aunt is a major issue, while I don't see her pushing to bend the knee to the boy who ordered the execution of her husband she could hold back him joining us which would prolonged the war."

"We need to convince her." Stated Daenerys

"No…" stated Jon as everyone looked at him. "We need to separate her from Robb, if we do that we can get him alone and convince him without her in the way."

"Either way would work." stated Royce "But how?"

"She loves her children." Said Jaime softly, Catelyn Stark was much like Cercei in that way so was a lot of mothers. "She loves her children…lets get her to her children…bring her to Winterfell. If she is in Winterfell with Lady Sansa Stark, Bran and Rickon she would be with three of her five children."

"Bran may be heading south once Tyrion arrives." added Jon "The rest of the court as well."

"We don't have to tell her that." stated Arya

"A fine idea, but Robb and his councilor would see her as a hostage and would never allow it." stated Royce "Unless we give them a "hostage" in return. We can't give her either of you two, we need you riding the dragons and I am needed to bring the Vale back under control."

All eyes fell on Arya as she began to curse in Bravosy.

"Alright." answered Arya when she finished cursing.

"Alright, we will offer Lady Stark a ride back to Winterfell." stated Daenerys "I will fly her there, meet with the rest of my council after we go to King's Landing to deliver terms for their surrender."

"What terms are you thinking?" inquired Jaime

"That is what I wanted your advice about. I talked with Tyrion before we departed Winterfell but I wish your council on this as well." admitted Daenerys as they began.

**They were making incredible time; the cart being pulled by two horses with a half dozen vale knights in escort and two full grown elk which bore five of the six children of the forest had been going all night.** Animals aren't supposed to go this far this fast, to do so without causing grave harm was impossible, however anything was possible with magic. The children didn't wish to stop, they wanted to get to the New Raven, Bran in Winterfell as fast as possible, so using their magic they actually restored the animals as they called it. It was hard to believe what the children where saying at first, only when they reached out and touched a horse which was clearly in need of rest, only to have the horse seemly regain it's strength did they fully understand. They had used magic to remove the need for the animal to rest their muscles, but it went beyond that. The animals didn't need to sleep or even eat, however it took a toll on the children once they reached the Northern tip of Long Lake did they convince them to stop.

For Tyrion, Sam and Measter Aemon the trip was going far to fast, they could have sat for days with Leaf, the leader of the last of the Children of the Forest asking questions. Leaf was over two thousand years old having been born near the end of the War between the Children and the First Men. She had seen the first long night having taken part in the creation of the Night King.

"So please tell us more about the culture of the Children?" inquired Measter Aemon as he and Tryion asked Leaf questions, while Sam took down notes about the answers she gave.

"You act like the Children are all the same, we are not." stated Leaf. "We are the last of the Northern forest children but there where others, many others. The Children of the Rivers, the Children of the Rainy woods, the children of the Southern fields and the Children of the Mountain vale. To name a few."

"So like humans you where divided into many Kingdoms?" inquired Tyrion

"Clans would be a better term." Said Leaf as she looked at the other five Children riding the Elks. "They are my family; we are all related by blood in one way or another."

"I see." Stated Tryion, it wasn't hard to figure out that the Children of the Mountain Vale was the Vale of Arryn, that the Children of the River was the Riverlands and so on. "Is any other children still alive that you know about?"

"Possibly some in the Mountains, but the best chance would be the children of the Rivers." Stated Leaf "They are the ones who made the Pack and kept the holy Island of Faces as their own while giving up the rest of the land to the humans."

"And you made the Knight King and the Walkers to defeat mankind?" inquired Aemon

"Yes, your kind was slaughtering us and we of the Northern Forests had the longest time to prepare for the arrival of man and the Night King was our answer." Stated Leaf before she lowered her head. "Until he turned against us, slaughtered us as well as humans."

"You lost control of it." Stated Aemon as Leaf eyed the blind man with some hate in her eyes. "A fault not limited to Children of the Forest, if reports are true the Valyrian Freehold destroyed themselves when they lost control of the 14 flames."

Tryion had heard the same stories, that the Valyria was the greatest empire which ever lived who was rumored controlled fire with blood magic died when they lost control of the 14 volcano which made up the Valerian freehold.

Before anyone else could speak up the sound of multiple horse hooves filled the air, all eyes turned to the south as the handful of knights protecting the small convoy pulled their swords ready to defend the convoy. They relaxed a bit as the riders approached, the front rider was a knight but behind that knight was Dothraki blood riders, one of them carrying the banner of house Targaryen flapping in the wind.

They approached as more riders came around the bend in the road appearing from behind rows of thick trees. As they approach Tryion raised his hand and waved as Ser Jorah Mormont one of only two members of the Queen's Guard approached.

"Lord Hand." Greeted Jorah as he pulled up alongside the cart, his eyes widened as he saw the Children of the Forest riding in the cart and on the two elk. The Dothraki's eyes widened and they began to talk wildly among each other and lowered their heads toward the Children.

"What are they saying?" inquired Sam

"They are calling them, wood walkers." translated Jorah as he looked at the children of the Forest in amazement. "Are they children of the forest?"

"Yes, we are." answered Leaf

"Why are they calling them wood walkers?" inquired Sam

"I am not surprised you don't know this Samwell but south of the Isle of Ibben is a thick northern woods, it was said in ancient times that a race much similar to the Children walked in those woods. The Ibbenese settlers have said to destroy them but the Dothraki still refuse to enter the woods because it belongs to the Wood Walkers." Explained Aemon

"So that is what happened to our cousins on the other side of the narrow sea." Stated Leaf with sadness in her voice. "Hunted down and killed, not surprising considering what happened to our people."

"What news of your mission, Ser Jorah?" inquired Tyrion wanting to change the subject.

"Dreadfort is ours as well as Last Hearth and Karhold." announced Ser Jorah as Tyrion nodded his head. That was good news, but he needed to get back to Winterfell to get news of what was happening elsewhere in the North and across Westeros.

"Care to escort us back to Winterfell?" offered Tyrion "We should arrive there by nightfall."

"It will be an honor, Lord Hand." confirmed Ser Jorah

**Back in the South Robb stood at the head of his own table in the middle of the woods, all around him where the Lords and the few Ladies which where with him in the field. **

"They offer us terms to bend the knee, all lands and titles respected aside from the Freys and Boltons. I will have to give up my Kingship." Stated Robb "As for forgiveness about rising up against the Mad King, she claims that there is nothing to forgive, that we were right to do so."

"And you believe this mummer's tale? You believe the Dragon Whore?" inquired Lady Mormont clearly near boiling in anger. Behind her, the eldest of her four daughters Dacey Mormont stood with her arms over her chest clearly as enraged as her mother. The second oldest Lyra was with the Mormont fighting man at the moment, because unlike most ladies Mormont woman learned to fight. The youngest two Jorelle and Lyanna where still on Bear island. While Robb was meeting with Daenerys a rider and arrived with news that Jorella Mormont had returned to Bear Island, having called off the planned sea attack to reclaim Deep Wood Motte. She had spotted strange soldiers on the beach and had called off the attack.

"I believe Jon." answered Robb

"The Bastard, who now claims to be the son of a dragon?" snapped a Riverlord

"Never trust a bastard, their blood has no honor." Stated another Riverlord

"I believe him." Whispered Catelyn as all eyes shot to her. "I don't want to believe it, but I do. It makes so much sense. Eddard, Lord Eddard sorry would never talk about his sister, he let her be laid to rest in the crypts of Winterfell, no Lady of Winterfell has even been placed there. But if she was Queen of the Seven Kingdom then…"

"Forgive me Sister, but maybe your judgement is clouded by the idea that Lord Eddard didn't father a bastard and break his marriage vows." offered Lord Edmure Tully as he looked at his oldest sister. "You may be trying to find a way to…"

A glare from his sister shut him up.

"I am not attempting what you suggest dear brother, besides it would mean my Lord Husband, love of my life, father of my children and the father of your King lied to me for years." stated Catelyn

"Father would never do that." stated Robb "So this has to be some kind of lie."

"Your grace, your father did lie about his attempt to overthrow the bastard who sits on the Iron Throne." countered Catelyn

"He did so because the Lannister's where holding two of his daughters prisoners." Stated Great Jon Umber "Any man would do anything to protect his children, his blood most of all daughters."

"And if Jon is the son of his sister, how far do you think my husband would go to protect him from King Robert?" inquired Catelyn as everyone shifted a bit, they all knew that Robert Baratheon would have done almost anything to kill House Targaryen and that Lord Eddard would do almost anything to protect his family "his pack". Add to that Jon would have been nothing but a baby only would have added to Eddard's need to protect him, it was well known that Eddard quarreled with Robert about the death of the Targaryen children by Tywin Lannister during the sack of King's Landing.

"My King…something did happen while you were gone." Said Lord Tully as Robb's eyes turned toward his Uncle. "Lord Bolton has turn his banners, some of his horse attacked our rear before pulling back. Scouts report his foot falling back to the crossroad and Harrenhal."

For the longest time, no one spoke as Robb put his hand on his chin and thought.

"Bolton betrayed us, just like they said he would." Stated Queen Talisa Stark giving a voice to what everyone was thinking.

"Aye…" confirmed Robb as he looked the map, his forces where trapped but if Jon was really Jon, he didn't think he would attack them unless it was needed. "We can't stay in the woods forever, we need to replace our stores and having dragons so close is a major concern."

"What are you thinking, my King?" inquired Lord Blackwood, unlike almost every house south of the neck the Blackwoods kept the Old Gods and they had married into House Stark less then a 100 years ago.

"I will not be bending the knee, but I am not going to go charging against two dragons across a narrow bridge that would be a waste of lives." announced Robb as he put his finger on Riverrun. "We will fall back here, I also want every Lord who isn't on the march with us to join us there. And then we will invite Queen Daenerys to offer us her terms in person. I will there make my choose with their council."

Catelyn shifted a bit, she didn't like this idea. He was pretty much holding a Grand Council in the middle of a war but what choice did he have, not much. Jon had been right, they were trapped and Robb didn't have enough control over the Riverlords to make them bend the knee to the Dragon Queen, they would fear her paying them back for rising against her father the Mad King. A lot of Northern Lords would feel the same she knew, she felt it as well.

"Queen Daenerys offered us to join her for dinner, I am going." announced Catelyn

"I will not let you go alone; this offer to speak before the Lords and Ladies of our Kingdom needs to delivered by a King not by Raven." stated Robb

**Hours past and Jon couldn't help but smile as he and Daenarys sat in her, well their tent just relaxing and talking.**

"Dar…karys." sounded out Jon as Daenerys chuckled a bit.

"Dracarys, put the R first and it is a C not a K, it means Dragonfire." corrected Daenerys with a playful laugh as the two of them lounged together in the tent. They had no guards, no servers, just the two of them. Jon laid back a bit on the coach as Deanerys used his lap as a pillow, her bear feet hanging over the edge. "Your Measter didn't teach you High Valyrian?"

"No." answered Jon with a shake of the head. "That was a lesson for Robb and the trueborn sons and daughters, not the bastard by Lady Starks orders. I actually think Sansa can sing in High Valyrian but I am not sure of that. You heard Ayra go off in Bravosy."

Deanarys eyes narrowed a bit.

"And your Uncle didn't prevent her, he knew who you where." Stated Daenerys who felt somewhat insulted that Jon didn't know high Valyrian, he was the blood of the Dragon but the fault lied not with him but with Lady Stark.

"Education rested within Lady Stark's control and I didn't bring it up with my Fath…Uncle." said Jon with a shrug "I didn't want to start a fight between Lord and Lady Stark, besides I never thought I would need it. Some Lords don't even have their letters and I know how to speak Command and the Old Tongue."

"Old Tongue?" inquired Daenerys as Jon grinned and spoke in what sounded like a mixture of grunts and hard sounding vows. It sounded just a step above what some of the massive apes taken from jungles of Sothorys to be sold in Meereen would make talking to each other.

"I just called you a fire goddess in the old tongue." explained Jon with a chuckle "I learned it north of the wall, the free folk and most of all the Giants and the Children of the Forest use it."

"I can see where that would be very useful, maybe you can teach me some." said Daenerys as Jon raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She could already speak Common, High Valyrian and Dothraki fluently and she knew enough Bravosy to know what Arya had said earlier, another tongue wouldn't hurt her. "I have some hope of convincing the Free Folk to bend the knee and even if they don't then maybe speak to them in a way they are more used to will help."

"I wouldn't hold out much hope for that." Advised Jon "Still, North of the Wall the people follow strength, if you show them how strong you are they will follow you."

"Even though I am a woman?" inquired Daenerys

"Strength is more important then gender." admitted Jon but felt he needed to be clear. "However to them, strength normally comes in the way of physical strength but there are female chieftains within the Free Folk."

"Sound a lot like the Dothraki or in the South here." Stated Daenarys "If I can become Khaleesi to them, maybe I can become Queen beyond the Wall as well as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Knowing you, I would be surpised if you didn't." stated Jon "The thing is, that they follow strength, not blood lines. They may follow you, but any child who follows you on the Iron Throne will have to prove him or herself to them."

"They may have the right there." admitted Daenerys as Jon looked at her somewhat confused. "How many lives would have been spared, if we had a way to peacefully remove someone like the Mad King and replace him with someone like your father, my brother? Something we need to consider among other reforms. I plan to have a Grand Council, of high lords, Measters, craftsman and commoners, the high and the low so that reforms can be made to help everyone."

"I remember something Measter Luwin said once during Robb's and I history lesson, Aemon the Dragon may have beaten the Kingdoms of Westeros to place them under one ruler, but it was his Grandson King Jaeharerys the Considerator and his wife the Good Queen Alysanne who truly made the Seven Kingdoms one." said Jon before looking at Daenerys with a smile. "Maybe it will take Aegon the Dragon's even more distant granddaughter to reform it yet again."

"Well if I remember my histories as well, Jaeharerys was nothing without Queen Alysanne, they ruled together." Said Daenerys "As shall we and when we are gone, our children and our children's children will live in a better world."

"Something every parent wants to give their kids, a better world then the one they had." confirmed Jon as Daenerys nodded in agreement. She wasn't with child as far as she knew but tonight the two of them would be trying for sure. That caused a question to enter her mind.

"Jon…I never asked you do want children right?" inquired Daenerys as Jon paused for a moment which caused Daenerys' heart to race a little.

"When I was younger, I never let myself dream of a family because any child I would have the name Snow. I didn't want to burden a child with a bastard name so I decided to join the watch." Explained Jon "But I am not a bastard and since I came back from the dead, I can let myself dream things I would never let myself dream before. Yes, Deanerys I want children."

Deanerys smiled as the next question entered her mind, but she believed she knew the answer.

"So you want a son I assume?" inquired Daenerys, every high lord seamed focused on having a male heir first, to carry on the line.

"I will just be happy with a healthy birth and that mother and child are safe." Said Jon but he could see that wasn't enough of an answer for Daenerys. "But if I had a choice, I think I would like a daughter first."

"A daughter?" inquired Daenerys surprised by the answer. "Why?"

"Because if she is anything like her mother, her Aunt Sansa and Aunt Arya then she will be a greater Queen then any who came before." explained Jon as Daenerys smiled and chuckled a bit. Jon wasn't wrong a daughter of House Targaryen and House Stark who was raised with the best traits of both House would make on great Queen.

"Jon…Sansa added a second more private message in the message she sent, I want your advice." Said Daenerys as she pulled out a second letter from Sansa. Jon read it over and raised an eyebrow.

"I am not sure about one part of Sansa's plan, but I like the second part, however I recommend one thing. I would talk it over with Tyrion for sure when you go back to Winterfell tomorrow." Said Jon as Daenerys nodded in agreement before sending for Lord Royce to bring him into their council.

**Far to the North, a light summer snow was falling over Winterfell.** The snow wasn't sticking to the ground and come morning a light frost may grace the ground, but it was still autumn, but Winter was Coming. For Lady Sansa Stark acting Wardeness of the North she had much to do, the Winter Town had to be rebuilt, armor had to be made, they had the steal and even some left-over dragon glass so weapons where being made. Luckily Messandei was taking care of the orphans and doing a great job.

"What is that?" inquired Sansa as she looked at a child drawing a butterfly with black calk on a stone wall of Winterfell.

"In my homeland of Naath, there is a butterfly which watches over children and brings them good dreams." Answered Messandei as she walked up to her by the main gate. "A lot of the children are having nightmares most of all of the dead, some saw their mothers die to protect them and that is something people do not get over quickly."

"I can relate." admitted Sansa, her nightmares seamed to switch back and forth between Ramsay and the Walkers, sometimes if it was really bad an undead wight Ramsay. "Are they doing better?"

"For the most part, some worse than others." Said Messandei as she looked to where Rickon was watching them from his room overlooking the yard. "He isn't doing that great, someone let it slip that his brother, mother, dire wolf and himself all died. He needs comfort."

"I know." Said Sansa with guilt in her voice. She knew she needed to be there for her baby brother, but Rickon was calling her mom and was hanging onto her skirts. She understood why Rickon was calling her mom, Sansa was older and looked like their mother but still she wasn't Rickon's mother and she didn't have the time to help her brother like he needed it. She was having a lot of issues because he got in the way or prepare the North for the undead and aid in the unification of the South under the Dragon banner. She needed to focus to get everything ready as she lifted her eyes up from Rickon in his window to the highest tower.

That Dragon Banner flew from the highest tower as was traditional for the ruling house, it was strange when she was little it was always the black stage of house Baratheon. From the second highest tower the banner of House Stark flew, as it did on almost every other tower minus three. One where the moon and falcon flew because the Knights of Vale called that home, another Dragon banner where a handful of Unsullied rested and flying from the 3rd highest tower was Jon's person banner, a white Dire wolf on a black field.

"Winterfell is full of ghosts to him, he looks out toward the fields beyond and asks where he dies." admitted Sansa "He needs to get out of here, this may be his home but in order for him to get well. He can't remain here, and I can't help him."

"So you plan to send him away?" inquired Messindei

"Maybe depends on how this goes." Admitted Sansa as a horn filled the air, as the gates of Winterfell opened and a small party of riders came in. In the lead was a large man which looked a lot like his father, a half dozen knights and a lady with long brown hair in a braid over her shoulder. This was the woman Sansa had sent for, Lady Leona Manderly wife of the heir to White Harbor Wyslis Manderly.

"Ser Wyslis, Lady Leona I welcome you to Winterfell." greeted Sansa as they dismounted, Wyslis had a little trouble. He was a large man, not as large as his father who was almost too large to sit a horse but he was large.

"Lady Sansa, I must admit I need to see you personally to believe this tale." admitted Wyslis "I saw the Dragon when my ship came into White Harbor with orders from King Robb to raise an army, and seeing my father clearly older was unbelievable but seeing you as a woman grown is unreal and makes me believe this wild tale even more. I remember coming up to Winterfell for the feast celebrating your first name day and when your father brought you down to White Harbor for a visit."

"I remember your city well, I always thought your merman's hall the largest and most majestic until I went to King's Landing that is." admitted Sansa as Wyslis chuckled a bit.

"Well what is that you require of us?" inquired Lady Leona as suddenly the horn blew again.

"Expecting more riders?" inquired Ser Wyslis slightly concerned about a trap.

"Not for a day or two." Admitted Sansa as the gates opened again and a cart began to come in, but the cart wasn't alone. Multiple riders in full plate armor entered as well as two elk. This caused everyone to look at each other in confusion until they saw figures riding the elk. They were small no bigger than a 12 year old with yellow cat like eyes and bark like skin and green plant like hair.

"By the father above." Exclaimed Wyslis "Children of the forest."

"Aye." Confirmed Sansa as the Cart came to a stop as Tyrion Lannister climbed down followed by Samwell who helped an ancient looking man in black robes with a thick Measter chain around his neck. That had to be Measter Aemon, the one who Jon, Tyrion and Sam held and such high regard and would be taking a position on the council.

The children looked around a little unsure.

"The Godswood is this way, if it will make you feel better." Said a voice Sansa knew well as she saw a hooded man standing by the children.

"Uncle Benjen?" inquired Sansa as the figure turned his attention to her and pulled his hood down to show, his pale undead skin but it was Benjen.

"Father protect me." Said Lady Leona Manderly

"Benjen Stark?" inquired Wyslis

"Aye, and yes I am dead, the children brought me back before the Night King could." Explained Benjen "I protect them."

"By the Seven, it's all true." Admitted Lady Leona "I didn't want to believe it, but I do."

"Aye, and I thought this tale couldn't get stranger." said Wyslis

"Wait, until you see the army of the dead and the White Walkers my Lord." Said Sansa "Now lets us retire to the great hall, food is being prepared."

**Robb mounted his horse again as he headed toward the Twins for the second time in a day, he wasn't alone**. Riding with him was not only three dozen high lords and Ladies of the North and Riverlands, including his mother and Queen Talisa Stark. Robb and her had argued about having her come along with them but she had won in the end. They had over 40 guards with them so a sizeable force but it was nothing compared to the camp they were heading to.

"So what is your…cousin like?" inquired Talisa as she rode beside Rob, she had donned her best cloths one emblazoned with the Dire wolf of house Stark on it.

"You will find out." answered Robb as a group of Manderly knights out of the Twins rode up to them.

"Lord Stark…forgive me King Stark please follow us." said the head Manderly Knight as they lead the group into the castle and across the bridge and out the gates of the castle on the eastern bank of the Green Fork of the Trident. They weren't lead to the ring of tents which the dragons called home, instead to the large open area beside it. Tables had been brought out from the cellars of the Twins; these tables would have been used during the red wedding but not now. Lords, Knights, men-at-arms and Dothraki all ate together around these tables.

"Welcome." greeted Lord Royce as he moved forward. "We have a high table set up for your guest King Robb, however Queen Daenerys is having a private less formal dinner in her tent with Lord Jon and Lady Arya. If you, your lady wife and mother care to join them I'll lead you."

"Yes, thank you." said Robb as they dismounted and followed Royce, he felt Talisa tense a bit as she saw the two dragons sleeping. Guards surrounded the dragons, to protect people from the Dragons and the dragons from the people. Robb had a dozen guards which stopped outside the tent, Daenerys had a dozen guards outside her tent as well. Robb and Catelyn ready themselves while Talisa was looking forward to this, outside of his mother, uncle and great uncle, Talisa had yet to meet a single blood member of Robb's family. Yes Jon was Robb's cousin but they were raised as brothers and his younger sister Arya was also in this tent. On top of that was a Targaryen, one of the blood of old Valyria.

Robb took a breath and entered to find the table had been moved from the center of the room to the side. Multiple candles and lamps illuminated the tent and the smell of roasted meat filled the air, boar if he judged from the smell. Daenerys, Jon and Arya sat around a table, none of them had touched their food yet but they were drinking.

Jon shook his head as Daenerys chuckled a bit and Arya finished whatever she was saying. Once again it was Arya who spotted them first her dark eyes darting toward the three of the as they entered the tent.

"Welcome, King Stark, Queen Stark and Lady Stark." greeted Daenerys as she rose from her chair across the table from them. "We were unsure if who would all join us, but we prepared for any possibility. Please be seated."

There was a tense moment as everyone sat down, the spread was wide with roasted boar, baked apples, buttered beets, fresh bread with honey along with other food. The spread wasn't large but it all looked great and perfectly prepared. To Catelyn's amazement there was no servers around to helped serve the food or pour for them. Then Daenerys herself pulled a knife and expertly began to cut apart the boar, taking a piece for herself, before turning the blade offering it handle first to Jon who took his own piece before he offered the blade to Robb.

"Care for a cut King Stark." Offered Daenerys as Robb took the blade, that is when it hit Catelyn, Daenerys wasn't treating this like a formal meal between two powers but a private family meal. A meal she would have at Winterfell with her own family all the time.

"I feel I must introduce myself I am Talisa, I am Robb's wife." Introduced Talish as the others across the table introduced themselves while everyone filled their plate with food. "Queen Daenarys…"

Daenerys raised her hand for a moment, stopping her.

"Please call me Daenerys, in some way we are all one family or one pack. You are the wife of my future husband's cousin." Explained Daenerys as she smiled at Talisa, before turning to Robb. "I will drop the formal titles for the moment if that is ok with you."

"It is." confirmed Robb "But before that, I must explain an offer I bring."

"Go on, King Robb." said Daenerys as she shifted back into the Queen role.

"While we are not bending the knee, my forces on the morrow will begin to pull back." explained Robb "I am going to call of council of my Lords and Ladies at Riverrun and I invite you to speak to them. If you convince them to bend the knee to you then so shall I."

Jon let out a breath, that was possibly one of the better outcomes he could have wished for. He would have liked it better if Robb had just bent the knee all together but not having to fight his cousin and having a chance to bring the Northern and Riverland armies in peacefully, was more than welcomed.

"I understand King Robb and I accept your invitation to Riverrun, please send a message to Winterfell when you have a date my court is currently there." explained Daenerys "And we have a proposal for you. On the morrow, Jon and I are flying to Kings Landing to deliver terms to them. When we return, I am flying to Winterfell to talk to my advisors. If you should wish, I will welcome to bring Lady Catelyn to Winterfell to see her children."

Robb was about to raise an objection, there was no way his Lords would accept his mother becoming a hostage to the Dragon Queen even if it meant her seeing her kids.

"I know your Lords will object to what they may see as us taking a hostage which is why, Lady Arya will go with you wherever you may want while your Mother is in the North." explained Daenerys as Robb shifted a bit, he knew that some lords would still call it a bad choose, Arya was his little sister he would never kill her. Yet also Catelyn was mother to Sansa who if was true sat on the council of Queen Daenerys and was Wardness of the North. Daenerys wouldn't want to harm her and loss the North.

"I'll do it." Said Catelyn

"Very well." Confirmed Robb

"Talisa I understand you are from Volantis?" inquired Jon wanting to get away from politics and have a more normal meal.

"Yes, I grew up beside the Long Bridge." said Talisa "When the word of the war reached us, I couldn't just stay at home and do nothing. I was trained by my late mother as a healer and she said to go where the wounded and sick are. So I came."

Daenerys nodded her head, this Talisa so far at least seamed very likeable.

"I have seen the Long bridge a many of times." stated Daenerys "When I was little my brother and I spent some time in Volantis and then on my way to Westeros with my army, I stopped there and freed all the slaves."

That caused Talisa's eyes to widened, Volantis like all the free cities minus Bravos was built on the back of slaves. In Volantis it was said 7 out of every 10 people where slaves to free them was unheard of.

"How?" inquired Talisa

"Easy when you already have freed slaver's bay and had an army of over 10,000 free unsullied, 10,000 Dothraki screams, a massive war fleet and three dragons." stated Daenerys with a grin. "The rules of the city basically gave me what I wanted almost as once. I only demanded food, water, supplies for my fleet and the freedom of every slave in the city."

"Three dragons?" inquired Robb, he had only seen two.

"Yes, one of my children, one of my dragons fell to the Night King. Then used him to break through the Wall allowing the army of the dead to march south." said Daenerys with sadness in her voice. "However he is alive again in slaver's bay and messages are already on route to bring him and the rest of the free Unsullied who didn't come back with us here to fight for the realms of man."

"I must admit I am still having trouble understanding how this is possible." Stated Robb

"It's the same for us." Admitted Jon "The thing is slightly more complex for us, we remember all the events that will never happen now. I remember getting back to Castle Black and learning of the Red Wedding and all your death."

"Well you were right about another thing, Lord Bolton betrayed us. He and his forces are heading toward Harrenhal and the Ruby Forge." Stated Robb "They have bent the knee to Joffrey."

"Well if it makes you feel better, the Dreadfort is already in our hands and his bastard Ramsay is gone." Stated Arya

"It is Lord Roose who is the main threat not some bastard." stated Catelyn as everyone on the other side of the table shifted uncomfortable, not sure what to say.

"I feel, I need to bring this up so it doesn't hurt you when you journey to Winterfell to see Bran, Rickon and most of all Sansa." Stated Jon his voice hardened. "After getting taken from King's Landing by Little Finger, Sansa was given to Roose Bolton who gave her to Ramsay…you don't want to know what he put her through but it would have broken a lesser person but Sansa is strong."

"We have all been through things which you couldn't imagine." Said Ayra as she saw her "mother" process what Jon had just said. She could see Robb's fist tighten in anger.

Catelyn didn't want to believe it, if what they were saying was true then Little Finger her childhood friend gave her daughter to the bastard of the man who betrayed them. Who then raped her daughter multiple times.

"Ramsay also put an arrow through Rickon's back as he field across the field toward me outside of Winterfell." added Jon his voice filled with sadness. "I was within feet of him when the arrow took him."

"Luckily we will not have to deal with him." Stated Arya. "I took care of him."

"You…you took care of him?" inquired Catelyn "What does that mean?"

Arya simply grinned as she took a drink of her ale.

"Arya…your mother is talking to you." Said Robb, that was something their father would say whenever Arya would ignore their mother at the table. When Eddard Stark used those words Arya would always pay it mind and start speaking, here Arya only glared at him with hardened eyes.

"My mother died at the Twins during the Red Wedding, you like she are nothing but Ghosts to me." Explained Arya as she stood up grabbing her plate of food. Both Jon and Daenerys let out a resigned sigh, as Catelyn grabbed her little girl hand as she walked past. In the past grabbing her hand had always stopped Arya's attempt to defy her, but now it only got a deadly look from her. A look which sent a chill down Catelyn's spin, as she slowly let go. Arya glared at her for another moment before turning back to Jon and Daenerys. "I'll see you in the morning, Jon, Daenerys."

Jon and Daenerys nodded their heads as Arya walked out of the tent.

"What…what happened to her?" inquired Catelyn "What happened to my little girl?"

"She isn't a little girl anymore." answered Jon as Catelyn turned back to look at him. "She is very protective of her pack and she doesn't consider you or Robb are part of her pack anymore."

"I am her mother." Countered Catelyn

"And she was outside the castle when "her" mother throat was slit before her body was dumped nude into the river while "her" brother was shot full of crossbows before his head was removed and replaced with Grey Wind's own head." added Jon, not adding the whole faceless men part of his cousin/sister life. "Arya has been through things…and trying to control her will not bring her back to you."

"That is why we hope you coming up to Winterfell will help." Explained Daenerys

"That will just take me away from her." countered Catelyn

"That doesn't make any sense." added Robb

"It does, because there is no way your Lords Robb will accept the mother of their King being a "hostage" of a possible enemy but while Lady Stark is up at Winterfell Arya is with Robb acting as a "hostage" then they will accept it." Explained Jon as he looked at Lady Stark. "Face it Aunt Catelyn you have never gotten along with Arya, she is a wild wolf who loves her family, her pack maybe time with Robb will allow her to reconnect to him and over time to you Aunt Catelyn."

"Maybe I can help, I may not have meet her before this but she is my sister now." Added Talisa as Jon and Daenerys nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a better idea, Mother?" inquired Robb

"I don't." confirmed Catelyn "Now…please you told us about what happened to everyone else but you have yet to say anything about Bran, only that he came back with you. What happened to my boy?"

"Bran…Bran is something special." Stated Jon as he wondered where to start with that.

**Far to the North Sansa Stark sat in her study in Winterfell looking over messages, across the room Tryion stood on a stool looking at a map which was spread out over a large table.**

"Overall the situation is very much in our favor when it comes to our human opponents, but until we unit the South we are in a bad position when it comes to our real enemy." said Tyrion

"I agree." Said Sansa as she looked at some reports. "Good news is, that we were managed to get a crop down, hopefully soon we can start growing some food around Winterfell again."

"That is good news." stated Tryion as he jumped off the stool and walked over to her, he pulled himself onto a chair and for a few moments said nothing. "You sure you want to go through with this, plan of yours?"

Sansa let out a sigh and looked at Tryion.

"Do you have a better idea?" inquired Sansa "Sending Rickon to White Harbor to be fostered by Lord Manderly will be nothing but helpful."

"Politically it is very wise, but Rickon needs his family, he needs his pack not to be sent away to a place he has never been before to people he doesn't know." Countered Tyrion, politically it was a great move. Tie one of the greatest houses in the North to House Stark and by extent House Targaryen since House Stark through Jon was tied to the Queen.

"I know." confirmed Sansa with a shake of her head, she felt so torn about this. "It is for him as well as for me, he keeps asking if this is the place he died, he is haunted by this place and I am haunted by him."

Tryion looked on as Sansa leaned back a bit her eyes watery. She wouldn't have shown this weekeness to almost anyone else, her family yes, Tyrion and maybe one other but other then that she wouldn't show this weakness to anyone.

"When I see him, when I see my own baby brother, I see the dead body we recovered from the battle of the bastards. His crushed skull from a horse hoof from the battle and the arrow in his chest. His bashed brains leaking his brain and his beaten bloody body." Explained Sansa her voice close to breaking. "I remember his funeral pile where Jon burned his body before the heart tree. I fought Jon so much over that. I wanted to place him in the crypts with father and the rest of house Stark but he refused my words. I wonder now if that is why he didn't bring up burning the dead in the crypts before the dead arrived, how many people would be alive now with us if we had burned those bodies in the crypts? How many orphans do we have now because their mothers died in the crypts from rose bodies which should have been destroyed earlier?"

"It likely slipped his mind." Reassured Tryion, he had only seen Sansa this weak a few times before. On their wedding day, he was so drunk then he couldn't remember much of that and when she learned of the Red Wedding. "It slipped all our minds but you can correct that now."

"I already have, bodies in the crypts and the nearby grave yard is being burned as we speak. I am drafting notices for the rest of the North to do the same. If the Dead come south, we will not give them free soldiers for their army." stated Sansa "Maybe Arya is right, Rickon is a ghost to me. I wonder if Mother and Robb will be the same?"

"Does that mean Theon is a ghost to you as well?" added Tyrion as Sansa flushed a bit. "I saw how you looked at him before the battle, you loved him."

"Maybe." chuckled Sansa as she reached over and poured herself some wine. "When I was a little girl, I had a huge crush on the Theon but he didn't give me a look. Looking back, he was a jerk, a self-centered jerk not as bad as Joffrey but Ramsay made him better. Made him into the man I truly loved, I am not sure this Theon is that Theon. Maybe because I didn't see him die helps me look at him but I saw Rickon die before my eyes."

"I understand somewhat, the woman I loved, the woman I killed while she lied in my father's bed is still alive." confirmed Tryion as Sansa filled a cup for him and he took it. "We all are facing complex issues since we came back."

"Agreed." added Sansa as she looked out the window, the study had a good view of the Godswood and the Heart Tree. Her father, like countless generations of Stark Lords and Kings before him would sit here and make choices about House Stark and the North within view of the weirwood. She was doing the same, from her spot she could see Bran sitting in his wheelchair however he wasn't alone. Uncle Benjen stood watch over him but he wasn't alone either, the six children of the forest had made their home before the face of the weir wood tree.

**While the sun had fully set over Winterfell, it was still above the horizon on down in the Southern most Kingdom of Westeros Dorne.** The hot sands of Dorne would cool during the coming night but it would never be cold. In many ways Dorne was special among the Seven Kingdoms, her woman where not considered the lesser of men and the lords of Dorne would follow a Princess of House Martell as readily as they would follow a Prince.

The Princess of Dorne, Arianne Martell stood by a balcony looking out at the small docks which sat under the walls of Sunspear the Capital of Dorne. She was dressed in a away which wouldn't have been acceptable south of Dorne outside of a whore house. The light fabric was almost see through showing off her dark olive skin, a gift from her Rhoyish blood with thicker fabric around her breasts and womanhood.

"I don't like this father." Said Arianne as she looked at her father, Doran Mortell. Doran sat in his wheelchair looking down at the docks as well. In the distant the ship his daughter was going to take to Volantis on the first leg of her journey to Norvos to see her mother was disappearing over the horizon.

"Neither do I, however it is very concerning that we got a raven with the information of about the ship we had just booked passage for you to and from Volantis on." stated Doran "And then we get word about people disappearing before the court."

"Still the Targaryen Girl, coming from the future and the army of the dead?" inquired Arianne "I don't believe it father."

"Neither do I, but I we need to know more." said Doran as he looked down at the docks to where a swan ship from the summer isle was being prepared. The swan ships where the fastest ships in the world and with the some of famous summer isle archers onboard no slave ship or pirate would attempt to take it. "You will be heading to Gulltown and from there if you find what you can and send word back. If this is some fairy tale then you will travel to Norvos by Bravos."

"I always wanted to see Bravos." admitted Arianne

"You leave at dawn, my daughter." said Doran as Arianne nodded and bent down and kissed her father's forehead.

"Goodnight father." said Arianne as she turned and walked away passing by a man in his late 20's dressed in plate armor. She eyed him and carried on, when she was gone the man moved forward.

"You summoned me my Prince." Said the man

"Yes, Ser Gerold Dayne." said Prince Martell as he rolled his chair around to face the man. "You where squire to your uncle Ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the Morning."

"Aye…my Prince." Confirmed Ser Gerold Dayne

"Tell me…about the Tower of Joy and the Promise made of Eddard Stark to his sister and her child." questioned Doran as Ser Gerold looked down for a moment, as he remembered being a scared 14 year old squire guarding the door to Prince Rhaegal's new wife Lyanna Stark and the baby boy she brought into the world. He wanted to be out with his Uncle and the other Kings Guard but he was ordered to protect the door, only to stand aside when Eddard Stark arrived with the legendary sword of his house Dawn in his hands.

"My Prince how…" started Gerold as Doran pulled a letter with the seal of house Targaryen and another seal one with white Direwolf on it along with a few others.

"There is the letter my daughter knows about and then there are the others." explained Doran as he leaned back in his chair. "Now tell me what you know."

**Far beyond the wall, in a land where living feet hadn't stepped in years the Night King stood on a balcony in an abounded citadel in an abounded city.** The city still bore the scars of the ancient battle which took place here thousands of years ago. He remembered that battle, it was his greatest victory and his greatest defeat. He looked out toward the sea and allowed himself to smile the sea was gone the land had returned. He should have known it was done; he could feel this power returning he had given so much of his power to do this task that he had to gather his forces to make them easier to control. He could raise the land here and allow his forces to march on the wall, the strain on him would have been too great he would have lost control. Now he was free. He turned toward a group of his sons who had stood watch nearby waiting for orders. With a simple nod they knew what they had to do, they took off.

The Night King allowed himself a moment more before he moved down to where his horse was waiting for him. He mounted with ease and headed toward the land bridge which had risen again. He rode across the still wet soil which was quickly freezing along with a quarter of his army, the rest had now turned and headed back toward the wall. They knew their mission and he trusted his sons to do their jobs. Finally, he reached the other side and his horse stepped onto the frozen soil of eastern Essos and before him lying dead in the snow was the skull of a massive beast. He pulled the reigns on the horse, he didn't need to but he did it anyhow and rode over. There lying dead in the snow, was the bleached white skeleton, one of its wings where ripped off and half of its skull was gone but the rider still lied dead in the saddle. He now allowed himself to smile, he had gambled that once he was "Beaten" that the humans wouldn't be as careful with burning the dead as they should be. He was right, but this one was too far gone for his uses. But he knew he would find more; it was only a matter of time and he knew where he needed to start.

**Hours later, Benjen Stark former 1****st**** Ranger of the Night's Watch and now a free wight stood before the Godswood and the heart tree.** The children of the forest had made their nests in the large sentinel trees which surrounded the heart tree. As a dead man, Benjen didn't have to sleep, or eat or even use the privy, so he was a perfect guard and that is what he was now. His mission, his duty was to protect the children of the forest and by extent his nephew the new Three Eyed Raven. He had stood there all night and then just as the 1st rays of the morning sun reached Winterfell Bran's eyes rolled back and turned from white back to their normal color.

"Bran?" inquired Benjen as he looked at Bran, his face was full of fear and he was breathing fast.

"I know…I know what the Night King is hiding." announced an out of breath Bran

**Well I hope you liked this chapter; this was a set up for a lot of things that is coming in later parts of the story. Book readers may notice that I am trying to bring in elements from the book that was missed in the show. I hope you all enjoy the story. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 The Past**

Bran Stark walked beside Brynden Rivers better known as Blood Riven in a grassy field in the distant past. Both of these men where the three eyed ravens, normally there would only be one but thanks to time travel both of them now held that title. Walking with them but unable to see them because they wheren't really there was the brother of the night king and possibly the last hero, Eldric. The two of them had been watching this ancient hunt as Eldric and a band of a dozen other hunters three of whom where women and two large dogs.

"In the tales of the last hero, it is said he led a dozen men into the woods to find the children with a horse and a dog." Stated Bran as the two of them strolled through the grassland watching the party of first men hunt for the children to save the soon to be night king.

"Stories change over time, this is supposed to happen after the rise of the Night King not during." Countered Brynden as the older man moved with the strength of a much younger man. In truth neither of them where actually moving their legs, Brynden was attached to a weir wood tree North of the wall. That tree provided all the food and energy he needed to live while Bran was in a wheelchair before the weir wood tree in Winterfell's Godswood.

"Jon arrived back at Winterfell and told me about how the order of the Green men want me to come to them." Stated Bran as the two of them followed the hunting party. There was no reason for them to attempt to hide from what was about to happen so they spoke openly.

"You should go to them; I wish I had." admitted Brynden as Bran looked at him wanting him to go on. "I wasn't discovered as a green seer and possibly the next raven until after I had joined the Night's Watch and the Raven before me, a woman named Marei was up here."

"A woman was the three eyed raven?" Said Bran as Brynden nodded his head.

"The gift comes to men and women and of every class, Marei was the daughter of a prostitute in Mole's Town just south of Castle Black, I was the bastard of a King and you are the trueborn son of a high lord." explained Brynden "After you, the gift may be found in some knight in dorne or a sailor out of Lannistport but odds are it will be found among those who have first men blood or the blood of the dragon within them. I have both, Targaryen father, House Blackwood mother."

"Aegon the Unworthy." said Bran as Brynden nodded his head.

"But you knew all this, why bring it up." added Brynden

"I wanted to know why you didn't go to the heart of the network." stated Bran

"Wasn't needed." Stated Brynden as he looked at the hunting party which still moved forward. "The heart of the network is on the isle of faces, but that heart is broken."

"How so?" inquired Bran

"According to Marei and the Raven before her and the one before that going all the way back to the first three eyed raven the weirwood network used to stretch across the world." Explained Brynden "One could sit in Winterfell or what would one day become Winterfell and through the trees see events happening in Slaver's bay, the great empire of Yi Ti which sits beyond the jade gates of Qarth and even Asshai by the Shadow before the rise of the Shadow."

"What happened?" inquired Bran

"The link was broken in the attempt to limit the spread of the Night King by destroying the land bridges between Westeros and Essos. They broke the one in the South in the Broken Arm of Dorne and one in the far North." stated Bryden "Now imagine a spider web with all its strains spreading out over a large area. Now each of the weir wood is where the strains meet but when the first men came they began to destroy the weir woods weakening the links and the network as a whole. Then came the destruction of the arm of Dorne and the Land Bridge between Northern Westeros and Northern Essos. With that link broken the web was cut in half and we are only able to see events that have had happened on this side of the Narrow Sea we can't cross over to the other parts of the web."

"I believe I understand." stated Bran as he placed his hands behind his back as a question formed in his head. "The web can only travel over land but what about islands? We can see what happens on Bear Island or the Iron Island with ease."

"It is only a theory, but I assume the network can only reach so far off shore and with a broken link we can't see beyond the lands of Westeros." answered Bryden "You see…"

Before Bryden could go on a beam of blue light shot up from the other side of a small line of hills. All the first men hunters got down on one knee lowering themselves into the tall grass to provide some cover. The birds in nearby trees took to the air out of fear, as multiple snakes and small animals began to run away. A charging moose ran out of a nearby woods by the base of the hill followed moments later by a pack of dire wolves which where sprinting as fast as they could away.

"What is going on?" inquired one of the hunters.

"I don't know." Said Eldric as the dogs which had been beside him began to back away in fear, but they didn't run.

"He is here." announced Bryden as out of the woods marched a bare-chested blue man dressed in furs which were quickly frosting over. His eyes where blue and his hair was gone but that was Eldric's brother, the Night King.

"Bran!" yelled Eldric as he stood up as the Night King came ever closer, with each passing step the ground around him began to freeze. He came to a stop only a few feet away from his brother. "Bran…what did they do to you?"

For a long moment nothing happened and then with inhuman speed and strength Bran…the Night's King true name sent a backward slap toward his brother Eldric sending him flying through the are as if he was a child's toy. He crashed into a tree with a load snap, the nearest of the hunting dogs rushed forward toward Eldric who now laid on the ground not moving. Bran kicked the hound with such force his bare foot went halfway into the poor animal's rib cage and when it came out his foot was covered with blood and guts. Maybe as a small mercy the dog died almost at once as the dozen hunters launched their attack, flinging stones from slings and stabbing him with fire harden staffs. The stones bounced off the Night King and the staffs broke when they hit his skin.

The Night King was unarmed but it didn't matter, he grabbed the arm of one of his former friends and with inhuman strength ripped it not only out of its socket but clean off the shoulder. The man's blood sprayed across the freezing soil and over the Night King's face. With slight annoyance he whipped away the blood before grabbing a charging woman by the throat and slamming her so hard into the ground her spin snapped.

The rest of the party fared no better as one by one all of them were killed.

"Good, very good." said a new voice as Bran and Bryden looked toward the tree line to see nine children of the forest, half of them seamed young an youthful with green in their hair but three among them looked old and ancient looking with brown dead leaf looking hair and an aged look to them. The Night King turned and looked at them as well and looked at the children with his cold blue eyes.

"With this we will turn back men and reclaim all that has been lost." Stated another as slowly the Night King raised his hands. This caused confused looks from the warriors among the children of the forest however their elders where too busy basking in what they had just done. Only when the first body rose to its feet did they notice what was happening.

"It isn't supposed to do that…is it?" stated an elder as one of the newly raised dead threw a spear striking the elder in the chest.

"Elder!" yelled one of the warriors and like that the tables were turned as the Night King advanced along with the newly raised dead and began to slaughter the children. Their dragon glass weapon managed to kill some of the dead, but it bounced off the skin of the Night King, one brave but foolish children of the forest even drove his dragon tipped spear into the Night King's chest. It only slowed him down.

"Can nothing stop him?" inquired Bran as they watched everything unfold before them.

"Maybe nothing can." Stated Bryden as he pointed toward one of the elders, he was wounded and moving toward the tree line. Just now standing up was Eldric, he was bloodied and bruised, his arm looked clearly broken but he was still alive.

"Help me human." pleaded the Elder as Eldric looked at the battle before him and then after a moments paused to gather his coward he rushed to aid his enemy and grabbing him up in his good arm the two of them headed North deeper into the woods. By now it was over, the Night King stood around the ever-freezing landscape with four wight humans of his former tribe and seven of the nine children of forest. The elder was running North while a lone child, Leaf was running to the south away. The Night King either didn't notice the elder running away or didn't care because he turned and started to head south along with the first wights in history.

"I say we follow, Eldric and the Green seer." advised Bryden

"Agreed, Leaf can tell us what happened to her." added Bran as they followed Eldric and the Green Seer into the woods. They wheren't hard to follow, both of them were wounded and they quickly came upon them.

"What did you do to my brother…?" stated Eldric

"Made him our weapon against you." Said the Green Seer with blood pouring out of a wound in his chest. "We needed to stop you…"

"What will he do now?" inquired Eldric as they moved through the woods.

"What he was made to do, kill all living things." stated the Green Seer weakly as the color began to fade from his body. "We never considered that we were part the whole living thing."

"How do I save him?" inquired Eldric desperation in his voice. "How can I bring him back?"

"You can't." chuckled the Green Seer "He can't be killed, he is immortal, no weapon can hurt him, no sickness can claim him, time will not harm him either. He will never sleep; he will never eat all he will do is what he is supposed to do…kill everything with warm blood in its veins."

"You must have had a way to stop him." pleaded Eldric as the green seer chuckled a bit. "Please tell me."

"He…can't be killed…but he can be contained." Answered the Seer as he coughed up more blood. He slowly stretched out his hand and pointed North. "Answers you can get in the city of Irrodos…"

"Irrodos?" inquired Eldric confused.

He wasn't the only one both Bryden and Bran where confused and looking at each other neither of them had heard of a city called Irrodos and never of a city North of the wall. The closest the free folk ever got to a city was the small village of Hard Home where some Bravos and Novas ships would come to trade much to the annoyance of the Night's Watch and the Iron Throne. Unicorn horn, rare pelts and the like could only be found North of the wall and the Free Folk where more than willing to trade these rare items for common items south of the wall, so some ships kept coming.

Eldric dropped the now dead Green Seer and headed north through the woods as fast as possible. Bran and Bryden followed him through the woods, both of them wondering how far this city of Irrodos was. They didn't have to wait long, Eldric burst through the tree line into something that shouldn't have been there, fields. Not a grassy field or a small clearing in the woods but a field of wheat…it was a farm of some kind. As far as either of them knew no one North of maybe Old Town in was farming, the tribes of first men where hunter and gathers they didn't know how to farm yet here one was. It only got stranger as Eldric ran through the wheat and onto a dirt road.

"This wasn't made by first men." announced Bran as he looked around at the perfectly laid out fields of grain. "This is far beyond them."

"Aye…" confirmed Bryden as a screeching sound filled the air. Out of the sky descending on leathery wings where three large beasts. Eldric looked up in amazement as out of the sky these three creatures landed before him, they were covered with sharp spins, they where a deep green in color with black horns and spins. Sitting on their backs where a group of men, armored in steel plate and looking down at a scared Eldric. "Dragon riders…dragon riders in Westeros in the Dawn Age?"

"Those aren't dragons…" announced Bryden as Bran looked at him and then at the dragons. "Those are Wyverns…they are close cousins to Dragons they are smaller than Dragons and don't breath fire but they are said to be even more deadly than dragons. Notice the fact that instead of scales, those beasts have flesh and their front has a beak not a snout. Never heard of anyone riding a Wyvern not even the Valeryians did that."

The riders shouted out commands in a language that Eldric couldn't understand but Bran and Bryden could. The magic of the weirwood network translated their words for them.

"Who are you?" yelled the main leader as he dismounted from the Wyvern, he was shorter than Eldric who stood his ground even as the figure moved toward him, hand resting on the hilt of a sword. "I say again who are you?"

"I don't think savages like him speak our language." stated another Wyvern rider as the leader turned his head and looked at him. All of them where in full armor, with only their eyes visible through their visors. "These southern primitives may not have even a Wyvern or even steel."

"We need to figure out what was that flash of light." countered the leader as suddenly out of the tree line multiple creatures running for their lives. They ran through the fields rushing past the Wyverns which were acting up as well.

"What is going on!" yelled another as the crops in the field began to die on mass. A couple of yards away the Night King emerged from the now died and freezing field along with his undead.

"Run we need to run!" yelled Eldric not that the Wyvern riders understood him, but they too now looked at the Night King in fear. One of the riders charged forward, his Wyvern running forward using its wings as legs. The Wyvern was larger than a horse, but no way the size of a dragon being maybe three times the size of a horse. The Night King made no attempt to dodge the attack instead he grabbed the charging Wyvern by the head stopping it dead and then with ease he snapped its neck.

"Get out of there!" yelled the commander as he looked to his fellow rider who had been thrown forward in his saddle by the sudden stop of his Wyvern. He was now eyeball to eyeball with the Night King as the Night King with one hand reached up and grabbed his helmet and crushed it almost flat. This sent an explosion of blood and brain. Seeing this and clearly dead men and children of the forest who now gathered behind the Night King, the Commander did the only thing he could. "Fall back!"

Eldric was already about to run into the field when the Commander reached out and grabbed his wrist and spoke in the same language of Eldric.

"Come with me." He ordered, Eldric looked at the Wyvern and the steel armored figure before him. You can't outrun whatever this is. The Night King for the moment seemed more interested in the Wyvern as he attempted to raise it but failed, along with the man he had crushed to death. Seeing the fear in Eldric eyes the figure ripped of his helmet to show that he was actually a she. A women, with deep red hair and strangely lilac eyes. "I am human, come with me if you want to live."

Seeing no other option as the Night King Eldric allowed himself to be pulled toward the Wyvern and pulled up into the saddle and with one move they took to the air and headed North. The other rider had already taken off and headed North.

"This doesn't make any sense…what is going on." Inquired Bryden as suddenly both Raven's fell to their knees, pain ripping into them as both their heads felt like they were about to explode outwards. It was horrible as both of them screamed in pain but as they did images began to flood their minds, images of stuff which hadn't happened on Westeros. They saw slaver's bay, the dortlatic horse lords charging into a line of war chariots in an ancient battle and more flashes of images from across the world.

Both of them where breathing heavily as they got back up only, they were no longer in a field but on a snow covered hill. It was freezing cold and they wheren't alone, only a few feet away on his undead mount was the Night King looking down at the two Ravens. Slowly both Ravens got to their feet and looked up at the Night King.

"What happened?" inquired Bran

"He brought us here." answered Bryden as the Night King pointed behind them, both turned and looked behind them. Before them was a large ice-covered field and in the distance was an outline of a ruined city with a handful of ships sitting on the distant shoreline. "I think we are on Essos, the land bridge must have been remade."

"How?" inquired Bran, somehow, he knew that Bryden was right all the flashes of events in Essos still filled his mind. "Even the Night King isn't that powerful? Only a grand council of elder children can do that and they are dead."

"He just saw him raise the elders who made him, he killed the rest during the long night if he can pull on their power even in death then he could do this." added Bryden "But if that is the case then why couldn't he just destroy the wall, he would have that power."

"Unless it is limited, or he couldn't risk losing them." Stated Bran as he looked around him as they started to put the pieces together. "If the Green Seers are destroyed then maybe he wouldn't have access to their power."

"Possible." Confirmed Bryden as he eyed the Night King behind them who seemed to be listening into their talk enjoying watching them try to figure it out.

"Could…could the Night King gain access to the memories of everyone he raises?" inquired Bran as he turned and looked at the grin which began to form on the Night King's face. That was all the conformation he needed. "By the old and the new gods, he gains access to everyone he kills memories then he doesn't even need the weirwood network."

"Why did you bring us here?" inquired Bryden with defiance as the Night King turned his gaze from the Raven to the fields beyond. Raised his hand as the ground shock a bit as the sound of breaking ice filled the air, Bran watched in horror as multiple undead began to slowly rise from the ground. Somewhere dressed in frost covered bronze armor, almost all of them had not a single piece of flesh on them. They just kept rising and rising, figures dressed in ancient looking armor, almost all of the skeleton in nature, among the dead where beasts as well, horses where the most common but rising out of their graves where giant spiders. Some of them where missing limbs but the sight was still enough to cause fear to wash over both Ravens. Then rising out of the ground wing missing was a giant beast, it wasn't as large as Drogon or Rhegael, maybe two times the size of a horse but it was clearly a dragon.

"A dragon…he has a dragon?" inquired Bran as the beast came pushed toward the front as best as it could on only three limbs, then to his horror more like it began to rise some of them still had bony wings but all of them where skeletal in nature. An entire army of undead skeletons and there had to be six or seven of these small dragons. Then he realized that they were not Dragons. "No…Wyverns not dragons."

"But if we are on Essos it is only a matter of time he finds dragons either dead or still alive….he could march on the civilizations of the East.." stated Bryden but before he could go on his body began to fade away, he didn't turn to dust all at once like he had before when the Night King killed him. Instead he slowly began to fade away as if he was losing the ability to connect to the weirwood network and he seemed to be in a great deal of pain.

"Bryden…" said Bran as the old Raven fell to one knee. "What is happening?"

"You are a bastard…" said Bryden his voice just above a whisper as he faded in and out as he looked up at the Night King who looked down with a sick grin on his face enjoying watching the old raven gasping at his horse's feet. Bryden turned and looked at Bran. "He or his forces I should say are cutting down the weirwood tree I am connected to…without it."

"You die." confirmed Bran as Bryden nodded his head. Both of them knew that Bryden got all his food from the multiple roots of the ancient weirwood tree which had pierced his body, that allowed him to stay in the network for a lot longer than Bran but it also meant if the tree died then he would die, possibly a very slow death if they just let him starve to death.

"Good luck young raven and tell my daughter I love her." Said Bryden as he disappeared leaving Bran kneeling alone in the snow as he looked up at the Night King. The Night King already had him marked so there was no point in doing that again. Instead he raised his head toward his newly raised army and pointed back across the Land bridge. As one the army began to march, the undead Wyverns attempted to fly but lacking any flesh on their wings they couldn't take flight instead they walked. Then as an insult the Night King turned his horse around and headed away from the land bridge away from Westeros deeper into Essos and possibly larger armies which could be buried in the ground there.

Bran opened his eyes, gasping for air as his heart pounded in his chest so fast it sounded like a herd of charging horses. He looked around, it was just before dawn and kneeling before the weirwood try was his Uncle Benjen, he held a long sword out tip in the snow. He was deep in prayer and didn't notice Bran at first. Then his eyes turned and locked on his nephew.

"Bran…?" inquired Benjen as he moved forward, putting his sword away. Bran lifted his eyes and looked at his Uncle, he was as dead as the last time he saw them. He was as heavily armed as he was before, he carried two swords and a ball and chain which he could alight. His totally black shield still rested on his back but his eyes while dead they were still their normal color, not a deep blue.

"I know…I know what the Night King is hiding." stated Bran as he reached up and rubbed his eyes, as Benjen looked down at him. "He…well as least he can't be killed but he can be imprisoned."

Benjen rubbed his chin as he looked at his nephew.

"Alright, that is something do you have anything else." inquired Benjen "How do we imprison him?"

"I don't know, I have a lot more, more question but I need to rest." explained Bran his breath still coming fast as Benjen nodded.

"Aye, you may be one of the two Ravens but you are still human." stated Benjen as Bran shook his head.

"I am the only Raven left." announced Bran as Benjen lowered his head.

"I see…it was only a matter of time but I wished it was later. Lets get you something to eat and gather the others." stated Benjen as the 1st rays of light from the sun broke through the trees of the Godswood.

**Before the sun had risen, everything was peaceful and the entire house was asleep, the doors where bared and everything seemed normal.** That was until there was a knocking at the door. The sound caused the rancher to tense up and grab a short sword as he approached the door, he was only a half day ride from King's Landing North on the King's Road. No robber had yet to attack the farm, but he had couldn't guarantee that this wasn't the first. He hadn't been forced into any of the many armies because he had something, they all wanted. His family while not noble had a large track of land which raised a lot of the horses used within King's Landing. He had warhorses, riding horses and common draft horses. He didn't have as many as normal, most of his herds where gone off to fight leaving him with only a handful minus the breeding stock he had to keep at all costs.

"Who goes there?" inquired the rancher

"Someone who needs to buy a horse off you and a dozen goats or two cows depending on which you could part with." Said a male voice as the sound of clinking metal filled the air, the sound of coins. "How does 75 golden dragons sound."

The Ranch's eyes widened as he looked behind him at his wife, daughter and young son all of them had awoken by the sound.

"Who are you?" inquired the Ranchers

"Ser Jaime Lannister." Said the voice on the other side of the door as slowly the door opened and there in the moon light he could see a man. He wore Lannister red but the armor was wrong, he looked older than the one time he had seen the King Slayer and he was missing a hand and the armor was more leather then the normal plate of Lannister forces.

"So we have a deal? I need your best horse and either dozen goats or two cows your choice." Said Jaime as he held out the bag of gold. The man looked at the money and they were indeed golden dragons; this was more money than he had ever seen in his entire life. It was enough to buy a small herd of horses and an army of goats. Then he heard movement behind the so-called King slayer, he lifted his eyes away from the gold and into the two pairs of eyes of great beasts. "If you don't mind, we are in kind of a hurry and the dragons are getting hungry."

There sitting outside his ranch were two full dragons, with two other figures on the ground beside them. The farming family who had maybe a dozen horses which they had raised to be sold as mounts for the highborn stood with their mouths opened at the two dragons.

"We could also use a hot meal is you don't mind." Added Jaime with a grin as he pulled two silver stags from a pouch on his hip.

"I'll start making some food." Stated the wife not fully believing what he was seeing.

**The sky was still dark as King Robb Stark lead his horse once again across the bridge which connected the two castles of the Twins.** He wasn't alone of course, aside from his guards his mother rode beside him.

"Think you will be back in Winterfell come nightfall." Stated Robb

"Yes." Said Catelyn still not fully believing it, the plan was for her to wait here while Daenerys and Jon flew the Dragons to King Landing to deliver their terms before they returned here. Once done Daenerys would fly back to Winterfell taking Catelyn back to her home to see her children while Jon flew to the Vale.

As they crossed the bridge, they could see that the camp was full of activity, the forces of the Vale where preparing to ride and even as they spoke the lead scouts where already heading out. By dawn the main body would be gone. Waiting for them at the far end of the bridge just outside the far castle gate, Lord Royce sat on top of his horse in full armor awaiting them.

"Morning, King Stark." Greeted Lord Royce as the Northern party moved forward.

"Morning Lord Royce, I come to bring my mother and to take my little sister." explained Robb as Lord Royce nodded his head.

"I believe Lady Arya is on her way, but she hasn't arrived yet." explained Royce as he looked out at the sea of tents which were being taken down and loaded up into carts which would follow the main body of the army. The Knights of the Vale where all putting on their armor, eating a quick breakfast and mounting up. They had multiple days of hard riding in front of them to reach the bloody gate and return to the Vale. "Your army is on the march as well I assume?"

"Yes." confirmed Robb as Royce grinned a bit. "What?"

"I am remembering how many times I tried to convince Lady Lysa to join the war of the five kings and now I have a second chance to fight beside you just like I fought beside your father in Robert's Rebellion." stated Royce

"There to fought against the Targaryen's now you fight for them." countered Robb as Royce nodded his head confirming it.

"Aye…yes I did and I fought beside the Mad King during the War of the Nine Penny Kings in the step stones and I had rode in tourneys with your cousin's father Prince Rhaegar before the rebellion." countered Royce "Personally I see a lot of Rhaegar in Jon and I see greatness in Queen Daenerys, the two of them together will make great rulers."

"With your aid of course…I heard how you are Master of Laws." Stated Robb as Royce chuckled a bit.

"Yes, and your sister is also on the small council." added Royce "Your brother Bran…is as well to a certain level as well. Religious advisor for the Old Gods, Daenerys sent a letter to the High Septon asking for an advisor form the faith as well, but I will not expect that until we take King's Landing."

"You seam confidant that you can take King's Landing?" inquired Robb, he had never even considered an attack on King's Landing. Threaten an attack yes, but never an actual attack.

"I am." confirmed Royce as the sound of marching feet reached them, around a bend in the tree came a group of men wearing black armor, with spiked helms with large shields and spears. Their armor was totally foreign to Westeros and so where the color of what little skin they showed. "The leading edge of our Unsullied forces just started arriving."

"Slave soldiers?" inquired a Stark Guard

"They used to be, Queen Daenerys freed them and then in our time ended slavery in Slaver's Bay." Explained Royce, Robb and Catelyn had heard that story from Daenerys the night before, but they didn't fully believe it. Ending slavery in the heart of slavery seemed impossible and they still didn't believe it.

"Where is Arya?" inquired Robb, he couldn't keep his Lords waiting, they wheren't happy with this deal already and he needed to get back to his forces. Catelyn was wondering that as well and then she noticed a figure across the busy foot path from them, it was the right size to be her daughter and the frame was also the same. However she wasn't alone, a tall man was with her. Both of them where facing each other and sharing a tender kiss, she focused on them but in the darkness she couldn't be sure. They slowly separated, the women going back in for a quick short kiss before turning toward them. Head on and coming closer to some of the torch light which lined the foot path, Catelyn realized that it was indeed Arya.

"Ah…Lady Arya." greeted Royce as Arya nodded her head and tossed a bag over a waiting horse.

"Sorry for keeping you." stated Arya, she grumbled a bit at being called Lady but had accepted it as something she couldn't escape but it still bugged her.

"Lord Royce." said a new voice as the tall man had come forward as well. He was the same man who had stepped off the Dragon with Arya, Jon and Jaime Lannister. It took Catelyn a moment, but her eyes widened a bit, this man was the spitting image of Robert Baratheon almost 20 years earlier.

"Ah…Gendry you will ride with me today so make sure you get everything ready. Go to my Squires and they will show you what to do." ordered Royce "You will ride with me in the front."

"Aye…my Lord." said Gendry as he shared a look with everyone, but his eyes lingered on Arya who showed a small smile, it was small and fast but it was noticeable. Gendry moved off, Arya watched him go with her eyes before speaking in a foreign tongue which caused both Robb and her mother to look at her. She didn't respond and instead turned her horse and started across the bridge.

"Lord Royce who is this Gendry?" inquired Catelyn as Robb looked at him as well, Arya stopped and turned to look at Robb and Catelyn.

"Robert Baratheon bastard son." explained Royce as he looked over his shoulder toward Arya who had stopped a few yards away.

"He is the man I love." added Arya "Now…lets go."

"Young Lady…" started Catelyn only to get a death glare from her daughter, she was ready to kill if she had to and everyone could see that.

"Lady Stark…you have no say over me." restated Arya before she gave an evil grin that sent a chill down Catelyn and Robbs spine. Even Lord Royce was put off by that smile, it reminded him of a shadow cat ready to strike. For a moment he feared Arya would go for her blade, he had seen her battle the undead while he watched from one of the towers in the rear of Winterfell so he knew what she could do. In the end Arya found a much sharper blade then her sword or her Valerian steel dagger to use on her mother. "Besides the reason why I was late was because I we were enjoying each other."

That caused Catelyn's eyes to widen, her little girl was sleeping with a man outside of the honor of marriage. That was a sin against the Seven and what sort of husband would accept a woman who wasn't a maiden. Worse still this Gendry was a Bastard…King's bastard yes but a bastard still, with no land, no titles and no way to support Arya or help House Stark.

"Now…lets go." announced Arya as she turned and headed across the bridge.

"Arya gave her maiden head to a bastard?" inquired Catelyn stunned.

"Gendry is a good man; I have been told and is highly approved of by Lord Jon Stark and Lady Sansa Stark has approved of him as well. Queen Daenerys has shown him favor as well, he is the one who made the royal armor and they appear to be master level craftsmanship." stated Royce as he came to Gendry's defense. Catelyn eyed him, Jon's support of him that wasn't a point in Gendry's favor for her and while a Blacksmith may be a good match for a daughter of a low level knight it wasn't the equal in status to a Lady of Arya birth. "Lady Sansa Stark has advised Queen Daenerys and I agreed, I am going to take Gendry under my wardship for a bit and in short order he will get a Knighthood."

A bastard born knight while better then a blacksmith was still not the level of a daughter of a great house.

"I should give him Knighthood now, he fought in the battle of Winterfell anyone who makes it through that has earned Knighthood." added Royce "However Gendry has great things in front of him."

"Like what?" inquired Robb

"Depending on what Lord Stannis does Gendry will either be Lord of Storms End and lord paramount of the Stormlands or if Lord Stannis bends the knee Gendry will be Lord of the Twins." Stated Royce as Catelyn and Robb blinked at that news, the lord of either the Twins or Storm's End would be more then worthy for the hand of a Daughter of one of the great houses. The Lord of Storms End would be the higher position, but the Twins was a valuable and important castle, it was only really looked down upon because of the Freys. "Personally, I never cared for Stannis and I believe many Lords would rather follow Gendry then Stannis. I can't deny that Stannis is a great military mind and we need that in the wars to come. Now King Stark I must get going…Lady Stark if you would come with me, I wish to introduce you to Grey Worm Master of War under Queen Daenerys and commander of the free Unsullied. He will be in command here while I am gone."

"Good luck Robb." said Catelyn as she looked at her son before leaning over in the saddle and hugging him before she rode off. Robb and his force turned around and headed across the bridge to find Arya waiting for them. Without saying a word, Arya moved up and rode beside her brother. Robb kept looking at her, she was supposed to be six years his junior but now seamed to be as old as he was maybe older. This was just so strange.

"You aren't the little girl, who I used to call Arya-underfoot or Arya-horserace." Announced Robb as Arya shot him a look that could have killed a male brown bear, but it softened a bit.

"And you are alive, which is strange enough for me." Countered Arya with a slight chuckle as she pulled a waterskin and took a drink, when she pulled it away a greenish blue liquid rolled down from her lips before she whipped it away.

"What are you drinking?" inquired Robb as Arya looked at him for a moment before offering the skin. He sniffed it for a moment and then took a drink, it was strange maybe the strangest thing he had ever drank in his life. It seemed almost ice cold, but it had a strong taste of wild berries and it was strong very strong. He didn't like it at all, and it was all over his face. He coughed as Arya took it back and drank again, she didn't cough at all. "What is that?"

"Bravosy ice wine." Explained Arya as she touched her saddle bag and pulled a half-drunk bottle. "The Twins had a case and I took it, had a small amount when I was in Bravos. One of the best I ever had, better than Arbor Gold truth be told."

Robb blinked, his sister had been to Bravos, he wanted to ask more but Arya didn't go on as they rode on as the sun began to rise.

**The sun had fully risen, and Jaime didn't know what to think as he approached King's Landing, he pulled over to the side of the road and simply looked.** He was on top of a small rise which looked down toward the walled city, he remembered being here when the first snows began to fall on King's Landing when he abounded Cersei, his twin, his love and the mother of his children. Now she was in that city and so was their father and two of their sons. He hadn't decided yet how he was going to deal with that, Myrcella down in Dorne she knew that he was her father but when did she figure that out. He didn't know.

He snapped himself out of his own self-doubt and looked around, outside the walls of the City was a massive number of tents. Somewhere red marking the Lannister forces and others a lot more of them where Tyrell Green. He took a deep breath and raised his hood on his cloak and headed toward the city, as he did he entered the mass of humanity heading into the Capital. He headed toward the Dragon Gate, kind of funny considering but it was the Northern most gate. The city watch was out in force collecting tolls to enter the city, he paid the silver stag for him and his horse. He could have dismounted and paid only a few coppers, but he wasn't going to do that.

He road through the square on the other side of the Gate, pass a statue raised by Robert showing him killing a Dragon, not that Robert ever faced a real Dragon. If Robert was still alive then he would have been eaten by the Dragons and the only way he would have hurt the dragon would be if they choked on his bones. He pushed his mount forward passing through the square and around the hill of Rhaenys where remains of the Dragon Pit, he rounded the hill then pushed through River road and then up to the King's Square in the heart of the city. The streets where full of people and it slowed him down, but he finally reached the King's Way which lead from the King's Square up to the Red Keep on Aegon's High Hill.

None of the gold cloaks paid him any mind as he rode into the city, he was wearing Lannister red and had the looks of a lord about him. He paid the gate tax and began to ride up toward the red keep on top of Aegon's high hill. From the nearby Visenya's Hill the bells of the not destroyed Great Sept of Baelor began ringing marking the end of morning prayer to the seven and the true start to the day as the city began to come alive around him. He past by Lannister guardsman and soldiers of the Reach none of them paid him any mind. Small folk began to call out as they attempted to sell freshly baked break for the common men to break their fast.

The Red keep was as imposing as ever, with all the banners hanging from the ramparts and towers, the Lannister Lion and the Tyrell Rose being among the most common but over the main gate and flying from the highest point was Joffrey's personal sigil, the Lion and the Stag. His world was about to come crashing down as he rode up toward the keep. As he approached the crowds lightened because the common folk had little business within the Castle unless they worked in it. He was before the main gates themselves and the massive banner of Joffrey showing his sigil with slightly smaller banners of House Lannister and House Tyrell hanging on either side of the gate.

"State your business." stated Lannister Guardsman as Jaime grinned before getting off his horse, his hood still masking his face. "Who are you? State your business now!"

"Ser Jaime Lannister." answered Jaime as he pulled down his hood to show his face the guards eyes widened. "A hand less and older but I am Jaime if you will please escort me to the throne room, I have an important message to deliver."

**Outside the city along one of the watchtowers which lined the coast around blackwater bay a few Lannister man stood watch.** They were keeping an eye out for ships during peace it was cargo ships and traders coming into the great city, during war it was warships. There wasn't much chance of enemy warships at the moment, Stannis had been crushed and the only warships which were on route was the Red Ryne fleet which would be at least a week if not a fortnight away. So, the watchers manned an easy post and watched the water.

"Anything?" inquired the head guardsman

"Some fisher folk out but other than that no." confirmed another guard as he looked over the bay, then his eyes caught movement in the distance. He saw dark shapes flying over the sea, judging by the size, they had to be very big hawks of some kind. He pointed it out but the guards paid agreed what they likely where.

**On the freshly remade docks of King's Landing Lord Petyr Baelish stood with a small escort of Knights and men at arms, all of the either House Lannister or House Tyrell men.** He had no men who carried his mocking bird symbol as a sign of loyalty to him. Still he had to have an escort for his future wife and most of all the Lord of the Vale of Arryn and currently the only living member of that ancient house, Lord Robin Arryn. He let out a slight sigh, as the ship flying the Moon and Falcon Banner came closer to the docks. He hadn't wanted her here, that wasn't part of his plans. He wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be in the Vale when Joffrey's murder took place. Now that was thrown for a loop, it was unlikely that Olenna would have Joffrey killed by poison now, they would be alert to that and if he died by poison then eyes would fall on her and him.

Then another way maybe, the best way would be a faceless man but he didn't want to imagine how much they would charge to kill a King. Maybe all the wealth of house Tyrell and that wasn't an opinion. A catspaw to stab the King or find a way to make him be thrown from his horse the next time he went riding. Joffrey had to die, but he needed to find a way without putting any shadows on him or Olenna.

"LINES!" yelled a voice as Baelish looked up to see the men on the ship tossing heavy rope to the dock workers as they undid the sails. Standing on the deck waiting for the ship to come into the docks, Lysa Arryn stood in a dark blue dress and she smiled wide and truthy at him. How he hated her, she was a fool, the Vale of Arryn was in a panic and she had to rush here to marry him. Still he was master of turning things to his advantage as an idea formed in his head. Maybe he could convince Lord Hand that the King needs to be seen as a military leader and what better then a "simple" task of leading a force to restore order in the Vale. There it would be easy for his horse to take a fall off a cliff side or an arrow from a Wildling from the Mountain Tribes to kill him. That could work but all of that could only happen after the wedding and he wasn't sure Olenna would wait that long.

"Petry." Said Lysa with joy in her voice as Baelish gave her a smile in return, she wasn't Catelyn that was the Tully he wanted but he could use this one for the moment.

**Back in the city Jaime was now surrounded by a dozen armed Lannister Guards while another ten began to run off to fetch his father, likely the King, Cersei as well and who knows who else.** As they entered a small courtyard, Jaime looked down expecting to see the large pained map of Westeros on the floor but that hadn't been made yet. He looked down at where the map should have been as two knights in White Armor approached.

"Halt." Ordered the knights before he noticed Jaime. "Lord Commander?"

"Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Preston Greenfield will you stand aside we are on the way to the Throne Room." stated Jaime as the sound of running feet filled the air. Jaime turned toward the sound to see Cersei running into the yard, it was as if she had stepped out of his memories, she still had her long golden hair, she wore her long red dress and she didn't look like a monster but he knew she was. She stopped and looked at gathering taking a moment until she recognized Jaime with a beard and his older look. He wore Northern armor colored red and gold but it was clearly Northern armor and one of his hands was covered with a tight glove and not moving. She had seen that before on men who had lost their hand on the battlefield.

"Jaime?" Said Cersei her voice soft.

"Cersei." Said Jaime somewhat coldly which took his sister aback. "I assume you got our Brother's letter?"

"Those fake letters." countered Cersei as the sound of horn blasts filled the air.

"They aren't fakes." answered Jaime as he looked up toward the crystal blue sky. "They are here."

**Lord Tywin Lannister wasn't in the best mood, he sat on horse back on the King's Road south of King's Landing.** Around him was the thick tall trees of the King's wood and a couple days ride to the South was Storm's End. Around him where multiple guards carrying the banners of King Joffrey and his own Lion of Lannister. Behind him he could see the walls of King's Landing and in the distance was the Red Keep. Truth be told, he didn't want to be, he would have sent Tyrion but his son had disappeared and the that raven message which hinted at his master plan to destroy the Northern forces at the Twins still weighed on his mind. How could someone know if it, none but him and the people at the Twins and Roose Bolton knew of it. Yet word at gotten out, this tall tale of time travel had to be false, a spy at the Twins was the best answer.

"My Lord Hand, I see them." Said a guard as he looked down the road to see a column of riders heading toward him. He could see multiple banners of Dornish houses with the red sun with a spear going though it of house Martell in the lead. He had been informed that Prince Oberyn Martell the Red Viper was with them. He didn't want him here, but he needed Dorne to truly bring the Seven Kingdoms together under his grandson's rule.

The riders slowed down as they neared each other.

"Lord Hand…Tywin Lannister." greeted Oberyn Martell with venom in his voice.

"Prince Oberyn welcome to King's Landing." Greeted Tywin "King Joffrey will be very pleased to have you and your lords and ladies join him at the royal wedding."

"I remember the last time I was here was for another royal wedding." Said Oberyn as he moved a little closer to Tywin. The two leaders glared at each other for a moment before more could be said a blast of a horn filled the air. It was a warning horn and coming from the sea.

"The Redwyne fleet is still days out, who is coming." Whispered Tywin "Certainly not Stannis?"

**For their part Olenna and Margaery where enjoying a peaceful walk through the gardens when suddenly all the birds which had been filling the air with their music stopped**. After a few moments after the birds stopped singing horn blasts filled the air.

"What the?" inquired Margaery

"Is that stubborn fool Stannis trying to attack again?" inquired Olenna before thought for a moment. "No, he doesn't have the ability to."

**King Joffrey was enjoying shooting at small rabbits which were being freed by his men, one at a time to give the King more practice with his crossbow.** The wall behind which he was shooting was full of holes from the crossbow bolt pricing the wall, as well as a handful of dead rabbits which he had left up to keep track of his kills. One was actually still moving a bit, but he let that go.

"Open it!" ordered Joffrey as he prepared his crossbow as a small rabbit ran out of a cage, as he raised his crossbow. He took careful aim and led his target and pulled the trigger. The rabbit stopped mid stride as the bolt crossed in front of it, missing it totally. Scared of the sudden attack, the rabbit bolted toward the open door and out of the chamber.

"Get me another one…" ordered Joffrey his blood boiling a bit since he missed his shot. It only got worse as the sound of the horn filled the air. "What is that!"

**The watchers manning the lookout tower had finally realized that the two birds where not in fact birds, as they grew closer, he began to realize that they were too big to be birds.** He tried to think of what they could be and then he finally gave voice to what he was seeing.

"DRAGONS!" yelled the first guard as the other four with him looked at him in confusion until they noticed the look of horror on his face. They followed his gaze and their eyes landed on the two great beasts which were heading toward them.

"Sound the alarm!" ordered the commander as he tried to remember if there was a call for Dragons, they had to have had one in the past but Dragons where long gone.

"How many blasts?" inquired the other guard

"Just keep blowing!" ordered the commander as the beasts came closer, he could see them now, the largest was black as night while the other was deep green like a forest canopy. Then he saw that each one of the dragons had riders on them, two dragon riders where approaching and there was only one house that road Dragons. House Targaryen had returned.

**The cold wind blew past them as King's Landing came into view, for Jon who had never seen the city from above it was something else**. Even for Daenerys who had seen it from above before was taken a back at the mass of humanity all crammed into one location. The two dragons roared as they banked in an arch around the outer wall. As soon as they made their first turn past the River gate, better known as the mud gate the sounds of bells could be heard. The bells where alerting the city to the sudden threat as Jon noticed the number of men and women all looking up as two Dragons now flew over King's landing for the first time, at least in this time in over a hundred years. They made a turn passing close to the Red Keep even as more bells began to ring and the city was called to actions.

He had heard the horn, followed a few moments later by the bells and wasn't sure what it meant until he looked up and saw them. Instantly his heart turned to ice as he saw the two great beasts fly over the Red Keep, two Dragons, two living dragons where now flying over the Red Keep.

"That can't be possible." Whispered Tywin Lannister as he stood beside Oberyn on horseback watching as two dragons flew over King's Landing.

**For there part Margaery and Olenna Tyrell where also taken aback as they strolled through the garden only to look up in amazement as the two shadows passed over them.**

"By the Seven." said Olenna as Margaery stood as if struck and terrified at the great beasts, as one the big black one came a little lower circling the red keep and the raised garden which looked out toward the sea. They could see a figure dressed in red and black armor sitting on top of the black dragon, judging by the long silver blonde hair it was a woman and there was only one Targaryen woman left in the world. Daenerys, but unless that letter was true she was supposed to be on the other side of the world in slaver's bay.

"We need to get you inside now!" yelled a guard as he all but carried Olenna into the Red Keep while Margaery ran beside them. All around them the castle garrison was running to prepare for an attack.

**The people of King's Landing cried out in fear as panic filled the street, men where rushing around heading toward the Wall.** The logic of that being that the wall was the best place to defend from an attacker trying to take the city but most attackers couldn't fly. There were some siege weapons on the wall, left over from the Battle of the Blackwater, but they were mostly catapults, a few small scorpions could be seen but they were as small as the ones on the wall and no threat to a dragon at a distance. Outside the city the panic was even worse as the massive tent city which had arisen as multiple Lords, knights and man-at-arms which had gathered for the King's Wedding and then to go battle afterwards rushed to prepare for battle. None of them had been expecting an attack either and so it was a mad dash to prepare for battle or find a place to hide.

**Down by the docks, Lysa was running for cover grabbing her almost 8-year-old son as if she was a newborn child.** She ran as fast as she could toward the River gate, better known as the Mud gate to get cover from the walls. Baelish stood at the docks looking up at the two beasts which now circled the city like predators circling an animal looking the moment. They were living Dragons, fire made flesh, they were living Power.

**Cersei looked up not believing what she was seeing, two dragons one a pitch black the other a deep green where circling the red keep. **All around them the guards where rushing around, the sounds of bells filled the air as a normal peaceful day fell into a panic.

"Your grace we need to get you somewhere safe." ordered Ser Meryn Trent as he moved to grab the Queen mother's arm.

"She is fine, they aren't going to attack, not right now at least." countered Jaime as they looked at him. He pulled out from a pouch on his belt a letter, on it was the red three headed dragon of house Targaryen. "I come to bring a message form the court of Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen first of her name, rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros to the royal court in King's Landing."

Cersei turned her eyes away from the Dragons to her brother, the father of her children the man she loves and saw for the first time in those eyes, hate…hate for her. She took the letter in her shaking hands and looked at the seal. The blood red three headed dragon of House Targaryen looked up at her as well as other seals.

"They are terms for your surrender." finished Jaime

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the background I am building up about where the Night King came from. I must admit I had some trouble with it, not really sure I got all I wanted but I will make sure to clear it up in later chapters. Now until next time please keep reading, Thanks Wilkins75. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Lion vs Lion, Wolf vs Wolf**

The dragons circled King's Landing for almost half an hour before turning toward the North and disappearing. It took Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, Warden of the West and Hand of the King almost that long to return to the Red Keep. The Streets where in a state of panic which slowed his progress, the gold cloaks where busy dealing with the small folk who were either rushing into the buildings to hide from the Dragons or rushing out to see them. On top of that, the gold cloaks and the Lannister/Tyrell forces where rushing around preparing for battle.

He had just passed through a side gate of the red keep, the main gate haven been raised and bared with archers and crossbow men on the walls. When the two dragons and meet over the red keep and then diving low over the walls began to follow the King's Road North.

"Lord Hand." Said the Captain of the Gold Cloaks as he moved forward, he was some bastard son of a cadet branch of House Tyrell which was the only reason why he now commanded the Gold Cloaks. "I have ordered my men to clear the streets and prepare for an attack"

"There will be no attack." Stated Tywin "If they were going to attack they wouldn't waste the element of surprise…no this was meant to inspire fear. Still keep the street clear."

"Yes, Lord Hand." confirmed the captain of the gold cloaks as two men in pure white armor moved toward him.

"Lord Hand…" said the two King's Guard as Tywin turned and looked at them. "Your so…Sir Jaime has returned."

Tywin blinked at that news as he got off his horse.

"He is awaiting you in the throne room." added the second King's guard as Tywin lead the way toward the small council chamber which was in truth was his own solar in the tower of the hand. As he moved through the halls of the Red Keep, men jumped out of his way. When he reached the throne room, he found it halfway full of people. High born ladies of the court who had stopped to watch what was happening, Lords dressed for battle and common men-at-arms and a few low born servants who hugged the walls trying to get a view of what was happening.

They parted for him only to see a man dressed in Northern style armor but died in Lannister crimson and gold. His cloak was draped over his shoulders and a rather small for a man of his size sword rested on his hip. He turned his head to show his face in profile. His face was older, more weathered but it was his son Jaime. He was somewhat taken aback, he should have been in his White King's Guard armor, as much as he hated seeing his son in white it would be shameful to think he abounded his vows without at least an order from the King. As for the King Joffrey sat on the Iron Throne with his future Queen Margaery and her father and grandmother standing in the front to his left. While Cersei, Baelish and Grand Maester Pycelle stood to his right on the same level. Two Kings guard stood behind the throne while two more stood before it. With the Two who came in with him and his own son, that meant all seven white swords where in the hall.

Tywin prepared himself as he moved forward and stepped up to the raised platform so that aside from the King and the two guards he alone was in a position to look down on everyone.

"My King, the two Dragons have left the city heading North." announced Tywin as he came to a stop to the right hand of the King.

"Good, they are too afraid to attack us, so they run." Announced King Joffrey to the court who nodded in agreement, aside from Jaime who stood still without moving. "So Uncle, my mother tells me you knew about the Dragons."

"I do." Confirmed Jaime not adding your grace or showing any sign of submission. "In fact I know not only of their arrival but who flew them and where they are going."

There was a long pause as Jaime took a breath, he wasn't a man of faith by any means but now he prayed to the warrior for strength, the Crone for guidance and the father above for mercy.

"They were flown by Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen, first of her name and rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." Stated Jaime with force in his voice as the entire hall seamed taken aback. Joffrey's eyes widened in anger and he began to rise only to have his grandfather's hand come to a rest on his shoulder holding him back.

"You are speaking to your King…" started Tywin

"No…I am not." Stated Jaime as he thought for a second bringing up Joffrey's true parents but decided not to do that here. "You may have noticed that I am older, far older then when I left King's Landing because I am. Through Magic of the Children of the Forest, I have been sent back in time about five years along with Queen Daenerys and her army which as in Winterfell. I had bent the knee to her and was fighting under the Dragon banner when I came back."

"You abounded your King Uncle! You betray your oath as a King's Guard! The Punishment is death." snapped Joffrey unable to hold back his anger as the King's guard began to pull their swords but didn't bring them all the way out.

"I have served four Kings as Kings guard, the Mad King whom I slayed, Robert Baratheon a drunken fool who died impaled by a boar, you who died at your own wedding with your hands grasping for air and your brother Tommen who dismissed me from the King's Guard." stated Jaime as he looked toward Tommen who stood near the front. "He jumped from his tower chamber when your Mother Queen Cersei blew up the Sept of Baelor with Wildfire killing most of house Lannister and Tyrell. If I die here so be it. But I die with some shed of honor serving a far better ruler then one I have served ever before, honor that I am not deserving but I will die with it anyhow."

"You have some explaining to do." Stated Cersei as she spoke up as all eyes shot to her.

"You do indeed." added Tywin

"I bring terms for your surrender, father." stated Jaime he knew what the letter held. "You can't win this war and there are worse coming…I have seen them."

"A Lion never bows to the lesser beasts." Stated Joffrey as he repeated a line from his grandfather "I do not fear this dragon girl, she is only a girl of 20 nothing more, she is the last of the Targaryen."

"She is far then that." countered Jaime with a grin. "And she isn't the last of the Targaryen's. There where two riders, Joffrey. The other is her betrothed a Targaryen hidden in plain sight, who has the loyalty of every men who has every fought beside him and is possibly the best swordsman since the Sword of the Morning Ser Arthur Dayne."

"Who is this Targaryen you are talking about." Ordered Joffrey

"You would know him as Jon Snow." Stated Jaime

"The Bastard of Winterfell…" laughed Joffrey "You expect us to believe that this bastard is a Targaryen."

"He is one, Eddard Stark wasn't his father, his father was Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen his mother Lady Lyanna Stark both of whom were married by the late High Septen at the start of the Rebellion. His mother died bringing him into the world and charged her brother to protect him, hence the bastard name." stated Jaime "He is the rider of the second dragon and betrothed to Queen Daenerys."

"A bastard for a King you expect us to believe this?" stated Joffrey with a laugh.

"I do, because a lot of bastards can call themselves King but only a true ruler would give up power which is what Jon has done for the love of his life and the good of the realm." Stated Jaime as he gave a slight nod to the story of Joffrey being a bastard, it was officially a lie in this court, but Jaime knew the truth. Judging by the look on Joffrey's face he didn't miss the hint.

"Let us take this to the council chamber." stated Tywin

"I am afraid not father." Stated Jaime as he pulled a letter out, one with the dragon seal on it. "As per law, as a dignitary from a different Kingdom, I am required to present my terms to the King or Hand on the Iron Throne."

Tywin fumed a bit but it was too late as Jaime stepped closer, the King's Guard flanking him ready to pull their weapons and end his life. Jaime stepped up and held out the letter to Joffrey who snatched it up before Tywin could grab it. He ripped the seal and began to read the letter, the anger building on his face like a stormfront.

"Arrest this man." ordered Joffrey as Jaime nodded, he had expected that. "He is a traitor to the crown and…."

"Throw him in tower cell." Finished Tywin as Joffrey spun and glared at his grandfather with anger in his eyes. "He is still your Uncle, my King, your blood it would kin slaying to kill him for delivering a simple message."

"Very well…we will give him time to address his crimes." Stated Joffrey as he stood up and stormed out of the throne room using the door to the right of the Iron throne. Two King's Guard followed him as Jaime shook his head a bit and prepared to be led toward a tower cell. He had expected to be thrown into the black cells or to be killed.

Jaime was led out of the chamber and toward the tower of the Hand. That wasn't a huge surprise, he soon found himself in one of the largest apartments within the tower of the hand, second only to the Apartments that belonged to the Lord Hand himself. Lannister guards took over watch of the door as Jaime was locked inside. To his amazement, they had let him keep his sword not that he would be fighting his way out of her.

"Well that went as well as I expected." Stated Jaime as he stood before the empty fireplace and shook his head. The door opened as a servant brought in a flagon of wine and some bread and cheese. Jaime poured himself a drink, as best as he could with his one hand and moved back to fireplace. In the distance he heard the chime of bells telling the citizens of city that the danger had past. "How wrong they are…the dead is coming."

Jaime didn't remember sitting down, or falling asleep but he did remember the dream, a cold so strong that it hurt to breath and all the dead around him. An unending sea of dead men and women with glowing blue eyes, their teeth biting as their undead fingernails tried to rip off his armor. They had been so hard pressed, yet somehow in that horrible dream of that even worse night there was a single bright spot and like their real enemy she had blue eyes.

**The army had been on the march since dawn as Arya rode at the front of the main column, she eyed everything around her with interest. **It was strange seeing the Riverlands so green again, she had left it in the middle of autumn when winter was fast approaching. Now it was late summer, and winter was far away to the men who marched behind her and the lords who rode in front of her. These men considered themselves battle hardened men but in her mind, there was only a few people in the world who would be truly battle hardened, those who had faced the armies of the dead.

"I heard you speak Bravos when we dined with you the night before, if I may ask who taught you to speak it?" inquired Talisa as she rode beside her sister-in-law.

"No one." answered Arya as Talisa blinked and looked at her somewhat confused. "I can't answer you that."

"I see." said Talisa as the two women rode for a while in silence, there were very few women on this march. Outside of the two of them, there was Lady Mormont and her two oldest daughters and one of them always marched with the Mormont forces while another one stayed up in the front with the King. While they rode in silence one of the Mormont women rode up to them, her long black hair flowed behind her while dressed in green studded leather armor. A large shield with the bear of house Mormont was strapped to her saddle while a mace rested on her belt. A second weapon, a morning star by Arya's guess was attached to the saddle.

"Queen Stark…" greeted Dacey Mormont, the heir to House Mormont before she turned and looked at Arya. "Lady Arya Stark."

"Lady Dacey feel free to join us." offered Talisa as Dacey pulled her black horse up to the other side of her Queen. For a moment no one said anything then Arya looked at Dacey.

"You know I fought beside your sister Lyanna at the battle of Winterfell." announced Arya as Dacey eyed her. "She fought with honor and died taking out a giant who had busted down the gates, story is she stabbed the giant in the eye even as it crushed her to death. The forces of House Mormont died almost to the men, but they held their ground and never gave ground until they were overwhelmed."

"Here we Stand." stated Dacey as she repeated the words of House Mormont. "Where was my Sister Alysane, she is ruling Bear Island while my other sisters and my mother are down here."

"Died sailing back to Bear Island after attempting to retake Deep Wood Motte." answered Arya "Don't worry, I heard she made it back this time. Left a day after the storm had passed after making contact with House Forester who is clearing out the Iron Born."

"You expect me to believe this story?" inquired Dacey

"Would hearing it from your Uncle help?" inquired Arya as Dacey looked at her. "Ser Jorah Mormont is head Queen Daenerys Queen Guard."

"You mean the traitor who sold people into slavery because he wanted to keep the heart of a southern women, a women who abounded him to become a mistress of a rich trader from the Free Cities when he had no money." Stated Dacey with hatred in her voice as Arya shrugged a bit.

"I only known him for a short amount of time and he seems very loyal." Stated Arya, she could tell that the Bear Knight loved Daenerys, but she could see that he knew he couldn't have her and now seamed to love her like a daughter and was happy to see her happy. Some part of him would always want more but he knew that he wouldn't get it and had accepted it.

"I'll give him that." Stated Dacey, she was older than Robb and would have been old enough to have known her Uncle before going into exile.

"I must admit, when I was younger, I wanted to be a Mormont not a Stark." Stated Arya as Queen Talisa Stark and Dacey looked at her confused. "A lady of house Stark wasn't suppose to learn the ways of the sword…unlike the Mormont."

"Maybe I could show you how to fight." stated Dacey "Maybe that sword you carry could see some action instead of just to be a show piece."

Arya, hid a grin, Needle had likely seen more action then Lady Dacey's Mace. For the longest time no one said anything and then around midday the army stopped to make their midday meal. Arya for her part ate a light meal looked around, all around her where the high lords. Some of them where actually taking the time to train, then Arya noticed that they were mostly doing it to show off to the nearby common fighting man. These men had full plate armor, castle forged long swords and in the case of the Riverlords some of their weapons had jewels on them or gold around the hilts. The common men wore leather armor, some mix of plate taken off battlefields and had simple castle forged weapons either a short sword, ax or a spear.

She spotted one man, her uncle Edmure Tully judging by the sigil on his armor, he was around some other river lords in their armor and even a few Northern Lords. They were training, if one could call it that. She looked toward the group and spotted Dacey speaking with her mother, sister and Queen and King Stark.

Arya walked over to the training and stepped in front of the Knight who was about to spar against her Uncle.

"Girl what are you doing?" inquired Edmure through his helmed helmet.

"I need the practice." stated Arya as she pulled Needle, she remembered the look on Sansa's face when she saw her training with Brienne and now it was time for a repeat performance. She turned and looked at the Night, a member of House Blackwood likely the Heir. "But I do feel bad about taking your spot, I need a little bit of a challenge so why don't you two go after me."

"I am not going to fight a girl." Stated the Heir of house Blackwood.

"Do it, or are you afraid?" Yelled a voice from the crowd as Arya got into a stance, she could see that they young knight's honor had been challenged and he couldn't let that happen.

"Fine, we will do this fast." Stated the Knight and he was right. He swung his sword, Arya used her shorter Needle to defect and turn his sword swing before bringing the point up to his visor helmed. Needle was small enough to go through the gap.

"Your right…that was fast." confirmed Arya as she turned her back and took a few steps away, enraged the Knight swung again, Arya turned the blade and this time Needle tip came to rest in the gap between his breast plate and neck armor another deadly blow. "Now…can we have two on one so I can have a challenge."

Edurme raised his sword and joined the fight, it was a little harder now with two opponents but Arya was beating them with ease.

"Another!" she yelled as another armored knight joined the fight, but yet they couldn't touch her, she turned each attack as Needle came to rest in the gaps of their armor either in killing spots or positions where they wouldn't be able to fight. The backs of their knees, under the arm pits and so on.

"Another!" she yelled for the fifth time as it was now Seven against one. This actually pressed Arya as she pulled her dagger to aid her in the fight, she used Needle to turn each attack and brought the dagger into position to either kill or block the next attack.

"I have never seen fighting like that." whispered Robb as his younger sister seamed to dance around the blades of his swords, showing them up at every turn and embossing men who had trained for years for war.

"It's Bravosy water dancing." answered his wife "I saw some in Volantis…they use those swords and…"

She was stopped as Needle was knocked from Arya's hand and she was thrown off balance, she stumbled away from the group of men who formed a battle line to come at her head on. With only her knife at hand Arya grinned as her eyes darted around. She spotted what she wanted, a branch about 4 feet long rested on the ground she got her foot under it and kicked it up. Now with a makeshift staff she proceeded to go on the offensive, she sent each knight down with blows to their armored helmed by the staff. It was over as Arya stood over them breathing hard but with a smile on her face.

"Well…that was nice." said Arya as she walked over them and picked up needle, then proceed to her horse and pulled a water skin out.

"What…what is my sister?" asked Robb to himself.

**After they had circled King's Landing Daenerys had flown back to the Twins, Jon had left her and had followed the coast he coasts toward the Vale. **He had a map of where he needed to go and following the coast would allow others to see the Dragons. They were not hiding them anymore and the more people saw them the better.

Drogon roared as he landed at the Twins again, this time instead of a line of Vale Knights waiting for her it was the Unsullied with Grey Worm in the front.

"My Queen." welcomed Grey Worm

"Grey Worm, how are things here?" inquired Daenerys with a smile for her friend.

"As well as one can expect, we are prepared to march when you need us." stated Grey Worm, Daenerys nodded her head. She knew that if she ordered it Grey Worm and the other Free Unsullied would march straight into the cursed ruins of Valeria or straight at the Night King again. These men were still men, they had just done an impossible march and needed rest.

"You will rest here for the moment, but I want you to began to plan out how you would want to take King's Landing." ordered Daenerys. She knew that if they had to take King's Landing by force then Vary's knowledge would be of greater help then Grey Worms, however this task would allow Grey Worm to rest while still working on an important task.

"I will do, so my Queen." Confirmed Grey Worm "I have also ordered defenses to be built on the Western river side of the Castle."

Here Daenerys had to nodded, this castle was the key to crossing the Green Fork of the Trident, the only other crossings between the Twins and the Ruby Ford was by boats and crossing an army by ferry boats would take days.

"Prepare as well defenses on this side as well, if all goes well I plan to move my court down to here and then to the Erie in the Vale." Stated Daenerys, she liked Winterfell but until she had control of the South, she had to be down here and having her court closer would aid in uniting the South.

"We will do so." Confirmed Grey Worm

"Drogon needs some food, it will be a long journey to Winterfell and I want to speak with Lady Stark." Stated Daenerys as Grey Worm nodded. "Alone…in the Frey's Great Hall."

Catelyn had been talking with some Manderly Knights, they were of the North and she wanted to get a better understanding of what was happening when they came for her. Four of those foreign soldiers with spiked helms and spears. They had requested that she come with them, it was a request in name only and she knew it. Still she agreed and was led toward the still being rebuilt remains of the Twins, here speared armed guards where changed out for ones with swords, spears not being the best weapon for inside a building. Then she was led up a path she knew well, up into the great hall of House Frey.

The Hall was a burnt shell of what it was, the wooden beams of the roof burned away, a large balcony which overlooked the hall burned until it looked to be at the point of falling. Wooden chairs, tables and the like where all blackened and burnt. Even the stone was burnt by the Dragon Fire. She walked in only to find she had no guards and she wasn't alone. Standing there looking at the blacken remains of Lord Walden Frey's throne was Queen Daenerys.

"You died here." announced Daenerys her back to Catelyn. "From the tales told, your throat was sliced clean and your blood joined the others across this very stone floor. The chamber was filled with the dead lords of the North, all killed at table celebrating a wedding."

"That is what I heard." stated Catelyn

"I wonder…when you were died, did you see your husband?" stated Daenerys as Catelyn tensed a bit. Then Deanery's' voice went hard as she turned and looked at her, those violet eyes of old Valeryia where burning hot in rage and even though Daenerys was physically smaller then Catelyn it was the older women who knew she was on dangerous ground. "Did he explain to you the errors in your ways, did he explain to you what you did and how much of a monster you are?"

"You are talking about Jon." stated Catelyn

"Yes." Said Daenerys her voice filled with anger, it wasn't a blind anger but a red hot but controlled rage, but it was a rage that could turn at any moment. "I want to know…why a woman would be so filled with hate for a child? A child born of the man who she seemed to love. Why hate the child? it wasn't the child who betrayed his father's marriage vows? A child who never asked to be born. A motherless child how could you hate him?"

"I asked myself that every night." admitted Catelyn her voice just above a whisper but Daenerys heard, her lilac eyes didn't soften and she glared at her. "Jon…Jon was already at Winterfell before I arrived with Robb still sucking on my breast. As they grew, Robb had the look of the Tully's and every Lord who came to visit said about how Jon had the look of a true Stark…he…"

"He is a Dragon." Interrupted Daenerys "A dragon raised by wolves and a wolf at heart, but he is still a Dragon. You mistreated the man I love, you caused him nothing but pain, you should have acted like his mother and instead you put him down. Your anger should have been directed at Lord Eddard Stark the man who you thought betrayed you not at a child. I can understand and agree with the rightful anger of a spouse being betrayed by another, but I can't understand or forgive what you did to Jon."

"What are you planning?" inquired Catelyn, she wasn't going to try to defend herself, there was nothing she could really defend what she did to Jon and what defense would this woman accept.

"I am going to take you to Winterfell." stated Daenerys calmly. "I have worked with horrible men and women, for the greater good and while I personally will never forgive you for what you did to Jon, you are still a Stark, a member of Jon's pack and someone who I believe he would die to protect even if it would be more so that the people he really loves like cousins wouldn't lose their mother. I think that is how Jon sees you, as someone who he cares about just because those whom he really loves would be in pain if you should die but he would be indifferent if you died. Personally, I would enjoy it, after learning how you mistreated him."

"I see." Said Catelyn

"Therefor…" said Daenerys her voice turning as cold as winter but the fire was just below the surface. "I will work with you, but if you should as much hurt Jon in any way you will find out that I am not as forgiving as Jon. You are a wolf by marriage and Jon is a wolf in his heart. However There is also a Dragon in heart and in name in this pack now and she will not forgive you if you do ANYTHING to the wolf she loves."

Catelyn gulped a bit but nodded her head in understanding.

"Good, shall we go" Stated Daenerys

"Yes." Confirmed Catelyn still shaking a bit as Daenerys walked pasted and out the doors.

Catelyn was shaking a bit as she was lead toward the Dragon, her eyes shot to Daenerys who was now standing in front of the Dragon, her small hand on the snout of the giant beast. A couple of men, got her on the saddle and used a heavy leather belt and chains to lock her in. Only two chains held her in place. Deanarys when she mounted had six chains attached to her belt. Daenerys leaned forward as the Dragon twisted his head to look at his master, mother. Catelyn couldn't hear what Daenerys said but the Dragon let out a roar and spread its wings and with two flaps Catelyn Stark left the ground. She screamed as she closed her eyes as the Dragon flew higher leaving the ground behind.

Catelyn Stark felt the cool wind blow against her as the Dragon headed North. A few times she opened her eyes and looked down only to wish she hadn't. She closed her eyes and gripped onto Deanarys for dear life.

For her part, Daenerys was half temped to have Drogon do a roll, with the chains holding them in they would be perfectly safe and it would so nice to hear, this older woman scream in terror but she didn't. Instead she kept Drogon headed North, toward Winterfell.

**The sound of the chamber door opening, and the clinking sound of the heavily armored Knights woke Jaime out of his nap. **He blinked a few times as he remembered where he was, he looked up to see two Knights of the King Guard and four Lannister guardsmen waiting for him.

"Ser Jaime come with us." said the King's Guard as Jaime stood and followed them out. He wasn't surprised when he was led into the small council chamber, what surprised him was that he wasn't alone with his father. Sitting at a long table, was his sister Cersei, Little Finger, Maester Pycelle, Lord Tyrell, Lady Olenna, Lady Margaery and King Joffrey. Joffrey was the only one who wasn't seated, he stood behind the rows of chairs moving back and forth like a caged animal. The letter from Daenerys had been ripped to pieces and now covered part of the floor. The small council looked on as the King went off about how this Dragon Whore was calling him a bastard when they noticed Jaime.

"Ser Jaime….we have had a little issue, the King in his rightful anger ripped up the letter from this rebel do you know what is in it?" inquired Mace Tyrell his voice soft as Joffrey glared at him.

"We figured something like this would happen." Said Jaime as he pulled a copy of the letter from his belt and placed it down.

"I could read it if you wish?" offered Jaime

"No…I will…" started Tywin

"I believe it better if we all hear it as one my Lord." advised Little Finger

"I agree." Stated Olenna

"So do I, better we all hear it at once." Stated Mace

"Do it." Ordered Joffrey

"Very Well." Confirmed Jaime

_To King Joffrey Waters and the Court of King's Landing_

_You may have believed that my earlier message about the return of House Targaryen was a false letter, a lie put forward by House Stark or Lord Stannis Baratheon but this is not the case. Ser Jaime Lannister has come to you as my representative and I expect him to be treated in accordance to the norms of diplomatic guests. He brings with him terms for the peaceful surrender of House Lannister, House Tyrell and all other houses loyal to the current young man calling himself King of the Seven Kingdoms which are as follows._

_First King Joffrey Waters will bend the knee and accept that he is not the rightful King to the Seven Kingdoms and confirm my rule as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. He will be given the chance to join the Night's Watch or if he should be expelled to a Free City of his choice with a punishment of death if he should return or insight rebellion of any kind. _

_Second full forgiveness will be given to all who rouse against House Targaryen in the past and forgive all who bent the knee after the war was lost by my house. All lands and titles will be honor saved three. The Freys for their attempted betrayer of House Stark and the North, House Bolton for their betrayer of the North and House Baelish will all be stripped of lands and titles and given to men and women who have proven themselves. The rights to Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands will be given to a man who is truly of House Baratheon be it Lord Stannis or another true heir of house Baratheon._

_Third, Tommen and Myrcella Waters will be legitimized as the Son and Daughter as Ser Jaime Lannister Heir to Casterly Rock. Lord Tywin Lannister will be give up his lordship of Casterly Rock and wardenship of the West, titles which will go to his son Ser Jaime Lannister but he will not have to go into exile of join the Night's Watch. However his man the Ser Gregor Clegane will have to answer for his murder of my niece and nephew at the fall of King's Landing._

_Fourth Lady Cersei Lannister, Lord Petry Baelish and Lord Roose Bolton will be given the same choice as Joffrey Waters, they can either join the watch or leave for the free cities. Since Lady Cersei as a woman can't join the watch she will be allowed to join either a motherhouse or the silent sisters instead of the wall_

_Fifth and Finally our real enemy is approaching from the North, the White Walkers and the Army of the dead. You shall raise your forces to take part in the battle of the dawn and afterwards a grand council will be held to reform and remake the laws of the realm for the betterment of all._

_I await your response._

_Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen First of Her name._

Jaime finished reading as he looked around the table.

"This…this has to be a sick joke." stated Mace Tyrell

"I can assure you Lord Tyrell, it is no joke." Stated Jaime "I and the others are from the future and we fought against the armies of the dead and unless you accept these terms then others will die only aiding our real enemy."

"This letter is full of lies!" snapped Joffrey his voice full of rage.

"Everything in this letter is true. All of it is true." Stated Jamie as he looked at his son, out of the corner of his eye he could see Cersei tense up, as Joffrey turned a bright read and began to rage even more.

"And what does that mean…" stated Joffrey as Jaime looked toward Cersei who was visibly tense as all eyes moved to her.

"Joffrey, I saw you die in your mother's arms choked to death by the poison given to you by Lady Olenna." Stated Jaime as he looked at his son. "Tommen would be so much easier to control in her view and she was right. That set off a chain of events that ended with all your sibling's dead. House Tyrell killed off and most of house Lannister aside from your mother, our brother and myself all dead. I am doing everything in my power to avoid that fate now."

"By siding with the daughter of the mad king." countered Mace

"The daughter of the man whom your house was loyal to until the end." countered Jaime "She is not her father and I believe that. Besides, if you want to see a new Mad King you don't have to look outside this room."

Joffrey was fuming and he could see he was about to erupt.

"I am sorry Joffrey but you are mad and cruel, a trait you share with your mother." Stated Jaime as he looked toward his father. Tywin was angry he could tell but the elder lion was much better at hiding his anger.

"Tell me, Ser Jaime what forces does this Targaryen girl have?" inquired Olenna as she tried to shift the talk to that and not word of her attempt to poison the King.

"I am not sharing that information; I have bent the knee to her and…" started Jaime

"And you're a traitor, I should kill you UNCLE!" yelled Joffrey putting a lot of stress in the word Uncle. Jaime didn't raise his voice, he gave only a sad resigned smile.

"I would deserve it, I am a monster." admitted Jaime looking at the oaken table. "I have broken multiple vows, I have killed a King, slept with a Queen and…"

"GUARDS, ARREST THIS TRAITOR!" yelled Joffrey at the top of his lungs as Jaime looked up toward his son's angry face. The sounds of guards including two King's Guard as well as two each of the House Tyrell and House Lannister guards entered the room. They flanked him, one of the King's Guard taking off Jaime's sword belt. "HOW….HOW DARE YOU UNCLE. YOU ARE BETRAYING YOUR HOUSE AND YOUR KING!"

"I am not lying, Son." stated Jaime as Joffrey's eyes widened in anger as Jaime was marched away by the guards.

**Jon was concerned that he would have trouble finding the Northern and Vale forces but it was rather easy. **It was almost impossible to miss the massive amount of ships which now sat waiting to land at the port of Coldwater in the fingers. The men looked up as Rhaegal came in for a landing just outside the castle wall. The Dragon Banner of House Targaryen flew from the Ramparts as several Vale and Manderley Knights came out to see him.

"Lord Stark, we weren't expecting you." admitted the Vale Knight as he bowed his head.

"Sorry to surprise you." stated Jon as he looked at the Vale Knights around him, his arrival had brought more of the out all looking at him. He quickly read these men, these where mostly younger knights looking for glory and he saw a way to give them that glory. "Queen Daenerys and Lord Royce are heading to the Bloody gate, I wonder if we can beat them to the Erie."

Jon could see the young Knights grin, they could see that he was challenging them to raise to the task of beating them to the Erie. This was an idea put forward by Jon and approved by both Lord Royce and Daenerys.

"Wonder no longer, my Lord we will beat them." Stated the younger Knight

"Good, where is Ser Davos?" inquired Jon

"His ship left White Harbor before we did." Explained one of the Knights, judging by the sigil he had to be the Ser Morton Waynwood, the heir to House Waynwood which was one of the major powers in the Vale. "Heading to Dragonstone to meet with Lord Stannis."

"Good, the sooner we can bring Stannis over to our side the better." Said Jon as he looked around, they where still unloading the forces but the harbor was full and they couldn't stay here for long. The area around was already filling up, they had to start moving. "My Lords, is the Vanguard ready?"

"Yes, Lord Stark." Stated Ser Morton

"Good, lets head out and clear the area to make it easier to land the rest of our forces." Ordered Jon, he could see that the area around the small port was getting packed, men where getting in each other way slowing everything down. "I require a horse."

"Of course, my Lord." Stated Ser Morton as a younger man, maybe 10 or 12 dressed in matching colors to Ser Morton rushed off.

"Your son?" inquired Jon

"Yes, my Lord. My son and my squire." stated Ser Morton as he eyed Jon's armor. "Forgive me if I am overreaching my Lord, but if you do not have a squire then my son would be honored to serve you."

Jon smiled and shook his head.

"I thank you for the offer my Lord, but truth be told I wouldn't know what to do with a squire." stated Jon as Ser Morton and the other Vale Knights looked at him, they clearly didn't understand how he wouldn't know what to do with a squire. "I am no knight, outside of White Harbor there are few knights and I have no interest in Knighthood. I am used to getting my armor on and off as well as cleaning and maintaining it."

"My Lord, if I may be so bolt, that is all well and good for the Lord Commander of the Watch but not for a King Consort, you will have to get used to having squires." explained Ser Morton as Jon thought about it for a moment as much as he hated the idea of having a Squire he knew that he would have one sooner or later.

He may even have to bite his tongue and be knighted himself just because it would help Daenerys in the south besides while he wanted a daughter first he still wanted a son and his and Deanery's son could be his squire when the time comes and better to know what to do with a Squire before that day. He wasn't blind, he knew that Ser Morton was playing the game, having your son as squire to the future King or in this case King Consort was a huge badge of honor.

"Very well, I accept your offer for the moment my Lord." Stated Jon as Ser Morton smiled as his son brough a black warhorse with him. Jon mounted up and as he did Rhaegal took back to the air and began to circle the camp which was growing up. Jon was in in the lead as they headed down a dirt road out of Coldwater and into the heart of the Vale.

He wasn't in the lead truth be told, he was in the Vanguard but scouts, a heavy wedge of knights all where in front of him but he was in the lead. He wasn't expecting any action, but he wasn't going to take any chances as he rode forward into the Vale.

As he rode he looked around at all the young lords and knights who rode with him, he knew that as King Consort he would have to adapt to playing the game of Sansa would say it and these would be the people who would play the game with. He knew that ruling would fall to Dany and her council, but he would have a voice on that council and he would play a role very different than any other in the history of Westeros. There had never been a King Consort because there had never been a Queen ruling Westeros, he wasn't sure what duties he would have but as long as he was with Daenerys, he knew he would be happy. When he reached the top of a small rise he looked around and saw the massive army moving both in front of him and behind him. Then he remembered that none of this mattered, there was a real enemy up to the North beyond the Wall.

**They didn't take him to the black cells, instead the guards took him instead back to a chamber within the tower of the hand. **They didn't even take his weapon either which confused Jaime Lannister for a while, they did lock him in the chamber. He didn't have to wait long for the door to open again, he expected his father instead a servant walked in carrying a plate of food.

It was nearly dusk when the doors opened and his father, Lord Tywin Lannister entered the chamber. The two of them locked eyes as the doors where closed and locked again leaving them alone.

"I am surprised father, no guards and you let me keep my weapon." stated Jaime

"No, son of mine would kill me." announced Tywin as Jaime grinned a bit, clearly he had forgotten about Tyrion telling him that he killed him in a letter. "Your little stunt today, saying such falsehoods is unforgiveable."

"What falsehoods is that father?" inquired Jaime

"The lie about you and your sister…no children of mine would be as sick as…"

"As to sleep with your sibling." laughed Jaime "I am afraid father, that is only the tip of our sins. Your golden children are both destined to the lowest level of hell when we die. Let me tell you about your children, to get me to join the King's Guard your daughter my sister came to my chamber dressed as a serving woman and that night…well what we did that night would make a whore blush. Her promise of being close to me in King's landing was well worth taking the white, that backfired when you took her to the Rock when you resigned the handship. I slept with the Queen, fathered three children on her and pushed a child out a window to protect it. I have broken so many vows I can't remember and I am nothing compared to what Cersei did. I have already accepted that and only want to do some good with the time I have left."

He could see the anger building on his father's face.

"However none of that matters, you have no choice but to bend the knee." Stated Jaime "You can't win."

"The Lion will not bend the knee to the Dragon." announced Tywin "Besides this little girl and her dragons…"

"She isn't a little girl, she is a woman grown with armies and dragons, she has a larger army then what Aegon the Conquer did when he took Westeros and she is in a far better position." Stated Jaime

"What is her position." Stated Tywin as Jaime froze a bit, he couldn't give his father the positions and plans of Daenerys but he also needed to show him that he couldn't win. If he knew his father, he was a practical man, he didn't join Robert's Rebellion until it was clear Robert would win. If he saw he would lose, he would make a deal.

"She has the North and in a few days the Vale will also be hers." Stated Jaime as Tywin blinked a bit but his face held firm. "She is surrounded by skilled and loyal advisors and has access to knowledge you can't possibly meet. You can't win."

"We shall see." Stated Tywin "Now…I need to see if I can convince your NEPHEW to spare your life."

"My SON you mean." Countered Jaime as Tywin glared at him but left the room.

Jaime wanted nothing more now to get some sleep it was a long day and now as the last rays of sunlight where leaving the sky he felt he could get some sleep. That was when the door was unlocked again and this time his sister Cersei walked into the chamber. For a moment he felt his heart leap for joy, then he remembered all the things she had done and knew that a monster was before him.

"Why…why did you do such a foolish thing." Said Cersei "You put everything at risk…father has to convince Joffrey that you lost your mind being tortured by the dragon whore."

"She is no whore compared to you." countered Jaime as Cersei looked at him confused. "I have fought besides people who would make far better rulers then our mad boy, not just Daenerys but Jon would make great rulers, Sansa as well, seven hells even Gendry Water's Robert's bastard son would make a better King then Joffrey. You are a monster Cersei, so am I but I know what I am now and I know what you are. I know what you are capable of."

There was a long pause as Cersei considered his words.

"You have no idea what I am capable of." Countered Cersei

"Believe me I know what you are capable of." Stated Jaime as both of them neared the point of yelling at each other. For a moment the two of them just glared at each other.

"I am capable of things you could never dream of." Stated Cersei

"You killed thousands of people by destroying the Great Sept of Baelor killing almost everyone in our house besides our brother and thousands of others. That wasn't even the worse of what you did." Stated Jaime as Cersei paused for a moment.

"You don't know what I am capable of." restated Cersei as she left the chamber

**Catelyn Stark hadn't opened her eyes for what had to be hours, she was gripping on for life itself as the cold air rushed past her. **She was too afraid to open her eyes, if the Seven above had wanted man and women to fly they would have given them wings. She was so far out of her element she feared for her life, still the need to see her kids won out and after forever she felt the air get a little warmer and the Dragon drop in height. She braved to open her eyes to see her the walls of Winterfell before her, she had just enough time to process that before the Dragon landed outside the gate.

"THE QUEEN HAS RETURNED!" yelled a voice from the walls as a horn was blown. Finally, on the ground, she waited as Daenerys unhooked herself from the thick belt with heavy chains which held her to the saddle. Daenerys slid gracefully from the Dragon's back as if she had been doing it her life. She then turned back and undid the chains holding Catelyn in place.

Her feet had just settled on the ground when she heard the nearby gates open. She looked up to see multiple figures approaching from the darkness. They were figures dressed in Stark armor or armor from across the North.

"My Queen." Said the leader as they all got down on one knee.

"Rise…" ordered Daenerys as she looked around. "Where is Lady Stark and the Council?"

"They have been in chambers since dawn." answered the head guard

"That can't be good." announced Daenerys as she headed toward the gate, the guards forming a protective ring around her. Catelyn followed Daenerys into her own home, she looked up toward the highest tower to see the three headed Dragon of House Targaryen over it, over almost all the others where the banners of House Stark and another banner, the modified white wolf on black, Jon's banner. The guards came to attention as Daenerys walked into the castle, with Catelyn steps behind her. She moved through the castle and toward her lord husband's solar. Multiple guards flanked the doors and they stepped aside for Daenerys only to move back to prevent Catelyn from coming in.

"Let her in." ordered Daenerys as the guards looked at each other as they stepped aside and let Catelyn into the solar which was attached to her own bedchambers, the bedchamber where she and Lord Eddard Stark had made all but one of their children, Robb having been made in Riverrun while Eddard was off at war.

"My Queen." greeted Tyrion's voice as the group of figures around a table all noticed Daenerys entering the chamber. All of them rose, aside from a young man in a wheelchair, that is when Catelyn noticed that the woman at the center of this meeting was her oldest daughter, Sansa. Sansa's hair was longer, her face and body more mature and she was clearly a woman grown but it was still her daughter. Tears began to come unbidden from her eyes.

"My Queen." Said Sansa before her eyes turned and she noticed her mother. "Mother…it is good to see you."

"Sansa…" said Catelyn with tears in her eyes.

"Mother…I am afraid we can't have our reunion right now; we have direr news to share with the Queen." Said Sansa, she knew she could take some time to reunited with her mother, but she didn't want to deal with her at the moment.

"Yes…the situation is grave." added a new voice as Catelyn and Daenerys turned to see a small figure, so small they didn't notice that like the man in the wheelchair, she didn't rise. Her skin was a greenish color with bark like skin, with yellow cat like eyes and leaf like hair.

"By the Seven." exclaimed Catelyn as she looked at the creature straight out of legend sitting at a table in her husband's study.

"You must be a Child of the Forest; it is an honor to meet you." stated Daenerys "I am Queen Daenerys Targaryen."

"I am, Leaf." answered Leaf, bowing her head slightly but not calling Daenerys her grace or showing her any sign of bending the knee.

"And you must be Ser Benjen Stark." added Daenerys as Catelyn noticed the man dressed in black behind this Leaf, his flesh was pale and he had the look of a frozen dead men but that was her brother-in-law, Benjen Stark.

"I am, your grace." answered Benjen "Do not fear, I may be dead but it was the children who raised me not the Night King."

"If your eyes aren't blue so you speak the truth, Lord Stark and your nephew has spoken about how you saved him from beyond the Wall in our past your future." explained Daenerys

"We have many developments about the Night King, none of them good your grace." explained Sansa as Daenerys nodded as she grabbed an empty chair across from Sansa.

"Then let us get started, what is happening and how can we protect the people of the Seven Kingdoms?" inquired Daenerys, Sansa's eyes shot from the Dragon Queen to her mother.

"One moment, your grace." Apologized Sansa as she looked toward a large figure dressed in full plate armor. "Ser Brienne would you take my mother so see Rickon?"

Catelyn blinked away her tears as she looked and noticed that the figure in plate armor was in fact Lady Brienne, the warrior maiden she had entrusted with Jaime Lannister to take to King's Landing.

"Lady Stark, it is good to see you allow me to take you to your son." Said Brienne as Catelyn looked at her and then at her daughter who had retaken her seat and was already talking with Queen Daenerys who was nodding her head in accomplishment of her words.

"Alright." Said Catelyn as she was led out of the room and toward a nearby chamber. Here two Manderley Knights stood guard along with two Stark men. The Stark men she understood but the Manderley man she didn't understand. When she opened the door, she saw Rickon, her baby the youngest of all her children sound asleep in bed. Sitting beside the bed, closing a book was a woman she knew well, Lady Leona Manderley of White Harbor. She didn't notice her at first, it was the large black Direwolf Shaggydog which noticed her first raising its head from where it laid protectly by Rickon's side.

"Lady Stark." said Lady Leona as she closed the book and stood up.

"Lady Leona…" said Catelyn her eyes not looking at the other woman but instead looking at her sleeping son, a son she thought was dead.

"May I recommend we take this outside…Rickon has had trouble sleeping of late." advised Ser Brienne as Lady Leona nodded and with some gentle

Catelyn was led from the room and into the hallway.

"He looks so much older now." said Catelyn

"You have been gone for a long time and he has been through a lot." said Lady Leona

"What are you doing here?" inquired Catelyn as she looked Lady Leona Manderley.

"Lady Sansa summoned my Lord Husband and I from White Harbor…" explained Leona as she paused for a moment not sure how to go forward.

"Lady Sansa has asked Lord Manderley and his wife to Foster Rickon in White Harbor." explained Brienne as Catelyn eyes shot toward her.

"With the possibility of a betrothment between Rickon and my daughter Wylla if the children should get along." added Lady Leona as Catelyn turned back to her, the stunned look on her face was easy to see.

"Sansa…is sending her brother away?" inquired Catelyn not believing it. "And she doesn't have the power to set a marriage."

"She is Wardeness of the North and currently the Head of House Stark." countered Lady Leona "White Harbor has bent the knee to Queen Daenerys and she has placed Lady Sansa in control of the North."

"Robb is…" started Catelyn

"A rebel." added Brienne as Catelyn looked at her. "Believe me, he isn't seen that way but by law and custom he is a rebel in this land now and Lady Sansa is the Wardeness in the North."

"I wouldn't have accepted Lady Sansa's offer but before this war started you had brought up fostering Bran in White Harbor so that he could become a Knight like he wanted." Explained Lady Leona as Catelyn bit her lip, that had been true, there was talk of Rickon going to White Harbor and maybe being betrothed to Wylla's older sister who was the heir to White Harbor. So it wasn't unreasonable to have Rickon go to White Harbor and becoming betrothed to Wylla Manderly.

"I am not angry it is just so much is happening so fast and I need to process everything." Explained Catelyn

"You need your rest Lady Stark can I show you to a chamber." offered Brienne

"This is my house Lady Brienne I can find my own bedchamber." stated Catelyn somewhat offended by the comment. "It is attached to my Husband's solar."

"Your daughter's solar." countered Brienne as Catelyn blinked. "Lady Sansa has taken the Lord's apartments. The Queen has her own apartments and so does Tyrion Lannister as Hand of the Queen and other members of the council."

Catelyn took a breath and nodded her head, that made sense, this wasn't her Husband's Winterfell. If Eddard had died in some accident, then she would have expected Robb to move into the Lord's chambers since he would be lord. Sansa was the Lady of Winterfell under Queen Daenerys not her, Sansa would be the one living in the Lord's chambers.

"Alright." said Catelyn as she was lead down the hall to a guest room that would normally be used by a High Lord guest.

Even after her long journey and hours in flight, Catelyn couldn't find any sleep. She left her chambers and headed out and began to walk around the castle. It was the middle of the Night there for the castle was mostly asleep. Still guardsmen and a surprising number of women were out and about. Finally, she arrived at the balcony overlooking the archery yard, she smiled to herself as she remembered standing here watching Bran practice his skills with a longbow.

"Mother." said a voice as Catelyn turned to see Sansa coming toward her.

"Sansa." greeted Catelyn as she pulled her daughter into a hug, tears where rolling down her face even as Sansa returned the hug but not as strongly as Catelyn. Catelyn noticed and pulled back and looked at her now older daughter. "What is wrong?"

"Many things, but you have to remember to me you died years ago." explained Sansa as she pulled back and looked toward the North. "And I have a lot of things on my mind, a lot has changed."

"I can see that, the Dragon Queen, Snow and everything else." started Catelyn only to get a glare from her daughter.

"Never call Jon, Snow again not in either mine nor Arya's view." Stated Sansa her voice hardening. "He is not a bastard, he never was, he may be our cousin by birth but he is our brother in our heart. He is a member of house Stark and one of our pack. Remember that mother and he has done things which put us all to shame, he and Daenerys have done amazing things it is an honor to help them."

Catelyn was taken aback; she had been told that Sansa's point of view on Jon had changed but still this was Sansa who had always looked down on Jon to have her point of view on him change so much was stunning.

"Look around you mother, on those walls Free Folk or Wildings as you call them stand guard with Northern men and free slave soldiers, Dothraki blood riders patrol the wolf's wood with Knights of the Vale." Stated Sansa as she put her hands behind her back. "The world as you know it has changed and now you must accept that…because time is short, and Winter is Coming and the Dead with it."

**Darkness had also fallen over King's Landing as Ser Jamie Lannister drank some wine as he looked out at the sleeping city before him. **He didn't know what waited him, he knew that he would have to face his father, his son and his sister again when dawn came and that would likely be the last day, he saw the sun rise. He was lost in his own thoughts that he never heard it, he never heard the clink and the soft grinding of stone. He didn't hear the footsteps but he did feel the tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see a girl; a young girl dressed in simple cloths standing in his room.

"Who…" started Jaime as the girl turned around and headed back toward the fireplace which was opened to show a secret passage. The girl disappeared into the passageway and waiting only a few moments, just enough time to grab his sword belt Jaime followed her. He had to duck low as he entered the passageway. The girl was waiting for him on a tiny landing which lead to a shaft with foot and hand holes built into the wall. She pulled a little level and the door behind them closed and by the light of a tiny torch Jaime Lannister and this mute girl climbed down the shaft. This would have been easy for him when he had two hands but one handed it was hard, but he made it, then he was lead though twisting passageways until he reached a small room. A room was too generous for it, more of a closet then a room but when the girl opened the door the sound of voices could be heard, three male voices…two of which he knew.

Jaime Lannister walked into a large room with three figures waiting for him. One was dressed in flowing lose golden robes with the sun and spear of house Martel. He had last seen this man, when the Mountain had crushed his skull before his eyes in a trail by battle. The other man wore the cloth of gold of the crystal crown of the High Septon, this wasn't the mad high Sparrow but the corrupted man who proceeded him. The other man he didn't know, he was a fat man with a thick beard, and he was dressed like a man from Pentos.

"Ah…Ser Jaime…welcome we have much to talk about." Said the man as Jaime looked around confused. "Ah…don't fear you are with friends, my old friend Varys asked me to make sure you get out of trouble. Also to make sure you are able to tell your story to those who need to know."

Jaime blinked as he looked around confused.

"Ah…how rude, I am Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos." Explained the Fat Man "Please be seated, I was just telling these men about a most interesting book one of Varys other friends found in the Citadel…one saying about the birth of one Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen."

"He prefers Jon Stark." Explained Jaime

"So I have been told, we would like to hear it all, events which are yet to come, the war with the dead and the return of the Dragons. We wish to know it all." stated Illyrio as he poured Jaime some wine. "And please while we want you to tell us everything you can't waste time, your ship sails with the morning tide. You can't stay in the city as a wanted man."

**Night had fallen as Arya sat on a log on the edge of the camp, she was watching the woods. **All around them spread out where the fires from hundreds of campfires, causing a strange glow to fill the woods. The shadows cast by the fire light where long and dark as Arya waited, she heard them coming. Three men, two dressed in heavy armor while the other while armored wasn't as heavily armed.

"Arya…we need to talk." stated Robb as Arya didn't turn to face him, she kept watching the woods waiting. Robb seeing that she wasn't responded marched around and came to stand in front of her. "Arya…what was that this afternoon? Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Arya didn't respond instead she folded her arms and waited.

"Arya…" started Robb again only to hear to soft thuds, one followed moment by the other. He lifted his gaze from his sister to see both of his guard on the ground and a man dressed in common leather armor with a sword on his belt standing there. "What…"

Arya turned and looked at the man, his face was known to her, his brown hair with a single strip of white.

"A man has a few Questions." stated the man

"A girl has answers for the men." stated Arya as she kept her face straight as she stood up and looked at Jaqen H'ghar.

"You are the girl who traveled with a man north toward the wall and freed a man earning three names?" inquired Jaqen paying no attention to Robb who had reached for his sword only to get a look from his sister which stopped him in his tracks.

"A girl, doesn't want to see her brother killed, so please stop this man is far beyond you." stated Arya looking at Robb before turning back to Jaqen. "A girl is and is not, that girl I was, then I traveled to Bravos, trained in the house of Black and White to serve him but a girl could not become no one. I left."

Jaqen studied her face as he pulled a dagger halfway out of its sleeve.

"A girl doesn't leave the service of the many face god." stated Jaqen but he made no attempt to come closer.

"A girl earned her freedom, killed the Waif and returned her face to the hall below the temple." stated Arya as she looked at Jaqen. Both of them knew what that meant, by the law of the order if a target should kill a faceless man, then it would be seen as the Many Face God saving them for the moment and the contract would be canceled. In the case of someone leaving the order, if they were not a full faceless man then they would be allowed to leave, if they killed the Faceless men who went after them and swore not to share their secrets. If the secrets where shared, then they would be killed along with all their loved ones and whomever they told.

"A girl then fought against a threat deadlier than anything, a force which takes what belongs to the him of many faces and uses it as his own." added Arya as Jaqen kept circling her like a wolf studying her movement. "A magical creature who can raise the dead and use them to conquer…he is death itself, but he isn't him of many faces…he takes the dead from their rest and uses them."

"One could say we do the same." countered Jaqen "When we take a face."

"We do that to serve not to rule, he does it to rule." countered Arya "He takes the dead from their rest, and uses them, in defiance of him of many faces."

"Tell a man more of this threat…" ordered Jaqen as Arya went on to explain everything, she held nothing back. She told of the undead breaking through the wall, of Night King who seemed to be immune to death as they know it. How he took a knife to the neck, a full blast of dragon fire and how he seemed to be unstoppable.

"A man, sees." stated Jaqen as he stopped circling and once again stood between the two knocked out guards. "Very well…we will honor the deal made in the past; a girl is still Arya Stark but a girl cannot share our secrets."

Arya bowed her head slightly in confirmation, the two of them had played the lying game and he had read her perfectly.

"A girl must also come to Bravos." Jaqen added, this caught Arya slightly by surprise. "The others need to hear this from the girl."

"A Girl can't go to Bravos yet but once a girl is done here she will travel." stated Arya as Jaqen inclined his head.

"Very well." He said. "A man must go…Valar Morghulis."

"Valar Dohaeris." responded Arya as the man turned and disappeared into the woods.

"Who was that?" inquired Robb still looking at his sister.

"No one." answered Arya, before she gave her brother a grin. "Just another servant of him of many faces."

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that everyone is doing ok with the virus which is going around the planet. I hope everyone is ok and please stay healthy and safe. Wilkins75. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Confrontations Part 1**

The sunrise found Catelyn Stark back in Winterfell; on some levels it was welcomed because she was back home, but this was not the home she was used to. None of the severs paid her any real mind, neither did any of the guards, before they would snap to attention or give a bow as she passed, now they did not. She couldn't fault them, they didn't know her and she didn't know them, to them the ruler of Winterfell was Sansa not Robb. She walked into the great hall to find her daughter Sansa sitting in the highchair of the Starks, with Queen Daenerys sitting beside her in an equally elegant chair with the 3 headed dragon of house Targaryen carved into the wood back. Beside the Queen sat another woman she didn't know; her dark skin marked her as from Essos but she had never seen her before. The sight of these three women gave off a feeling of strength and power. What added to the power was the large white Direwolf which rested at Daenerys feet. Ghost had to be at least a 1/3rd bigger than Grey Wind who was already capable of taking down war horses and as she entered the room, his bright unnatural red eyes followed her but he made no move against her.

"I must admit I haven't given it much thought." admitted Daenerys as Sansa nodded her head in understand. None of the women had noticed her when she entered but Sansa finally noticed and turned to face her.

"Ah…morning mother, care to join us." offered Sansa

"I thank you." said Catelyn as she sat down on the other side of Sansa, wondering what these women were talking about. Last night, Sansa had not given her much information about what was going on and she wanted to know more.

"So the Godswood correct?" inquired Sansa as Daenerys shook her head.

"I don't think the Faith of the Seven would approve of a marriage in the Godswood." admitted Daenerys as Sansa nodded in agreement.

Catelyn blinked, they were talking about Jon and Daenerys' Wedding? If the threat of these White Walkers was as real as they claimed why would they be talking about a wedding the morning after a day long small council meeting. She was about to speak up when the doors to the great hall opened and Tyrion Lannister Hand of the Queen walked in, he wasn't alone beside him came a blind Measter being helped by a rather large man dressed in black and grey however he had the sigil of House Tarly sewn on his breast.

"Ah…Lord Hand, Measter Aemon and Lord Tarly welcome." greeted Daenerys as the large man helped the Measter into a chair across while he saw down across from her. Tyrion took the seat across from Queen Daenerys.

"Morning…did you all sleep as well as you could?" inquired Tyrion as people nodded around the table.

"We did." confirmed Sansa

"We were just discussing where should Queen Daenerys and Lord Jon wed." explained the foreign woman.

"Ah…King's Landing would be best and a clear sign of power however Dragonstone would also be acceptable as well." advised Tyrion "Many Targaryen's weddings have happened on Dragonstone, more then King's Landing actually."

"Jon would like the Gods wood and I must admit I find the Gods wood also peaceful and relaxing." admitted Daenerys as she cracked a boiled egg. "I personally was leaning toward a Septon marrying us before a Heart Tree, both faiths being shown. I don't believe the faith will be upset by that."

"Just a normal Septon marrying a Queen and a King Concert will not be acceptable as to be the High Septon or one of the Most Devout at least." stated Sansa as Catelyn looked back and forth confused.

"Maybe two weddings, one in the Faith of the Seven one before the old Gods." offered Sam "Many royal couples have had two weddings, one private one more public."

"Excuse me, but weren't you worrying about the dead last night?" inquired Catelyn some slight anger in her voice as everyone else looked at her somewhat confused.

"Ah…Lady Stark, Lord John Stark seems to have taken practice from Lord Commander Mormont and that has been adopted by this court as well." Explained Measter Aemon, in a reasonable tone, in fact it somewhat sounded like a grandfather explaining something to a child. "When at table, war is not discussed, and instead other items are discussed to get one's mind off the subject for a little bit of time. It helps free the mind and allows it to focus on other issues and it is hoped that when the mind relaxes a bit the best answer for the real problem can be found."

"A wise, move if I should say so myself." Confirmed Tyrion "I mean yes talking about weddings is political, but it isn't the threat from the North."

"Agreed." Confirmed Sansa as she broke some bread before eyeing her mother. "However if you want to know…then I guess we will have to break that normal for this morning at least."

"Aye." Confirmed Daenerys as everyone shifted a bit and it got more serious.

"The Night King has reformed the Land Bridge destroyed by the Children of the Forest between Northern Essos and Northern Westeros. At least some of his army is on that side of the world, searching for Dragons." Stated Sansa "Once he finds one or worse of all more then one, he will be able to break through the wall and unleash his army upon us all."

"He has and likely will again increase his army to such a point that it is larger then before." Added Tyrion "If reports from your son Bran is correct, he already has a few wyrimns which while not as powerful as a Dragon would still be a major threat."

"At least we are letting the Free Folk and the Giants through the Wall, so they will not be added to his army." Added Samwell which caused Catelyn's eyes to widen.

"You are letting the Wildlings and Giants through the Wall?" inquired Catelyn not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, they have already been gifted the Gift by Royal degree and as long as they keep the Queen's peace South of the Wall they do not have to swear loyalty to me." Added Daenerys "However we do hope some of the choice to stay, House Thenn has already bent the knee and married Lady Karastark. We hope that their close relationship with the Giants bring them as well to our side."

"You have no right to…" started Catelyn before stopping as she noticed everyone eyeing her.

"If you must know Mother, I was the one who proposed the idea of having House Thenn bend the knee in return for Land and the old seat of Queen's Crown. If the Giants should bend the knee as well, then part of if not all of the Northern Mountains within the Gift." Added Sansa "Over a thousand giants and 300 mammoths require a lot of space."

"A thousand Giants?" inquired Catelyn, she was no warrior but even she knew that a thousand giants and 300 mammoths would be a deadly force.

"Yes." Confirmed Sansa "Just like it was my idea to give Jon his own seat and a Lord in his own right."

Catelyn blinked as she looked at her daughter.

"The Dreadfort is now Jon's seat." added Tyrion "Truth be told, I don't know how much time he will spend there, but a King Consort needs a seat of his own and a younger son or daughter of his and our grace will hold it as Bannermen to House Stark."

"As long as he changes the name that is, I want all trace of House Bolton gone." Stated Sansa with fire in her voice.

"Still getting the free folk South of the Wall is important and then reinforcing the defenses we have there." Stated Tyrion

"In that, I bring good news." Added a new voice, as Varys the Spider walked into the hall, dressed in thick but fine furs. "My contacts in King's Landing as already begun the task I have set forward to them and with luck the first shipment should be leaving King's Landing soon if they haven't already."

"Good, make sure Lord Manderley takes care with the cargo." Added Daenerys

"I have already sent a warning." Confirmed Varys as Daenerys nodded her head.

"What cargo?" inquired Catelyn

"My Father's madness may come to our aid." explained Daenerys

"It may indeed." Confirmed Varys as he looked at Lady Stark. "Few know that the Mad King placed cashes of Wildfire all under King's Landing, he started doing this decades before the rebellion and they have sat undisturbed all this time. With careful planning we are secretly unloading them and bringing them North, first to White Harbor and then up here to Winterfell and then the Wall. The first cog should be leaving King's Landing soon, with the stash from Under the Sept of Baelor with many more to follow."

Catelyn's eyes where wide as she looked around the table, all of the people here where loyal to the Dragon Queen and they commanded the entire North and they were getting stronger. A cog full of Wildfire had destroyed Stannis' fleet and left him open to Tywin and the Tyrell attack. If Daenerys had a cog full of Wild Fire on top of two dragons meant she had another leg up on Robb and this was the 1st of Seven knows how many cogs full of Wild Fire.

The doors to the great hall opened once again as an armored knight walked in, his armor wasn't white, but he wore a white cloak with the standing bear of house Mormont on it. Catelyn's eyes widened as she recognized the exiled Knight Jorah Mormont.

"Ser Jorah, please be seated." said Daenerys with a smile.

"Thank you, your grace." said Jorah as he sat at the end of the table, as he did a servant brought a plate of food and a drink forward, Jorah thanked him before turning back to Daenerys. "The extra chains and ropes are being prepared now."

"Good." said Daenerys as she looked at Tyrion. "I still wish we didn't have to risk the journey on Dragon back but we need to move fast, time is short."

"Agreed, we are taking the risk for sure We can't afford to lose him your grace that is for sure but the sooner he gets down there the better." confirmed Tyrion

"And he has agreed this is the best way." added Sansa her voice also filled with concern.

"Lose who?" inquired Catelyn

"Bran is leaving for the Isle of Faces today." announced Sansa as Catelyn's eyes widened. "He will be leaving on Dragon back with Queen Daenerys."

"NO…I will not lose my son again." Stated Catelyn and then she realized what her daughter had said. "The Isle of Faces?"

"Yes, the heart of the weirwood network and from there he will have the best chance to find out how we can contain the Night King." Added Daenerys "Because that is another thing we learned…the Night King can't be killed but he can be trapped and imprisoned. Unless we find how they did it in the past we can not win and Bran is the key to finding that information. So he will be flying South with me along with one of the children of the forest to the isle of faces."

"No…I will not let Bran leave." stated Catelyn as fear of losing her middle boy filled her mind, she spoke with both fear and force in her voice. She was used to having people, most of all people within this hall respect her orders because outside of her husband she was the most powerful person in Winterfell, maybe even in the North. She wasn't that anymore.

"Lady Stark." Stated Sansa with force in her voice, not even calling her mother instead calling her Lady Stark. "You have no power here and as long as Bran accepts the risks and is willing to go, he will leave with her grace after we finish our breakfast. I recommend you go talk to him, he should be in the Godswood."

Catelyn blinked before pushing back from the table and leaving the room. Once gone Sansa let out a sigh before shaking her head.

"I am starting to wonder if Arya is right and this isn't our mother, our mother died in the Red Wedding, she should be able to see why this needs to be done." Admitted Sansa

"I am sure she does." stated Tyrion "However a mother's love can overpower logic and reason."

"I can't fault her." added Varys "She believed that her boys where dead and one is leaving before she even spoke to him again. Anyone would act the same."

"Agreed." Confirmed Daenerys as she looked down at her food, she was already full but decided to press forward in eating more because once she was done then it would be time for her, Bran and this Leaf to leave. So she ate more and slowly on top of that to give Catelyn more time with her son. "So we were talking about where to have Jon and I royal wedding when the time comes."

"If your grace wants a blend of the North and the South then Winter Sept in White Harbor may be best." Advised Measter Aemon as Daenerys looked at him as long as everyone else. "I saw it when I was coming North with Blood Raven all those years ago to join the watch. If memory serves the Sept has a heart tree in the middle."

"He is right." confirmed Sansa mentally hitting herself for not thinking of it sooner. White Harbor was a blend of Northern and Southern cultures and when the Manderley's had built a grand sept they had found a heart tree and built around it with a crystal roof to allow sunlight to fill the sept. "It may be perfect for our uses and one of the Most Devout of the Faith is there, it isn't the high septon but more then acceptable."

"House Manderley will have to be brought into the talks but it should be seen as a great honor for a royal wedding to happen in White Harbor…most of all if the crown pays for it." Added Tyrion "It is the best answer we have at the moment."

"Something Jon and I will have to talk about next time we get a moment." Said Daenerys "Personally I want to wait until after we find out if Robb will bend the knee or not."

The reason for that was two fold, Jon would want Robb there for sure and so would Deanarys however having the former King of the North and the River Lords along with Lords of the North and Vale would look all the better.

**Catelyn knew the way and she quickly found herself stepping into the Godswood, she moved passed the ancient pine trees and oak trees toward the heart of the Godwoods and some say the heart of Winterfell, the Heart Tree.** She found Bran sitting before the tree but he wasn't alone the half dozen children of the forest where there as well. Somewhere talking to him while others were running back and forth between him and a large oak tree which now had hammock made from ropes and levels. They were not alone, standing guard directly behind Bran was her brother-in-law Benjen and surrounding the clearing was Stark and other Northern men and a few women, likely Wilding Spear Wives. A measter she has never seen before sat by the tree as well with a quill and parchment.

"Really, the Measter's of the Citadel theorized that the sea of Dorn was once livable land and it flooded when sea levels rose destroying the arm of Dorn." Stated the Measter

"Your Measters are mistaken somewhat, when we broke the arm the rush of sea water from the Southern Ocean filled the lowlands which is now this Sea of Dorn." Stated a child of the forest. "Like when a bunch of sticks is removed from a blocked stream, water rushes forward."

"Ah…Lady Stark." Said Bran as he turned his head slightly and looked at her. "I was wondering if you would see me before I headed South."

"Bran." Said Catelyn with tears in her eyes as she moved forward and gave him a hug. Bran allowed this and even placed a hand on her back. He waited while she let some of her tears out, he had expected that and as he expected she pulled back and looked at him. She had caught a look of him at the council meeting the other night but only a glance. "You have gotten bigger."

"A natural process of growing older." added Bran in a monotone voice. "You are concerned about me going South on Dragon back, however the risk needs to be taken. Besides, I have flown before, not in this body but in the body of Ravens."

Catelyn did not know how to answer, she didn't understand. Bran smiled as his eyes rolled back in his head causing Catelyn's heart to stop, she reached out to grab him only to have multiple ravens all land between her and her son. One pecked at her outstretched hand causing her to jump back.

"Don't worry, Catelyn he is fine." reassured Benjen "Look at the Raven's eyes."

Catelyn had no idea why she would have to look at the Raven's eyes but she did and noticed that all the Raven's had white eyes, the same as Bran.

"By the Seven…." whispered Catelyn as Bran's eyes turned back to normal as did the Raven's and they flew away.

"Sorry about pecking you mother, but it had to be done." added Bran "Just as what I have to do has to be done. It would be safer and my own personal preference to travel south by wagon, but we don't have the time to waste with an overland travel. He is already sending some of his forces toward the Wall and while they will not get there in time to stop the passage of the Free Folk, he will come with a much stronger force."

"The Saddle is being equipped with additional chains and a leg restraint of Lord Tyrion's own design to aid in keeping you in the saddle." Added Benjen "My concern is how will you move once you reach the Isle of Faces, we can't fit your wheelchair on the dragon."

"We will handle that." stated Leaf as she looked at the chair. "We can make one for him with ease."

"Bran…I don't want you to go." stated Catelyn "I don't understand."

"I know you don't." added Bran "It is hard to explain, hopeful Sansa will be able to help you with that but even she doesn't know all."

"Lord Stark." said a new voice as Catelyn turned to see Daenerys, Sansa and the rest of the people she had broke her fast with coming toward them. "It is time to go."

"No…" whispered Catelyn

"I must go mother." Stated Bran

"Queen Daenerys." interrupted Benjen as Catelyn hoped for a moment that her brother-in-law would stop this. She watched as Benjen moved forward and got down on one knee before her. "I have a task to defend the Raven and the children of forest, however the former Raven Benjen River gave me an additional task before I left him."

Daenerys raised an eyebrow as did everyone else as Benjen pulled his sword, the guards leaped forward as Daenerys prepared to fall back however Benjen made no attempt to come forward instead he rested the sword on his palms and offered it up to her. Everyone one of them knew the dark rippling color of Valyrian steel. The crossbar had a bright red jewel in the center with two smaller jewels at the end of each crossbar. The handle was thin and narrow but wrapped in fine leather and the pommel had another jewel a red jewel inlayed in the mouth of a black dragon's head.

"Is that?" inquired Daenerys

"Yes…" confirmed Benjen

"By the Seven…it's Dark Sister." said Tyrion as Daenerys reached out and wrapped her hand around the sword of Visenya Targaryen sister and wife to Aegon the Conquer, a sword which had been in her family for hundreds of years before they even came to Westeros, the Sword of Queens.

Slowly Daenerys lifted the sword up and began to inspect it, she knew little about swords but she could tell this was an amazing sword and somehow it felt good to have something of her families back in her hands. They had sold her mother's crown and jewels for food when she and her brother lived on the streets so she had never had anything that was of her families until the Dragons but they were different. She remembered how Jon had helped her with her armor the first time and how she had said she needed a sword.

"Jon said I needed a sword and I couldn't have asked for a better one." announced Daenerys as she looked at Benjen who had stood up and undid the scabbard from his belt and offered it as well to Daenerys. The scabbard was black leather with gold bands holding it together and a metal red three headed dragon on it. "Thank you."

"I am only returning what is yours by right." stated Benjen before he turned back to Bran, Catelyn and the children of the forest. "I believe it is time to go."

**Jaime Lannister stood on the deck of the massive galley as it headed out of King's Landing into the Blackwater Bay.** He was not looking at the rising sun like some sailors tended to do, instead he was looking back at the King's Landing and the Red Keep on Aegon's High Hill. He had not slept all night, he had told his story to the High Septon, Oberyn and this Illyrio Mopatis who seemed to be friends with Varys. He had held nothing back, he admitted all his sins and everything which had happened to him. He could see that the High Septon did not fully believe him and was sickened when he admitted sleeping with his own twin sister. He did not believe the story about Jon either then Illyrio had presented the journal from the previous High Septon which told of the marriage between Rhaegar and Lyanna. Since this High Septon had been close friends with the late High Septon he knew his handwriting and even added that Rhaegar's men had come for him the morning before the journal was dated. Oberyn wasn't pleased to hear that Rhaegar had tossed his sister aside to run off with some Northern she wolfs. He had threatened that Dorne would never bend the knee to the offspring of a broken promise like Jon however when Jaime had explained that Daenerys not Jon would sit the throne and that part of the condition for House Lannister's surrender was for those who had killed his sister to be brought to justice he allowed that he would entertain the idea but he wanted to meet these two would be rulers. Oberyn could not just leave King's Landing that would be noted at once and neither could the High Septon. So Oberyn would send word to his brother and the High Septon would send someone he trusted with Jaime.

"You seam troubled?" said the man beside Jaime as Jaime looked at this man who wore the cloth of silver of one of the Most Devout of the Faith.

"Septon Torbert." Said Jaime as he looked at the older man, Septon Torbert was a major player on among the Most Devout and more importantly he was the uncle of the current Lord of Oldtown Leyton Hightower. "I have a lot to be concerned about."

"The cargo holds full of wild fire in the hold of this ship for one." added Torbert "I must admit when the High Septon told me of your story and the wild fire I didn't believe it however seeing them remove the last of the barrels from the chamber and certain parts of your tale I being to believe that it has some truth."

"What parts?" inquired Jaime

"That Olenna would poison a king to help her granddaughter." stated Torbert "I have known Olenna since we were young, I was actually once considered a possible match for her but I joined the faith and there were two other contenders for her hand, a Targaryen and a Tyrell, so the 3rd son of house Hightower wasn't considered. Additionally, I never liked her, too underhanded in my view. Aye I could see her poisoning a King to get what she wanted."

"And she is a model of goodness compared to my sister." added Jaime

"And yourself." added Torbert "It is a sin for brother and sister to lie together…only the Targaryens can get away with that due to the doctrine of exception and that is because of their Valyrian blood. It is said in the Seven-Pointed Star that all who break that rule is destined for one of the circles of hell."

"I know…I have expected what will happen to me afterward." stated Jaime

"Then maybe you have a chance, to save yourself." added Torbert as he put his hands behind his back as Jaime turned and look at him confused. "If this time travel story is true, then the Seven must have allowed it to happen and if that is the case maybe you can earn forgiveness in the eyes of the Father above because it is also written the same book that the Father can forgive all sins if one earns his forgiveness."

"Nothing I do can earn that." stated Jaime as he looked back at the Red Keep

"Maybe not, but maybe you can earn a less painful one of the seven hells." Stated Torbert as the sail caught the wind and began to pick up speed.

**Jon had woken before dawn and did what he did almost every morning, he cleaned his armor and put fresh oil on Longclaw.** He did not have to sharpen Longclaw because of the Valyrian Steel. He was cooking his breakfast of salted pork, eggs and some black bread when suddenly a young boy of maybe 14 appeared on breast of his tunic was the broken wagon wheel of house Waynwood.

"Ah…Roland correct?" inquired Jon remembering he had agreed to take Roland Waynwood, the son of Ser Morton Waynwood as his temporary squire.

"Yes…sorry your grace…forgive me I should have been here sooner to clean your armor and…." Started Roland as Jon smiled and used his dagger to spear a piece of salted pork from the skillet which on a small cooking plate.

"Don't worry about it." stated Jon "But drop your grace…I am no King and even once I am married to Queen Daenerys I will likely still go by Lord Jon Stark so you can call me Lord Stark or Lord Jon."

Jon would have liked it better to be called Jon but he knew he couldn't do that. He took a few bites of his food and looked around. Other Vale Knights and Lords where just now getting up, their squires rushing around to prepare meals, most of the meals where far more elaborate than his simple pork, eggs and bread with a little bit of mead to wash it down. He didn't add pepper, other spices or the like which was common for high borns and knights.

"Yes, Ser." said Morton

"I am no knight either." added Jon as he stood up. "Follow me."

Morton nodded and followed Jon away from the tents toward where the common men-at-arms and other fighting men where encamped. Jon began to walk among the men talking with them and asking them about their lives. He answered a few questions, how best to take down a man with an ax and shield. Jon showed him and moved on and as he did, more and more men rallied around him. These where not the high lords, somewhere landed knights aye, some hedge knights, others where simple men-at-arms and spear men which would have been more at home farming fields then on the march. As he moved among them more and more of them came out. Once he was done he walked back toward where the high lords where finishing their meal.

"Tell me Morton…why did I do that?" inquired Jon as he looked at the young future lord of one of the great houses in the Vale. The sound of some training could be heard as some Lords and Knights got in a quick session before mounting up for the ride.

"No idea, Lord Stark." admitted Morton "They are just common folks, the morning would have been better spent training or the like, you are the best Swordsman in the North maybe even all of Westeros, I could learn so much from you."

"Go get my horse ready." ordered Jon as the young future lord rushed to carry out his orders. Once he was off Jon shook his head as he rested his hand on Longclaw's pummel, he had feared that this young future lord would not get what he was trying to teach him on the 1st day. "Maybe in a few days he will get the lesson."

Within twenty minutes Jon was mounted up and off riding with the Vanguard, as they headed out small detachments where being sent out to go back to their homeland to inform every one of the events which had taken place. Above the army Rhaegal flew a living symbol to back up their story. Within days, he knew all the Vale would know of the army now marching toward the Giant's Lance and the Erie. What would happen next was Jon's biggest fear, would the Vale rise up in an attempt to fight them, he didn't know

**To the west and south, Jon's cousin Robb had not broken camp yet on the march to Riverrun.** While the bulk of his men where already on the move he had summoned a council of his highest lords and advisors to discuss what had happened with his sister.

"A man has some questions?" inquired Edmure Tully as he looked at the other lords and the few ladies. "Who speaks like that?"

"People from Lorath." answered Talisa Stark as she looked at these Lords and Ladies, she was no Lady by their standards, she didn't grow up in wealth like them. She was the daughter of a trader, she was a free woman in Voltinies where 9 out of 10 where slaves but she was still a foreigner who had married their King. "People from Lorath speak like that."

"Someone from Lorath here?" inquired Lady Mormont as she crossed her arms over her chest "Why would someone from Lorath be here? Unless he was hired by some Riverland lord as a sell sword?"

"Lorathly are not known for their fighting." Added Lord Mallister of Seaguard. "My King…you said he spoke of Bravos and a House?"

"Yes…a House of White and Black. Not sure what it means." Stated Robb as he put his hand under his chin. He was standing beside Talisa who tensed up, as realization hit her. "There was also a much talk about faces and death."

Talisa spoke under her breath in her native Volantian which caused a few people to look at her.

"Is there something wrong?" inquired Robb

"Was it the house of Black and White? Not White and Black?" inquired Talisa as she looked at Robb, she wasn't used to speaking in front of these Lords and Ladies. She was the daughter of a trade's man who owned his own ship, a single small ship. She was expected to marry another trader not a King and wasn't used to being before all these Lords and Ladies. She was fine with adding information here and there but not being the focus of attention, which she was now. "And was it Him of Many Faces or the Many Face God?"

"Yes…" confirmed Robb as Talisa with a gulp, fear on her face.

"The Many Face God is the God of the Faceless Men." announced Talisa even if the Lords and Ladies had never heard of the Many Face God, they had all heard of the master assassin's based out of Bravos.

"And the House of Black and White is there Temple, my father told me about it when he came back from a trading mission to Bravos." explained Talisa with a gulp before looking at Robb. "That man from Lorath may have not been from Lorath but was in fact a Faceless man…"

"A Faceless Men." said Robb as he looked at his lords, he raised his cup as one of the many servers came forward and filled his cup. He took a drink, not wanting to believe it. "I don't believe it, there would be no faceless men in this army and if there was why would he be interested in Arya."

"Because a girl was trained by them." Said the server as all eyes turned to the girl who had just filled Robb's cup. She raised her hand grabbing her jawline and then before everyone the flesh was pulled away as the nameless severing woman and camp follower was replaced by Arya. She even had her sword Needle on her hip, she grinned as she looked at the stunned look on all of their faces. "A girl could have slipped something into your drink and killed you…however you are lucky, because a girl isn't no one a girl is Arya Stark and she has no interest in ending your life at the moment at least."

"You're a faceless man?" inquired the Black Fish not believing what he was seeing.

"I have been trained by them, however I couldn't become no one and become a true faceless man." stated Arya "I earned my freedom after that."

"How does one earn freedom from the Faceless men?" inquired a Lord

"By killing a Faceless Men, they send after you and accepting a deal." stated Arya "I can use the gifts taught to me by the followers of the many face-god but I cannot teach them, if I do then everyone in my family will be killed off along with whomever I taught. However, I could kill you and so many others within a few moments, but we are wasting time, the sooner we get to Riverrun the sooner this can be done and we can face the real enemy."

She turned and started to walk away only to stop when Robb spoke.

"Arya…how many men have you killed?" inquired Robb as Arya turned and looked at him.

"Not counting the wights, hard to say one shouldn't count the lives taken in service of him of many faces…." stated Arya with a shrug "But that isn't a good enough answer is it…I first killed a stable boy in King's Landing, then…"

"A number." commanded Robb with force in his voice, it was Eddard's voice and Arya had to respect it but she didn't have to obey it.

"How many have you killed, Robb?" inquired Arya

"26." answered Robb as Arya looked at him stone face.

"I killed more in one day when I poison and ended House Frey killing the entire male line, watching them die in the great hall where they had killed my brother and mother was most enjoyable. Altogether, I have sent around 70 men to meet him of many faces. Not sure if some of them count anymore considering they are alive again or Jon killed them with Dragon Fire…I will have to think on that." stated Arya as she looked at the other Lords all of whom had a look of fear, this little girl had killed around 70 men. "Not that it really matters, I will see you all on the march."

With that Arya left and headed toward where the horses where being kept.

"We have a faceless man in the camp." stammered Lord Tully with the same fear in his voice which everyone was feeling.

"And a faceless men loyal to a Queen whom we are in a semi-state of war with." added the Blackfish the fear they all felt went up even more.

"My Sister is a Faceless man and a murder." whispered Robb not sure what to do next.

**Sansa stood by the battlements of Winterfell just taking in the fresh air and a few moments of peace, she had been in so many meetings to prepare the North for what was coming**. She grinned a little to herself, on some levels she had done more for the war effort then either Daenerys, Jon or anyone else for that matter. She was no military leader and she could not inspire people like Daenerys could, or wield a sword like Jon could, however she had learned the game of thrones well under little Finger and she was using those skills now. Giving the Free Folk land in the New Gift was a master stroke, it would settle long abounded land and even if a small percentage stayed after the war it would be all the better for the North. She had sent orders to focus on preparing for the defense of the North, making spears and training of women and girls to fight be it with a spear, sword or bow. That sort of order wouldn't have been followed below the Neck, even above it would cause issue, but many lords had come back with them and they knew what was coming for them. So that order would be followed.

Other orders ranged from cutting down extra firewood, to storing more food for winter and of course preparing defenses. Already a new moat was being dug around Winterfell, it was only about knee high at the moment, but it was underway. The dirt was being carried by carts a good two leagues to the North to form a small mount. In time a watch tower with a beacon light would be raised there to provide early warning. Other mounds where being raised around Winterfell in a great semi-circle, an early warning. The process was going much faster now then it was when they tried to dig in frozen ground in the middle of Winter, add to that a large percentage of the men and women who where digging had taken part in the battle of Winterfell, they knew what they faced.

"Sansa?" inquired Catelyn as Sansa turned and looked at her mother with a smile on her face.

"Mother…how are you doing?" inquired Sansa with warmth in her voice, which caused Catelyn to smile.

"I have been better." Stated Catelyn "I am having trouble understanding all of this."

"I don't fault you for that." confirmed Sansa as Catelyn moved up to stand beside her older daughter. "I find it hard to believe it myself, however I have seen so much that this while hard to believe is still believable."

"So I died in your time?" inquired Catelyn

"Yes, you died at the Twins and I found out about it in King's Landing, Tyrion told me by then I had been forced to marry him." Explained Sansa as Catelyn's eyes widened which caused Sansa to look at her for a moment. "You didn't know that? Well Tyrion was the best Husband I had, he didn't force me and we never actually consummated the marriage…unlike."

"Ramsay." said Catelyn as Sansa shot her a look, a look which could kill but also with a questioning look as well. "Jon…warned me about what he did."

"Well he is dead now…and I will always have one good memory about him." Stated Sansa before smiling "When I feed alive him to his dogs…that was so satisfying."

Catelyn gulped and looked at her daughter in fear, she didn't want to believe that her daughter, her perfect lady who sang so beautiful in high valerian and knew how to play the bells and the high harp could murder someone. To feed someone to a pack of hungry dogs was the work of a cruel monster, yet her daughter was proud of it.

"But you don't want to hear about that, do you." finished Sansa as she put her arms behind her back.

"I just want to get to know you." admitted Catelyn as Sansa smiled.

"I want to know you as well Mother, so much has changed over the years since you died and I am no longer that little girl you sent South those years ago." Explained Sansa "So much as happened, I don't know where to…"

"Lady Stark." interrupted a voice as both Sansa and Catelyn looked to a see a woman walking toward them, the woman was wearing commoner's cloths, but she approached like she knew Sansa.

"Gilly or should I call you Lady Tarly." laughed Sansa in a friendly tone as Catelyn's eyes widened, this women as Lady Tarly.

"Gilly, Lady Stark…" corrected Gilly "We are waiting a bit, Sam wants Jon to be there and so do I."

"Then you call me Sansa at the moment at least." Stated Sansa with a smile "How are you doing?"

"I am doing well…helping with all the children keep me busy and Sam is helping Measter Aemon." explained Gilly "I have some news, the workers have finished prepared the first cremation pile."

"I see…" said Sansa with a sigh as Catelyn looked at her daughter confused. "I guess as Lady of Winterfell I need to be there."

"I thought you would want to be there." confirmed Gilly as both women turned and began to walk side by side toward the outer yard. The two women were talking as if they were friends yet, one was dressed in fine furs and leathers while the other wore wool and undyed cloth. Catelyn was trying to figure out who this woman was, her daughter had called her Lady Tarly but that was impossible the women had a northern accent and looked like a commoner. Tarly was one of the most powerful and ancient houses in the Reach, there was no way this woman was a Tarly.

"How are you doing?" inquired Sansa as they headed toward the old yard, which sat by the old keep at the far southern end of Winterfell.

"I am starting to get sick in the morning but it is alright and this place is a lot nicer then North of the Wall and both Measters are very helpful with potions to aid me." explained Gilly as Catelyn blinked more, at the comment of North of the Wall. This woman was a savage wildling. "I hate to be a burden but Sam and I were wondering what will happen to us, I don't think I will be welcomed in the South and Sam's father…"

"Well I must admit the council hasn't talked about it that but considering everything you have nothing to worry about." reassured Sansa "Hell if the South will not take you, there is more than enough land in the North."

"Lady Stark." said a man in Stark armor outside the gate which lead toward the walled off old yard, he opened the gate allowing the three women to pass. Catelyn eyes widened as she saw the large amount of wood stacked almost knee high across the entire yard. Sitting on top of these mounds of wood where hundreds of bodies. Some still had flesh on them, some nothing but skin and bone, some whore the remains of armor others nothing at all.

"By the Seven…" exclaimed Catelyn as Sansa looked her Uncle Benjen who was watching over the dead.

"Is this all of them?" inquired Sansa

"No, the…teams are still trying to go through the caved in parts of the catacombs." answered Benjen as Catelyn eyes widened. The catacombs under Winterfell where full of the dead of House Stark going back to when Winterfell was founded, the lowest levels had caved in before Aegon the Dragon had come almost 300 years ago.

"I would ask if you wanted to burn them but…" said Sansa looking at her undead Uncle

"I would burn myself." Confirmed Benjen with a small laugh. "And that will kill me again."

"You are burning the dead of house Stark?" inquired Catelyn confused and sickened by the idea, to burn a body was seen as unholy in the faith of the Seven. The Targaryens had done it because of their Valerian blood and the faith had said they where allowed to because of that. Just as they where able to marry into their family to keep the Blood of the Dragon Pure.

"So they don't rise again, yes." confirmed Sansa as she remembered how the dead had come out form their graves to attempt to kill them. "We are emptying the catacombs and the graveyards…the only ones who aren't getting burned yet is Father's bones and Aunt Lyanna. We are waiting for Jon and Robb for that."

Catelyn didn't know how to answer that, but before she could say anything more Ser Brienne walked up to them with an unlit torch in her hands. She handed it to Sansa, before using a flint and dagger to light it. All around where other men and women where lighting torches, once Brienne had light up her torch, she grabbed two more, handing one to Ser Jorah Mormont who had just walked into the yard. It seemed like everyone was coming to pay respects to the ancient dead of House Stark. Tyrion Lannister moved to stand on the staircase which lead to the top of the wall which ran around the old yard.

"It is time." Announced Sansa as she looked around at everyone who had gathered. "May these brave men and women, who have long ago left this world understand why we had to do this and forgive us burning their bodies so that they do not rise again. Let us pray to whatever gods or god we find comfort in that these souls return to their peaceful slumber."

With that Sansa moved forward and alight the nearest pile, while all around men and women where lighting up the edges of the grand funeral pile. Some threw their torches into the center mass of wood and with all the oil and the dried wood it caught fire at once sending a giant black plume of smoke into the air. It was a sign of things to come, ravens had flown to every Castle and Keep in the North, dig up the dead and burn them before they could rise again.

**To his South a cup smashed against a wall breaking into tiny shards of glass, only the golden lion and silver stag which had been used to hold the glass remained in a state of semi-use but the Myrish glass was destroyed. **The Harbor Gold wine which had been in the glass a few moments earlier now ran down the wall and pooled on the floor. The man who had thrown the glass was still on his feet as he scanned the others who sat at the table before him, before his eyes shot up to a man dressed in white plate armor with a heavy snow white cloak around his shoulders.

"What do you mean he is gone!" yelled Joffrey at the top of his lungs. "He was in a cell, wasn't he? How could you lose him!"

"No…your grace per the orders of the Hand he was confined to an apartment in the tower of the hand with six guards outside his door and at every landing in the tower." Explained one of his King's Guard, more then happy to push the anger of his King toward someone else, even if it was the Hand of the King. "More guards were also around the tower none saw him or anyone else, my King…the only likely answer is a hidden passage of some kind."

"Why…wasn't he in black cell!" yelled Joffrey as he turned to his grandfather and Hand of the King who sat at the head of the small council table. At the moment it was only the two of them along with Queen Cersei, Grand Measter Pycelle, Lord Petyr Baelish and Lord Mace Tyrell. Lady Margaery and Lady Olenna had been excluded from this meeting because they were busy making preparations for the wedding.

"He is your Uncle my King." Stated Tywin

"And a traitor!" snapped Joffrey at his grandfather. Before any more could yell again, a knock at the door caused his eyes to turn toward it.

"Enter." ordered Tywin as the doors opened as two Lannister guards stepped in and allowed a man dressed in Northern armor. Black leathers with a thick fur cloak, made out of wolf's fur and mud stained riding boots, on his armor was the flayed man of House Bolton. The man's ice blue eyes scanned the room as he went down on one knee.

"My King." greeted Lord Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort and historically the main rival to House Stark. Some would argue that House Bolton was the second most powerful house in the North, however that title in truth belonged to House Manderley but they where too loyal to House Stark to be a true rival, so that honor fell to House Bolton.

"Arise." ordered Joffrey "You have come to declare your loyalty to the crown and the true King of the Seven Kingdoms, correct."

"Correct." stated Roose Bolton as he studied the people around the table. "My army is yours to command my King as long as agreed conditions are meet."

"And what conditions are those." added Joffrey his eyes narrowing.

"A pardon for his crimes, declared warden of the North and legitimization of his bastard son." explained Tywin, he had already agreed to all these terms and it was overall a small price to pay.

"A small price to pay." Stated Joffrey "Very well…"

"Forgive me my King and Lord Hand however I have received word that my bastard son was killed in a hunting accident outside the Dreadfort and my new wife was killed at the Twins when a dragon attacked it." explained Roose with detachment in his voice. He had married the Frey girl for money and was all to happy to see her dead, he had already been paid and all it cost him was a night in bed he would rather forget. "I would request that instead of legitimization for my now departed son, a new bride of noble birth could be arrange, one who could give me true heirs to rule the North in your name for all time."

Tywin thought for a moment, on the surface this was a simple request and there was no reason not to accept it however he could see that an alliance with House Bolton and a major house in the South could be an issue.

"Accepted." stated Joffrey before Tywin could stop him. "However, I need something else from you."

"What more do you wish?" added Roose

"I need your council, you know the traitorous boy Robb better than anyone here." Stated Joffrey, calling Robb a boy when he was actually older by a few years then Joffrey himself. "I want you on my small council."

Tywin eyes widened, he was going to offer the Red Viper a seat on the Council not that anyone most of all Lord Mace Tyrell knew that, adding a Northsmen to the council wasn't needed and there was little aid that Roose could give them. He knew this, but his grandson didn't.

"I gladly accept." Stated Roose as he moved and sat beside Cersei who looked at him with some revolution. "My men, currently hold the Ruby Ford, Harrenhal and crossroads where the King's Road, River Road and High Road all meet."

"Good, glade to see someone isn't sitting on their ass and is doing something." Stated Joffrey as he eyed his grandfather.

"Yes, your Grace, last word I got was that this force under a Dragon Queen is pushing down from the Twins toward the crossroads and I have ordered if press for the forces there to fall back." added Roose as Joffrey glared at him, he had just complement him. "The ford is far more important than some crossroads and my men have been ordered to burn everything if they have to pull out, leaving nothing but ash for our enemy."

"Very well." Stated Joffrey as he walked around the table and sat down at the other end of the table, opposite of his father with Baelish to his right and Roose Bolton to his left. "I grow tired of waiting around…we need to go on the offensive."

"But my King the wedding." Started Mace "All the preparations…all the…"

"Time is not on our side, my Lord." countered Baelish before turning to look at his King. "My King, word is that the traitor Lord Robb is gathering his forces at Riverrun and there he will let his Lords and Ladies decide if they want to bend the knee to the Dragon Queen. If the Riverlands, Vale and North all bend the knee to her she may have the forces needed to launch a direct attack on King's Landing and with two dragons…"

"We need to crush the Northern Boys rebellion and then this Dragon Whore." Stated Joffrey "I will not wait any longer, we will march and crush them."

"My King, the wedding…." started Mace again.

"I will marry Lady Margaery before we march, no need to wait until the New Year." stated Joffrey with enough force to stop Mace talking and lean back in his chair. "That is just over a month off, a month…we can't wait. I will not wait."

"If we wait we can bring more forces to the attack, the armies forming at High Garden and at the Rock will be fully ready and we have three armies." stated Tywin "We will also have time to…."

"NO!" snapped Joffrey "No more waiting…I am King and we will go on the attack."

Tywin was clearly not pleased as he looked at Joffrey, he was 19 which made him a man grown and as such he was King in his own right however, he had always been able to control him.

"This is unwise, with three armies and time to prepare for the Dragons…." started Tywin

"No…I am tired of waiting and your cowardness, a King must be bold that is what my father always said and he didn't hide from Rhaegar Targaryen, no he killed him in single combat and ended the mad line of the dragons. I will not sit behind walls from a little girl and a boy wolf." Stated Joffrey "I am my father's son and I will show everyone that I am that."

"And your father died by a boar when he was foolish enough to go hunting drunk…one must be…" started Tywin trying to gain control of his grandson again, he failed again.

"Enough!" stated Joffrey as he slammed his hand on the table. "I have had enough of this, you keep holding me back Grandfather, keep me from being the King I need to be…"

"Joffrey…" started Cersei only to get a death glare from her son. The room was tense and then Joffrey stood up and looked at his grandfather.

"I will not sit and wait like you did when my father beat the Targaryens…I will prove I am my father's son and I can't do that with you as my Hand…" stated Joffrey "Lord Tywin Lannister you are hereby removed as Hand of King."

No one said a word, everyone looked around in stunned confusion, no one had expected this and none of them knew what to say. Finally, Baelish spoke up.

"My King…I agree we cannot wait however this is a folly, Lord Tywin is the best commander and…" started Baelish only to get a glare from the clearly mad King.

"I will not hear about it Lord Baelish, you will also marry that Aaryn widow and then command every loyal Vale men to join us in battle." stated Joffrey "They will ride out of the bloody gate and crush our enemy."

"My King, the Vale Lords do not love you they will…" started Baelish

"If they don't then their boy lord will die…" snapped Joffrey before turning back to his grandfather. "Now your badge of office."

Tywin just sat there glaring at his grandson.

"Your badge grandfather or should I call the King's Guard for another traitor to the crown and house Lannister." stated Joffrey "This time their will be now tower cell only the dark cells under the Red Keep."

"No need, your grace." Said Tywin as he removed his badge of hand of the King and placed it on the table.

"Your grace…we need a Hand of the King, if not Lord Tywin whom? You are a young King and…" inquired the Grand Measter

"If you want an experience hand then there is none better then the only man who defeated my father Lord Mace Tyrell." Stated Joffrey as surprise and shock filled everyone's face most of all Mace himself. Everyone knew that while Mace Tyrell had commanded the army which had defeated King Robert at the battle of Ashford, it was the Vanguard under Lord Randle Tyrell which had really defeated Robert. Mace's actions mostly was marching his large force to the field arrive too late to take part in the battle. Still as the higher Lord he got the credit.

"Your grace…I would be honored but…" started Mace

"You will have the office if you agree to push the marriage forward, we can hold the celebration of our victory on the new year's instead of the wedding." announced Joffrey, no one wanted to explain to him that the timetable he wanted was impossible.

"Very well…your grace." Said Mace not sure what else to say. "It will take some time to prepare the army…10 days or so."

"Very well…I will marry Lady Margaery in Seven days and then after I make a son in her we will march on the Wolf Boy at Riverrun afterwards I will crush the Dragon Whore and end this rebellion once and for all." proclaimed Joffrey with such ease as he believed simply announcing it would make it happen. "Now prepare the army Lord Tyrell and Grand Measter send ravens to every loyal castle and keep, anyone who sides with my enemies shall die even those of my blood, if my uncle Jaime is found his head is to be brought to me."

With that Joffrey stormed off leaving the entire small council in a state of shock and wondering what will happen next. Everyone knew that the entire Seven Kingdom was now in the hands of Joffrey and Mace who wouldn't stand up to the will of the boy king.

**The Wind had been unnatural strong and unnaturally constant as the black rocky island came into view. **Ser Davos Seaworth, former hand of the King to Stannis Baratheon, then hand of the King to Jon Snow and now master of ships to Queen Deanery's Targaryen stood on the Quarterdeck of the ship they had taken out of White Harbor.

"I didn't like this wind." Admitted the ships normal captain as he looked at the approaching island and the two dozen warships which flew the banners of Stannis Baratheon. Two of which were now turning toward them. "But I like this less."

"Do not fear." Said a female voice as Davos looked at Melisandre who had set up a small fire pit at the stern of the ship. Normally fire was the last thing a captain wanted on his ship, but Melisandre had forced it on them and she had taken precautions in the form of an iron plate and multiple buckets of water around the fire in case it got out of control. It never did but Melisandre had never left the side of the fire either, not sleeping for the entire journey.

"Raise the peace banners." Ordered Davos as Melisandre moved away from her fire and crossed her arms. The men rushed around raising a the seven pointed star peace banner from the top mast, however below that a black banner with a red heart surrounded by golden flames rose up as well. It was a perfect match to Stannis' own sigil expect it lacked the crown stag in the center of the heart. Flying from the stern where three more banners, house Stark, House Manderley and House Targaryen. "Let's hope we get in."

"Do not fear, we will." confirmed Melisandre and she was right. The two ships escorted them into the harbor which sat below the massive castle of Dragon Stone. There was an open dock and they made for it as a small force of Stannis's men formed up on the dock.

"I remember last time I was here, the harbor was full of Targaryen ships so much so that Jon's ship had no place to land so we had to anchor off shore." explained Davos as he looked at all the empty docks, he also remembered that the reason the docks where empty was because most of the ships where now at the bottom of the Black Water Rush.

"Things of changed, a King stands in the room of the painted table, a king both of us once swore to severed and now we must convince him to bend the knee to the real Prince that was Promise." Stated Melisandre "I fear for our task but with the aid of the Lord of Light we will have the power to carry out his will."

"And which one is that?" inquired Davos as Melisandre turned and looked at him, her impossible red hair and red eyes looking into his soul. "Is Jon your Prince or is Deanerys?"

"I do not know, maybe both." admitted Melisandre as the ship dropped ancher began to be tied off. On the dock, both of them could make out, Ser Imry Florent the younger brother to Queen Selyse Baratheon. "Both of them fit into the prophecy of the Prince that was Promise but neither of them fit fully into it fully."

"Well fire is never the same is it, maybe it is different this time around then it was last time." Offered Davos as Melisandre smiled.

"A very good point, Ser Davos fire is forever moving, forever changing and the Lord of Light has given us the chance to change our fate by sending us back." Stated Melisandre "We his servants must not fail him."

"I am a follower of the Seven and even then, it looks like the Old Gods and their magic is why we are back." Countered Davos, his faith in the Seven Gods remained strong however he had seen enough things to believe that maybe the Seven Gods where not alone and other powers were out there.

"Maybe you are right, there are many evil gods out there and only the Lord of Light is truthy good but it seems that those evil gods, the Old Gods and the Seven and so on all share a common enemy in the enemy beyond the Wall." Stated Melisandre which was a huge admission on her part. A lot of the Priest and Priestess who followed the Red God would burn her as a traitor for saying those words. "In the future, the Lord of Light will defeat them all but the largest enemy must be ended first and to do that we need to convince Stannis to bend the knee. I will pray to the Lord of Light and you to your Seven and lets hope it is enough."

"Aye…lets hope it is enough." Confirmed Davos

"Ser Davos…Lady Melisandre." Exclaimed Ser Imry Flourant as his eyes dart back and forth between the two of them, he clearly hadn't been expecting either of them and the banners that the ship flew only added to the confusion.

"We require to speak to King Stannis." Added Melisandre "The situation as changed and time is short."

They had to reach the castle which took time, going up the steep narrow steps and then through the massive gates before they even started the climb up to the highest tower where the room of the painted table was located. They found him there, his face stern and calculating as he studied the massive map of Westeros which Aegon the Conquer had ordered constructed over 300 years before. He wasn't alone, a few other lords mostly from House Flourant and the house of the Narrow Sea where there. It was a puny sight to behold, none of these houses commanded much power and everyone knew it.

"My grace…I!" starred out a man who had the badge of House Flourant on his chest.

"NO! I will never let my daughter marry a bastard…I will not surrender to a Bastard." Snapped Stannis as Davos and Melisandre shared a look. They knew what was going on, Stannis was turning down advise to offer to bend the knee to Joffrey, surrender his daughter as a hostage to be married to her cousin Tommen and in return Stannis would become the steward of Storm's End ruling it in name only and house Florant along with everyone else would be shown mercy. It had taken Davos and Melisandre to convince him to go first to Bravos to hire Sell swords and then to the Wall.

"Ser Davos…Lady Melisandre." said Stannis as he turned and looked at them, he studied Davos and Davos knew why, he could see that Stannis was trying to figure out how Davos could look so much older.

"I know I look older, Melisandre is older as well but she has magic so it doesn't seam that way." Added Davos as he put his hands behind his back. "Forgive me, but there is no easy way to say this but we are from about 5 years or so in the future…where you died in a battle outside of Winterfell and…."

"The true Prince that was Promise has been releveled and the true war for the dawn was fought and lost but we now have a second chance." Stated Melisandre as everyone eyes widened, she had personally converted most of the people in this room. Most of all the Queen who was standing by the window to help aid her family and possibly protect her daughter from a becoming a hostage.

"What…the Prince who was promise is before you…you said as much." Started Queen Selyse.

"I was wrong." admitted Melisandre "The Prince which was promise wasn't Lord Stannis but instead it is one of two people, possibly even both of them and both Ser Davos and I serve them."

"And who are they?" inquired Stannis his voice firm, he was the type of man you dealt with traitors with a sword and here Melisandre had just announced that they were traitors and that Stannis wasn't the Prince which was promise like she said he was.

"Queen Deanery's of House Targaryen, mother of Dragons and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and her betrothed Lord Jon Stark trueborn son of Prince Rhaegal Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." announced Melisandre as everyone looked at each other somewhat confused.

"You know what happens to traitors." stated Stannis

"We do, we may loss our heads…but we must tell you our story and hopefully convince you of it." Stated Davos "For all my years…friendship and service to you…all I ask is that. That you listen to our words and hear us out."

"Very well." confirmed Stannis

"I recommend, we all sit down." advised Davos as Stannis let out a breath

"Yes…we shall and if I am not convinced then…" started Stannis his hand gripping his sword pummel. "I am afraid…as King you know what I must do."

"We do." confirmed Melisandre.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it is kind of a set up chapter for things to come later on. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter 17 Confrontations Part 2**

A cooling wind was blowing over the grasslands which made up the bulk of the eastern side of the Green Fork of the Trident. Gendry Waters welcomed the wind as he picked up to large buckets full of river waters and began to carry them up toward the camp. It was time for the noon day meal and the Vale forces had stopped to eat and rest their horses, however for Gendry there was no break. He was busy carrying up water to be used in cooking and to fill water skins for the ride. He put the buckets down and began to fill them, all the while commoners did the bulk of the labor the squires served the meals to the high lords or where served themselves by men of lesser rank.

"High borns." complained another one of the commoners who was carrying water up as well. "We do all the work and they look down on us."

"Not all of them." corrected Gendry

"Lord Jon Stark isn't like that and neither is Queen Daenerys or a lot of the Norths man I find." explained Gendry with a smile as he thought of Arya. "And I know if there is anyone who can change things and make it better for all of us, it is Queen Daenerys and those around her."

"Well…one can hope but I don't think the high born really care all that much about us." Stated the man "They don't know what it is like to be look down upon."

"I am sure a lot of them don't but look who is leading us now. A Queen who had to live on the streets and rose to power on her own, a King Concert who lived most of his life as a bastard and was looked down upon by the high borns as well. Others around them are the same." stated Gendry, he had grown up in Kings Landing and knew how a lot of high borns treated commoners, they hadn't treated him all that well until he became a blacksmith. A blacksmith was an important trade, so much so that Blacksmiths where often spared in wars because they were so useful. "I have faith in them, I know that will change."

"If you say so, but we have had only two meals in 5 days." stated another boy, both of them where local boys having been here when Lord Bolton's men had turned on house Stark and burned everything they could. The fields which should have been growing high with grain where gone and homes where blacken husks. "I don't even care if the high borns look down on us, as long as we have food in our bellies."

"Gendry!" yelled a load voice as all eyes turned to see Lord Royce walking toward Gendry and the other commoners who were bring up water. "Ah there you are my boy, come back and enjoy some bread, I have some Lords and Knights you need to meet."

"Aye, my Lord." said Gendry as the other commoners looked at him and each other confused, Gendry wasn't dressed like a lord or a knight per say. He had leather armor with chain mail under it but that was common enough for men-at-arm to wear nothing about the way he spoke or acted said high lord or even Lord. "Lord Royce a request."

"What is it Gendry?" inquired Lord Royce

"Ser, may these men have some of the bread from the food cart, it appears that the Knights and High Lords are done and after what Lord Bolton did they could use a meal." Requested Gendry as Royce considered and looked at the countryside. All around them, the fields where burned and blackened from war, someone likely done by Lannister forces but more of them likely done by Bolton men.

"Aye, these are the subject of the Queen and we need to take care of them." Confirmed Royce as he looked at the commoners. "You four are welcome to get some food and take some back to your families."

"I'll take care of it, my Lord." said a Knight a little disgruntled about having to do it but knowing he didn't really have a choice.

"Now…Gendry come with me; a future Lord needs not only to look after the small folk but also make contacts with other Lords." Stated Royce "Please follow me, there are some people whom you need to meet."

**The Red Keep was buzzing with more activity then a beehive as men and women rushed around to get things ready. **News of the removal of Lord Tywin as Hand of the King and the push of the wedding of King Joffrey and Lady Margaery was on everyone lips. Some refused to believe that Lord Tywin who all but ruled the Seven Kingdoms had been removed, others wondered who in their right mind would do that.

"What?" inquired Margaery as she stood with her ladies in her private guardian attached to her apartments. The gardens where tiny compared to her own in Highgarden, only a single tree surrounded by flowers in the middle of a tiny courtyard, but it was more than most.

"My Lady, that is what I have heard." Said one of her cousins.

"But the wedding isn't supposed to happen until the new year, a wedding on the 300 anniversary of Aegon's Conquest to ring in a new dynasty." added another one of her cousin.

"Word is Joffrey is tired of waiting and wants to crush the rebels." stated the 1st cousin "He also sacked his grandfather and named Uncle Mace as Hand of the King."

"When is the wedding suppose to happen?" inquired Margaery not fully believing it.

"7 days." Said a new voice as she turned to see her brother Ser Loras Tyrell standing in the doorway, the light bouncing off his perfectly polished green armor with three golden roses on it marking him as the third son of house Tyrell.

"So it is true?" inquired Margaery as she looked at her older brother.

"Yes, father requested that I come to inform you." stated Loras as he entered the chamber bowing his head toward his two other cousins, before pouring himself a goblet of Harbor Gold Wine. "He is in a war council planning our assault."

"I see." Stated Margaery as she looked at her cousins. "Will you please excuse us."

"Of course." said both cousins as they moved off.

"This is bad isn't it." Stated Margaery as she got her own wine and moved to sit under the shade of the tree while her brother moved to sit on a raised planter.

"Hard to know for sure, Joffrey isn't a military leader…I don't even think he has seen any battle outside of a training yard." stated Loras with some contempt in his voice, Margaery was about to raise a point before her brother spoke again. "During the siege of King's Landing he stood on the wall being seen and commanding trebuchets to fire traitors over the wall. Once Stannis forces looked like they would breach the walls he ran back to the Red Keep. That isn't leadership in battle or even personal combat. I am worried, father isn't a military leader either, it was Lord Randyll Tarly who is the real military leader of the Reach. We will need him to beat dragons."

"Has father called for Lord Tarly?" inquired Margaery

"Lord Tarly is with his forces about a day's ride away." answered Loras as he looked around. "I am actually surprised, I expected grandmother to have beaten me here."

"Was she in the meeting?" inquired Margaery

"Not to my knowledge, but she always seems to know everything." stated Loras

**Little did they know their grandmother Olenna Tyrel sat in the larger castle gardens overlooking blackwater rush with her own glass of wine in her hand. **

"That damn fool." stated Olenna

"I agree." confirmed Little Finger as he stood with his own cup of wine, he was leaning against a column looking out over the water. "And our little arrangement is in deep trouble."

"You are telling me." said Olenna rolling her eyes. "The situation has changed."

Little finger nodded his head, first that message from the "Future" about their little deal, then the dragons show up, then Ser Jaime announced to the small council about sleeping with the Queen and now this, everything was falling apart.

"It is time we adapt and change with the changing board." stated Little Finger as he took a sip of his wine. "Right now, there are three major forces on the board and three lessor forces, outside of ourselves. There is of course King Joffrey and the Lannister forces, The Northern and River Lords under Robb Stark and the Dragon Queen forces. We know the least about them, but they seem to be in a powerful position and may soon have the Northern and Riverland forces bowing to them. Add them to the Dragon Queen's army and we are as good as gone."

"I would say you could abound ship and attempt to join the Dragon Queen however that letter threatened you the same way it threatened Joffrey and Roose Bolton." added Lady Olenna "If this future thing is true, you must have done something to make those in charge really upset."

Olenna had the pleasure of watching Little Finger squirm a bit as he thought about it.

"Our plans are in chaos and with a mad boy like Joffrey in charge it will only get more chaotic." stated Olenna as a grin crossed Little Finger's face.

"Maybe…we need to add more chaos to the whole system." stated Little Finger as a sly grin graced his face.

**Elsewhere in the Red Keep Joffrey stood with his hands on his hips like a conquering hero as he gave out orders and planned for the war to end the rebellion against him.**

"We march in 10 days at dawn." stated Joffrey as he looked around the table, a large map was spread out before them as his new Hand Lord Mace Tyrell stood across from him with Lord Roose Bolton at his side, two of his Kings Guards were also present along with his Grandfather the former Hand of the King Lord Tywin Lannister.

"The traitors boy is heading toward Riverrun where he will gather his lords and ladies." stated Joffrey "All the traitors in a single spot, perfect for us. We will crush them and in the war in one go."

"How do you see this going your grace?" inquired Lord Bolton

"Simple, your forces will leave from Harrenhal and cross to the Northern shore of the Red Fork. Destroy everything and make sure none escape." Stated Joffrey as Bolton raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The only two crossings which could easily allow movement of his forces where both in small yet fortified towns, held by River Lords. To take any of them would be a challenge but not undoable, it would cost a lot but they could do it. The fact that Joffrey had not said which one to use didn't help.

"While you are doing that, a host from Lannistport will march up to the Golden Tooth and then down the River Road to hit Riverrun from the West. At the same time Our forces here will march North to Harrenhal then strike down the River road from the East encircling them." stated Joffrey as he moved the pieces on the table passing by multiple castles, keeps and small watchtowers all of whom where held by their enemy. The older lords around the table all saw the major error in the Young King's Plan.

"I am concerned about all the rebels keeps and castles which we would be marching past without taking." stated a King's Guard "If we were mostly horse it could be done with ease, but on foot the rebels will march out to attack our lines before falling back. Protecting our supply lines will be hard unless we take them. May I recommend we take some key locations while we march? Raventree Hall and Stone Hedge for example."

"No." stated Joffrey "We will strike hard and fast; I will not give them an attempt to escape. Once we have crushed the pup Robb Stark they will bend the knee."

"As you say my King." Stated the King's Guard

"Lord Hand you will send letters to the forces building at Highgarden and order them to head to Stoney Sept and from there to Riverrun." Stated Joffrey

"My King, by the time the forces gathering at Highgarden are mostly foot and to march all the way there will take a long time and without any horse in great number the risk is…" started Lord Tyrell

"Is totally acceptable." Stated Joffrey waving the news off. "We have more men and more power then the Young Wolf and the Dragon Whore…we will crush them under our numbers. The Dornish forces in the Bone Way will come up as well to King's Landing and then strike out across the Southern edge of the God's Eye while the forces in the Prince's Pass will join with the men out of Highgarden. We will strike them on all fronts and crush them. Once gathered with will crush everyone who doesn't bend the knee and then march North and burn Winterfell to the ground and pull down every stone."

"My King to move what is basically 6 armies all at once will be very hard and the fact that some have weeks to travel on foot will mean they will arrive late." stated Lord Tywin "And whom will hold King's Landing."

"The Red Wyne Fleet will protect King's Landing along with a small force of the City's Watch." stated Joffrey without any real concern. Until they made a move to take on his Uncle on Dragon Stone he didn't care about ships.

"The City watch is not enough to stop a force marching down on them and ships aren't that useful against a land force." countered Roose "A force under the Dragon Queen could strike down the King's Road and take the capital while you are away. May I recommend leaving a stronger force here to hold the capital."

Joffrey glared at him for a moment, however he bowed to the recommendation.

"Very well, I will order those loyal houses in the Stormlands to raise forces to hold the city." stated Joffrey as Roose bowed his head in acceptance.

"What will you commend, my King?" inquired Lord Tyrell

"I will commend the main force myself." stated Joffrey as he puffed out his chest in pride. "Lord Bolton you will command your own forces, you will leave after the wedding and so will you Lord Tyrell as will you Grandfather."

"My King?" inquired Mace

"You can meet up with the forces from High Guardian on the march same with you grandfather you will command the forces coming from the Westerlands." stated Joffrey as he puffed his chest out in pride. "We will beat the Young Wolf in a single move."

None of the older men said anything as Joffrey's rage began to build, he expected the men to praise him for his plan but that wasn't happening. He was about to exploded at them but his anger was quickly moved to something else as one of the many castle cats jumped up on the map table knocking over markers.

"Damn cats." cursed Joffrey as he swung his hand to knock the cat out off the table only to have the cat miss the attack. The cat seamed to pause for a moment looking at Joffrey and then the map before jumping off the table and running out of the chamber. "I hate cats."

"As do I my King, but I hate rats and mice more, so one must live with them." stated Bolton

"Very well, now go." stated Joffrey as he turned and headed out of the chamber only to see that same cat near the door. He went to kick it out of the way only to miss it again, this time the cat bolted down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

**Far above the ground of Westeros Bran's eyes returned to normal as he looked at Daenerys' back as she guided Drogon toward the God's eye and the Isle of faces**. Behind him Leaf seamed half asleep, but he knew she was actually wide awake but resting ready to respond to any threat.

"Queen Daenerys." said Bran load enough for Daenerys to turn and look at him. "I was just spying on a war meeting of Joffrey he is preparing to launch an attack on Robb."

"Do you know when?" inquired Daenerys

"Yes, and their plan of attack." confirmed Bran

"Alright…" said Daenerys as she thought about it. "Can you guide me to your brother Robb, he needs to be made aware."

"We don't have time." complained Leaf

"If it aids in bringing Robb and his forces on our side, we will make the time." stated Daenerys "Can you guide me Bran."

"Yes." said Bran as his eyes rolled back again. It took a moment, but he spoke up again. "Turn to the West."

Daenerys did as she brought Drogon down lower to the ground, as she did a black bird flew up from the trees to meet them. Birds always avoided Dragons for good reason and so she assumed this had to be Bran and began to follow the bird over the forest and farmland of the Riverlands. She could see small farming towns and homesteads some of which were nothing more than burnt husks, some small folk did come out to look at the Dragon while others ran away from the beast. She wasn't going to harm them and, in the distance, she could see columns of men marching on dirt paths. She turned toward them following the bird.

**Arya rode by herself a little bit a head of the main "royal" party of her brother and the rest of the high lords and ladies.** She did not need her faceless men training to see that these people were afraid of her. They didn't know how to deal with her, she was their King's sister, yet she was loyal to a "foreign" Queen in their very, add to that she was in their view a faceless man. Arya knew she wasn't a full faceless man, she knew she wasn't a fully trained faceless men. Someone like Jaqen H'ghar or another fully trained faceless men could kill her, she had barely beat the Waif and she wasn't a full faceless man. She had been luckily on both beating her and when Jaqen accepted that as a sign of him of many faces allowing her to leave. She knew the deal was she wasn't allowed to teach her skills to anyone or else they would kill along with herself and her family. Her family.

Her eyes closed for a moment, as she imagined her family, her pack. She of course saw Sansa, Jon and Bran but now she saw Daenerys and Gendry. Her smile broadened as she focused on Gendry, when she was a little girl, a young stupid girl she had never thought she would find love and she never thought she would accept the role of a "lady" however if Gendry became a Lord she would accept Ladyhood to be with him. However, it would be her form of Ladyhood, she wasn't going to working with needles unless it was the sword on her hip.

She was so lost in her thoughts she almost did not hear it, the flapping sound in the distance. Her eyes snapped opened as she spun her horse to the North east. The "royal" party stopped their horses and looked at her confused. Then they turned and followed her eyes to see a black dragon flying over the nearby woods.

A cry of alarm went out as Drogon flew over them circling, before coming in for a landing near the column which had moved away in fear, a lot of the men drawing swords or whatever weapon they had. For her part Arya simply moved forward on horseback, her horse had been with them at the twins and had smelled Drogon before and knew she wasn't in danger allowing Arya to get much closer then normal.

"Queen Daenerys." Said Arya as she spotted Daenerys on Drogon back, behind her was Bran and a figure she did not know. As she focused on that figure her eyes widened, it was a child of the forest, a living child of the forest.

"Arya can you get your brother, we have information that he needs to hear about Lannister troop movements." stated Daenerys

It took some convincing but in time two large men, where convinced to come forward to help get Bran off Drogon, that time allowed a small tent to be set up and a table to be brought out along with a series of maps and a camp chair for Bran. Daenerys said little and waited for Bran to arrive, instead she focused on the Northern/River lords who were studying her. She did not know who was being studied more, her or Leaf who stood beside her. Leaf had her arms crossed and seamed more than a little annoyed while Arya stood to the right and behind

For the Northern Lords, they did not know what to say, a child of the forest was standing before them. The children were supposed to be gone but yet here one was and she was with the Dragon Queen. The children where considered by some to be almost a direct link to the Old Gods a kin to a weirwood tree. They spoke with the will of the Old Gods and they had to be listened to. Finally, Bran was carried to the meeting and sat in the camp seat.

"Sorry for this interruption King Robb however we have information which you may find useful." explained Daenerys "Bran here is the three eyed raven, which gives him access to the magic of the old gods it was him who allowed us to come back. It also allows him to see past events and current events."

Robb just looked at Bran, he looked so much older and gave off an sense or wisdom a kin to a Measter but what he clamed was yet another impossibility on top of a growing mountain of impossibilities.

"I have seen the battle plan of Joffrey Waters." announced Bran in a monotone voice, that got everyone's attention. "Lord Tywin Lannister is no longer hand of the King and Joffrey is preparing to march."

Daenerys who was hearing all this for the 1st time attempted to hide her surprise and failed.

"Joffrey removed the best commander in Westerous?" inquired the Black Fish not believing it.

"Yes, and he named Lord Mace Tyrell as Hand of the King. The marriage to Lady Margaery will happen in 7 days and on the 10th day the army will march." Explained Bran as his eyes rolled back in his head causing everyone beside Arya, Daenerys and Leaf to jump back a bit. Suddenly four ravens flew into the tent and landed on the table.

"There is an army in Lannistport." Said Bran his eyes still rolled back in his head. "They will march through the Golden Tooth and the River Road toward Riverun."

As he spoke on of the ravens picked up a lion head marker and moved it from Lannistport toward the Golden Tooth and then to Riverrun along the river road.

"A force under Lord Bolton, who is currently in King's Landing as part of the small council will leave Harrenhal and cross the Green Fork to attempt to attack Riverrun from the North." Explained Bran as a second Raven moved a Bolton marker from Hallenhal to the Northern side of the Green Fork.

"The main force will leave King's Landing under Joffrey himself and head toward Riverrun by the King's road and then the River road." Stated Bran "Lord Tyrell will leave King's Landing and meet up with a joint Tyrell and Dornish forces coming up from High Guardian and the Princes' pass."

"Wait…how can we believe this." Stated one of the Riverlords. "This could just be a false front."

"Then don't believe it, however you need to know what Bran is telling us." Stated Daenerys

"Go on." Ordered Robb as he looked at Bran.

"Lord Tywin is going to lead the forces from the West." stated Bran "A second Dornish force is going to come up from the Stoney way to come toward the Riverlands."

"That is if the Dornish side with him." Stated Arya "They sided with you last time, my Queen."

That was news to everyone besides Daenerys and Bran and something Daenerys would have rather the people around the table not know. However what was done was done.

"Aye." confirmed Daenerys "But we can't count on that, however we are feelers out to them and to Lord Stannis Baratheon as well."

That caused the River and North Lords to share a looked, if the Dragon Queen got Stannis and Dornish on her side then she would basically be unbeatable. She would own the Narrow Sea, with only ships out of Tarth possible being able to get across without her knowing. If she controlled the Narrow Sea then she could stop trade and shut down a large part of the economy of the 7 Kingdoms. As for Dorne adding them on top of the Vale and the North would give her total control over three of the seven kingdoms.

"Davos and Melisandre are currently explaining things to Lord Stannis." reported Bran as Daenerys nodded her head.

"Is that all, we need to get going the longer we wait here the more time the Night King has to gather his forces and defeat us." stated Leaf as she spoke for the first time.

"Bran is there anything you haven't told them or me?" inquired Daenerys

"The Free Folk are about to reach the Wall." announced Bran as Daenerys nodded her head as the Northern Lords all had a look of fear.

"King Robb, if I may put a request, I wish to use a Raven to send a message to Lady Sansa in Winterfell." inquired Daenerys

"Of course we need to warn Sansa to prepare a defense of the North." Stated Robb as he looked toward a Measter and nodded, he rushed off toward a cart where multiple ravens where kept in cages. "Get one for Castle Black as well, they need to be warned as well."

"I am not warning her, I am asking to send an invite to Winterfell to King Mance Rayder to have a conference with me. I already have a detachment of Vale Knights at Castle Black awaiting the arrival of the Free Folk." explained Daenerys as the Northern Lords looked at her with anger in their eyes, most of all those Northern houses closer to the Wall. "I under the advisement of my small council and acting Wardness of the North have ordered the new Gift to be given to Mance Rayder to settle his people. In return they must obey guest rights while within the 7 Kingdoms and join us in battle against the White Walkers."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ALLOW THOSE ANIMALS PAST THE WALL!" snapped the Great Jon at the top of his lungs as he slammed his fist onto the table and reached for his sword. Daenerys moved back a bit as Arya moved forward pulling Needle ready to defender her Queen and her future sister-in-law. She didn't get a chance because the Great Jon never got a set closer as roots shot out of the ground and wrapped his feet before pulling him backwards. He slammed into the ground with a hard thud as more roots came out and wrapped him upholding him tight.

"That Wall was meant to keep out the White Walkers not men." stated Leaf, her hand raised a bit. It was quickly put together that it was her controlling those roots through magic. "And if the Night King kills those humans they will rise as wighs and kill us all. So put your hatred of them away the dead is the enemy. I watched almost my entire race die first at the hands of humans and then the walkers, now I work with the humans. You can work with other humans."

"Leaf…will you please release Lord Karstark." requested Bran as Leaf shot a look at him through her cat like golden eyes. "His house has a long history of fighting the Free Folk from beyond the wall, please forgive him for the outburst."

"Very well." Said Leaf as she lowered her hand as the roots which had shot out of the ground released and went back into the Earth. The other Lords, Daenerys and even Arya seemed surprised by the power within Leaf. "We need to get going."

"And we shall, Queen Daenerys do not worry I will send a message to Winterfell." said Bran "And she will know within the hour."

"There is no way that is possible." stated the Blackfish "Winterfell is thousands of…"

He did not get to finish as one of the Ravens which had been moving stuff around the table turned and spoke in Bran's voice.

"Distance is not a barrier to me, Great Uncle." explained Bran's voice from the Raven, that took everyone aback. A few moments later Bran eyes returned to Normal. "Sansa has been made aware, do you want me to inform Jon or anyone else."

"Please inform Grey Worm to send the Dothraki down to take the crossroads." ordered Daenerys as she looked at the map. From the crossroads, where the King's road meet the River Road and the High Road and where two crossings of the trident was located was a key spot still in Bolton hands. Bran nodded as his eyes rolled back in his head as he went to deliver the message.

"That is our land you have no right to…" snapped the heir to House Darry who's family claimed that land.

"And currently Lord Bolton and his forces are holding your land." countered Robb as Bran's eyes became normal again.

"It is done." Confirmed Bran as Daenerys nodded her head in conformation before looking at Robb.

"Well…you have the information about the coming attack by Joffrey and his forces, use them as you see fit." said Daenerys "Now…we must be going."

"My Queen…a word." interrupted Arya which took Daenerys by surprised, but she nodded her head giving her consent. "My old master in the faceless men contacted me requesting that I go to Bravos."

"Why?" inquired Daenerys

"I do not know, but he made it sound important." admitted Arya as Daenerys considered.

"Lady Stark should be heading down from Winterfell in a day or so, once she arrives leave at once, I'll have a ship waiting for you in…" started Daenerys

"Don't worry about a ship, I know how to get a ship to Bravos." countered Arya, she still had a faceless men coin and there were always ships traveling back and forth to Bravos from multiple ports in Westeros. All she had to do was get to one of those ports and show the coin to a captain and she would be on her way to Bravos.

"Very well, act on your own discretion but be careful." stated Daenerys, she did not fully trust Arya with key diplomatic missions. Arya wasn't the most diplomatic person, but this was the faceless men and that was an area in which Arya was best equipped to handle.

"I will." confirmed Arya as Daenerys turned and looked at Rob and his council.

"Until we meet again, King Stark." stated Daenerys with that she turned and with any leave from King Robb headed toward Drogon who was only about a hundred feet away. The two Northern men who had helped carry Bran did so again and within a few minutes, Daenerys, Bran and Leaf where once again on Drogon's back and with a roar they were heading to the east toward the isle of faces in the middle of the God's Eyes.

It was approaching nightfall on Dragonstone as King Stannis Baratheon sat in silence listening as Ser Davos Seaworth and Lady Melisandre told him and the others around the table about events which where to come in a future which wasn't going to come anymore. Stannis said nothing letting others speak for him, a lot of those around the table where his wife's family members or devoted followers of the Lord of Light. They had slammed their fists onto the table and demanded "real" answers or declared this to be some kind of mummer's false. Still Stannis said nothing while everyone else spoke.

"That is it." Said Davos as he and Melisandre finished their story.

"White Walkers…undead armies and traveling back in time, you can't believe this my King!" yelled a Florent as Stannis shot him a look.

"It doesn't matter if it is true or not at the moment." Stated Stannis as he spoke for the first time in hours, he hadn't even touched his wine or moved at all. Aside from the steady breathing it was as if he was craved from stone. "You come with terms I believe, speak them."

"My King, my Lord Husband…" started Selyse only to get a look from her husband telling her to stop talking.

"I am not bending the knee, not yet at least." stated Stannis "I want to know the terms you offer."

Davos pulled a letter from his pouch with the was seal of house Targaryen along with six other seals. He held it out to a server who took it from his hands and brought it to Stannis who sat at the head of the painted table. Stannis took it and broke the seals and began to read.

"Basically, you bend the knee, surrender Dragonstone to Queen Daenerys as the family seat of House Targaryen and you will be named Lord of Storm's End with all its lands and titles, including Lord paramount of the Stormslands." stated Davos "You will also have to join the war against the undead when it comes and Queen Daenerys has spoken often of having a grand council to address multiple wrongs within the Seven Kingdoms."

"Queen Daenerys, doesn't offer forgiveness for your uprising against her father however." Stated Melisandre as everyone tensed for a moment. "Because there is nothing to forgive, she knows her father was a mad man and so was her older brother Visialia."

"I never wanted to rebel." admitted Stannis "When the orders from my brother came to me at Storm's End I thought Long and hard about who did I have duty to follow. My brother or my King, my blood or my King…I picked blood and we won. I would be betraying my blood if I gave up the crown my brother worked so hard for."

"No offense, Lord Stannis but your brother was a horrible king." stated Davos as everyone eyes widened a bit at the insult of the late King Robert. Everyone knew Stannis hated Robert, but he was still the King's older brother.

"Well…you are not wrong about that." stated Stannis "My brother was a drunken, whoring fool but he was king and by right when he died the Kingship came fell down to me. I must carry out his duty as King."

"How?" inquired Melisandre as her red eyes bore into him. "How will you carry out your duties as King? How can you win this war? Simple answer…you can't."

"How DARE YOU!" yelled a Florent as he stood up and prepared to draw his sword. "I'll give you one more chance to recant your treason before I take your lives."

"I am not High born; I was born in the slums of flee bottom." stated Davos as the man stopped pulling his sword, somewhat confused by the statement. "I have traveled the narrow sea from East Watch to Sun Spear and everywhere I go everyone has one shared wish. To have a better life and that is what a King or Queen is supposed to help give their subjects. You are King by right as Robert's younger brother however to press that claim will only harm those people whom it is your duty to protect, the small folk who only want better lives and don't care who sits on the bloody iron throne as long as they get it."

"You aren't wrong." confirmed Stannis

"My King you can't be thinking of Bending the Knee." stated his wife "Our daughter is meant to sit on the Iron Throne or our son once I give you a true born son."

"We will win the throne; we cannot give up." Stated another Florent

"How?" inquired Stannis as he looked at his cousin by marriage. "How will we win the Iron Throne?"

"My King?"

"How do we win the Iron Throne, if this is true and if the Dragon Queen has the North and Vale whom do can we get as allies?" inquired Stannis as he looked around the table. "The boy King Robb? No, he would bend the knee to his family whom now serve the Dragon Queen. That would give her the Riverlands along with the North and Vale. That leaves only three choices…bend the knee to the Bastard who sits the Iron Throne now and whom will demand far worse terms, bend the knee to the Greyjoys and there little sea born kingdom or attempt to buy sell swords in the East."

"Then we buy the sell swords." stated Selyse

"How? We go get Gold from the Iron Bank like my counterpart did in their time. I don't think that will work now and the Dragon Queen will stop that." Stated Stannis "So how do we buy these sell swords to win the Iron Throne?"

"I do not know." admitted the man

"Neither do I." stated Stannis, he was one of if not the best military leaders in Westeros, he had won multiple battles and he also could see that he had no way out of this. So he made his decision.

"I want to speak with Queen Daenerys or this Lord Jon Stark before I bend the knee and I do have a few other conditions." stated Stannis

"What are they?" inquired Melisandre

"All my wife's family land in the Reach shall be returned to them and so shall everyone else who fought for me." stated Stannis "There will be no hostages, or ransom of any kind."

"That should be agreeable." stated Davos as he paused for a moment and prepared himself. "There is two other things."

"And what are those." Stated Stannis.

"First, Dragon Glass is a key weapon against the undead and Dragonstone has a large supply of it. I as a member of the Queen's Council request that while we haven't made an official treaty that you start to mine the Dragonglass." stated Davos as Stannis thought about it.

"I lack the men, to do it properly while maintaining my defenses." stated Stannis

"Then allow us to send for miners from the North or the Vale, they will be unarmed and provide for themselves." offered Davos

"I will consider it." stated Stannis "What is the second thing?"

"Among us, is a young man named Gendry Waters, he is Robert's Bastard Son." stated Davos as Stannis eyes narrowed, he knew like everyone else in the room that Robert's bastard son if legitimized would have a great claim to Storm's End and all the other titles which came from that. "He was confirmed as Roberts Bastard by you well your future you."

"I will not let my daughter's seat be threatened by a bastard!" cursed Lady Batatheon

"You will not have to, the current plan as far as I am aware is to give him his own seat, likely the Twins or somewhere in the North." stated Davos

"The Twins? But what of the Freys?" inquired a man

"I don't think any of them are going to be around when this is all over or a least any of them will be in power." Stated Melisandre

"It would aid Gendry is his Uncle would confirm him as Robert's son and in return he gave up all claim to Storm's End and the Stormsland." added Davos as Stannis' eyes narrowed.

"What would this Gendry gain from that? This Dragon Queen could name him as Robert's heir without our rightful King so why would he want King Stannis to confirm he is Robert's bastard." Stated a Knight

"A woman's love." Answered Davos as everyone looked at him. "Gendry loves Lady Arya Stark and she loves him. Neither of them honestly knows how to be a high lord or lady but to be together Gendry needs to be a Lord. This is the easiest way."

"I will consider it." stated Stannis

"Very well." Stated Melisandre as she looked at the men and women around the table. "I will leave you, I need to journey to Voltainitis to speak with the High Council of the Lord of Light there, they need to be made aware of the current situation. I will be leaving at once."

"You may take the ship you left on." stated Stannis as he looked around at all the stunned faces around the table. "I believe we all need to consider what was said here before I make my final decision."

**As the light of the setting sun began to cast long shadows in the streets of King Landing, this was the honor where most people where preparing to end their day or getting a late dinner. **The only people who where extremely active where those who had jobs who where not welcomed in the light of day. For Little Finger he personally found he got the most work done during those evening hours they where his magic hours and he had to use them to their best this day. He was now a much pourer man because of his work but he also knew he would make it up in the long run.

"Your boys are ready for this?" inquired Little Finger to one of his oldest pieces in the game, he wouldn't call him a friend.

"They are." Confirmed the old man of arms Oswell Kettleblack. "They will make sure those who need to be paid are paid and that they are in place by morning."

"Good, they must be there by sunrise, the earlier the better." Stated Little Finger as he paid for the drinks. In truth they where at his own brothel so he didn't have to make the show of paying for drinks but it made the old man feel more important. "And make sure they know what to say."

"Aye." confirmed Oswell "If I may my Lord I heard you are getting married as well."

"Yes." Said Little Finger with a heavy sigh, he knew he should try to pretend to like Lysa Arryn but it was an open secret that he didn't and he wasn't going to attempt to hide it. Lysa was so madly in love with him, it almost made him sick, but she was useful in her own ways and she gave him an important piece to play with in the form of the young Lord of the Vale. "She and I are to be married in a few days, before the King's Wedding."

"Well then…I hope you enjoy your wedding night." stated Oswell

"I am sure I will." lied Little Finger as he stood up and patted Oswell on the back. "Now finish your drink and get to work."

**It was approaching nightfall by the time Drogon came in for a landing on the isle of faces, they had flown almost the entire day with the only break when they landed at Robb's camp. **

Drogon roared as his massive black wings sent leaves falling from the trees as she landed on a small clearing at the edge of the island. She looked around waiting to see if anyone would come, she didn't have to wait long as men in green robes with antlers on their helms came forward.

"I am Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen, I come bringing Bran Stark the Three eyed Raven and Leaf of the Northern Tribe of the Children of the Forest." announced Daenerys as more figures came forward along with a shorter figure who looked like a much older version of Leaf.

"Queen Daenerys, I am Lady Cedar, head of the order of the Green men and the last member of the tribe of the Lake of the Children of the Forest." Said the elderly child of the forest, as she came forward getting close to Drogon who looked down at her.

"Lady Cedar…please be careful…" advised Daenerys as she slipped from Dragon back, Leaf followed as they helped Bran get off.

"This isn't the first Dragon I have seen, I saw Balerion the Black Dread and so many other Targaryen dragons flying back and forth over my centuries." Stated Cedar as she looked into the Dragon's eyes.

"Still he is a dangerous…" started Daenerys

"She is dangerous." countered Cedar as Daenerys blinked, as Cedar chuckled. "You know little about dragons, they are not bound to one gender, they take on the gender of those soul bound to them, their riders as you would call it. This one is female…the one Lord Stark came on is male. However, is another rider should claim your dragons after you are gone it will change gender to match that rider."

"I…didn't know that." admitted Daenerys

"There is a lot of stuff you do not know…" stated Cedar before grinning. "And there is a lot of stuff I do not know either…but let's hope with the Tree eyed Raven here we stand a chance of finding out how to defeat the great enemy."

Some of the men in green robes came closer to help Daenerys with Bran and as they got closer, she saw that two out of the three figures looked totally human however the third had yellow cat like eyes. She was somewhat taken aback but this island was where men and children of the forest had lived and intermarried with each other for thousands of years. Two of the men carried Bran while a third was behind making sure he didn't fall backwards.

"How will you communicate what you find with us?" inquired Daenerys as Cedar grinned as she extended her arm. Daenerys watched as a black Raven flew and landed on her outstretched arm. Daenerys watched as Cedar's eyes rolled back in her head and the raven's eyes turned white as well.

"The same way we used to talk to each other." said the raven in Cedar's voice. "And do not fear, we will take good care of Bran."

"I hope so, I am entrusting his life to you and your people." said Daenerys

"And we hope to be worthy of that trust." said Cedar as she bowed her head.

"Don't worry, I will be ok." reassured Bran as Daenerys sighed and watch as he was carried into the woods.

"I would be more worried about my own safety then Bran." explained Leaf as she looked at Cedar both of whom where glaring at each other. "Our tribes are ancient enemies but for the common good we must work together."

"True…" confirmed Cedar before she turned back to Daenerys. "Queen Daenerys would you like to spend the night to rest, if not we can restore your dragon's strength."

Daenerys blinked at that offer then she remembered Tyrion had said that the children was somehow able to restore animals' strength, so that they could keep going without sleep, rest or even food.

"You can do that on a dragon?" inquired Daenerys

"Yes, we couldn't do it as much as we could with a horse or another smaller animal, but we can restore this dragon." Stated Cedar "Do you wish us to do that?"

"Very well…best I return to my army so that we can unit the seven kingdoms." Stated Daenerys as Cedar lowered her head and raised a hand toward Drogon. The ancient child of the forest gripped her walking stick tighter but remained standing before lowering her arm again.

"There…I did what I could." said Cedar

"I thank you." thanked Daenerys as she mounted back up and with a roar Drogon lifted back up into the sky and turned toward the North East toward the Vale. Cedar and Leaf watched the Dragon disappear into the fading sunlight.

"Come we need to prepare the Three Eyed Raven for the Ceremonial." stated Cedar "You did tell him that I hope, or did you Northern fools forget to tell him?"

"I did tell him." Confirmed Leaf as she wanted to attack this stuck up Southern prick, but then she became somber. "I didn't tell the other humans…they would never have allowed it."

"I figured as much…but there is no way." stated Cedar as the two ancient rival clans glared at each other. The rivalry between the different clans of the Children of the Forest go back for countless generations and given the length of time they lived it was beyond the time when men first learned to walk upright. "Come, there is much to do."

**The hour was late approaching midnight and the city of King's Landing was all but asleep, even the whores where asleep in their beds.** The only people out where either criminals or city watch with a handful of night soil men collecting waste from the city's public latrines. The doors to the Great Sept of Baelor where never bared in case some lost soul needed saving. It was guarded at all time, while the ancient holy orders which had once done this duty had been dissolved long ago the faith could keep a few private guards to watch over the sept of Baelor. The square outside was also guarded by the city watch, they noticed the three men and four women heading to the sept but shrugged it off. They where moving fast but did not appear armed nor did they attempt to hide their faces. They assumed they were just a group about to head out to sea on the morning tide and wanted to light a candle for a safe journey, that was what it normally was. None of the guards noticed that the cloths under their cloaks where far to nice to be sailors about to be out to sea. Three of the seven had the badge of House Lannister sewn on their breasts marking them as servants to House Lannister.

They all but ran up the wide marble stairs which lead up to the Great Sept of Baelor and passed by the guards and entered the Sept. The giant statues of the Seven looked down on the Seven figures which moved to the center of the Sept, aside from the light from a few candles burning at the alters before the statues it was pitch black.

Only a few people moved around the Sept, besides the guards a only two members of the holy orders were in the main chamber. One of these members moved toward the large group which entered the chamber.

"Welcome to the Great Sept of Baelor, the hour may be late but the Seven is always listening." Reassured the young Septon who had pulled night duty this week. The seven figures seamed more then a little frightened which caused the young Septon to look at them slightly confused. "Is there something I can help you with."

"Yes…we need to confuse our sins and request your protection of the High Septon himself." Said one of them, a knight judging by the patch on his chest right below the patch of house Lannister. "We…we can't keep the secret anymore; we can't let this happen."

"What do you mean?" inquired the Septon as one of the women fell to her knees with tears rolling down her cheeks. This caused the Septor in the room to move forward, she was there to tend to the religious needs of any women who came in. She was also more senior in rank then the young Septor. As a woman, she didn't have the same standing as men in most cases however she outranked him and at the moment her word commanded the guards as well. Three of the guards who had been standing watch in the chamber moved forward as well.

"What is it my child?" inquired the Septa

"I can't let it happen, I can't keep the truth hidden and I can't let that lovely women marry a bastard." Cried the women through tears.

"What do you mean my child?" inquired the Septa

"I serve in the Red Keep and I have seen multiple times Queen Cersei kissing her brother Jaime Lannister on a lips while King Robert was alive." admitted the women as the Septa eyes widened, she turned and looked at the other figures.

"I served as a knight at in the Red Keep and I have seen Sir Jaime come out of Queen Cersei chambers multiple times late at night." admitted a Knight as the other five told similar stories.

"I see…these are harsh claims." stated the Septa as she looked at another one of the women. "Who are you child?"

"My name is Shae." Answered the women

"And do you have similar claims?" inquired the Septa as Shae looked down.

"In a way, I was Tyrion Lannister's…bed warmer." Explained Shae, everyone in the room knowing what that really meant. "And he told me on multiple times about how his brother has slept with his twin sister since they were children."

"I see, these are very harsh claims." stated Septa

"It is more then Harsh." Stated one of the guards as he looked at the seven people before him. "If this is true…then King Joffrey has no right to sit the Iron Throne or be married under a false name."

"I will awaken the High Septon to hear your words." stated the young Septon as the Septa nodded her head in confirmation unknowing playing right into Little Finger's plan.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the delay I have been extremely busy and have had very little time to write. I hope everyone is doing well and until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


End file.
